Village of Light
by lyELF
Summary: "Aku akan mengirimkan kalian ke dunia manusia. Kalian bisa hidup seperti manusia biasa dengan setengah jiwa light human yang masih kalian miliki di sana" / "Raih kebahagiaan mu sendiri, saeng" / Yap! Keputusan final akhirnya muncul di dalam lubuk hati ku yang terdalam / Super Junior's brothership fantasy / LAST CHAPTER V.O.L/
1. Prolog

_**VILLAGE OF LIGHT**_

_~Light must be able to defeated a darkness and make all being bright~_

_._

**Summarry** : _Village of Light_ adalah sebuah desa cahaya. Cerita tentang sebuah pertarungan cahaya melawan kegelapan. Perjuangan 15 _Prince of Light_ untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan cahaya dari kegelapan total yang merupakan awal dari kesedihan dan bencana.

.

**Genre** : _Friendship, Family_ _and Fantasy_

_._

**Main Cast** :

_All members of Super Junior _

_Changmin DBSK_

_._

**Rated** : T

.

**Disclaim** : All Cast isn't mine but all story is mine

.

.

**Story by LyELF **

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

.

.

* * *

**† V.O.Ł †**

Daun-daun telah berwarna kuning kecoklatan dan telah siap untuk meninggalkan ranting-rantingnya yang mulai rapuh. Angin yang bertiup kencang akhirnya membawa daun tersebut terbang mengikuti sang angin yang membawanya entah kemana. Udara dingin dari angin musim gugur ini pun mulai membuat orang-orang mulai merapatkan jaketnya dan memasukan tangan mereka ke saku jaket, melindungi tubuh dari angin dingin tersebut.

Beberapa anak sekolahan mulai terlihat di jalanan kota _Seoul_ ini. Ini memang telah memasuki jam pulang sekolah. Anak-anak tersebut seakan berlomba-lomba untuk pulang ke rumah lebih cepat, tapi tak jarang yang berjalan santai menyusuri pertokoan ataupun memenuhi _café-café_ dan _game center_.

"Kyuuu~"

Seorang _namja_ jangkung berlari kencang hendak mengejar seorang _namja_ yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. _Namja_ yang di panggil tak bergeming dengan panggilan –atau lebih mirip teriakan- itu. Ia tetap asyik berjalan santai dengan wajah menunduk. Orang-orang yang berjalan beriringan dengannya sudah memandang _namja_ ini dengan tatapan aneh.

_PUK_

_Namja_ tersebut pun tersontak kaget dan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat pundak kanan nya di cengkram cukup kuat dari belakang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh dengan tatapan membunuh bagi orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatan dan perjalanan pulangnya tersebut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Changminnie? Kau membuatku kalah, lihat!"

_Namja_ yang di panggil 'Kyu' itu menepis tangan _namja_ yang menepuknya dari belakang itu lalu mulai mengeluarkan kata protesnya. Ia pun menunjukan layar _PSP_ berwarna hitam yang sudah tercetak kata _–YOU LOSE-_ yang berkedip berulang kali.

Changmin menjulurkan tangannya lalu melepaskan headset yang di gunakan Kyuhyun sedaritadi yang membuat _namja_ itu tak mendengar panggilannya dengan wajah yang sama kesalnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali tapi kau mengacuhkanku" decak kesal Changmin. Ia melipat tanganya di depan dada. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya menaikan alisnya, ia tak merasa ada yang memanggil. Ah, tentu saja sejak tadi pendengarannya hanya di penuhi oleh _back sound_ dari _game_ di _PSP_ nya. Kyuhyun pun hanya memberikan cengiran tanda menyesal, sedangkan Changmin sudah mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, sekarang untuk apa kau memanggilku?"

Kyuhyun memasukan _headset_ beserta _PSP_nya ke dalam saku jas sekolah, ia tahu sahabatnya itu tak suka jika ia mengacuhkannya saat berbicara. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan hal itu, ia hanya sudah kehilangan _mood_nya secara tiba-tiba karena kekalahan atas _game_ yang sudah di tekuni selama 3 jam itu.

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke _game center_. Ku dengar ada mesin baru di sana"

_CLING_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat indera penglihatannya menangkap sebuah sinar kecil namun cukup terang berwarna biru yang melayang tepat di belakang Changmin. Ia memincingkan matanya agar lebih jelas melihat cahaya yang berputar-putar di belakang sahabatnya itu.

"_Ya! _ Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak keget mendengar teriakan Changmin yang cukup melengking itu.

"Shim Changmin! Kenapa berteriak? _Pabbo-ya_!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dada nya seakan menstabilkan jantungnya yang berpacu 2x lebih cepat.

"Kau yang _pabbo_! Apa kau mendengar ucapanku sejak tadi?"

Hilang …

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri juga belakang Changmin. Cahaya biru kecil yang menarik bagi Kyuhyun tadi menghilang sudah.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, ia memandang Changmin yang tidak bisa diam sejak tadi. Kenapa dia bisa berubah jadi secerewet ini? Menyebalkan!

"Ish.. _Ne, ne Mianhae_. Kenapa?"

"Benar kan kau tak mendengar ku sejak tadi. Oke, dengar. Tadi aku mengajakmu ke _game center_ untuk mencoba mesin _game_ baru di sana. Kau mau tidak?" ulang Changmin berusaha sesabar mungkin walau ia kesal membuat Kyuhyun mulai terkikik geli.

_Namja_ yang sudah menemani hari-hari Changmin selama 10 tahun itu meringis lalu mulai merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"_Mianhae. Kajja, let's go_!"

Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Changmin menuju arah _game center_ langganan mereka. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat

.

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

Kyuhyun menendang-nendang kecil kerikil di sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Langit sudah mulai gelap. 3 jam di lewati oleh Kyuhyun berada di _game center_ bersama Changmin. Ia berani bertaruh akan mendapatkan sambutan suara melengking _noona_ tersayang saat ia sampai di rumahnya, tapi apa pedulinya. Asalkan ia sudah memuaskan hasratnya untuk bersama benda-benda visual kecintaannya, itu sudah cukup.

Matanya sudah memancarkan raut letih dan siap untuk langsung menutup saat tubuhnya menyentuh di kasur empuknya. Terlalu letih karena memainkan sebuah _game_. Itulah keseharian seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tak ada hari tanpa bertemu dengan gambar visual itu yang terkadang sering membuat nya terbawa ke dunia tersebut meninggalkan dunia nyatanya. Ajaib mungkin karena selama ia hidup dan bersosialisasi di dunia ini ia hanya mempunyai seorang sahabat yang tentu bernama Shim Changmin. Namja itu terlalu malas untuk mencari teman lebih banyak lagi, ia menganggapnya tidak penting. Untuk apa memiliki banyak teman jika mereka tak pernah mengerti dirinya. Ya, selama ini hanya Changmin yang paling mengerti kepribadian Kyuhyun yang cukup berbeda tersebut. Mungkin karena mereka cukup sejenis –maniak _game_-.

_CLING_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat lagi-lagi ia melihat sebuah cahaya aneh melayang di depannya. Berbeda dari yang tadi sore, sekarang cahaya ini berwarna _soft pink_ dan terkesan lembut namun cukup terang untuk terlihat. Kyuhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada cahaya itu.

"Hey tunggu!"

Seperti ada magnet dari cahaya tersebut membuat Kyuhyun langsung berlari mengejarnya saat cahaya tersebut bergerak dengan cukup cepat. Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri jalanan besar menuju jalanan kecil dan berakhir di sebuah gang yang tidak terlalu besar. Gang tersebut sangat sepi, tak ada seorang pun yang melewatinya.

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu. Ia membungkukkan badan nya. Tangannya menumpu pada kedua lututnya, Peluh terlihat memenuhi kening namja tampan tersebut, tenaganya cukup terkuras untuk berlari.

"Kemana cahaya itu?" gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu menegakan tubuhnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari cahaya pink yang tadi di kejarnya namun hasilnya… Nihil!

"Aish sepertinya aku sudah gila sampai mengejar cahaya aneh itu" gumam Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Dan sekarang.. Ahra _noona_ pasti akan menceramahi ku lebih lama hanya karena cahaya bodoh itu!"

Kyuhyun menyadari lokasinya yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya padahal tadi ia hanya tinggal melewati satu blok untuk sampai ke rumah dank arena cahaya aneh itu ia harus memutar balik lagi. Sial.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut namun baru 2 langkah ia harus kembali berhenti saat secara tiba-tiba lampu penerangan di gang tersebut mati.

_Gluk_

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan sangat sulit. Sekarang dirinya berada di jalan yang sangat sepi dan.. gelap. Bulu roma nya mulai berdiri bersamaan dengan angin dingin yang melewatinya.

'Kenapa jadi horror begini? Hari yang menyebalkan' batin Kyuhyun.

_Cling … Cling …_

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung saat 2 buah cahaya kecil berwarna soft pink dan biru yang ia lihat sebelumnya muncul dan berputar-putar di sekelilingnya.

'Apa ini?'

.

Dua cahaya itu masih berputar mengelilingi Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun pun terus mengikuti pergerakan 2 cahaya kecil tersebut, entah mengapa kakinya seakan tak ingin melangkah pergi walau berulang kali _namja_ itu telah mengirim perintah ke otaknya untuk segera berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

'_Apa kau yakin dia orangnya, hyung?'_

'_Ne, aku sudah menyelidikinya. Aku yakin dia yang kita cari'_

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat sebuah suara tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru namun tak menemukan seorang pun tengah bercakap-cakap. Kyuhyun semakin membeku di tempat. Otak jeniusnya mulai menyusun gambaran-gambaran makhluk gaib yang membuat bergidik ngeri. Tadi suara siapa?

'_Dia terlihat berbeda dari bocah itu, hyung' _

'_Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, pasti banyak yang berubah kan. Sudahlah, kita akan tahu kepastiannya jika sudah kembali ke village'_

'_Tapi—' _

"Ya! _Nuguya?_ Siapa yang berbicara? Jangan bersembunyi!"

Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi. Ia ketakutan? Tentu saja. Kau bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh tanpa melihat sosoknya apalagi dengan suasana gelap dan 2 cahaya aneh terus memutari tubuhmu, apa menurutmu tidak menakutkan?

'_Jja! Dia bisa mendengar kita kan?'_

'_Iya hyung. Sepertinya memang dia orangnya'_

Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan kakinya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera berlari secepatnya namun niatnya kembali gagal saat matanya menangkap 2 cahaya lain berwarna merah dan emas.

'_Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian ini lama sekali!'_

'_Hyung! A-ah Mianhae'_

'_Yang lain sudah menunggu, cepat bawa bocah menyusahkan itu!'_

'_Mianhae hyung, ini karena Hae tidak mempercayaiku'_

'_Ya hyung! Kenapa jadi aku? Aku kan—'_

'_Ish, sudahlah. Lihat, anak itu sudah pucat, ketakutan seperti itu'_

'_Ne hyung, Arrasso'_

_Cling… Cling… Syuungg… WUUZZZ~_

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak. Matanya sudah melotot kaget dengan apa yang tengah di saksikannya. Belum habis keterkagetannya dengan suara aneh yang terus tertangkap pendengarannya, sekarang matanya harus melihat 4 cahaya kecil itu memutari tubuhnya kembali. Kali ini putarannya lebih teratur dan bisa di bilang semakin cepat.

Sedetik kemudian, angin berhembus sangat kencang dan ikut memutari Kyuhyun. Berbagai macam warna yang terlihat indah juga menyelimutinya. Kyuhyun tak mampu berbuat apapun. Ia seakan terhipnotis dengan warna indah tersebut dan akhirnya …

_Siiinngggg~~_

Hilang ….

Lampu penerangan jalan sepi itu kembali menyala dan tak terlihat sosok Kyuhyun berdiri di sana. Hanya ada daun-daun yang berterbangan mengikuti angin yang membawanya.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Author's note :**

Annyeong ^ ^

I'm newbie in FFN.. So, Bangapseumnida Chingudeul ^ ^

Saya di sini ingin meramaikan brothership and friendship story~

It's just a Prolog jadi sedikit de #peace

So, adakah yang tertarik? ^ ^

-LyELF-


	2. VOL

_**VILLAGE OF LIGHT**_

**_~Light must be able to defeated a darkness and make all being bright~_**

.

Genre : _Friendship, Family_ _and Fantasy_

_._

Warning_ : Typo, Boring, GaJe, etc.,_

_**Main Cast :**_

_**Leeteuk**__ as Light of White_

_**Heechul **__as Light of Red_

_**Hankyung**__ as Light of Nila_

_**Yesung**__ as Light of Gold_

_**Kangin**__ as Light of Maroon_

_**Shindong**__ as Light of Green_

_**Sungmin**__ as Light of Pink_

_**Eunhyuk**__ as Light of Orange_

_**Donghae**__ as Light of Blue_

_**Siwon**__ as Light of Brown_

_**Kibum**__ as Light of Silver_

_**Ryeowook**__ as Light of Yellow_

_**Kyuhyun**__ as Light of Violet_

_**Zhoumi**__ as Light of Gray_

_**Henry**__ as Light of Cyan_

.

**Story by LyELF **

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

* * *

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya –pingsan lebih tepatnya—. Matanya terasa berat dan enggan untuk terbuka namun namja itu memaksanya. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang yang mulai masuk kedalam lensa matanya.

"Eungghh…" lenguhnya pelan.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya lalu memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Kepalanya sedikit terasa sakit. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul sempurna, ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat langit-langit kamarnya berubah. Coklat? Itu kayu? Kenapa langit-langit kamarnya berubah menjadi kayu seperti itu?

Memory tentang 4 cahaya yang memutarinya dan muncul berbagai macam warna mulai berputar dalam otaknya. Ia membelalakan matanya lalu ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi terduduk.

"Ish, _Appo_~"

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut sakit karena tiba-tiba ia terbangun seperti itu.

"Ini dimana?" gumamnya saat melihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu dengan warna coklat, putih dan emas yang mendominasi.

"Kau sudah bangun _eoh?_ Apa kepala mu terasa sakit?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan seorang Kyuhyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang _namja_ cukup cantik dan manis sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman lembut.

_Namja_ itu masuk ke dalam ruangan sembari membawa nampan berisi mangkuk yang terbuat dari kayu. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi samping ranjang Kyuhyun yang terus mengawasinya waspada.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" ucapnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam.

_Namja_ itu hanya menunjukan senyumannya yang sangat manis, lesung pipi kecil terlihat di sudut pipi kirinya.

"Minumlah ini agar sakit di kepalamu menghilang"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu memberikan mangkuk yang ia bawa tadi. Kyuhyun memandang mangkuk yang berisi cairan seputih susu. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengambil mangkuk itu namun ia masih enggan untuk meminum cairan putih itu.

"Ini apa? Racun atau susu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap _namja_ di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. _Namja_ itu terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan konyol Kyuhyun.

"Bukan keduanya. Itu obat" jawabnya.

"Aku tidak mau minum ini!"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan mangkuk itu kembali ke _namja_ tersebut. Mendengar kata obat membuat Kyuhyun semakin enggan meminumnya. Bukankah racun dan obat itu berbeda tipis? Ia tak mempercayai perkataan _namja_ itu. Toh, sejak kecil ia di ajarkan untuk tak menerima apapun pemberian orang asing.

"Ya terserah kau saja. Tapi aku tak tanggung jika kau mati karena sakit di kepalamu itu"

"_Mwoya?! _Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. Orang ini sebenarnya mau apa? Lalu dimana dirinya sekarang? Kenapa terasa begitu aneh? Apa ia di culik dan akhirnya di bunuh? _Andwee!_ Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus semua pemikiran buruk yang sudah berputar-putar.

"Kau yakin tak akan meminumnya?"

"_Ish_, aku akan minum asalkan kau beritahu aku dimana. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini dan siapa dirimu?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah _namja_ itu dengan telunjuknya. Ia sudah kesal saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau belum bisa mengingatnya. Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tapi kita balik tawarannya. Kau minum obat ini dulu sebelum aku menceritakan semuanya. Aku tak mau kau mati di saat aku menjelaskan"

Kyuhyun menatap horror pada _namja_ yang tengah berbicara santai dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah hilang di wajahnya. Apa ia benar-benar akan mati jika tidak meminum cairan putih itu?

"_Arrasso!_"

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil mangkuk itu kembali lalu meminumnya dengan cepat.

"_Hoekk_.. Pahit. Ini benar-benar obat? Rasanya lebih pahit dari semua obat yang pernah ku minum!" ucap Kyuhyun. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya saat rasa pahit terkecap. Demi semua game yang pernah ia mainkan, ini adalah obat terpahit yang pernah ia minum dan ia tak akan pernah mau meminum nya lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, bukan?" balas _namja_ itu sembari mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun menepis tangan lembut itu.

"Ya ya ya. Sekarang jelaskan! Siapa kau?"

"Ck, kau ini tak sabaran sekali Kyu"

_Namja_ itu menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Nama ku Leeteuk. Aku adalah Pemimpin dari _Village of Light_ atau di kenal dengan _V.O.L_"

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Leeteuk.

"Oke, aku tidak peduli. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini Leeteuk-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengetahui _V.O.L_ itu apa?" tanya Leeteuk masih memasang wajah lembutnya. Kyuhyun langsung membalasnya dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kau di sini karena kami membutuhkan mu untuk melindungi _village_ ini. Kau adalah salah satu dari 15 _prince of light_. Tanpa mu kami tak akan bisa melindungi _V.O.L_ dari _The Dark_ yang telah mengancam akhir-akhir ini" jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

_Toeng ?!_

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Leeteuk. Mulutnya terbuka dan dahi berkerut tidak mengerti. Matanya menatap Leeteuk dengan maksud –Apa yang kau bicarakan?—

"Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk memanggilmu kembali kemari sebelum waktu yang di rencanakan dulu untuk melindungi _V.O.L_ sekaligus mempersiapkan penyegelan baru dari _The Dark_"

Leeteuk terus menjelaskan secara cepat. Kalau ini di dalam komik maka bisa terlihat banyak sekali tanda tanya besar di sekeliling kepala Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu sama sekali tak mengerti dengan setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Leeteuk.

"14 _prince_ sudah mulai menyiapkan strategi dan taktik untuk menyerap _The Dark_ kembali dan melakukan penyegelan sempurna di waktu yang tepat. Tapi kami sadar, kami hanya dapat perlindungan kota dan penyegelan _The Dark_ dengan kerja sama dan penyatuan kekuatan dari 15 _prince_. Jadi—"

"Apa kau sedang berdongeng? Hal bodoh apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun memotong penjelasan Leeteuk. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan ucapan yang menurutnya aneh dan konyol itu terus lontarkan oleh Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum mendapat respon tidak sopan seperti itu. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa namun Ia sudah bisa menduga hal ini sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Ini serius Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Leeteuk masih dengan nada tenangnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. _Dark? Light?_ _Aish_ aneh!"

Kyuhyun menyibakan selimutnya lalu langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia sungguh ingin pulang. Ia tak peduli dengan semua yang di katakan oleh Leeteuk. Itu bukan urusannya.

"Sekarang aku hanya ingin bertanya. Bagaimana caranya aku pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap leeteuk tajam.

"Tidak ada. Toh ini adalah rumahmu, Kyu. Aku tidak melarang jika kau ingin kembali ke dunia manusia tapi lakukan itu setelah _The Dark_ berhasil di segel" ucap Leeteuk jujur.

'_MWO?!_ Apa-apaan ini? Rumahku bukan di sini! Tidak ada _Appa, Umma_, Ahra _noona_ dan Changmin di sini! Aku mau pulang!' batin Kyuhyun bergejolak. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, geram dengan semua omong kosong ini.

"_Okay fine_. Kau tak mau memberitahu? Akan ku gunakan cara ku sendiri untuk pulang ke rumah" ucap Kyuhyun pasti. Ia bisa melihat raut kaget di wajah Leeteuk, tapi apa pedulinya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari tempat itu.

"Apa-apaan itu? Konyol. Aku juga bisa pulang sendiri. Tapi di daerah mana aku sekarang? Jangan-jangan aku di luar Korea tapi rumah ini dari kayu jadi sepertinya ini daerah pedesaan"

Kyuhyun terus bergumam sendiri dengan berbagai spekulasi tentang tempatnya berada saat ini. Kakinya tetap melangkah menuju pintu. Leeteuk hanya memandang _namja_ itu dan ia pun mulai mengulas sebuah senyuman penuh arti. Matanya terus memandang punggung Kyuhyun intens.

_Kriieett_

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kayu berwarna coklat aboni itu dengan perlahan. Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu namun baru satu langkah ia terpaksa berhenti jika masih ingin hidup di dunia ini. Ia memandang horror pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"_IGE MWOYA?_"

Teriakan frustasi dan keras itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun seketika. Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

_Gluk_

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Ia tak mungkin melanjutkan langkahnya atau ia akan mati terjatuh dari tempat super tinggi itu. Mengapa? Rumah kayu yang tak terlalu besar itu berada di atas pohon yang terlihat sangat tinggi bahkan Kyuhyun tak mampu melihat tanah dan ujung dari pohon tersebut. Ia memandang ke sekeliling. Banyak sekali rumah kayu yang di dirikan di pohon ini.

1, 2, 3, 10…. Ada lebih dari 30 pintu di pohon tersebut. Setiap rumah/ruangan di hubungkan dengan sebuah jalanan kayu dengan lebar sekitar 1 meter. Ini seperti cerita dongeng. Sebuah desa di atas pohon yang teramat tinggi hampir menyentuh sang langit.

Tak hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga melihat sesuatu yang hanya ia lihat di dongeng dan film. Ia tercengang memperhatikan orang-orang dengan pakaian aneh layaknya dewa-dewa yunani tengah asyik berterbangan ke sana kemari dengan sayap yang tertempel di belakang punggungnya. Sayap yang bagaikan seorang malaikat itu pun unik, sayap itu berwarna warni. Warna sayap mereka sama dengan warna dari pakaian aneh yang di kenakan masing-masing.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

_Plak_

Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, Kyuhyun menampar kedua pipinya sendiri dengan cukup keras. Namun pemandangan yang ia lihat tidak berubah, masih sama. Sungguh gila!

"_Appo~!_ Ini bukan mimpi?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi yang sudah ia tampar dengan tangannya sendiri. Pandangannya tak teralihkan dari orang-orang yang masih berterbangan di depan matanya dengan ceria tanpa beban.

"Masih berniat untuk pergi, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan Leeteuk yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan di lipat di depan dada. Ia menunjukan senyuman manisnya namun menurut Kyuhyun senyuman itu menjadi menakutkan.

"D-dimana ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum, enggan mengeluarkan suaranya, toh Kyuhyun tak akan mempercayainya saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang jika begini caranya" gumam Kyuhyun masih dengan nada lirih namun terdengar nada pasrah di dalamnya. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang sudah kusut. Kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan memelas.

"S-sebenarnya kau ini apa? Apa-apaan ini? Aku tak mengerti" ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"Ah bocah itu sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk yang masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan 2 orang _namja_ dengan sayap berwarna merah dan nila tengah terbang menghampirinya.

"Hei, Kyu!"

_Namja_ dengan sayap berwarna nila itu melambaikan tangannya memberi salam pada Kyuhyun.

'_Kenapa mereka semua bisa mengetahui namaku?'_

Kyuhyun tak membalas sapaan itu. Otaknya terasa penuh oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Ia kembali menatap wajah Leeteuk seakan menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"_Jebal_. Jelaskan padaku siapa kalian sebenarnya dan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

.

**.**

**† V.O.Ł †**

Setelah menyaksikan pemandangan yang tak dapat di tangkap oleh logika, akhirnya saat ini Kyuhyun pasrah terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu dengan meja bundar di hadapannya. Matanya memandang 2 _namja_ yang duduk di sebrang dirinya.

Belum ada di antara mereka yang membuka suara. Kyuhyun masih asyik memperhatikan kedua _namja_ itu dengan tatapan intens, memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah keduanya. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan manusia normal, wajah dan wujud mereka sama. Hanya saja … seorang _namja_ dengan sayap berwarna nila yang ia temui di luar. _Namja_ itu sekarang duduk di sebelah Leeteuk –di sebrang dirinya-. Sayap berwarna nila itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung dan penasaran.

"Aahhhh~"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Jika ini mimpi ia berharap bisa terbangun secepatnya.

"Jangan mengacak rambutmu seperti itu, Kyu" ucap Leeteuk lembut. _Namja_ ini sebenarnya tengah memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

'Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari Kyuhyun. Dia masih kekanakan dan tak sabaran' batin Leeteuk.

"_Ish_, bagaimana aku—eh? Tunggu! Daritadi kalian memanggilku dengan Kyu? Darimana kalian tahu namaku? Kalian ini _stalker_ku huh?" tanya Kyuhyun asal.

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum sedangkan _namja_ di sebelahnya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Leeteuk menghela nafas lalu meletakan kedua siku tangannya ke atas meja.

"Kami memang tahu semua tentangmu. Bukan berarti kami _stalker_mu, tapi karena kau adalah dongsaeng kami" ucap Leeteuk tenang.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia memandang Leeteuk tajam berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam iris coklatnya namun akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas karena tak menemukan kebohongan dalam mata Leeteuk.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" bisik Kyuhyun sangat lirih namun mampu di dengar oleh 2 _namja _yang duduk di sebrangnya.

"Kau akan segera tahu, Kyu"

Sekarang giliran _namja_ bersayap nila itu yang bersuara. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan maksud –Siapa kau?—

"Ah iya. Kau belum mengingatku? Baiklah, aku Hankyung. _Prince Light of Nila_" ucap Hankyung memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Leeteuk dan Hankyung hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang mengerutkan keningnya – bingung—

"Jangan seperti itu. Teuki hyung akan menjelaskannya padamu selama kau tak mampu mengingat semuanya. Aku akan menyusul Chullie saja dan memanggil yang lainnya. Mereka pasti tak sabar bertemu denganmu" ucap Hankyung sembari bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun berdua.

Kyuhyun memandang punggung Hankyung hingga _namja_ itu menghilang sempurna di balik pintu. Selanjutnya ia mulai menatap Leeteuk serius, tanda bahwa ia sudah siap mendengarkan penjelasan yang menurutnya konyol dan aneh sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia harus mendengarkan dan mencoba mengerti.

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Dengarkan baik-baik, _arrachi_?"

Leeteuk mulai membuka suara nya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat. Leeteuk menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun dan entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul sebuah buku yang cukup tebal di telapak tangan itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dan dengan sedikit ragu ia mengambil buku tersebut.

"K-kau bisa sulap ya?" gumam Kyuhyun, matanya masih mengamati buku yang sudah berada di tangannya.

"Itulah catatan sejarah dari V.O.L ini. Kau bisa membacanya nanti dan semua informasi yang tidak kau ketahui selama tidak di sini sudah tecatat di buku itu. Aku tidak tahu kapan ingatanmu kembali tapi aku berharap secepatnya" ucap Leeteuk lagi membuat Kyuhuyun kembali dalam kebingungannya. Ia tidak mengerti ingatan apa yang di maksud oleh Leeteuk tapi ia tak ingin protes dan mulai memperhatikan Leeteuk kembali.

"_Village of Light_. Seperti namanya, ini adalah sebuah desa cahaya. Tempat utama dari semua sumber cahaya yang bertugas menerangi setiap jengkal kehidupan. Kami yang mengatur dan menjaga keseimbangan cahaya di seluruh dunia. Tanpa cahaya, tidak akan ada kehidupan. Karena itulah, desa ini merupakan salah satu factor penting dalam seluruh kehidupan"

Leeteuk mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Kalau ia mau, ia bisa langsung menyanggah setiap ucapan yang di keluarkan oleh Leeteuk. Sumber cahaya? Sinar matahari kah? Cahaya lampu kah? Jika cahaya lampu, yang ia tahu berasal dari listrik, dan listrik berasal dari energy.

Sepertinya penjelasan ini sama sekali tidak bisa di sambungkan dengan logika dan ilmu pengetahuan yang ada di dalam otak jeniusnya itu. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya Kyuhyun mencoba untuk sabar dan mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Selama bertahun-tahun kami hidup dan betugas dengan baik dan tanpa menghadapi masalah besar, semua bisa di atasi dengan mudah. Namun, beberapa tahun belakangan ada kejadian-kejadian aneh yang meresahkan. Banyak dari sumber cahaya yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Kami melacaknya tapi tak bisa menemukan mereka. Tidak hanya itu, kami juga kehilangan kontak dengan berbagai fasilitas yang ada termasuk dengan _light humans _yang ada di dunia manusia. Akhirnya kami melakukan penelitian dan menemukan sebuah hasil yang mengejutkan"

Leeteuk menghela nafas sejenak setelah berbicara panjang lebar yang entah mengapa ia yakin, _namja_ di hadapannya ini tengah kebingungan dan tidak mengerti. Tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya dan memutuskan melanjutkan cerita. Toh cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan kembali ingatan tentang _V.O.L_.

"Sesuatu yang mengerikan dan paling di takutkan oleh kami mulai terlepas dari segelnya sedikit demi sedikit. _The Dark_. Kegelapan inti yang bisa membawa kesedihan, kemarahan, frustasi dan bencana mulai mengancam desa ini dan mengancam seluruh cahaya kehidupan. Selama berabad-abad _The Dark_ selalu di segel dan salah satu tugas dari desa ini adalah mengawasi dan menjaga segel tersebut agar tidak terlepas"

"Dari perhitungan, seharusnya segel tersebut masih mampu menahan _The Dark_ selama 1 abad lagi namun entah mengapa, saat ini segel tersebut mulai rusak dan sedikit demi sedikit _The Dark_ mulai keluar dari segel dan membuat kegelapan di berbagai wilayah. Ia juga telah memakan banyak sekali jiwa dari _light humans_"

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya masih membuatnya bingung. Namun dari imajinasinya ia bisa membayangkan seberapa mengerikannya _The Dark_ tersebut. Setiap hari berkelut dengan _game_ dan melawan banyak musuh visual itu membuat imajinasi nya mulai membuat gambaran dari sosok gelap seperti raja kegelapan di dalam _game_.

"Dan sebelum _The Dark_ lepas keseluruhan, tugas kita adalah memperbaiki segel itu kembali dan mengalahkan serta menyerap kegelapan yang sudah keluar dari segel"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi jika tak di segel?"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia sudah gemas dan tak sabar hanya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut. Leeteuk tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun mulai tertarik dengan penjelasannya.

"Jika _The Dark_ berhasil lolos sempurna dari segel maka kegelapan akan menyelimuti seluruh kehidupan dengan kegelapan kekalnya dan tak menutup kemungkinan kita semua akan mati. Tidak akan ada lagi cahaya yang menerangi dan itu berarti tak akan ada kehidupan juga"

_Gluk_

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Kita semua? Itu berarti dirinya juga termasuk? Ia bisa mati di sini? _Andwee!_ Ia masih terlalu muda untuk mati bahkan masih banyak game yang belum di mainkan!

"Lalu?"

"Inilah tugas dari 15 _prince of light_. 15 keturunan dari penetua cahaya utama yang selama berabad-abad telah menjaga keseimbangan cahaya dan menyegel _The Dark _dalam segel cahaya murni" jawab Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus menyegelnya sekarang juga. Kenapa kalian hanya tenang-tenang saja? Cepat segel benda aneh itu!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan yakin dan penuh semangat.

"Tidak semudah itu, Kyu. Untuk menyegel _The Dark_ kekuatan kita harus cukup kuat, harus setara dengan kekuatan cahaya dari penetua sebelumnya. Dan masalahnya… _The Dark_ yang lepas dari segel lebih cepat dari perkiraan waktu dan membuat semuanya kacau. Kita sebagai 15 _prince of light_ masih terlalu muda dan kekuatan cahaya yang kita miliki belum cukup kuat untuk membuat segel baru. Kita masih perlu banyak berlatih"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Tanda tanya mulai berputar kembali dalam otaknya.

"Tunggu! Kita? Sebenarnya siapa 15 _prince of light_ itu?"

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun memandangnya waspada. Semoga apa yang ia duga tidak menjadi nyata. Itulah doa yang di rapalkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"15 _prince of light_ itu… Aku, kau dan 13 _prince_ lainnya. Kita adalah keturunan dari 15 _prince_ terda—"

"_Mwoya?!_ Aku?"

Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Leeteuk. Ia menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan tak percaya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Aku—_Prince_?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya memang sangat tampan bak seorang pangeran kerajaan namun jika ia harus menjadi salah satu dari _Prince of Light_ lalu melawan _The Dark_ yang bisa mengancam nyawa nya dan akhirnya ia… mati? _Andweeyo~!_

"Kau pasti salah Leeteuk_-ssi_. Aku tahu aku tampan seperti pangeran tapi aku ini hanya manusia biasa bukan _light_ apalah itu namanya dan satu yang terpenting, aku tak punya sayap atau kekuatan seperti di film-film" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Kau salah. Kau memang salah satu dari _Prince of Light_ dari _V.O.L_ ini, Kyu" balas Leeteuk tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku bahkan masih ingat saat _eomma _melahirkanku. Aku bukan bagian dari kalian!"

"_Aniya_. Kau saja yang belum mengingatnya, Kyu. Begini. 15 _prince of light_ memang sengaja di kirim ke dunia manusia untuk menyeimbangkan cahaya yang ada di sana. Selama di dunia manusia, kenangan dan memory tentang dirimu yang asli dan _V.O.L_ ini telah di kunci dan di letakan di alam bawah sadarmu. Kenangan itu akan terbuka kembali saat kalian kembali ke _V.O.L_"

"Benarkah? Tapi Leeteuk_-ssi_ aku—"

"Panggil aku Hyung. Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu lagi, aku tak menyukainya"

"_Mwo?_"

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk hanya menunjukan senyumannya membuat Kyuhyun mengelus tengkuknya, merasa canggung.

"Apa harus?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Tentu. Aku lebih tua darimu dan sudah ku katakana bahwa kau adalah _dongsaeng_ku" jawab Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tertegun sesaat.

"Tapi— Aish,terserah sajalah. Lalu?"

"Apa? Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Sebenarnya tanpa ku jelaskan pun kau pasti akan mengingatnya sendiri cepat atau lambat" ucap Leeteuk.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu? ini benar-benar terasa—aneh" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk mengerti dan tak menggunakan logika nya. Ia ingin menganggap ini semua sebagai mimpi dan akhirnya ia terbangun esok pagi namun sang logika selalu ikut turun tangan membuat semuanya terasa aneh dan janggal.

_Sreeett_

"Aku tahu. Seiring berjalannya waktu kau pasti bisa mengerti dan mengingat kami semua Kyunnie" ucap Leeteuk sangat lembut sembari mengelus helai rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

Merasakan sentuhan dari Leeteuk, Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget bahkan ia hampir terjatuh dari kursi jika Leeteuk tak memegangnya. Kenapa? Ia baru melihat Leeteuk duduk di sebrang mejanya beberapa detik yang lalu dan bagaimana bisa _namja_ cantik itu sudah menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah nya.

"_Hyung!_ Kau membuatku kaget!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mendelik kesal kearah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk sedikit tertegun mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya Kyuhyun, terasa sudah sangat lama tak mendengar suara manja itu, dan kemudian Leeteuk hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menekuk sebal. Sama seperti Leeteuk, Kyuhyun pun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat tanpa sadar ia memanggil namja asing itu dengan panggilan Hyung. Ada perasaan aneh yang menderu di hatinya namun ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Melihat itu, Leeteuk kembali mengelus lembut pucuk kepala _dongsaen g_nya yang terlihat imut itu.

"Apa aku harus tinggal di sini? Bagaimana dengan keluargaku?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Tenang saja. Kita akan segera melakukan pelatihan dan persiapan untuk penyegelan _The Dark_. Setelah semua berakhir dan jika kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia manusia, kau bisa melakukannya" jelas Leeteuk.

"Ah! Satu lagi. 1000 tahun cahaya sama dengan 1 tahun manusia. Jadi, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan keluarga mu, _arrachi_?" tambah Leeteuk lagi.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar perbedaan waktu yang bisa di bilang fantastic itu. Tapi akhirnya ia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Akhirnya kita bersama lagi. Kami semua merindukan mu, Kyunnie" ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjukan senyuman lembutnya. Kyuhyun pun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

_GREP_

"Kyuhyunniee~!"

Kyuhyun kembali terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya di peluk dari belakang di tambah dengan suara yang memekakan telinganya itu.

"Ya! Hae kau membuat Kyu kaget, _pabbo_!"

_Cling_

Kyuhyun menatap horror seorang _namja_ manis yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping kanan Leeteuk sembari memberikan lambaian tangan dan _gummy smile_ nya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, _Mianhae_. Aku kan hanya merindukan _maknae_ kita ini"

Kyuhyun melirik wajah _namja_ berwajah childish yang menyembul di bahu kirinya. _Namja_ itu masih memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya saat Kyuhyun mulai terlihat resah. _Namja_ itu mengacak sayang surai rambut coklat Kyuhyun. Setelahnya ia pun menghampiri Leeteuk dan berdiri di sebelah kiri Leeteuk.

"_Nuguya?_" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"_Mwo?_ Kau tak mengenalku huh?" tanya _namja_ yang tadi memeluknya. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ingatannya belum kembali, _hyung_?" tanya _namja _satunya lagi pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu… menghilang. Ya, Leeteuk sudah kembali duduk manis di kursi yang ia tempati sebelumnya.

'_Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan mereka yang suka sekali menghilang dan membuatku jantungan' _batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang harus terbiasa dan cepat mengingat kami lagi Kyunnie"

_Aigoo…_ Kyuhyun kembali terkaget oleh seorang _namja_ berkepala besar dengan wajah cukup tampan yang tiba-tiba (lagi) muncul dan duduk di kursi samping kanan nya. Ia memandang horror _namja_ itu.

'_Tadi ia bicara apa? Ia bisa membaca pikiranku?'_

"Hati-hati dengan pikiranmu itu _maknae_ atau aku bisa tahu semua rahasia mu"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, _namja_ itu benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya? Bagaimana mungkin? _Hiiii~_

_Namja _itu hanya terkikik geli melihat raut kaget di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menggoda nya seperti itu, _hyung_. Kasihan Kyunnie, ia pasti masih lelah dan sebagai gantinya, aku sudah menyiapkan _cookies_ ini khusus untukmu, Kyu"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, jantung Kyuhyun berdegub kencang saat seseorang _namja_ manis dengan tubuh mungil muncul di samping meja dan meletakan sepiring penuh _cookies_ hangat dengan aroma yang sangat menggoda di hadapan Kyuhyun.

_Cling… Cling…_

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba terlihat 4 cahaya berbeda warna juga memutari ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun mengamati setiap cahaya itu dengan seksama – dan…

Buzz

4 orang _namja_ lainnya muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun. 2 _namja_ langsung duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Leeteuk dan 2 _namja_ lagi duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tercengang dan memandang mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ya bocah, jangan menatapku seperti itu!" _namja_ bersayap merah yang ia temui sebelumnya pun muncul kembali, duduk di sebelah kiri Leeteuk. Begitu pula dengan Hankyung yang juga duduk di tempat sebelumnya –sebelah kanan Leeteuk-

_Cling… GREP_

"Jadi _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku ini sudah sadar eoh? Sedikit kecewa saat mendengar kau belum mengingat kita semua, kyunnie"

Satu lagi cahaya berwarna _soft pink_ muncul dan seorang _namja_ imut muncul di belakang Kyuhyun dan langsung merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap mereka semua satu persatu. Aneh! Siapa mereka? Tapi entah mengapa, ada perasaan senang dan rindu saat melihat mereka semua berada di dekatnya dan hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengulas senyuman tipis nya.

"Selamat datang kembali di _V.O.L_ Kyu_-ah_. Dan sekarang saatnya makaaannn~" _Namja_ tambun yang duduk di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun langsung bersiap menjulurkan tangannya mengambil sebuah _cookies_ yang sudah menggodanya sedaritadi. Namun niatnya itu gagal saat piring tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ya Ryeowookie!" protes _namja_ tambun itu kepada _namja_ mungil yang hanya menunjukan cengiran lebarnya. Piring berisi _cookies _itu sudah berada di tangannya kembali.

"Aku membuatkan ini spesial untuk Kyuhyun. Jadi Kyu yang harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu, _hyungie_" ucap _namja_ yang di panggil 'Ryeowookie' tersebut membuat sang _hyung_ merengut kesal.

"_Kajja_, makanlah kyu. Kau pasti merindukan masakanku kan?" ucap Ryeowook lagi sembari meletakan piring itu kembali di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang ragu namun aroma yang begitu menggoda membawa tangannya mengambil satu buah _cookies_ dan mulai memakannya perlahan.

"_Mashita!_" pekik Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dengan mata berbinar setelah merasakan cookies super enak itu, membuat kesepuluh namja yang memandangnya terkikik geli.

_Jreengg~_

Setelah mendengar itu, meja bundar itu pun langsung di penuhi oleh cemilan yang sebenarnya sudah di siapkan Ryeowook spesial untuk menyambut Kyuhyun. Ada banyak _cookies_ berbagai rasa, _cupcake _berwarna warni, coklat-coklat yang menggiurkan dan minuman dingin yang sepertinya sudah memanggil untuk di minum segera.

"Inilah yang ku tunggu~" ucap Shindong dan Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa babibu mereka langsung mengambil _cake_ masing-masing.

Mereka pun mulai menikmati kebersamaan kembali setelah terpisah cukup lama. Mereka terlihat menikmati hidangan kecil tersebut. Mereka tertawa dan saling melempar celetukan.

.

"Jadi… kalian semua ini siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di tengah acara menikmati cemilan sore hari.

10 pasang mata pun menatap Kyuhyun secara bersamaan membuat Kyuhyun menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_W-waeyo_? Aku kan baru tahu Leeteuk _hyung_ dan Hankyung…?" Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya dan memandang Hankyung. Ia ragu untuk memanggilnya _Hyung_ walaupun sepertinya _namja_ itu memang lebih tua darinya.

"Jadi kami harus mengenalkan diri kami lagi padamu, Kyu?" tanya Shindong sembari mengunyah _cookies_nya.

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mungkin mereka sudah mengenal Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ehem—belum mengingat— mereka semua. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan penuh arti. Leeteuk yang mengerti hanya mengulas senyumannya.

"Apa susahnya mengenalkan lagi diri kalian pada Kyunnie. Dia kan belum mengingat kita" ucap Leeteuk yang akhirnya di balas dengan anggukan mengerti dari semuanya.

"Baiklah, aku mulai duluan. Aku Ryeowook. Kau biasa memanggilku Wookie _hyung_, _Light of Yellow_" ucap _namja _mungil pembuat _cookies_ enak.

"Aku! Aku! Selanjutnya aku! Aku Eunhyuk, _Light of Orange_. _Prince _yang paling keren dari semua _prince_ di V.O.L"

_Pletak_

Eunhyuk harus mengelus kepalanya setelah mendapat jitakan sayang dari _namja_ di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Jelas-jelas ia yang paling tampan dari semuanya, hahaha~!

"Lee Donghae! _Light of Blue_" ucap namja itu sembari tersenyum _childish_.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia pun mulai menatap _namja_ tambun yang masih asyik makan _cake-cake_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"awkwu shiwnwwwdowwngaww" ucapnya sambil menguyah _cake_ di dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung tak mampu mendengar dengan jelas ucapan dari namja itu.

"Dia Shindong, _Light of Green_. Dan aku Yesung, _Light of Gold_"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, menatap _namja_ kepala besar yang sepertinya mampu membaca pikirannya. Kyuhyun pun kembali mengangguk dan tersenyuman tipis.

"Aku Kangin, _Light of Maroon_. Sepertinya kau banyak perubahan _maknae_. Semoga saja kau jadi lebih baik haha" ucap namja kekar yang duduk di sebelah Shindong. Ia menyengir lebar. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kangin.

"Dan aku Sungmin, _Light of pink_. _Bogoshipoyo saengie_"

Sekarang giliran _namja_ imut yang sedaritadi berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya. Kyuhyun sedikit mendongakan wajahnya melihat wajah Sungmin kemudian ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat senyuman manis di wajah Sungmin. Entah mengapa, ia merasa nyaman dengan _namja_ imut yang sedaritadi merangkulnya itu. Sungmin pun mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

Ya, Kyuhyun sudah mengingat nama dari masing-masing _namja_ itu. Hanya nama! Ya, ia tak mengerti maksud dari _Light of_ –apalah itu— ia tak mempedulikannya, mungkin itu hanya identitas mereka. Sekarang tatapan Kyuhyun lurus menatap seorang _namja_ yang belum mengenalkan dirinya. Seorang _namja_ yang sangat cantik namun juga tampan di saat bersamaan.

"Apa?" ucap _namja_ itu saat merasakan Kyuhyun menatapnya seakan meminta mengenalkan diri. Ia masih asyik merapikan rambut hitam legam sebahu nya.

"_Aish_, Kau selalu menyusahkan bocah. Aneh sekali jika harus mengenalkan diri sendiri pada orang yang sudah jelas-jelas saling kenal, ck" desis _namja_ itu.

"Chullie_-ah_"

Teguran Leeteuk membuat _namja_ itu menghela nafas, pasrah.

"_Ne, ne_. Heechul, _Light of Red_. Ah! Ingat, kau harus memanggil kami semua _Hyung_ karena kau itu _maknae_, _arrachi_?" ucap Heechul

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Jadi kalian _Prince of Light_ yang Leeteuk _hyung_ beritahu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang di jawab dengan anggukkan masal dari 10 _namja_ bersamaan.

"10? Bukannya 15? Jika aku juga termasuk _Prince_, lalu kemana 4 orang lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari kekurangan di antara mereka.

"Ne. Siwon, _Light of Brown_. Kibum, _Light of Silver_. Zhoumi, _Light of Gray_ dan terakhir Henry, _Light of Cyan_. Mereka semua sedang melaksanakan tugas jadi tak bisa hadir di sini. Seperti yang Heechul katakan, kau bersama dengan Henry adalah _maknae_ kami. Kau bisa bertemu mereka setelah mereka kembali besok" jelas Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Perbincangan itu pun terus bergulir. Mereka kembali menghabiskan cemilan dengan di selingi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Setelahnya, satu demi satu meminta izin untuk pergi untuk melakukan tugas ataupun untuk berlatih.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia di antarkan oleh Ryeowook menuju kamar milik Kyuhyun sendiri yang sudah lama tidak di tempati.

Dan di sinilah Kyuhyun. Menatap ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Sebuah kamar yang masih bernuansa coklat aboni. Desain dari pembuatan kamar cukup bagus, terlihat dari pahatan kayu yang di gunakan. Di dalam kamar itu ada sebuah meja kayu kecil dengan 2 kursi kayu. Lalu, ada sebuah ranjang berbentuk bulat yang mungkin terbuat dari kayu dan akar-akar pohon yang di rangkai menjadi sedemikian rupa dan di atasnya di letakan seperti kapas tebal dengan kain berwarna biru langit yang menyelimutinya sebagai alas tidur yang terlihat cukup empuk.

Kyuhyun pun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang cukup unik itu. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar yang di tutupi dengan tanaman merambat, daun-daun berwarna hijau segar dan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna orange menjadi pemandangannya saat ini.

Ia mulai merenungkan semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Pikirannya berputar, mengingat kembali wajah dari 10 orang yang baru saja ia temui.

"Benarkah ini kehidupanku sebenarnya? Benarkah aku bagian dari mereka semua? Sepertinya akan lebih banyak kejutan yang akan ku terima setelah ini, semoga semua itu menyenangkan" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Merasakan rasa lelah dan mengantuk yang mulai menghampiri, membuat Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya. Secara perlahan pun kesadaran nya menghilang berakhir nafas teratur dan dengkuran halus.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

******Author's Note :**

Annyeong~ ^ ^

Gamsahamnida untuk sudah tertarik pada fic ini. Mungkin memang sangat gaje tapi entah mengapa mau ngelanjutin fic fantasy kayak gini #peace

Oiya… sekali lagi ini hanya FF brothership, friendship, fantasy jadi untuk Yaoi tentu saja tidak ada.. Jeongmal mianhae #bow

Thanks for reading and review this FF ^ ^

Mind to give a review again?

Thanks~


	3. Practise

_**VILLAGE OF LIGHT**_

_~Light must be able to defeated a darkness and make all being bright~_

.

Genre : _Friendship, Family_ _and Fantasy_

_._

Warning_ : Typo, Boring, GaJe, etc.,_

_**Main Cast :**_

_**Leeteuk**__ as Light of White_

_**Heechul **__as Light of Red_

_**Hankyung**__ as Light of Nila_

_**Yesung**__ as Light of Gold_

_**Kangin**__ as Light of Maroon_

_**Shindong**__ as Light of Green_

_**Sungmin**__ as Light of Pink_

_**Eunhyuk**__ as Light of Orange_

_**Donghae**__ as Light of Blue_

_**Siwon**__ as Light of Brown_

_**Kibum**__ as Light of Silver_

_**Ryeowook**__ as Light of Yellow_

_**Kyuhyun**__ as Light of Violet_

_**Zhoumi**__ as Light of Gray_

_**Henry**__ as Light of Cyan_

.

**Story by LyELF **

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

* * *

.

† V.O.Ł †

"Kyu, _ireona._ Kyunnie _ireona palli_!"

Suara lembut itu terus mengalun memenuhi sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Seorang _namja_ imut tengah berusaha membangunkan seorang _namja_ yang tak kunjung membuka matanya meski sudah berulang kali di bangunkan.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Selalu seperti ini. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, _dongsaeng_ nya itu tak berubah, selalu susah di bangunkan jika sudah tertidur. Sungmin pun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hanya berkacak pinggang memikirkan cara ampuh untuk membangunkan bocah itu. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, seulas senyuman mulai terukir di sudut bibir nya. Sepertinya harus menggunakan satu cara yang biasa membangunkan _namja_ tampan itu.

_Cling.. Syuungg~_

Sungmin meletakan telapak tangan kanan nya tepat di atas dahi Kyuhyun. Seberkas cahaya berwarna _soft pink_ mulai terlihat. Awalnya hanya cahaya redup dan kecil. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian cahaya merah muda itu menjadi semakin terang –bahkan sangat terang—. Tak hanya itu, aura di sekitar tangan Sungmin pun mulai menghangat dan mulai memanas membuat Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"_Ish_, Minnie _Hyung_! Jangan ganggu aku, aku masih mau tidur" gumam Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya mulai menjulur berusaha menepis tangan Sungmin, membuat cahaya yang berasal dari tangan Sungmin tak mengenai wajahnya lagi. Sungmin tertegun sesaat mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Cahaya hangat itu pun hilang, terserap kembali ke dalam tubuh Sungmin.

_Namja_ imut itu mulai duduk di pinggiran ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia mulai memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan mulai menggoncangkannya dengan cukup kencang membuat tidur Kyuhyun semakin terganggu.

"_Ya_! Kyunnie _ireona_! Tadi kau bilang apa _eoh_? Kau sudah mengingatku? Kau sudah mengingat kami, Kyu? _Ireona_ kyu _ireona_!" racau Sungmin senang. Gumaman Kyuhyun itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun jika ia sudah di bangunkan oleh Sungmin jadi saat mendengar itu, Sungmin menduga Kyuhyun sudah mendapat ingatannya kembali.

Merasa tidur nya sangat terganggu dan menyebabkan jiwa nya enggan kembali ke alam mimpi, Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit terbuka dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat sempurna.

"Huwaaa~! S-siapa kau? Kenapa berada di kamar ku—eh? Dimana aku?"

Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Sungmin dengan cukup keras namun namja imut itu hanya mundur beberapa centi dari posisi duduk awal. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah memandang horror dan takut ke sekeliling ruangan. Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu tak mengingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin karena efek bangun tidur. Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya, ada perasaan kecewa tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun.

_Ct__ak!_

"_Ya appo!_"

Sungmin menyentil dahi Kyuhyun cukup keras. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus dahinya yang memerah.

"Jangan main-main lagi. Sejak kemarin kau sudah ada di V.O.L ini" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata nya memandang _namja_ manis yang terlihat sedikit kesal itu kemudian mulai memandangi ruangan sekitar.

_Ding Dong!_

Kyuhyun ingat mengapa ia berada di tempat asing ini dan siapa _namja_ manis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, salah satu namja yang ia temui kemarin.

"Ah! Aku ingat. Kau Sung—min _hyung_ kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjetikannya jari nya.

"Cepat bangun dan siap-siap. Aku akan mengantarmu menemui Teuki _hyung_, ia sudah menunggu mu" ucap Sungmin sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia pun ikut bangkit dari ranjangnya dan sekarang ia berdiri sembari merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"_Mollayo_. Nanti kau juga akan tahu"

Sungmin memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Ia memandang namja di hadapannya dari atas hingga bawah. Ia baru sadar Kyuhyun masih mengenakan pakaian manusia. Kyuhyun yang merasa di perhatikan hanya menatap Sungmin canggung.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun.

"Ingatan mu belum kembali, apa kau sudah bisa menggunakan _light_ mu kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Light _apa?"

"Cahaya milikmu sendiri. Kau sama seperti kami, seorang _Light Human_ pasti memiliki _light_ nya sendiri" ucap Sungmin.

"A-aku tidak mengerti, _hyung_"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Seperti nya butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Seperti ini!"

_Cling…_

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Seberkas cahaya berwarna _soft pink_ muncul dari telapak tangan itu.

"Ah pink! Cahaya ini sama seperti yang aku lihat saat malam itu" ucap Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian dimana ia mengejar sebuah cahaya aneh dan berakhir di tempat ini.

"Itu memang aku, Kyu. Aku bersama Donghae di tugaskan untuk mencari mu dan membawa mu kembali kemari" jelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ada satu yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa cahaya kalian berwarna warni?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Karena itu adalah kepribadian sekaligus kekuatan kami. Warna dari cahaya menunjukkan karakter, kepribadian dan kekuatan dari masing-masing _light human_ karena itu kami memiliki warna yang berbeda karena karakter kami pun berbeda" jelas Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun berusaha menangkap maksud dari penjelasan Sungmin. Sedikit mengerti walaupun bingung.

"Aku _light human_ juga?"

Sungmin mengangguk pasti.

"Aku juga punya cahaya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan Sungmin pun kembali mengangguk.

"Apa cahaya ku juga berwarna, _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja, Kyu"

"Lalu apa warna cahaya ku?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut penasaran. Sungmin mengulas sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kau akan mengetahui nanti. Aku tak bisa memberitahu mu sekarang" ucap Sungmin yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"_Waeyo?_"

"Itu adalah peraturan. Kau akan tahu saat kau bisa menggunakan _light_ mu lagi jadi cepat temukan _light_ mu itu" jawab Sungmin.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan telapak tangannya dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Kau pasti akan cepat mendapatkannya kembali, percayalah" ucap Sungmin sembari menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi—Ah! Satu lagi. Pakaian mu dan ehmm, sayap. Apa kau memiliki sayap, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia teringat akan Heechul dan Hangeng yang kemarin ia lihat mempunyai sebuah sayap.

"Tentu"

_Seett… Poooff…_

"Wooww~"

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar melihat sayap yang tiba-tiba keluar dari belakang punggung Sungmin. Sayap berwarna _soft pink_, masih terlihat berkas-berkas cahaya yang membuat sayap itu bersinar dengan sangat indah. Kyuhyun berjalan memutari Sungmin, ia terkagum akan sayap bersinar itu. Ia bisa melihat sayap itu dari dekat dan terlihat lebih menakjubkan.

"Keren _hyung_!" decak kagum Kyuhyun.

"Sayap dan pakaian yang kau gunakan— ah! warna mata mu juga akan sama dengan warna _light_ mu dan hal itu menjadi pengenal sekaligus identitas dari setiap _light human_" jelas Sungmin.

"Kau bisa terbang juga, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi seakan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sungmin barusan. Ia masih terkagum memperhatikan sayap itu. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas, sifat maknae nya itu tak pernah berubah.

_Poofff_

"_Ya!_ Kenapa hilang? Aku belum puas melihat nya Min _Hyung_" protes Kyuhyun saat sayap itu menghilang. Sungmin berjalan santai menuju pintu.

"Segera temukan _light_ mu dan sayap mu pun akan kembali, kau juga bisa terbang sesukamu. Tapi sekarang, ikut aku menemui Teuki _hyung_ dulu, _arrachi_?" ucap Sungmin sembari memberikan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengelus tengkuknya dan mulai mendekati Sungmin dan akhirnya mengekori langkah Sungmin.

.

.

Terlihat 2 orang _namja_ tengah duduk santai di sebuah ruangan dengan _background_ hijau dan merah. Mereka berdua duduk di _single_ sofa yang terlihat empuk. Seorang _namja_ cukup cantik duduk sambil menerawang jauh ke depan –entah apa yang di lihatnya, sedangkan seorang lagi sosok _namja manly_ yang tengah menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap panas.

"Jadi ia benar-benar belum mendapatkan ingatan nya, _hyung_?" tanya _namja manly_ itu.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Leeteuk –_namja_ cantik— itu menoleh.

"Ne. Seperti dugaan kita, _The Dark_ yang terlepas sudah mempengaruhi komunikasi kita ke dunia luar dan hal ini juga yang membuat ingatan anak itu seakan tak mau terbuka" jawab Leeteuk dengan nada santai nya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan _hyung_? Kyu harus segera mendapatkan ingatan dan _light_ nya agar segel itu bisa segera di perbaiki"

"Entahlah Siwonnie. Kita hanya bisa mengingatkan Kyuhyun dengan cara manual, menjelaskan semuanya dan melakukan hal-hal yang dulu sering kita lakukan. Ku harap itu sedikit membantu. Aku sudah mengirimkan energi ku untuknya tapi ada suatu penghalang yang membuat energi ku hanya dapat di serap sebagian" jelas Leeteuk. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menghela nafas beratnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri mu _hyung_. Sepertinya kita memang harus bersikap biasa dan tidak terburu-buru. Aku dan yang lain akan berusaha membantu Kyu untuk mendapatkan light nya lagi walau ia belum bisa mengingat semuanya" ucap Siwon dengan senyuman manisnya. Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne, kita harus berusaha bersama-sama"

_Ckleek_

_Sreett_

Pintu berwarna hijau-coklat itu terbuka. Leeteuk dan Siwon menatap kearah pintu dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah keduanya. Mereka sudah tahu siapa yang akan muncul dari balik pintu itu. Dan benar saja, Sungmin muncul dengan Kyuhyun berjalan santai di belakangnya.

"_Hyung_, _mianhae_ kami terlambat" ucap Sungmin sembari berjalan mendekati Leeteuk.

"Ah Wonnie, kau sudah pulang" tambah Sungmin saat melihat sosok Siwon di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Ne Min _hyung_. Heyo Kyu! Lama tak melihatmu"

Siwon menyapa Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat cangkir nya sedikit dan tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tak mengenal _namja_ itu.

"Kyu, kenapa hanya berdiri di sana? _Kajja_, kemarilah" ucap Leeteuk sembari melambaikan tangannya memanggil Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Kyuhyun pun mulai mendekati Leeteuk sambil menatap _namja manly_ yang tadi menyapa nya dengan raut penasaran.

"Dia Siwon" ucap Leeteuk seakan tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali menunjukan senyuman manisnya sehingga kedua lesung pipi terlihat di pipi kanan dan kirinya. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kau sudah besar dan tinggi sekali, kyunnie. haha" Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Benar. Dia terlihat tinggi dan kurus padahal dulu dia _chubby_ dan pendek" celetuk Sungmin juga.

"Tapi aku semakin jenius dan tampan" balas Kyuhyun tidak terima membuat ketiga namja di hadapannya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar, toh itu kenyataannya.

"Lihat _hyung_, fisik nya memang berubah tapi sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Terlalu percaya diri" adu Sungmin pada Leeteuk yang hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

"Itu fakta Ming _hyung_ dan percaya diri itu sangat di perlukan" balas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, terserah kau saja Kyunnie"

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun mengukir sebuah senyum kemenangan.

"Aku harus kembali pada tugasku. Aku pergi Teuki _hyung_, Siwonnie. Sampai nanti Kyu" tambah Sungmin lagi dan dalam 1 kedipan mata, _namja_ imut itu pun menghilang.

Setelah kepergian Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendekati Leeteuk dan Siwon, Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu.

"Jadi, ada apa Teuki _hyung_ memanggilku?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lembut.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, _saeng_?" tanya Leeteuk

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya basa basi itu.

"_Hyung_, tidak usah berbasa basi. Katakan saja ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun _to do point_ membuat Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan Siwon terkikik geli.

"Kau ini, _ishh… Arrasso_" ucap Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun pun menatap Leeteuk dengan serius. Dalam pikirannya, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semuanya, membuat segel baru dan segera kembali ke keluarga dan sahabatnya.

"Karena ingatan dan _light_ mu belum kembali, mulai hari ini kau akan memulai berlatih agar kau bisa segera menemukan _light_ mu lagi" jelas Leeteuk.

"Ah! Minnie _hyung_ tadi juga menanyakan tentang _light _ku. Aku jadi ragu jika aku memilikki nya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pose seakan berpikir, tangan kanannya mengelus dagu nya dan raut ragu terlihat di wajah tampan itu.

"Tentu kau punya. _Light_ mu sudah lama terkunci di alam bawah sadarmu selama bertahun-tahun jadi kau harus berlatih agar kunci itu segera terlepas dan kau bisa menggunakan _light_ mu kembali" jelas Leeteuk lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

'Lalu, apa _light_ ku juga berwarna seperti yang kalian miliki?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau sudah mengerti kenapa _light_ kami berbeda warna?"

"Ne, Minnie _hyung_ sudah menjelaskannya"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia cukup senang melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat antusias. Ya, memang itulah sifat Kyuhyun, ambisius, penuh semangat dan percaya diri.

"Jadi apa warna _light_ ku, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. Ia masih sangat penasaran dengan cahaya yang ia miliki. Menurutnya warna cahaya dari yang _Hyungdeul_ miliki itu sangat indah dan menarik.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" ucap Leeteuk dengan senyumannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ayolah _hyung_ beri tahu aku. Mungkin jika aku mengetahui nya, aku akan lebih cepat mengingat dan menemukan _light_ ku. Atau jangan-jangan kalian tidak tahu ya?" selidik Kyuhyun.

_Sreettt_

"Kami tahu tapi kami tidak bisa memberitahu mu sebelum kau menemukannya. Itu adalah peraturan"

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya saat merasakan sentuhan sebuah tangan kekar di kepalanya. Siwon sudah berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan secangkir capucino kepada Kyuhyun. Ia langsung mengambil cangkir itu dan menyeruput capucino nya.

"Siwon akan menemani mu berlatih pengendalian diri" ucap Leeteuk lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sudah pasarah, toh percuna memaksa kedua hyung nya itu untuk memberi tahukan _light _nya dan tidak peduli dengan latihan apa saja yang akan ia jalani nanti.

"Kita akan berlatih mulai hari ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik" tambah Siwon yang kembali di balas dengan anggukan singkat dari Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya _maknae_ kita yang satu ini lebih penurut daripada sebelumnya, _hyung_" ucap Siwon kepada Leeteuk di iringi dengan tawa kecil keduanya. Kyuhyun mendelik kesal dan mencibir pelan.

_BRAAKK_

"_Kui Xian Gege~!_"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar menyebarkan suara debuman yang keras. Suara melengking langsung tertangkap oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun dan membuat _namja_ yang tengah menikmati capucino nya hampir menyemburkan capucino di dalam mulutnya karena kaget.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesal. Seorang _namja_ imut dengan pipi chubby tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan cengiran lebarnya. Di belakang _namja_ imut itu terlihat seorang _namja_ tampan nan tinggi yang terlihat bijaksana. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung melihat dua _namja_ yang tidak ia kenal lagi.

_Trap.. Trap.._

_GREP_

_Namja_ imut itu langsung berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Apa-apaan kau ini!" protes Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan yang cukup erat itu.

"_Bogoshipoyo gege~_" ucap_ namja_ itu.

"Henly, lepaskan Kyunnie. Kau bisa membunuhnya" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum geli melihat kedua _maknae_ nya itu.

Mendengar itu, _namja_ yang di panggil 'Henly' atau yang bernama Henry Lau itu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ceria Kyuhyun tanpa dosa yang dibalas dengan _death glare_ dari Kyuhyun.

_Sreett_

"Senang melihatmu lagi Kyu" ucap namja yang bertubuh tinggi sembari menepuk nepuk kepala Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil.

"_Nuguya?_" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap kedua _namja_ asing itu bergantian.

"Weh? Kau tidak mengingatku _gege_?" tanya Henry dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kyuhyun belum mengingatnya" ucap Leeteuk sebelum Henry ingin mengeluarkan protesnya kembali.

"Aku mengerti. Yah, aku Zhoumi, _Light of Grey_"

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi sesaat lalu mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Henry yang masih memasang wajah kecewa nya.

"Aku sedikit sedih karena kau tak mengingat ku _ge_. Aku kira kita bisa langsung bermain lagi seperti dulu tapi aku senang kau sudah kembali" ucap Henry sambil tersenyum. Ia sedih tentu saja, Henry sudah mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai salah satu _Hyung_ kesayangan. Perbedaan umurnya dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat mereka dekat, sering bermain bersama dan tentu saja sebagai_ 'partner of crime the maknaes'_ bersama-sama dengan Ryeowook juga tentu nya.

"Henry Lau, _Light of Cyan_" tambah Henry lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap intens Henry. Ia mengerutkan dahi nya.

"_Mochi…_" gumam Kyuhyun pelan tapi mampu membuat ke empat _namja_ di ruangan itu tertegun dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"K-kau mengingatku, _ge_?" tanya Henry dengan mata berbinar. Leeteuk, Siwon dan Zhoumi pun menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu. _'Mochi'_ adalah salah satu panggilan yang di ciptakan Kyuhyun khusus untuk Henry, karena itulah mereka semua kaget dengan gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Eh? _Aniyo_. Hanya saja pipi mu mirip kue _mochi_" ucap Kyuhyun asal sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Leeteuk, Siwon dan Zhoumi hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya cukup sulit untuk Kyuhyun mengingat _V.O.L_ ini.

"Ya! Jangan mulai mengejekku _ge_!" protes Henry sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang bulat menjadi semakin bulat. Kyuhyun pun tertawa melihat itu.

"Jangan seperti itu –Hahaha wajahmu jadi lucu! Kau benar-benar mirip _mochi_" ucap Kyuhyun di tengah tawa nya.

"Aku ini bukan makanan! Kau dilarang memanggilku dengan panggilan itu jika belum mengingatku"

"Hahaha _Mochi_.. Lucu. _Mochi_ berjalan! Hahaha"

"_Ya! Kui Xian Ge!_ Berhenti tertawa"

"Kau—Haha Kau yang membuatku tertawa—Hahaha"

"_Gege!_"

"Balikkan badanmu, jangan perlihatkan wajahmu itu _mochi_—Haha"

"_Mimi ge, Li Te ge, Shi Yuan ge!_ Dia lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya!"

Akhirnya ruangan itu pun ramai oleh kedua _maknae_ tersebut. Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menghentikan tawa nya saat melihat Henry dan Henry yang terus protes, kesal di tertawakan seperti itu.

"_V.O.L_ akan kembali ramai dan _trio maknae_ sudah berkumpul, _tsk_" gumam Siwon pelan yang di ikuti anggukan setuju dari Leeteuk dan Zhoumi. Mereka bertiga hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Henry yang terus berdebat. Seulas senyum lega dan senang terukir juga di wajah ketiga _namja_ itu, mereka senang keluarga _V.O.L_ kembali lengkap dan semoga keadaannya lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya.

.

.

† V.O.Ł †

_Bruukkk_

"Sudah, aku menyerah. Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah!"

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu yang dingin dengan kasar. Ia sudah menyerah melakukan pengendalian diri yang entah apa gunanya itu. Ia hanya di suruh duduk bersila di atas lantai, memejamkan matanya dan memfokuskan pikiran untuk mencari _light_ di dalam dirinya. Selama berjam-jam ia duduk di lantai dan tak menemukan apa pun. Ia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam dan focus akan sesuatu yang menurutnya membosankan itu.

Sudah 2 hari ia melakukan hal membosankan itu bersama dengan Siwon yang hanya duduk di kursi kayu dan menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Ayolah Kyu. Coba lagi, kau masih belum bisa fokus. Cobalah untuk fokus sedikit saja, Kyu" ucap Siwon.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tak punya cara lain? Ini membosankan"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari rebahannya dan menatap Siwon dengan tampang memelas. Siwon menggeleng dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Diam..

Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan Siwon pun hanya terdiam memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin membantu Kyuhyun namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Pengendalian diri ini tergantung dari pribadi masing-masing.

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku merindukan _PSP_ ku, _Appa, Umma_, Ahra _noona_ dan Changminnie" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memandangi awan yang berjalan lambat di atas sana. Ruangan tersebut memang hanya ada sebuah kaca sebagai atap, sehingga langit bisa terlihat jelas.

Sreett

"Kyu…"

Siwon muncul di samping Kyuhyun dan mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan _namja_ yang masih menerawang jauh ke atas langit.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin pulang" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

3 hari sudah ia berada di tempat ini. Tak salah kan jika ia merindukan orang-orang yang selalu menemani hari-hari nya sebagai manusia. Toh, hingga saat ini Kyuhyun belum bisa mengingat _V.O.L_ .

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Bersabarlah Kyu" ucap Siwon berusaha menenangkan.

Keheninganmu terjadi di ruangan tersebut. Siwon sengaja berdiam diri, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan _light_ ku lagi, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya memecah keheningan. Ia menatap Siwon meminta jawaban.

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan dan menggunakannya kembali. Percayalah" jawab Siwon dengan senyuman manisnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Karena kau adalah_ dongsaeng_ ku. Aku paham bagaimana sifat dan kemampuan mu Kyu" jawab Siwon pasti.

"Kau belum bisa fokus karena kau belum menemukan alasan mengapa kau harus fokus kan? Kau masih menganggap ini sia-sia dan tak ada guna nya. Aku mengerti itu" tambah Siwon lagi.

"_Hyung_, aku …" sesal Kyuhyun.

Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata nya dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Semua yang di katakan oleh Siwon itu benar ada nya. Ia masih menganggap semua hal di tempat ini sebagai mimpi dan ia tak melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kau tahu darimana _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Awalnya aku tak menyadari nya tapi kemarin Yesung _hyung_ menemui ku dan memberi tahu ku semuanya" ucap Siwon.

"Ah! Sepertinya orang itu memang berbahaya. Aku harus mengontrol pikiran ku jika di dekatnya" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Haha, tidak seperti itu Kyu. Yesung _hyung_ itu orang baik, dia memberi tahu ku agar aku bisa mengawasi mu dan mencari cara lain agar latihan ini berguna" jelas Siwon.

"Aku tahu itu.. _Mianhae hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"_Gwenchana_"

Siwon hanya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Tapi aku sungguh harus hati-hati di dekat Yesung _hyung_. Aku tak mau ia membaca pikiran ku lagi" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Percuma. Mau kau menyembunyikan pikiranmu serapat apa pun, ia pasti bisa membaca nya kecuali pikiran mu sedang benar-benar kosong" balas Siwon.

"_Jinjayo?_" Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Tapi aku tahu bagaimana pikiran mu tak bisa di tembus olehnya" ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menatap nya dengan penasaran dan antusias.

"Beritahu aku _hyung_!"

"Eum.. Jangan tatap iris matanya!"

"_Mwo?_ Berarti aku tidak boleh melihat matanya bahkan saat berbicara dengannya?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam masih berpikir dengan cara tersebut.

"Tapi sepertinya kalian selalu menatap nya dan ia tetap tak bisa membaca pikiran kalian. Apa aku salah?"

"_Ani_, kau benar. Yesung _hyung_ tak akan bisa membaca pikiran kami walaupun kami menatap matanya karena kami memproteksi nya dengan _light_ yang kami miliki. Tak sembarang orang bisa memproteksi pikiran dengan _light_ nya, kau juga harus berlatih" jelas Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

"Aish, _light_ lagi _light_ lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan tatap iris matanya secara langsung" ulang Siwon lagi.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba nanti" ucap Kyuhyun final.

"Oke. Latihannya cukup sampai sini saja. Aku harus menemui Kangin _hyung_ sekarang"

Siwon berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi saat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ah! Wonnie _hyung_ tunggu!" panggil Kyuhyun tepat saat Siwon hendak menghilang.

Siwon membalikan badan nya dan menatap Kyuhyun seakan bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Apa?"

"Itu… Apa kau punya _PS_ atau _PSP_ atau _gadget_ apa lah itu. Aku ingin bermain game, sudah lama sekali aku tak memainkannya" ucap Kyuhyun lemas. Ia menatap Siwon penuh harap. Namun ia harus menghela nafas kecewa saat Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak ada hal seperti itu di sini, Kyu"

"Sudah ku duga"

Kyuhyun memang sudah menduga nya, bahkan _PSP_ nya yang ia bawa kemana-mana sekarang lenyap saat berada di tempat ini. Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Coba temui Kibummie. Ia punya hal yang lebih menarik dari itu" ucap Siwon

"Benarkah?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Setelah itu, Siwon pun menghilang dari pandangan.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan setengah berlari ke luar ruangan menuju sebuah rumah yang sudah bisa di tebak sebagai tempat Kibum. Seorang _namja_ manis, tenang, cool namun sedikit cuek dan hanya berbicara seperlunya.

.

.

_Trang… Trang…_

_Cling …_

_Sreett… Trang~_

Kilatan cahaya berwarna biru dan _orange_ terus beradu satu sama lain seakan tengah melakukan pertarungan. Terkadang mereka akan saling beradu dalam bentuk cahaya yang sangat cepat dan terkadang mereka merubah wujud mereka sebagai _light human_ yang tengah memegang sebuah pedang cahaya masing-masing berwarna biru dan _orange_ sama seperti karakter cahaya mereka.

Ya, saat ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah saling mengadu pedang cahaya nya. Tidak—mereka tidak sedang bertarung. Mereka hanya sedang melakukan latihan dalam pertarungan. Menguji kemampuan masing-masing mereka dalam melawan satu sama lain.

"Hae! Gerakan mu itu masih mudah di baca oleh ku" ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan sebuah pedang cahaya berwarna _orange_ yang mengacung kearah Donghae dan siap untuk mengenai _namja_ tampan itu. Donghae pun menghindar, ia menghilang tiba-tiba dan langsung muncul di belakang Eunhyuk hendak mengarahkan pedangnya pada Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk yang sudah bisa membaca gerakan _namja_ itu pun berbalik dan menepis pedang Donghae dengan pedang nya membuat suara benturan pedang cahaya yang cukup keras.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mundur , saling menjauh. Mereka mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu karena kelelahan dan menghapus peluh yang sudah memenuhi kening mereka.

_Prok… Prok… Prok…_

Kedua _namja_ yang masih berada di atas udara –terbang dengan kedua sayapnya— itu menundukkan kepalanya kebawah saat mendengar suara tepukan tangan.

"Kyu~"

Donghae langsung terbang ke bawah, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi menyaksikan latihan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum membalas cengiran lebar dari Donghae.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Donghae

"Cukup lama. Kalian benar-benar hebat, _hyung_. Bahkan kadang aku tak bisa melihat pergerakan kalian" kagum Kyuhyun. Ya, baru kali ini ia melihat pertarungan seperti itu secara langsung, pertarungan yang biasa nya ia mainkan dalam _game_ bisa ia lihat secara _live_.

"Ini belum apa-apa, Kyu. Ini hanya latihan dasar" ucap Donghae masih dengan cengirannya.

"_Aniyo_. Karena aku baru melihatnya, aku merasa kalian hebat" balas Kyuhyun lagi membuat Donghae menyengir malu.

_Sreettt_

"Ajaib sekali seorang Kyuhyun memuji kami. Ah senangnya~"

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kyuhyun lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun senang. Kyuhyun menepis tangan Eunhyuk, ia tidak suka di perlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Kalian tidak mau aku puji _eoh_? Yasudah aku tarik lagi ucapan ku" ucap Kyuhyun asal.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda Kyu. Kami benar-benar senang dengan pujianmu"

Eunhyuk pun tersenyum lebar menunjukkan _gummy smile_ nya sedangkan Donghae hanya terkikik geli.

"Ah! Hae, sudah ku bilang gerakan mu masih terbaca. Perbaiki gerakan mu lagi" ucap Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Donghae hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku bingung hyukkie" jujur Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menghela nafs.

"Nanti akan ku ajarkan lagi" ucap Eunhyuk yang di balas dengan anggukkan pasti dari Donghae.

"Apa latihanmu sudah selesai, Kyu?" tanya Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" tawar Eunhyuk namun Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Bermain apa? Kalian pasti akan bermain di atas sana" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk keattas. Kyuhyun sering melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang suka sekali terbang ke sana kemari tanpa mengenal rasa lelah.

"Hehe iyasih tapi kita bisa main sesuatu yang lain" ucap Donghae.

"Ani. Kalian lanjutkan saja latihan kalian. Aku mau menemui Kibum _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun, ia mengibaskan telapak tangannya seakan menolak.

"_Arrasso_. Yasudah, _kajja_ kita lanjutkan Hae-ya" ajak Eunhyuk yang langsung melesat ke udara.

Donghae pun ikut terbang mengikuti Eunhyuk setelah memberi salam pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia berjalan santai di jalanan kayu yang di buat sembari melihat-lihat sekeliling. Banyak _light human_ yang tengah melakukan aktivitasnya, ada yang latihan dan ada juga yang tengah memperbaiki rumah masing-masing. Tak jarang mereka memberi salam pada Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengenal semua nya namun sepertinya predikatnya sebagai salah satu dari _Prince of Light_ membuat nya cukup di kenal oleh para light human.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Semua _light human_ biasanya akan langsung masuk bahkan lebih sering melakukan teleportasi yang tak memerlukan waktu untuk berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain namun bagi Kyuhyun yang belum menguasai kekuatan apa pun ia pun memutuskan untuk melakukan tata karma bertamu seperti di dunia manusia –mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu—

_Tok… Tok…_

"Kibummie _hyung_~" panggil Kyuhyun, tangannya masih mengepal dan mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu.

_Tok… Tok…_

"_Ish_"

Kyuhyun mulai kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari pemilik rumah. Apa _Hyung_ nya tidak ada?

Setelah memantapkan hati, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai membuka pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci itu.

_Cklek.. Sreeett~_

Pintu pun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam dan mampu melihat ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan gaya minimalis.

"_Hyung~_" panggil Kyuhyun sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Masuklah, Kyu"

Sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun menatap seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk santai dengan buku cukup tebal di tangannya. Ya, Kibum sejak tadi tengah membaca sebuah buku dengan serius. Ia tahu jika Kyuhyun datang menemui nya dari aura Kyuhyun yang sudah ia tangkap beberapa meter sebelum Kyuhyun sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia pun tahu Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu nya berkali-kali namun ia terlalu malas untuk berpindah dan membuka kan pintu itu dan memilih untuk diam, toh ia yakin Kyuhyun juga akan masuk nantinya.

"Apa aku mengganggu mu?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi nya di ambang pintu. Kibum pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tulisan di buku berpindah ke Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng lalu mengulas sebuah senyuman maut yang sangat manis membuat Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu dan mulai memasuki rumah Kibum.

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Kibum dan duduk di sebelah _namja_ yang kembali membaca berderet tulisan dalam buku itu.

"_Hyung~_" panggil Kyuhyun yang hanya di jawab dengan gumaman dari Kibum.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih canggung dengan Kibum. Ia baru bertemu dengan _namja_ cuek ini kemarin dan sikap Kibum yang diam cukup sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk dekat dengannya. Namun, Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan aneh bahwa sebenarnya ia pun dekat dengan Kibum, karena itulah ia selalu berusaha mengajak _namja_ diam itu berbicara walau hanya di jawab dengan jawaban singkat.

_Puk_

Kibum menutup buku yang ada di tangannya setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun tak membuka suara nya dan menyebabkan suasana hening di ruangan tersebut. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumahnya yang tidak luas itu. Kyuhyun memang sengaja tak berbicara dan memilih melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun berniat membiarkan Kibum menyelesaikan buku nya itu terlebih dahulu.

"Eh? Sudah selesai _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Kibum melambaikan tangannya seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun menghampiri nya. Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Ada apa _eum_?" tanya Kibum dengan nada tenangnya.

"Hehe _aniyo_. Aku hanya bosan saja, makanya aku main kemari. Siwon _hyung_ ada keperluan dengan Kangin hyung. Eunhyuk _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_ sedang berlatih. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bermain ke rumahmu" jelas Kyuhyun dengan cengirannya. Kibum pun hanya tersenyum.

"Ah _hyung._ Siwon _hyung_ pernah bilang kalau kau suka bermain _game_. Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai membuka alasan utama ia datang kemari.

"_Ne_" jawab Kibum singkat membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Berarti kau punya _PSP_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"_PSP_? Eum, aku tidak punya" jawab Kibum jujur yang membuat senyuman Kyuhyun mulai memudar tapi ia masih berpikiran positif.

"Ah! Pasti kau punya _PS3_ kan? Atau mungkin _laptop_? _Ipad_?" tanya Kyuhyun sangat berharap Kibum menjawabnya 'YA'. Sungguh ia merindukan _gadget-gadget_ kesayangannya itu, ia merindukan semua _game _nya yang sudah tak tersentuh selama 4 hari. (T-T)

"Aku…" Kibum menggantung kalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin menatap namja itu serius dan berharap.

"Tidak punya semua yang kau katakan itu"

_Gubrak_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria menatap Kibum yang masih tersenyum tenang. Ia pun menghempaskan punggungnya menyentuh sandaran sofa dengan lemas.

"Aku mau pulang! Aku mau bermain _game_ lagi~" gumam Kyuhyun dengan muka tertekuk.

"_My lovely PSP, PS3, laptop~_" dramatis Kyuhyun hiperbola. Kibum hanya menatap _dongsaeng_ yang lebih muda setahun dengannya dengan senyuman geli.

"Aku memainkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari itu"

Ucapan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan rasa penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum kembali tersenyum lalu ia mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tatapan matanya lurus kedepan. Dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Kibum mulai bersinar. Cahaya berwarna _silve_r tipis mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya seakan itu adalah aura yang melingkupi.

Kibum menjulurkan tangan kanan nya ke udara. Dan seakan tengah menyentuh udara, Kibum menggerakan tangannya dari kiri ke kanan.

_Sriingg~_

Sebuah cahaya mulai muncul dari pergerakan tangan Kibum dan membentuk sebuah layar berukuran 30x40 _cm_ yang terlihat jelas di depan Kibum.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya melihat cahaya berbentuk layar tersebut. Matanya fokus memperhatikan layar tersebut dan senyuman lebar mulai terkembang di wajah tampannya kala melihat beberapa gambar visual mulai muncul dan ia sangat kenal dengan gambar-gambar itu.

"_Starcraft!_" pekik Kyuhyun antara senang, takjub dan tidak percaya.

Bagaimana sebuah cahaya bisa membuat replika _game_ kesayangannya itu? Sungguh tidak bisa di percaya.

"_Hyung_! Keren, bagaimana bisa? Kau membuat replika _game_ dengan cahaya?" tanya Kyuhyun kagum.

"Replika? Ah ini bukan replika, Kyu. Ini game sungguhan dan kita bebas memainkannya. Ini adalah _Starcraft III_, edisi terbaru yang baru keluar 1 minggu yang lalu" jelas Kibum. Mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang baru Kyuhyun dengar.

"_Mwo_? _Starcraft III_? Aku baru memainkan yang kedua dan series lainnya. Aku tak tau jika yang ketiga sudah ada" ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku bisa mentransfer _game-game_ yang bahkan belum di publikasikan di dunia manusia" jawab Kibum membuat Kyuhyun semakin berdecak kagum.

"Benarkah? Waaahh.. Tapi apa benar itu bisa di mainkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk layar cahaya dengan berbagai gambar visual itu.

Kibum tak menjawab, ia justru mengulurkan tangannya mengklik sebuah tombol _'Start game'_ dan _backsound_ dari game mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan dan game pun di mulai. Gambar-gambar visual dengan senjata khusus di tangannya mulai di mainkan untuk menghabisi semua lawan yang ada. Kibum hanya memainkannya dengan santai dengan tangan yang bergerak seakan layar tersebut memiliki sensor dari pergerakan. Awalnya Kibum hanya menggunakan satu tangan namun seiring dengan lawan yang lebih kuat, ia mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya seakan meraba udara.

Decak kagum tak pernah berhenti terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun bahkan ia sempat berteriak gemas. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sudah sangat gatal ingin ikut memainkan _game_ tersebut.

_LEVEL 1 COMPLETE_

Setelah beberapa saat memainkan _game_ tersebut, tercetaklah tulisan tersebut di layar dengan _backsound_ kemenangan. Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan, sungguh _game_ ini sangat menarik. Baru level 1 saja membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar dengan lawan lebih kuat sebanding dengan lawan di level 10 edisi sebelumnya. Senyuman lega dan senang terukir di wajah kedua namja pecinta game tersebut.

"_Hyung_~ aku mau main. Aku mau memainkannya" rengek Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah temukan _light_ mu lagi dan kau bisa memainkannya" jawab Kibum santai

"_Mwoya?_"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tidak percaya. _Light_ lagi? Tidak bisakah ia memainkannya tanpa harus berlatih menemukan _light_ itu? Ia terus menatap Kibum dengan segala jurus _puppy eyes_ dan wajah super memelas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kyu. _Game_ ini di munculkan dari cahaya dan untuk bisa menyentuh atau memainkannya kau harus menggunakan cahaya mu. _Game_ ini menggunakan sensor cahaya dari masing-masing _light human_" jelas Kibum membuat semangat Kyuhyun kembali menguap.

"Selain _Starcraft III_, aku juga punya edisi _Starcraft limited edision_ yang tidak pernah di publikasikan. Lalu aku punya berbagai _game_ lain yang—"

"Cukup _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kibum yang tengah membeberkan koleksi _game_ nya dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin panas dan ingin segera memainkan semuanya.

"Kalau aku sudah menemukan cahaya ku kembali, kau harus meminjamkan semua _game_ itu!" ucap Kyuhyun seakan memerintah membuat Kibum tersenyum geli.

"Aku bisa mengajarkannya padamu cara memiliki semua _game_ tersebut" ucap Kibum membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat.

"_Yaksok?_" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Sreet_

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. _Gomawo_ sudah memberikan ku motivasi besar, _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar.

Setelahnya _namja_ tinggi itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ah! Kau harus mau jadi teman duel ku nanti, ne? Dan bersiaplah untuk kalah! Aku pasti mengalahkan mu" tambah Kyuhyun lagi dengan cengiran lebar dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum, Ia pun berlari meninggalkan rumah Kibum.

Kibum yang diam sambil terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil Bummie"

"Wonnie _hyung_"

_Cling…_

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya berwarna coklat dan sosok siwon segera terlihat dan duduk di sebelah Kibum. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Ne, hanya itu cara agar Kyuhyun semangat untuk latihan" ucap Kibum, Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Sebenarnya Siwon dan Kibum sudah membicarakan tentang masalah Kyuhyun kemarin. Kibum yang seperti nya mengerti hal apa yang membuat Kyuhyun semangat pun mengutarakan ide tersebut.

Ya, walaupun hanya demi sebuah _game_, seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan kembali—Ah! Bahkan semangat nya lebih membara dari sebelumnya untuk berlatih dan menemukan cahaya nya kembali sudah membuat _Hyungdeul_ nya yakin bahwa tak lama lagi _namja_ itu akan berhasil karena Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang ambisius dan penuh semangat untuk mencapai sesuatu yang di inginkan dan di mimpikannya.

.

.

† V.O.Ł †

14 _namja_ tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan dengan meja panjang yang cukup besar dan cukup menampung semua _namja_ itu. Berbagai makanan sudah terhidang di atas meja panjang dan terlihat begitu mengundang nafsu makan.

"Wookie~ makananmu selalu membuatku jatuh cinta" ucap Eunhyuk yang sudah siap memegang perlatan makannya. Ryeowook yang memang selalu memasak makanan untuk kelima belas orang yang sudah di anggap keluarga nya itu hanya tersenyum dan tersipu malu.

"Dimana Kyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedaritadi menatap sebuah kursi kosong di ruangan itu.

"Dia masih di ruang latihan, _Hyung_. Aku sudah memaksa nya untuk makan dulu tapi dia bilang nanti saja" ucap Sungmin yang biasa nya membujuk _namja_ itu pun kali ini gagal membujuknya untuk makan.

"Bocah itu terlalu bersemangat" celetuk Heechul sembari meletakan daging di piringnya.

" Sejak kemarin ia terus berlatih. Ambisi nya melebihi dugaan ku" sesal Siwon.

Ya, tepat setelah pertemuannya dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun terus berada di ruang latihan dan melatih dirinya untuk melakukan pengendalian diri dan mencari cahaya yang tertidur di dalam diri nya itu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengusik atau pun menghentikan latihan itu, bahkan ia tidak pulang ke rumah dan membuat 13 _hyungdeul_ dan Henry merasa khawatir dan cemas.

"Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya nama-nama _game_, aku tidak bisa membaca hal lain selain itu" ucap Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_, aku takut ia terlalu memaksakan diri dan justru membahayakan dirinya" ucap Sungmin lagi.

Leeteuk yang terdiam mendengar kan ucapan _dongsaengdeul_ nya pun mulai menghela nafas. Kyuhyun memang keras kepala dan sangat ambisius jika sudah ada sesuatu yang ia mau.

"Aku akan menemuinya" ucap Leeteuk.

"Sebaiknya kau habiskan makanan mu dulu, _hyung_" ucap Kangin saat melihat Leeteuk mulai bangkit dari kursinya. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan, jika salah satu _dongsaeng_ ku sedang berusaha sangat keras seperti itu" balas Leeteuk.

"Kalian selesaikan makan nya, nan—"

_BRAAKKK_

Suara pintu yang terbuka sangat keras itu memotong ucapan Leeteuk dan menginterupsi perhatian dari 14 _namja_ di ruangan itu. Secara bersamaan, mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu yang baru saja terbuka dan terkaget dengan sosok yang ada di ambang pintu. Mengapa mereka tak bisa merasakan aura dari _namja_ itu tadi?

Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan cengiran lebar. Nafasnya memburu dan dada nya turun naik menandakan _namja_ itu telah berlari kencang. Wajahnya terlihat senang namun sangat jelas raut kelelahan tercetak di wajah tampan itu.

"Kyu.." gumam beberapa orang di ruangan itu saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"A-aku.. hosh.. Aku—berhasil !" ucap Kyuhyun terbata karena nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Mereka mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja kecuali Yesung yang sudah mengetahuinya sesaat sosok Kyuhyun terlihat oleh matanya dan Kibum yang sudah menebaknya. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih bertanya-tanya maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku berhasil. Aku bisa mengeluarkan _Light_ ku!"

"_Jinjayo_?"

"Ne, Tapi—"

_BRUUK_

"KYU!"

.

.

**~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

**Replying riview :**

Blackyuline : ne ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo riview nya~

hanifElfkyu : evil? haha coba tanyakan pada Kyuhyun apakah ia ingin jadi evil di sini? :D oke, gomawo riview nya~

Anggie : Gomawo udah suka sama cerita ini. ini udah di lanjut ^ ^

kyukyu712 : hehe iya ini sudah di lanjut. gomawo riview nya~

asa : Kyunnie memang selalu lucu /cubit kyu/ hehe gomawo riview nya~

karin : wah mianhae chingu. di sini henry tetap saya buat lebih muda dari kyu cz kyu mau punya dongsaeng #eh ._.v gomawo riview nya~

arumfishy : ne ini sudah lanjut, gomawo~

Bella : iya nih kebanyakan nonton anime juga hehe gomawo riview nya~

**Jeongmal gomawo untuk semua yang sudah berminat membaca ff ini. Gak nyangka masih ada yang berminat.**

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida...**

**Mind for riview again? ^ ^ ~**


	4. War begin

_**VILLAGE OF LIGHT**_

_~Light must be able to defeated a darkness and make all being bright~_

.

Genre : _Friendship, Family_ _and Fantasy_

_._

Warning_ : Typo, Boring, GaJe, etc.,_

_**Main Cast :**_

_**Leeteuk**__ as Light of White_

_**Heechul **__as Light of Red_

_**Hankyung**__ as Light of Nila_

_**Yesung**__ as Light of Gold_

_**Kangin**__ as Light of Maroon_

_**Shindong**__ as Light of Green_

_**Sungmin**__ as Light of Pink_

_**Eunhyuk**__ as Light of Orange_

_**Donghae**__ as Light of Blue_

_**Siwon**__ as Light of Brown_

_**Kibum**__ as Light of Silver_

_**Ryeowook**__ as Light of Yellow_

_**Kyuhyun**__ as Light of Violet_

_**Zhoumi**__ as Light of Gray_

_**Henry**__ as Light of Cyan_

.

**Story by LyELF **

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

.

* * *

**† V.O.Ł †**

_Syuungg~_

Tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring lemas di ranjang empuk miliknya, namun ada cahaya tipis yang berwarna hijau terang menyelimuti tubuhnya saat ini. Cahaya itu milik Shindong. Ya, salah satu keahlian Shindong adalah sebagai _'Healing'_ atau penyembuhan dan transfer energi.

Shindong duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun sambil terus mengalirkan energi kepada Kyuhyun untuk menggantikan energi Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang dan menyebabkan tubuhnya lemas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah muncul di belakang Shindong. Ia menatap wajah lelah Kyuhyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan dan tubuhnya belum terbiasa dengan _light_ yang mulai terbuka dan memenuhi tubuhnya" jelas Shindong.

"Kyu belum bisa mengontrol _light_ tersebut dengan sempurna jadi aku akan menekan kekuatannya dahulu" tambah Shindong lagi.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. Ia pun duduk di pinggiran ranjang Kyuhyun dan mulai mengelus surai rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun dan menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi kelopak matanya. Ia mulai tersenyum saat raut wajah Kyuhyun mulai berubah. Raut wajah _namja_ yang masih tertidur itu mulai tenang.

"_Hyung_" panggil Shindong membuat Leeteuk menoleh, menatap _namja_ gembul itu.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi aku rasa, tubuh Kyuhyun lebih lemah dari dulu" ucap Shindong yang mulai menyudahi proses _healing_ nya.

"Aku tahu itu. Sejak dulu Kyu memang yang paling lemah dari kita semua dan mungkin karena ia tak pernah menggunakan _light_ nya setelah masuk ke dunia manusia membuat tubuhnya melemah saat kekuatan itu kembali" jelas Leeteuk yang masih setia mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Tubuh Kyuhyun memang sudah lemah sejak ia di lahirkan dan itu membuat orang tua nya dan tak jarang _light human_ lainnya selalu mengkhawatirkan dan dengan berbagai cara selalu melindungi Kyuhyun.

"Setelah ini, aku sendiri yang akan melatihnya dengan begitu aku bisa mengawasi perkembangannya lebih lagi" ucap Leeteuk lagi. Shindong hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Dongie, kau istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menjaga Kyunnie"

"_Ah gwenchana hyung_. Biar aku saja, aku tahu _hyung_ sudah lelah" tolak Shindong.

"_Aniyo_. Aku ingin menemani Kyu malam ini. Istirahatlah, besok kau harus melakukan tugas mu bukan?" ucap Leeteuk yang tak mampu di tolak oleh Shindong lagi.

"Ne. _Hyung_ juga harus istirahat ne? Jaljayo hyung"

Shindong pun menghilang, meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun berdua. Leeteuk masih setia memperhatikan _maknae_ kesayangannya itu. Tubuhnya memang sudah lelah namun melihat wajah damai dan polos Kyuhyun saat tidur membuat nya tersenyum dan rasa lelahnya menguap begitu saja.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak _uri maknae_"

.

.

"Bagaimana situasi nya?"

"Kerusakan segel sudah mencapai 40 %. Dan sepertinya _V.O.L_ belum bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka masih mengandalkan penjagaan ketat area segel"

"Begitu kah?"

Beberapa _namja_ tengah berbincang di area terbuka sebuah hutan yang sangat gelap. Tak ada sedikit pun cahaya yang mampu menyinari tempat ini. Aura hitam yang begitu dingin dan menyeramkan telah menyelimuti beberapa meter area dari hutan lebat itu. Tidak hanya menyelimuti area hutan itu namun aura gelap itu pun menyelimuti _namja-namja_ yang tersebut. Kegelapan menguar dari dalam tubuh mereka membuat suasana semakin mengerikan.

"Apa kita akan melakukan pergerakan?"

"Aku setuju. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Pergerakan kita bisa membuat pertahanan mereka hancur dan konsentrasi mereka terpecah. Segel pun akan lebih cepat terbuka"

"Ne. Aku sudah memperhitungkan hal itu"

"15 _prince of Light_ pun sudah berkumpul. Bagaimana _hyung_?"

"Baiklah. Siapkan pergerakan pertama. Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan"

Ucapan itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan entah mengapa setelah mendengar hasil akhir dari perbincangan itu, mereka mulai tertawa senang—terdengar sangat mengerikan di tengah malam dengan suasana kegelapan yang ada.

.

.

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

"Eunghh…"

Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat dan melenguh dalam tidurnya. Kesadarannya mulai terkumpul entah karena apa ia merasa sudah terlalu lama tertidur seperti ini.

Dengan berat ia membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menstabilkan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke lensa matanya. Setelah matanya terbuka lebar, Kyuhyun pun mulai bangkit dari tidurnya.

_Nyuuut~_

"Aish"

Kyuhyun langsung memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri, ia meringis kesakitan. Apa yang terjadi?

"_Gwenchanayo saeng_?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sungmin yang sudah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Ming _hyung_?"

"Ne? Apa kepala mu sakit?" tanya Sungmin lagi memastikan. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat rasa nyeri itu mulai menghilang.

"_Aniyo_. Tadi hanya sedikit pusing saat bangun" jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Sungmin tersenyum sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"2 hari kemarin tiba-tiba kau pingsan karena kelelahan" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

"Hah? Aku pingsan selama 2 hari?"

"Haha ne. Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu dan akhirnya tubuhmu kelelahan" ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil melihat raut kaget Kyuhyun yang begitu lucu.

"Ah! _Hyungie_! Aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan _light_ ku" pekik Kyuhyun kesenangan membuat Sungmin semakin terkikik geli.

"Tapi…."

Raut wajah Kyuhyun yang awalnya senang dengan senyuman lebar itu mulai berubah. Senyumannya berubah menjadi senyuman miris dan ia pun menghela nafasnya.

"_Waeyo_ _eum_?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"_Light_ ku hanya sebatas bola kecil dan itu pun hanya keluar sebentar, tidak sampai 1 menit" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah murung.

"_Arrasso_. Tidak apa, dengan sedikit berlatih lagi kau pasti bisa mengeluarkan semuanya dengan stabil Kyu" ucap Sungmin sembari menepuk pundak dongsaeng nya itu.

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya yakin membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lega.

"Tapi.. Tapi—"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi nya saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kata 'tapi' lagi.

"Kau tahu _hyung_? Kenapa warna _light_ ku itu ungu? _Aish_. Padahal aku mengharapkan warna _light_ ku bisa biru atau _silver_ seperti punya Donghae _hyung_ dan Kibum _hyung_" decak kesal Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit tak terima dengan warna _light_ nya itu ungu. Itu bukan warna kesukaannya.

"MppttHahahahaha"

Sungmin pun tertawa geli mendengar protesan Kyuhyun yang panjang lebar di tambah wajah kesal yang justru terlihat imut.

"_Ya Minnie hyung_! Kenapa tertawa? Aish kau menyebalkan!" decak kesal Kyuhyun. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut.

"_Mianhae_. Haha wajahmu itu lucu sekali Kyunnie" ucap Sungmin setelah menstabilkan dirinya dan menghentikan tawa nya.

"Oke jangan ngambek. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan warna ungu _eoh_?" tanya Sungmin

"_Eum_, tidak ada sih. Tapi aku menyukai warna biru, _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"Dengar. Bukankah dulu aku sudah mengatakan bahwa warna dari masing-masing _light human_ itu menggambarkan karakter dari orang tersebut. Ja—"

"Berarti karakter ku itu berwarna ungu?" tanya Kyuhyun memotong penjelasan Sungmin. _Namja_ imut itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Warna ungu menggambarkan seseorang yang percaya diri, ambisius, memiliki pengaruh besar bagi orang lain, arogansi, tekun, pengetahuan tersembunyi dan rasa empati yang besar terhadap orang lain" jelas Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Beberapa dari yang di jabarkan oleh Sungmin memang lah sifat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas dan akhirnya ia mulai menerima warna _light_ nya tidak seperti yang di harapkan.

"Ah! Kibum _Hyung_! aku harus menemui nya sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyibak selimutnya dan hendak beranjak dari kasurnya jika Sungmin tak menahannya.

"Tidak boleh. Hari ini kau harus istirahat" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"_Minnie hyung jebal~_"

"_Shireo!_"

"Jahat!"

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya kembali. Alasannya berusaha mati-matian untuk menemukan cahaya itu agar ia bisa segera main game itu tapi..

"Turuti kata Minnie _hyung_, Kyu. Lagian dengan _light_ mu yang sekarang kau belum mampu memainkan _game_ seperti itu jadi istirahatlah. Kibum pun sedang menjalankan tugas"

_Sriingg~_

Ryeowook tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan tersebut dengan senyuman manis. _Namja_ mungil itu tengah duduk di kursi dengan meja bundar di depannya.

"Wookie _hyung_"

"Kali ini saja, jangan pikirkan tentang _game_. Apa kau lapar?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaran.

Kyuhyun memegang perutnya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah kelaparan karena tidak di beri makan selama 2 hari. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah!" ucap Ryeowook sembari melambaikan tangannya. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan langsung beranjak dari ranjang nya dan berhambur menghampiri Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Wookie _hyung_ akan memasakan apa? Aku mau makan banyak hari ini" ucap Kyuhyun penuh semangat. Ia pun duduk di sebrang Ryeowook.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"_Eum…" _Kyuhyun mengelus dagunya, memikirkan makanan apa yang ingin ia makan.

"Aku mau _Jjajangmyeon_! Apa bisa?—Ah! Aku juga mau _kimchi_ dan _japche_ hehe" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyengir lebar. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang makan banyak tapi ia sudah tidak makan selama 2 hari! Dan itu membuatnya 2x lebih lapar jadi tak ada salahnya ia ingin makan banyak.

"Baiklah"

_Syingg…_

_Jreeenngg~_

Meja bundar itu pun sudah penuh dengan makanan pesanan Kyuhyun. _Jjajangmyeon, Japche_ dan _Kimchi_. Ada pula _strawberry_ _cake_ dan _chocolate_ _milk_ _shake_.

"Wuaah~ Wookie hyung memang yang terbaik. Mari makan~!"

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar sumpit nya dan mulai memasukkan Jjajangmyeon yang masih mengepulkan asap ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil memperhatikan adik kecilnya memakan makanan itu dengan lahap.

.

.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih setia duduk dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih memakan cake nya.

"Hyung, aku tahu aku ini tampan dan keren tapi bisakah kalian berhenti melihat ku seperti itu?"

_Toeng~_

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sedangkan Ryeowook yang tengah meminum orange jus nya harus tersedak.

"_Ish_, kau tak pernah berubah" celetuk Ryeowook yang hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun pun telah menyelesaikan acara makannya dan sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kekenyangan.

_SET_

_Syiingg~_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya saat melihat perubahan di raut kedua _hyung_ nya secara tiba-tiba. Sungmin dan Ryeowook terdiam membatu. Mereka menelan ludah mereka dengan sulit dan mata mereka membelalak—kaget.

"_H-hyung?_" panggil Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"K-kau merasakan itu wookie?"

Mereka tak mengacuhkan panggilan Kyuhyun. Sungmin justru bertanya pada Ryeowook dengan terbata.

"_N-ne_"

"Sial!" umpat Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dan penasaran apa yang terjadi.

"_Hyung_, aku akan melihat ke sana. Aku yakin _hyungdeul_ yang lain juga merasakannya"

"_Ani_. Aku juga ikut"

Ryeowook langsung menghilang begitu saja. Sedangkan yang hendak ikut menghilang harus menahan dirinya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang memekik memanggilnya.

"_HYUNG_!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal namun juga panik.

"Ada apa? Beritahu aku!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau tetap di sini dan jangan keluar dari rumah sebelum aku kembali, _arrachi_?" ucap Sungmin yang lagi-lagi mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_! Beritahu aku!" pinta Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan memaksa.

"_Mian_ kyu, aku—"

"Bukankah aku bagian dari kalian?Aku juga berhak untuk tahu jadi beritahu aku sekarang!" paksa Kyuhyun sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sungmin membuat namja imut itu pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Barusan aku merasakan aura _The_ _Dark_ di sekitar area _V.O.L_. Aku tak tahu pasti apa itu, mungkin ada yang terlepas lagi dari segel atau yang lainnya. Yang pasti aku merasakan aura Henry menghilang sesaat setelah aura _The_ _Dark_. Aku tak mau berprasangka buruk, tapi yang kami takutkan adalah jiwa Henry di ambil oleh _The_ _Dark_ seperti kejadian sebelumnya" jelas Sungmin dengan rasa kesal dan khawatir.

"_Mochi…_" gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Aku akan memastikannya sekarang, karena itu kau—"

"Aku ikut!"

"Kyu!"

"_Hyung_! Bagaimana mungkin aku berdiam diri di sini sedangkan kalian… dan _mochi_.. aish!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tapi Kyu, kau—"

"Aku tahu _hyung_. Aku memang belum mendapatkan kekuatan ku tapi aku tidak bisa hanya diam di sini. Setidaknya izinkan aku melihat keadaan _mochi_, _hyung_. Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya" pinta Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, baiklah. "

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Sungmin pun langsung memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun dan…

_Wuuzzh_

Ruangan itu kembali kosong tanpa penghuni. Sungmin langsung membawa Kyuhyun menghilang, melakukan teleportasi langsung menuju tempat kejadian.

.

.

Perbatasan wilayah _V.O.L_ sudah di penuhi oleh para _light_ _human_ yang merasakan aura aneh dan segera melesat menuju tempat ini. Beberapa _light_ _human_ tengah menyelidiki sekitar area perbatasan dan beberapa lagi hanya menyaksikan seorang dari _Prince_ _of_ _Light_ tengah terkapar dan di kelilingi oleh _prince_ lainnya.

_Syuungg~_

Shindong tengah serius melakukan _healing_ pada Henry yang di temukan sudah terkapar di perbatasan tersebut. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat terkejut tapi aura Henry berubah menjadi gelap dan cahaya miliknya mulai melemah.

Cahaya hijau terus menyelimuti tubuh Henry yang memucat. Peluh keluar memenuhi wajah Shindong, sudah hampir setengah jam ia berusaha menolong Henry.

Tidak hanya Shindong yang mengeluarkan kekuatannya namun Heechul, Hangeng,Yesung dan Donghae pun ikut membantu. Yesung membantu Shindong untuk mengalirkan energi bagi Henry sedangkan Donghae membantu untuk menstabilkan tubuh Henry agar tidak melemah. Heechul dan Hankyung berusaha menyerap aura hitam yang juga menyelimuti tubuh _maknae_ mereka itu.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana keadaan nya?"

Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia terus memperhatikan kelima _hyung_ nya yang tengah mengelilingi Henry. Cemas, khawatir dan takut terus membayangi nya. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun saat semua _hyung_ nya berjuang menyelamatkan _dongsaeng_ mereka. Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Leeteuk yang menjadi tempat bertanya Kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Walaupun hanya diam, tapi Leeteuk lah yang sebenarnya mengeluarkan banyak tenaga dan berperan besar saat ini. Leeteuk mengulas _angelic_ _smile_ nya saat ia mulai merasakan aura Henry mulai menaik.

"Tenanglah. Henry sudah baik-baik saja" ucap Leeteuk sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan _namja_ yang sedaritadi panik itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata jernih Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pasti membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia segera berhambur menghampiri Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri memperhatikan proses pertolongan pada Henry.

_Cling.. Cling.. Cling.._

"_Hyung_!"

Kangin, Siwon dan Kibum muncul di hadapan Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun menatap ketiga nya dengan serius. Mereka bertiga memang langsung menyelidiki ke sekeliling area perbatasan dan mencari penyebab Henry seperti itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ada beberapa wilayah yang memang di selimuti oleh _The Dark_, tepatnya di antara perbatasan ini dan perbatasan barat. Kami sedang berusaha menyerap semua aura _The_ _Dark_ itu" jelas Kangin.

"Namun… Tak ada yang aneh dengan segel. Segel masih dalam kondisi sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan itulah yang sedikit membuat kami curiga"

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan Siwon.

"Lalu?"

"Ada 2 kemungkinan. Pertama, aura _The_ _Dark_ itu memang mampu menembus pertahanan V.O.L yang sudah kita buat" analisis Kibum. Leeteuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi melihat tingkat energi _The_ _Dark_ yang ini tidak terlalu besar dan berbahaya maka tidak mungkin bahkan sangat tidak mungkin pertahanan tingkat tinggi perbatasan ini bisa di tembus di tambah dengan kekuatan Henry yang memang saat itu tengah menjaga perbatasan"

"Karena itulah muncul kemungkinan kedua. Ada seseorang yang sengaja membawa _The_ _Dark_ ke area ini. Seseorang yang mampu membobol pertahanan bahkan mampu mengalahkan Henry lalu ia juga menyebarkan _The_ _Dark_ yang ini di sekitar perbatasan sebagai sebuah tanda atau maksud" jelas Kibum

"Tanda?"

"Kami belum menemukan dari maksud kemungkinan kedua itu tapi kami menduga bahwa—"

"Mereka telah kembali"

Pernyataan tegas Leeteuk memotong ucapan Siwon. Mereka bertiga hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sepikiran dengan Hyung sekaligus ketua _V.O.L_ itu. Mereka pun terdiam sesaat saling bertaut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Akhirnya~" pekik Donghae lega membuyarkan pikiran dari keempat _namja_ itu.

Shindong, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung dan Donghae sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mereka bisa bernafas lega saat ini namun tak bisa di sembunyikan rasa lelah sangat mereka rasakan setelah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk

"Berhasil. Hanya memerlukan transfer energi yang lebih lagi dan membantu menstabilkan nya saja agar ia segera pulih" jelas Yesung

"Aura hitam juga sudah kami serap semua nya. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi" ucap Heechul dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu lelah. Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras. Istirahatlah" ucap Leeteuk kepada kelima _namja_ itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah tolong kau pimpin _light_ _human_ yang lainnya untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ungsikan semua _light_ _human_ yang tinggal di perbatasan antara barat dan selatan ini" titah Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk.

"Siap!"

Eunhyuk langsung berhambur pergi melaksanakan tugas nya dan membuat para _light_ _human_ yang tadi hanya menyaksikan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan lega.

"Zhoumi-ah, bawa Henry pulang dan tolong jaga dia. Ryeowookie dan Minnie sudah membuatkan ramuan obat untuknya" titah Leeteuk lagi kali ini pada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mengangguk mengerti dan langsung membawa Henry pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Kalian bertiga. Jaga perbatasan lebih ketat lagi. Jangan terfokus pada bagian barat dan selatan. Awasi juga perbatasan utara dan timur. Ah! Perketat juga penjagaan di area segel. Kerahkan semua _light_ _human_ pertahanan!"

Kangin, Siwon dan Kibum pun langsung menghilang dari hadapan Leeteuk setelah menerima titah tersebut. Leeteuk memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia bisa sedikit tenang saat ini walaupun mereka harus tetap waspada.

Kyuhyun yang masih berada di tempat itu hanya terdiam memperhatikan Leeteuk. _Hyungdeul_ nya yang lain sudah pergi sesuai titah dari sang ketua. Kyuhyun yang tidak di beri titah hanya terdiam, Ia sadar belum ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kekuatannya saat ini. Walaupun kesal karena ia tak bisa membantu di saat yang lainnya lelah dan berjuang namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia menunggu Leeteuk membuka suara nya kembali.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun mengulas senyumannya saat Leeteuk mulai memanggil namanya. Hyung tertua nya itu membuka mata dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut—kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Leeteuk dengan senyuman yang mulai tercetak di wajah itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Apa kau mau latihan denganku?" ucap Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"_Hyung_ mau melatihku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"_Ne_. Itu pun kalau kau mau"

"Tentu saja aku mau, _hyung_. Melihat _Hyungdeul_ yang sibuk sejak tadi… Aku merasa tidak berguna. Dan aku bertekad untuk berlatih lebih keras agar aku bisa membantu kalian" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang.

"_Gwenchana_, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kau sangat bergun bagi kami Kyunnie" ucap Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Entah mengapa dan sejak kapan, ia merasa bahwa ia selalu merasa tenang dan nyaman saat berada di dekat Leeteuk. Dan sesaat kemudian, mereka berdua pun menghilang meninggalkan area perbatasan bagian selatan tersebut.

.

.

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

Seminggu sudah terlewati setelah kejadian itu. Keadaan Henry dari hari ke hari mulai membaik walaupun ia masih harus berbaring di kasur nya. Henry sudah membujuk Leeteuk dan _Hyung_ nya yang lain agar memperbolehkannya beraktivitas namun permintaan nya di tolak. Ia baru boleh melaksanakan aktivitas nya lagi setelah keadaannya sembuh total. Dan karena hal itulah, Henry di landa kebosanan tingkat akut hanya berdiam di atas kasur tanpa boleh mengeluarkan _light_ nya. Tapi untunglah ada Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah absen untuk menemaninya. Kyuhyun selalu menemani Henry setelah ia selesai berlatih dengan Leeteuk dan Henry akan sangat senang mendengar semua cerita _Gege_ nya itu tentang latihan ia jalani dan melihat kemampuan Kyuhyun yang semakin berkembang.

Ya, setelah seminggu rutin menjalani latihan bersama Leeteuk dan juga semangat Kyuhyun yang membara membuat _namja_ itu dengan cepat menguasai beberapa teknik baru. Ia sudah bisa mengontrol _light_ nya cukup baik. Dan yang paling membuatnya senang adalah kemarin akhirnya ia mampu mengeluarkan sayapnya yang berwarna _violet_ indah itu walau dengan dampak hancurnya tempat latihan dan membuat Leeteuk juga Sungmin berusaha menekan kekuatan Kyuhyun yang keluar cukup dashyat. Penampilannya saat ini sudah sempurna seperti _light_ _human_ lainnya. Cahaya terang, pupil mata pun ikut berubah warna menjadi _violet_ cerah saat ia mengeluarkan sayapnya itu, pakaian nya yang pun sudah berubah menjadi jubah berwarna _soft_ _purple_.

Hal itu membuat semua _Hyungdeul_ nya merasa ikut senang. Walaupun penampilan Kyuhyun sudah sama seperti yang lainnya namun ia masih memerlukan beberapa latihan lagi, bahkan Kyuhyun pun belum mampu untuk terbang dengan benar menggunakan sayap nya yang masih kaku itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat semua nya masih bingung. Setelah semua yang di lewati Kyuhyun, namja itu masih belum mendapatkan ingatan tentang _V.O.L_ secara keseluruhan. Namun biarlah waktu yang menjawab hal itu.

Dengan seperti ini saja, Kyuhyun sudah sangat bahagia dan satu hal yang sangat teramat penting! Ia sudah bermain _Starcraft_ _III_ dengan _light_ nya itu! Sungguh inilah yang menjadi impian seorang Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia rela tak tidur selama 2 malam untuk menyelesaikan level mencapai 30 level. Kebahagian bagi Kyuhyun sekaligus juga membuat _Hyungdeul_ nya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo.. sedikit lagi—"

Dan inilah Kyuhyun masih dengan kesenangan nya memainkan _game_ yang sudah beberapa hari ia mainkan. Ia tengah berada di kamar Henry dan menemani _namja_ imut itu tapi seperti nya bukan menemani nya karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya fokus pada _game_ nya dan hal ini yang membuat Henry sedikit kesal.

"Ayo.. Ayo—Ah! _Yeay_!" sorak Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara saat mampu menyelesaikan 1 level lagi. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja keras nya itu.

"_Mochi!_ Aku berhasil lagi. Ah aku benar-benar hebat bahkan Kibum _hyung_ belum sampai ke level ini" Kyuhyun mulai tertawa senang.

"_Mochi…_" panggil Kyuhyun lagi karena tak mendapat respon dari Henry.

Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya dan ia menghela nafas saat mendapati Henry yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Pantas saja tak ada respon. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat memperhatikan Henry yang tertidur. Wajahnya yang sangat tenang dan damai membuat _namja _itu semakin imut dan manis. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan punya _dongsaeng_ di dunia manusia dan ia sangat senang melihat Henry di _V.O.L_ ini. Setidaknya ia pernah merasakan memilikki seorang _dongsaeng_.

Kyuhyun menarik selimut dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Henry hingga sebatas leher. Setelah itu, ia pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Hari ini Leeteuk sedang ada keperluan dan latihan pun tak di adakan. Sebenarnya ia bisa berlatih dengan _Hyung_ yang lain tapi ia malas, 1 hari tidak berlatih tak apalah.

"Hoi bocah"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang sudah tidak asing bagi pendengarannya. Heechul sudah berdiri di belakang nya sambil berkacak pinggang. Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Heechul basa basi membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"_Wae hyung?_" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya.

"Ya! Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku?" tukas Heechul.

_Namja _cantik itu pun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya dan Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya.

"_Hyung_, kau sendiri mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa harus ku jawab?"

"_Ish_, kau selalu menyebalkan Heenim"

_Pletak_

"Panggil aku _hyung_! Tidak sopan"

Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena jitakan dari Cinderella tersebut.

_Pooff~_

Sayap berwarna merah cerah dan bersinar itu muncul dari belakang punggung Heechul. Sayap itu terkepak pelan membuat nya semakin indah.

"Ikut aku!" ucap Heechul.

Kaki nya mulai terangkat –mengambang di atas udara— Kyuhyun yang melihat itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kemana? Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau tidak mengikuti ku, aku akan menekan cahaya mu agar kau tak bisa bermain dengan _game-game_ itu lagi."

"_Mwo?!_ Tapi— _Ya! Hyung!_"

Heechul sudah melesat terbang tanpa menunggu ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_Ish_"

Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari cepat mengejar Heechul yang sudah terbang di depan sana. Jika sayap nya sudah berguna dengan baik, ia pasti sudah mengeluarkan sayap nya juga dan ikut melesat terbang. Ia tak mau memikirkan hal-hal yang membuang waktunya, ia hanya bisa terus berlari di jalanan yang terbuat dari papan itu untuk mengejar Heechul.

"_Chakkaman Chul hyung!_"

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ada 2 _namja_ yang tengah tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari-lari seperti itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang melayang tinggi di udara itu hanya menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang berlari cepat karena Heechul yang terbang lebih cepat.

"Seperti nya Chullie _hyung_ akan melakukannya lagi" gumam Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum geli.

"_Ne_, cara pelatihan unik ala Heechul _hyung_ haha" timpal Donghae lalu tertawa renyah.

Ya, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Heechul senang sekali menguji bahkan memberikan pelatihan pada _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ nya dengan cara yang unik dan tak biasa jika ia sedang tak punya kegiatan.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja. _Kajja_ Hae, kita main lagi"

Eunhyuk mulai mengeluarkan sebuah bola cahaya berwarna _orange_ yang melemparkannya kepada Donghae dan kedua nya pun mulai kembali melayang-layang memperebutkan bola tersebut sambil tertawa senang.

.

.

_Tap … Tap … Tap…_

"Lama sekali kau bocah!"

Heechul berteriak keras masih terbang dengan kecepatan yang tidak secepat sebelumnya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah mulai kelelahan.

"_Ya!_ Kau curang _hyung!_ Jangan pake sayap!" kesal Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang mulai memburu. Peluh sudah keluar membasahi tubuhnya.

"_Mwo?_ Aku tidak curang. Kau juga punya sayap bukan? Gunakan saja sayapmu, aku tidak melarangnya" ucap Heechul santai.

"_Aish_, kau kan tahu aku belum bisa terbang dengan baik" ucap Kyuhyun keras.

"Apa peduli ku~" jawab Heechul sembari merapikan jubahnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Ingat! Kalau kau tak bisa mengejarku, aku akan menekan cahaya mu" tambah Heechul lagi dan setelah itu ia mulai melesat terbang lagi dengan cepat.

_Wuuzzhh_

_Set~_

"_HYUNG!_"

Kyuhyun terpaksa berhenti karena tak ada jalan lagi di depan nya. Jalan buntu! _Shit!_ Kyuhyun berteriak kesal memanggil Heechul namun _namja_ cantik itu tak menghiraukannya dan tetap terbang ke depan sana. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal, ia memandang Heechul yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Bagaimana ini? _Aish_! Dasar Cinderella sadis! Awas kau _hyung_, akan ku balas perlakuan mu ini. Ish!"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Umpatan-umpatan terus keluar dari bibir nya hingga akhirnya terdiam sejenak. Ia bisa saja kembali ke rumah dan tidak mempedulikan ancaman Heechul toh ia bisa meminta bantuan dari Sungmin atau Leeteuk tapi selama beberapa minggu di tempat ini ia sudah mulai mengerti karakter masing-masing. Dan Heechul tak pernah bermain-main dengan ancaman nya.

"Terpaksa…" gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas.

Ia pun mulai memejamkan mata nya dan berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasi. Cahaya _violet_ mulai terkuar dari tubuhnya, cahaya tipis yang melingkupi dirinya dan…

_Poofff…._

_Bwoosshh…._

Sayap berwarna ungu itu mulai muncul. Sinar-sinar cahaya ungu pun bertebaran di sekitar sayap itu.

"Hufftt"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan ia mulai membuka matanya dan muncullah pupil berwarna ungu cerah yang terlihat cantik tapi terlihat tatapan yang tajam.

Cukup melelahkan…

Karena belum terbiasa, Kyuhyun sudah merasakan lelah hanya untuk mengubah dirinya sebagai _light human _sempurna dan mengeluarkan sayap indahnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke pinggir jalan papan itu. Jika terjatuh ke bawah sana, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan terluka parah bahkan kehilangan nyawa. Dan memikirkan hal itu membuatnya merinding.

"Semoga berhasil!" harapnya

Kyuhyun mulai mengepakkan sayap nya yang masih terlihat kaku itu berulang kali dan saat merasa sayapnya mulai ringan, ia menutup matanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, menapak pada udara—melayang dengan sayap nya—

_Wuungg~_

_Namja_ tampan itu mulai membuka matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya tidak terjun bebas ke bawah. Apa ia berhasil?

"Wooaaa~" pekik Kyuhyun senang saat mendapatkan dirinya tengah melayang di udara.

Sayapnya terkepak perlahan yang mampu menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap melayang.

"Kau memang hebat Cho Kyuhyun!" puji Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal mencari Heechul _hyung_! Siaplah untuk pembalasan mu, _hyung_" Kyuhyun mulai menyeringai dan bersiap untuk melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Wuuzzz~_

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi ia mulai melesat kencang dengan sayapnya, namun baru beberapa meter dari tempat awalnya berdiri ia mulai merasa keseimbangannya terganggu. Ia berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya kembali namun terlambat.

"Huuaaa~!"

Kyuhyun melesat jatuh ke bawah. Ia hanya bisa berteriak keras. Ia berusaha mengepakan sayapnya namun usahanya gagal, ia tetap terjun dari ketinggian berpuluh-puluh meter itu. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan mungkin siap untuk berhenti seketika.

_Eoh?_

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tubuhnya berhenti meluncur ke bawah. Ia melayang kembali?

"Ber—hasil? _Yeay_! Aku berha—"

Pletak

"Aww! _Appo_!" ringis Kyuhyun kesakitan.

Dua kali mendapatkan jitakan keras membuat dirinya mendongak ke atas dan memberi _death glare_ terbaik bagi pelaku penjitakan. Namun ia terkejut saat melihat Heechul sudah berada di dekatnya dan menahan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Hy—ung_?"

"_Pabbo-ya_! Jangan terburu-buru. Jaga keseimbang selama kau terbang, jangan terfokus hanya untuk terbang cepat!" tukas Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Heechul pun membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke pinggiran dan Kyuhyun pun terduduk di jalan papan itu sembari mengatur jantungnya yang masih berderu kencang. Heechul hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun intens.

"_Hyung_, jangan menatapku seperti itu" protes Kyuhyun saat menyadari Heechul yang terus menatapnya. Ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri Heechul dengan wajah lelah dan kesal.

"Kau akan mati terjatuh jika aku terlambat" tukas Heechul sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini kan juga salahmu. Kalau kau tidak mengancamku, aku pasti tidak akan terjatuh seperti itu" balas Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kalau aku tak seperti ini kau pasti tak mau mencoba terbang kan? Sayapmu itu harus sering di gunakan agar tidak kaku" balas Heechul lagi.

"Tapi kan kau tahu aku belum bisa, _Hyung_! Jangan memaksa ku" balas Kyuhyun lagi kali ini dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Maka nya harus di latih Cho Kyuhyun. Dan tetap fokus, jangan terburu-buru seperti tadi" ucap Heechull sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya walau akhirnya Ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya, memang benar apa yang di katakana oleh Heechul.

"Tapi… Chulli _hyung_ tidak akan menekan cahaya ku kan? Aku tetap boleh bermain _game_?" tanya Kyuhyun memelas seperti anak kecil. Mendengar itu, Heechul mengeluarkan seringaiannya lalu mulai terkikik geli dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun tercengang. Ia menatap _hyung_ nya itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah gila _eoh_?"

"Kau yang gila bocah, hahaha. Mudah sekali menipu mu"

Heechul terus tertawa hingga ia memegangi perutnya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Heechul tersebut.

"_Mwo_? Jadi kau menipu ku?" decak kesal Kyuhyun. Heechul mulai menghela nafas untuk menghentikan tawa nya. Tak tega juga melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Kau kira aku bisa menekannya huh? Walaupun bisa, Teuki pasti akan membunuhku. Jadi itu semua tidak mungkin" ucap Heechul

"_Ish_, kau menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun menghentakan kaki nya. Ia pun membalikkan badan nya dan hendak melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Heechul yang mulai tertawa lagi.

_Siinnngg~_

_DUARR!_

Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun beranjak, Heechul langsung menarik lengannya sesaat ia merasakan aura gelap di dekat mereka. Dan tepat sedetik kemudian, sebuah cahaya berwarna hitam bagaikan pisau mengarah ke Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Untungnya _timing_ Heechul tepat sehingga mereka berdua tak terkena cahaya hitam yang langsung menimbulkan ledakan kecil saat menyentuh papan.

Jantung Kyuhyun kembali berderu cepat setelah kejadian itu. Itu memandang jalanan tempatnya berpijak tadi sudah gosong bagaikan terkena api.

"_H-hyung_" panggil Kyuhyun terbata.

Ia duduk berlutut dengan wajah _shock_ dan Heechul yang berlutut di sebelahnya terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pelaku pelemparan cahaya itu. Ia yakin cahaya itu sengaja di lemparkan.

"_Ya! Nuguya?_ Siapa pun itu cepat keluar!" pekik Heechul keras sambil terus mencari sosok pelemparan. Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang pun ikut melihat ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti arah pandang Heechul.

Prok… Prok… Prok…

"Reflek mu memang yang terbaik, Heechul _hyung_"

Sebuah tepukan tangan dan suara yang tidak asing bagi Heechul membuat _namja_ cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti pandangan Heechul. Mereka berdua mengadah ke langit dan menemukan 2 orang _namja_ terlihat di atas dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Mereka menatap tajam Heechul dan Kyuhyun di iringi dengan sebuah seringaian.

Aura hitam pekat melingkupi sekitar tubuh kedua _namja_ itu dan jangan lupakan sayap hitam keduanya yang juga menambah kesan mengerikan. Seorang _namja_ cantik duduk sambil menggoyangkan kaki nya santai dan seorang namja lagi yang terlihat cukup jangkung berdiri bersender di pohon itu.

"K-kalian…"

Heechul berdiri membeku melihat kedua _namja_ itu. Matanya kembali berubah merah dan tatapan super tajam sudah di berikan. Heechul mengepalkan kedua tangannya sangat erat sehingga buku-buku tangannya memutih seakan _namja_ itu menahan amarah dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang awalnya mengernyit bingung melihat _namja_ cantik yang berbicara itu harus membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan sosok yang berdiri di atas sana. Berbeda dengan Heechul yang geram, Kyuhyun justru ingin melompat kegirangan melihat salah satu dari sosok yang berada di atas pohon itu. Walaupun tidak percaya dan bingung mengapa sosok itu ada di tempat ini tapi ia tetap senang!

"_Annyeong_~ Sudah lama tak melihat mu Heechul _hyung_. Ah! Ada Kyuhyun juga" ucap _namja_ cantik itu lagi sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Jadi… Jadi—benar kalian yang melakukan semua nya ini HAH?" pekik Heechul kesal.

"_Ssst_, jangan marah-marah _Hyung_. Kami hanya ingin mengunjungi kalian. Apa kalian tak merindukan kami?"

"_Shit_! Kalian sudah mengkhianati _V.O.L_, kalian tak pantas untuk di rindukan!" ketus Heechul masih berusaha meredam emosi nya. Ia bisa saja langsung menerjang kedua _namja_ itu tapi mengingat ada Kyuhyun di samping nya, ia memilih untuk mengulur waktu dan berusaha mengadakan telepati meminta bantuan pada yang lain.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku bisa melihat kalau kalian merindukan kami. Khukhu"

_Namja_ cantik itu tertawa kecil. Lalu ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, menatap lurus ke _partner_ nya dan hal itu membuat nya menyeringai kembali. _Namja_ cantik itu melirik _partner_ nya seakan memberi tanda dan sesaat kemudian _partner_ di samping nya terbang dan melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Chang—min?" gumam Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bisa membuka mulutnya yang terasa terkunci.

Mendengar itu, Heechul menolehkan kepala nya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau—"

"_YA! CHANGMINNIE CHAKKAMAN!_"

.

.

**~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

Annyeoonng~

haha mianhae cerita nya semakin bikin pusing n bosenin /bow/

Thanks for all readers and riview ^ ^

Mianhae belum bisa bales riview dulu..

Keep cheering and Happy new year all ^ ^/

mind riview again~?


	5. Past

_**VILLAGE OF LIGHT**_

_~Light must be able to defeated a darkness and make all being bright~_

.

**Genre** : _Friendship, Family_ _and Fantasy_

_._

**Warning**_ : Typo, Boring, GaJe, etc.,_

_**Main Cast :**_

_**Leeteuk**__ as Light of White_

_**Heechul **__as Light of Red_

_**Hankyung**__ as Light of Nila_

_**Yesung**__ as Light of Gold_

_**Kangin**__ as Light of Maroon_

_**Shindong**__ as Light of Green_

_**Sungmin**__ as Light of Pink_

_**Eunhyuk**__ as Light of Orange_

_**Donghae**__ as Light of Blue_

_**Siwon**__ as Light of Brown_

_**Kibum**__ as Light of Silver_

_**Ryeowook**__ as Light of Yellow_

_**Kyuhyun**__ as Light of Violet_

_**Zhoumi**__ as Light of Gray_

_**Henry**__ as Light of Cyan_

_**Another Cast** : DB5K members_

.

**Story by LyELF **

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

.

* * *

**† V.O.Ł †**

_Namja_ cantik itu tertawa kecil. Lalu ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, menatap lurus ke _partner_ nya dan hal itu membuat nya menyeringai kembali. _Namja_ cantik itu melirik _partner_ nya seakan memberi tanda.

"Chang—min?" gumam Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bisa membuka mulutnya yang terasa terkunci.

Mendengar itu, Heechul menolehkan kepala nya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau—"

"_YA! CHANGMINNIE CHAKKAMAN!_"

.

**PART 4**

Heechul yang baru saja ingin memanggil _dongsaeng_ nya itu justru terkejut dengan teriakan keras Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun langsung berteriak saat _namja_ jangkung yang ia sebut 'Changmin' itu tiba-tiba terbang dan melesat pergi. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan sayap nya dan segera melesat menyusul Changmin dengan cepat.

_Wuuzzhhh~_

"KYUHYUN!"

Heechul yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah terbang pun langsung menghampiri _namja_ itu dan hendak menarik lengannya jika _namja_ cantik yang tadi duduk santai di dahan tak menghalangi nya.

"Minggir!" pekik Heechul masih mencari celah untuk menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah melesat di depan sana dan mulai menghilang dari penglihatan. Cukup mengejutkan saat Kyuhyun bisa lancar terbang bahkan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti itu. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Heechul lebih terkaget. Kyuhyun mengingat Changmin?

"Biarkan _maknae_ kita bermain, _Hyung_. Kau masih punya urusan denganku"

_Namja_ cantik itu terus menghalangi pergerakan Heechul.

"Kim Jaejoong…." Geram Heechul kesal sekaligus marah.

Cling…

Traangg~

"Ku bilang MINGGIR!"

Heechul langsung mengeluarkan pedang cahaya merah menyala nya dan langsung menghempaskan nya kearah Jaejoong. Namun pedang itu hanya membentur pada sebuah tongkat yang di keluarkan oleh Jaejoong.

Zrasssh

Trang.. Trang..

Gyuunggg~ DUAR!

Tabrakan cahaya merah dan hitam langsung membuat sebuah ledakan. Heechul dan Jaejoong terus beradu satu sama lain. Pertarungan cahaya di udara itu seakan tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata. Berbagai teknik dan perlawanan terus di kerahkan oleh kedua belah pihak.

Ctassh

Heechul meringis sakit saat beberapa cahaya hitam setajam pisau mengenai permukaan kulitnya. Darah segar mulai keluar dari luka-luka tersebut. Jaejoong tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Heechul untuk menyerang. Ia terus melemparkan cahaya seperti shuriken kearah Heechul dan ia pun ikut menyerang dengan tongkat cahaya nya. Heechul yang harus menghindar dari serangan Jaejoong dan cahaya berbentuk _shuriken_ yang terus mengincar dirinya membuat Heechul mulai kewalahan.

Dueesshhh!

Cahaya merah yang cukup besar tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Heechul, menghantam apa pun yang ada di sekitar nya dan menempiskan semua cahaya shuriken dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun terhempas cukup keras ke belakang setelah Heechul mengeluarkan cahaya yang menimbulkan ledakan di udara itu.

"Sepertinya kau semakin kuat, _Hyung_" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulas seringaian.

Heechul hanya terdiam mengatur nafasnya yang memburu berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang masih terlihat santai tanpa sedikit pun nafas memburu dan peluh yang keluar. Mereka saling menatap tajam. Setelah merasa energi mulai muncul kembali, Heechul mulai melesat kearah Jaejoong dengan pedang merah di kedua tangannya.

Traang..Grrrttt….

Jaejoong menahan serangan pedang Heechul dengan perisai cahaya berwarna hitam pekat. Heechul masih berusaha mengalahkan perisai itu dengan pedangnya. Jaejoong menyeringai di balik perisai nya dan ia langsung mengeluarkan energi dalam nya saat Heechul lengah dan membuat Heechul langsung terpental ke belakang dan menghantam daham pohon.

"Argghtt"

Heechul baru membuka mata nya dan langsung membelalak saat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah melesat kearah nya dengan tongkat besi yang berujung runcing. Heechul tak siap menghadapi serangan itu dan ia pasrah jika akhirnya tongkat itu menancap di tubuhnya nanti.

Trang…

"_Hyung! Gwenchanayo?_"

Heechul membuka mata nya dan mendapati Eunhyuk sudah berada di samping nya dan Kangin yang tengah melawan Jaejoong saat ini. Tepat waktu!

"_Hyung_?" panggilan Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Heechul. _Namja_ cantik itu langsung mengangguk dan bersiap untuk kembali menyerang.

Duaarr!

Asap tebal dan hitam langsung menyelimuti mereka semua membuat Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Kangin kurang jelas melihat sekeliling. Mereka memasang posisi siaga barangkali aka nada serangan dadakan. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan energi nya dan cahaya _orange_ mulai menghalau asap itu, dan tempat itu menjadi terang kembali.

Hilang….

Ketiga _namja_ itu mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari sosok Jaejoong namun hasilnya nihil. Sosok Jaejoong sudah menghilang dari tempat itu.

"_Hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Aku senang melihat kalian lagi. Sampai jumpa lagi semua" _

Sebuah suara terngiang di area itu dan di pastikan itu adalah suara Jaejoong. Ketiga _namja_ itu menghela nafas nya mendengar ucapan itu.

"Sial, dia kabur" geram Kangin.

"Kenapa kalian baru datang hah?" pekik Heechul kesal pada kedua _namja_ di hadapan nya itu. Ia memang sudah meminta bantuan sejak tadi tapi mereka baru datang di saat yang genting.

"_Mianhae hyung_. Segel kembali terlepas dan kerusakan segel sudah mencapai 45 %. Perbatasan timur pun di serang oleh aura hitam dan menyebabkan 2 _light human_ kehilangan jiwa nya. Konsentrasi kami pecah dan kami pun kehilangan kontak dan aura mu, _hyung_—seakan ada penghalang yang menutupi keberadaan mu" jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Jadi mereka melakukan penyerangan beruntun untuk mengacaukan kita. _Aish_!"

Heechul mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kita harus segera kembali, _Hyung_" ucap Kangin mengingatkan.

"Ah! Kyuhyun! Tadi Kyu menyusul Changmin"

Heechul hendak melesat pergi untuk menyusul Kyuhyun namun lengannya sudah di pegang oleh Kangin terlebih dahulu.

"Yesung _hyung_ dan Sungminnie sudah menyusul Kyuhyun. Jadi lebih baik kita kembali ke markas utama _hyung_" ucap Kangin.  
Heechul menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk. Kangin dan Eunhyuk mulai menghilang dari tempat itu. Heechul menerawang jauh ke depan sebelum ia pun ikut menghilang.

"_Semoga tak terjadi apa pun pada mu, Kyu" _

.

.

"Changmin, tunggu!"

Kyuhyun terus mengejar Changmin yang enggan untuk berhenti dan justru semakin cepat. Entah sudah seberapa jauh ia pergi dari _V.O.L_ hanya untuk mengejar sosok yang ia kenal sebagai sahabatnya itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana Changmin berada di dunia ini. Jika itu benar-benar Changmin yang ia kenal maka ia akan meloncat kesenangan. Hanya itulah yang terus berputar di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

Pohon demi pohon sudah di lewati oleh Kyuhyun. Ia mulai memasuki sebuah hutan yang lebih lebat dari area _Tree of Light_ –pohon besar dan tinggi tempat di dirikannya _V.O.L_— Hanya sedikit cahaya yang mampu menembus rindangan dedaunan dari pohon-pohon tersebut.

Sreett..

TAP

Akhirnya untuk pertama kali, Kyuhyun menapakan kaki nya di tanah. Ia berhenti saat melihat Changmin pun berhenti di tempat tersebut lalu berdiri memunggungi nya. Kyuhyun menopangkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Sangat lelah! Ia tak pernah terbang sejauh dan selama ini. Peluh terus mengalir dari pucuk kepalanya, nafasnya memburu dan dada nya naik turun. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap punggung Changmin.

"Changmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

Changmin tak bergeming dari posisi nya seakan tak mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap nanar sahabatnya itu.

"Shim Changmin!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada mulai meninggi.

Tak ada respon…

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ya! Jawab aku! Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Changmin!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati Changmin. Ia hendak menepuk pundak Changmin namun belum sempat terlaksana, Changmin sudah membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Syiingg~

Aura hitam langsung menyeruak di tempat itu, menyelimuti sekitar area tersebut. Kyuhyun merasakan bulu roma nya berdiri saat aura hitam nan dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dingin. Mata nya memandang tajam seakan masuk menusuk iris mata Kyuhyun. Seringaian terukir di wajah Changmin membuat senyuman manis Kyuhyun untuk menyambut sahabatnya itu memudar.

"Chang—"

_Nyuutt~_

"Arghhtt!"

Kyuhyun langsung memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit seakan ingin pecah. Kepala nya seakan di tusuk oleh banyak jarum dan membuat rasa nyeri yang sangat menyiksa.

"Arrggghhtt!"

Rasa sakit itu semakin menyerang kepalanya. Kyuhyun jatuh berjongkok sambil memeganggi kepalanya bahkan jari-jari nya sudah mulai menjambak surai rambutnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Changmin. Suara yang sudah tidak ia dengar beberapa minggu ini. Suara lembut namun terkesan sangat dingin. Masih dengan seringaian nya, Changmin menatap Kyuhyun secara intens.

"_Bogoshipoyo_" ucap nya lagi.

Hati Kyuhyun seakan terenyuh mendengar pernyataan itu. Rasa rindu juga sangat di rasakan oleh Kyuhyun namun ada sesuatu yang janggal, pernyataan itu terasa begitu menyedihkan dan seakan tak terdengar puluhan tahun padahal menurut Kyuhyun mereka hanya tidak bertemu beberapa minggu saja.

Syuut~

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat indera pendengarannya mendengar suara khas anak kecil berkumandang. Secara reflek, Kyuhyun langsung menutup telinga nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya. Mata Kyuhyun pun terpejam namun bayangan sosok _namja_ kecil yang mengatakan kata-kata asing terus muncul dalam pikiran nya.

_Kyuhyunnie, kau adalah sahabat yang paling penting bagi ku!_

_Aku sudah tak memilikki siapa pun, Kyu. Hanya kau yang ku miliki._

_Berjanjilah padaku! Kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya dan akan saling melindungi._

_Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku sudah kehilangan keluarga ku, aku tak mau kehilangan Hyungdeulku lagi. Jeongmal Mianhae.. Tolong, tetaplah percaya padaku._

"Chang—min" racau Kyuhyun saat menangkap sosok _namja_ kecil itu adalah sosok Changmin kecil.

"_Ne_ Kyu, aku di sini"

Kyuhyun berusaha membuka matanya. Rasa sakit di kepala nya dan bayangan-bayangan aneh yang terus berputar membuat Kyuhyun sulit membuka matanya kembali. Mata kiri Kyuhyun terbuka walau hanya sedikit. Ia masih bisa menangkap sosok Changmin yang masih berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Chang—minnie"

Changmin pun akhirnya menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Kyuhyun. Kaki kanan nya berlutut di atas tanah dan kaki kirinya di tekuk. Tangan Changmin mulai terulur mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan membuat nya terengah-engah.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, Kyu" ucap Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun sudah tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut 'mantan' sahabatnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar senang kau bisa kembali kemari. Kau tahu? Aku sangat kesepian tanpa sahabat terdekat ku ini"

Changmin terus berbicara mencurahkan semua hal yang ada di pikirkan. Entah itu memang perasaan nya yang sebenarnya atau hanya sebuah kepalsuan.

"Aku ingin sekali bermain dengan mu lagi, Kyu. Aku ingin bertanding, makan dan tertawa bersama mu lagi"

"C-chang—min…"

"Eum? Apa kau juga menginginkannya? Bukankah kau membenci setelah aku meninggalkan _V.O.L_? Itu yang kau katakan, Kyu. Apa kau sudah memaafkan ku?"

Sriing~

Changmin melirik kearah belakang Kyuhyun, ia merasakan aura lain mulai mendekati tempat itu. Changmin menghela nafasnya. Tangannya masih mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang semakin meringkuk kesakitan.

"Mereka akan segera datang. Aku harus pergi sekarang, Kyu" ucap Changmin.

Ia mulai menarik tangannya dan bangkit berdiri. Kyuhyun mengintip dari celah matanya. Ia ingin berteriak agar Changmin tidak pergi tapi bibirnya seakan terkunci. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat lemah dan bertekuk lutut hanya karena rasa sakit yang sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kyu. Setelah ini akan lebih berat lagi dan ku pastikan pertemuan berikutnya kita akan bertarung jadi persiapkan diri mu Cho Kyuhyun"

'_Jangan pergi. Changmin-ah, jebal jangan tinggalkan aku'_ batin Kyuhyun terus menggumamkan kata itu.

Namun Changmin tak mampu membaca batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Kyuhyun. Semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang. Kyuhyun tak mampu melihat sosok sahabat nya itu lagi.

Ia gagal mencegah sahabatnya untuk pergi untuk kedua kali nya sama seperti—dulu. Dan bayangan saat dirinya –Kyuhyun kecil— mulai berputar di dalam pikiran nya. Memory yang terpendam itu mulai muncul kembali.

_Shim Changmin! Kau akan mengkhianati desa eoh? Kau sudah gila!_

_Jika kau benar-benar melewati perbatasan itu, maka persahabatan kita juga akan berakhir dan kau akan menjadi orang yang paling aku benci seumur hidup ku!_

_Shim Changmin chakkamman! Jangan pergi, kembalilah!_

_Hiks… Changminnie… Changminnie… hiks…_

"Arrggghhtttt!"

Kyuhyun kembali berteriak keras saat rasa sakit di kepala nya yang semakin menyiksa. Air mata mulai melesat keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Ia berlutut dan meringkuk kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan nyeri di tambah rasa lelah dan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran Kyuhyun mulai menghilang. Pandangan Kyuhyun pada tanah, tempatnya berpijak saat ini mulai memudar. Dan akhir nya Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya bersamaan dengan nama nya di panggil keras oleh seseorang.

BRUUKK

"Kyuhyun!"

"Kyunnie!"

Yesung dan Sungmin langsung melesat turun ke bawah saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun sudah terkapar di atas tanah. Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun dan memangku kepalanya. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan panik dan khawatir.

"Kyunnie, _ireona_! Kyu!"

Sungmin terus memanggil nama Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Yesung berjongkok di sebelahnya sambil memperhatikan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Syuunnggg~

Yesung mulai mengeluarkan energinya dan cahaya berwarna emas mulai menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Transfer energi sebagai pertolongan pertama mulai di lakukan oleh Yesung.

"_Hyung.._"

Sungmin mengamati Yesung yang masih fokus membagi energi nya dengan Kyuhyun. Sekitar 2 menit cahaya emas itu terus menyelimuti dan terserap oleh tubuh Kyuhyun dan akhirnya cahaya itu mulai menipis dan menghilang.

"Kita harus cepat membawa nya kembali. Energi ku sudah cukup terkuras di pertarungan sebelumnya" ucap Yesung pada Sungmin yang langsung di beri anggukkan.

Ya, sebelum mencapai tempat ini Yesung dan Sungmin harus bertemu dengan sosok manekin-manekin cahaya yang menyerang mereka tiba-tiba. Aura hitam di keluarkan oleh boneka itu dan bisa di pastikan boneka-boneka itu di gerakkan oleh kekuatan _The Dark_. Cukup sulit mengalahkan ratusan boneka yang terus menyerang dan tak bisa di hancurkan hingga akhirnya Yesung dan Sungmin menggabungkan energi nya dan menyebabkan suatu ledakan yang cukup dashyat dan membuat boneka-boneka itu lenyap.

"_Ne Hyung_"

Sungmin langsung membopong tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya di punggung. Yesung dan Sungmin pun mulai terbang kembali ke udara dan akhirnya melakukan teleportasi untuk kembali ke _V.O.L._

.

.

.

* * *

† **V.O.Ł †**

_Semua Light Human yang berada di Village of Light mulai terkumpul di sebuah aula besar untuk menyaksikan pelantikan calon 15 Prince of Light yang akan menjaga dan melindungi desa di masa depan. Para tetua sedang menyampaikan pesan-pesan nya, mata tetua itu menatap ke lima belas namja dengan umur yang masih sangat muda yang tengah berlutut membentuk garis vertical di hadapannya. _

"_Mulai hari ini, kalian adalah calon 15 Prince of Light. Kalian akan di latih langsung oleh kami agar mampu menjalankan tugas kalian di masa depan" ucap sang Tetua itu._

"_Nasib dari Village of Light bergantung besar di tangan Prince of Light. Dan kami semua akan menyerahkan dan menyerahkan V.O.L ini dalam pimpinan kalian di masa depan"_

"_Dan akhirnya… Inilah 15 Prince of Light kita di masa depan !"_

_Sorak sorai dari para light human langsung memenuhi ruangan itu. Cahaya berwarna warni terus meletup seakan kembang api sebagai penyambutan dan tanda kegembiraan di desa cahaya itu. _

_Setelah acara pelantikan itu selesai, wajah gembira dan sorak sorai masih tergambar di wajah kelima namja yang saling memeluk dan membei selamat. _

"_Aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika mereka melantik ku" ucap Eunhyuk kecil dengan cengiran lebar nya._

"_Aku juga Hyung. Ini seperti mimpi" tambah Ryeowook lagi._

"_Ini bukanlah mimpi. Kita memang sudah di takdirkan untuk melindungi V.O.L dan kita harus berjuang untuk melakukannya" ucap Leeteuk kecil yang sudah terlihat bijaksana. _

_15 namja itu mengangguk semangat mendengar ucapan seseorang yang akan menjadi ketua sekaligus light utama di V.O.L itu._

"_We are The Prince of Light and we will protect our Village until the end of our life" _

_Sebuah janji Prince of Light pun di utarakan oleh Leeteuk dan di sambut oleh teriakan semangat oleh lainnya._

_Sejak saat itulah ke lima belas namja calon Prince of Light di latih secara khusus oleh para desa walaupun umur mereka semua masih terbilang kecil namun tanggung jawab tetaplah menjadi tanggung jawab tanpa memandang apa pun._

_Selain latihan, ke 15 namja itu juga sering bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat daripada sebelumnya bahkan seiring berjalannya waktu mereka menjadi terikat seakan menjadi seperti saudara dan saling bergantung satu sama lain. Kedekatan yang begitu harmonis dan menyenangkan._

"_Changmin-ah~" _

_Seorang namja kecil dengan rambut ikal coklat mengejar sosok teman dekat sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil. Namja yang di panggil Changmin itu pun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar._

"_Kyuhyun-ah!"_

_Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling menyengir lebar melihat satu sama lain. Mereka sudah lama tak bertemu seperti ini. Kesibukan Kyuhyun untuk latihan dan mungkin waktu nya lebih banyak di habiskan dengan para Hyungdeulnya membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa bertemu dengan Changmin lagi seperti dulu. Ya, Changmin adalah teman pertama yang Kyuhyun temui dan mereka menempuh akademi light bersama-sama._

"_Akhirnya aku bisa menemui mu" ucap Kyuhyun senang._

"_Apakah menyenangkan menjadi calon Prince? Pasti melelahkan ya?" tanya Changmin. _

_Keduanya tengah duduk di dahan pohon yang cukup besar dan tinggi dari rumah-rumah di desa._

"_Eum.. Memang melelahkan tapi sangat asyik dan menyenangkan. Hyungdeul dan mochi sudah seperti bagian dari diri ku. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka" ujar Kyuhyun senang._

_Changmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyuman antara tulus dan miris. Tak tahukah Kyuhyun bahwa setelah kesibukan Kyuhyun sebagai calon prince membuat nya kesepian dan merasa sendirian di sini? Ia lebih sering berada di rumah dan bermain game daripada keluar untuk berlatih dan bermain._

"_Changminnie" _

_Kyuhyun mengguncang pundak Changmin pelan karena melihat namja itu melamun. Changmin pun tersadar dan memberikan cengiran lebar._

"_Semangatlah! Aku selalu mendukungmu, Kyu" ucap Changmin memberi semangat._

"_Ne. Aku akan berusaha dan setelah latihan berakhir kita akan battle lagi ne?" _

"_Baiklah. Siap-siaplah untuk kalah, Kyu"_

"_Mwo?! Hey, aku pasti menang. Kau yang harus siap-siap"_

_Kedua nya berdebat kecil namun di akhiri dengan tawa senang dari kedua nya. Tawa riang khas anak-anak. Kyuhyun pun pergi saat Sungmin menghampiri nya dan tinggallah Changmin duduk sendiri di dahan tersebut sembari menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang. _

"_Aku juga mau punya Hyungdeul yang baik seperti Kyuhyun. Apa aku bisa?" ucap Changmin sambil mengadah ke langit sore yang bersinar indah._

"_Tentu saja kau bisa" _

_Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Changmin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan menemukan 2 namja yang ia kenal sebagai Sunbae nya di akademi tengah berdiri di dahan atas Changmin._

"_Yun-ho sunbae? Jaejoong sunbae?"_

"_Ne Changminnie. Kau bisa menjadi adik kami dan kami mau menjadi hyung mu, bagaimana?" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut._

_Ucapan itu pun sukses membuat Changmin tersenyum lebar dan sejak saat itulah ia bertemu dengan 4 orang Hyung yang sangat berarti bagi nya._

_._

_Wuzzhh…_

_Kacau…_

_Hancur…_

_Keadaan Village of Light hancur. Tak ada lagi rumah-rumah cantik dan bersinar di Tree of Light itu. Sebuah bencana baru saja terjadi. Sang kegelapan –The Dark— tiba-tiba muncul dan memporak poranda kan seluruh desa cahaya tanpa ada tanda-tanda sebelumnya. Entah apa penyebabnya The Dark bisa muncul menyelimuti wilayah cahaya dan mengambil setengah jiwa dari para light human yang ada di V.O.L. Tak pernah ada kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya membuat para tetua dan light human lainnya tak siap menghadapi sang kegelapan yang begitu dingin dan mematikan._

_Semua light human pun di ungsikan ke sebuah ruangan khusus yang sengaja di siapkan untuk kejadian tak terduga seperti sekarang. Hanya para tetua dan light human pertahanan serta penyerangan lah yang bisa bertahan menghadapi The Dark di luar ruangan khusus itu. Mereka pun mencari cara agar bisa melawan dan menghancurkan The Dark. _

_Selama sekitar 1 tahun, tak ada cahaya yang mampu menyinari desa itu dan kelaparan sudah mendera para light human di pengungsian. Tak ada bahan makanan. Pohon, hewan, dan semua sumber makanan rusak bahkan mati terkena The Dark. _

_Akhirnya setelah berunding, para tetua menemukan sebuah cara untuk menyudahi semua nya. Penyegelan The Dark. Walaupun tidak bisa mengalahkan atau menghancurkan The Dark, segel itu mampu menahan dan menekan kekuatan dari kegelapan itu. Semua sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang di perlukan namun ada satu hal lagi yang sangat memberatkan cara ini. Harus ada 20 jiwa cahaya yang di korbankan. 20 jiwa itu untuk menjebak The Dark dan setelah kegelapan mengambil jiwa cahaya itu barulah para tetua mampu membuat segel cahaya untuk The Dark._

"_Andwee! Appa dan Umma tidak boleh pergi!"_

"_Hiks.. Umma… Appa…"_

"_Shireo! Kalau kalian pergi aku juga mau ikut. Jebal ajak aku Appa! Hiks"_

"_Umma! Appa! Andweeyo~"_

_Dengan berat hati, 20 jiwa cahaya pun di persiapkan. Light human yang sudah kehilangan jiwa cahaya nya sama saja dengan mati. 20 light human yang terpilih pun sudah menyiapkan diri. Tangisan dan penolakan dari keluarga dan anak-anak mereka tak meluluhkan hati para tetua yang dengan berat hati harus mengorbankan mereka. Lebih baik kehilangan 20 daripada seluruh light human yang ada._

_The Dark berhasil di segel. Segel cahaya yang sangat kuat._

_Tak akan ada yang mampu melepaskan segel itu. Namun, segel itu memiliki periode. _

_Saat periode itu akan berakhir maka harus ada yang memperbaharui segel cahaya tersebut._

_Dan para tetua mulai mengajarkan pada para Prince of Light cara penyegelan The Dark. Latihan semakin berat dan melelahkan._

_Desa cahaya kembali bersinar indah. Light human sudah membangun rumah mereka kembali dan mengeluarkan cahaya mereka. Tree of Light sebagai pohon utama sumber cahaya itu pun kembali bersinar dengan sangat indah. Keseimbangan cahaya pun sudah kembali seperti semula. _

_Namun, karena kejadian penyegelan itu ada beberapa pihak yang seperti nya masih tak menerima dan menyimpan dendam atas anggota keluarga mereka yang di korbankan._

_Lima namja yang baru akan memasuki usia remaja itu pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Village of Light dengan alasan kebencian mereka atas para tetua dan rasa tak terima bahwa Appa dan Umma mereka harus pergi meninggalkan mereka hanya demi keselamatan desa dan light human lainnya._

"_Shim Changmin, Tunggu!" _

_Kyuhyun yang baru mendengar kelima namja yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari desa dan salah satu nya adalah nama sahabatnya langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang latihan dan melesat terbang mencari sosok sang sahabat –Changmin—. Ia terus mencari Changmin hingga mencapai perbatasan dan untunglah waktu masih mengizinkan mereka untuk bertemu. _

"_Changmin chakkaman!"_

_Changmin yang baru akan melangkah pergi melewati perbatasan desa pun menoleh. Kyuhyun terpaku melihat wajah Changmin yang berbeda. Dingin dan sangat terluka. 2 kata itulah yang menggambarkan raut wajah Changmin._

"_Chang—min" panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Changmin hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha menarik sudut bibir nya dan memberikan senyuman yang di paksakan untuk Kyuhyun._

"_K-kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

"_Ini yang terbaik, Kyu. Aku akan lebih terluka jika berada di sini" jawab Changmin pelan namun tegas._

"_Tapi… kenapa?" _

"_Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan ku dengan Hyungdeul, Kyu"_

"_Tapi… Tapi—Ish, kau akan meninggalkan ku eoh?" _

_Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan memelas. Matanya sudah terasa panas melihat Changmin yang seperti itu._

"_Dengarkan aku, Kyu—" _

"_Apa? Kalau kau meninggalkan desa berarti kau juga akan meninggalkan ku!"_

_Kyuhyun mulai tersulut emosi. Air mata sudah mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Changmin pun hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar namun sesaat kemudian Changmin mengukir senyuman yang sangat tulus._

"_Aku sudah tak memilikki siapa pun, Kyu. Hanya kau dan hyungdeul lah yang ku miliki saat ini" ucap Changmin tulus._

"_Changmin! Jebal, jangan pergi. Tetaplah di V.O.L. Kau sahabat ku bukan?" pinta Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Tentu saja!" jawab Changmin pasti._

"_Berjanjilah padaku! Kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya dan akan saling melindungi, Kyu" tambah Changmin._

"_Aku akan berjanji jika kau urungkan niat mu untuk pergi!"_

_Kyuhyun kembali berteriak namun Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepala nya._

"_Kau akan mengkhianati desa jika pergi, Min!" _

_Changmin tetap terdiam mendengar semua bentakan dan teriakan dari Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun mengeram kesal. Ingin sekali ia menyeret namja itu untuk kembali namun ia tak bisa melakukannya, Changmin tak akan senang dengan hal itu. _

"_Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini lebih pelan namun sangat tajam._

"_Shim Changmin! Kau akan mengkhianati desa eoh? Kau sudah gila!"_

_Kyuhyun kembali berteriak kesal melihat Changmin yang tak merespon dan tetap diam, menatap Kyuhyun datar dengan senyuman tipis di itulah yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun kalut dan kesal._

"_Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku sudah kehilangan keluarga ku, aku tak mau kehilangan Hyungdeulku lagi. Jeongmal Mianhae.. Tolong, tetaplah percaya padaku"_

_Akhirnya Changmin membuka suara nya namun keputusan namja itu tak berubah. Kyuhyun seakan kehabisan kata-kata nya. Ia hanya terdiam sambil terisak pelan menatap tajam Changmin._

"_Aku pergi, Kyu. Selamat tinggal"_

_Kata-kata terakhir dari Changmin sebelum namja itu membalikkan badan nya dan mulai melangkah pergi._

"_Jika kau benar-benar melewati perbatasan itu, maka persahabatan kita juga akan berakhir dan kau akan menjadi orang yang paling aku benci seumur hidup ku!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi sangat keras._

_Mendengar ucapan itu membuat langkah Changmin terhenti, ia masih berdiam memunggungi Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan pun jatuh dan membasahi pipi putih nya. Ia hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawah nya agar tak ada isakan yang keluar menyebabkan darah mulai keluar dari bibir yang di gigit cukup keras itu._

'_Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun'_

_Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tenang dan akhirnya kaki Changmin kembali melangkah maju. Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya melihat Changmin yang tetap berjalan melewati perbatasan._

"_Shim Changmin chakkamman! Jangan pergi, kembalilah!"_

_Kyuhyun langsung berlari mengejar Changmin namun ia kalah cepat, Changmin sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu dan Kyuhyun tak mampu merasakan aura Changmin dan itu artinya ia tak akan mampu melacak keberadaan namja itu. _

_Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut masih dengan air mata dan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sahabat kecil nya, orang pertama yang ia anggap sebagai teman dan selalu menemani hari-hari nya itu telah pergi. Benar-benar pergi meninggalkan nya._

"_Hiks… Changminnie… Changminnie… hiks…_

"_Kyu" _

_Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya saat namanya di panggil. Ia menatap sosok Hyung terdekatnya sudah di berada di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Ming hyung.. hiks"_

_Sungmin langsung membawa dongsaeng nya itu ke dalam pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan dan berusaha membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Ia terus mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun yang masih saja terisak tangis._

"_Hiks.. Changmin bodoh! Bukan hanya dia yang sendiri, aku juga sendiri sekarang. Appa.. Umma.. hiks"_

"_Sstt.. Tenanglah. Kau tidak sendiri, Kyu. Kau masih memilikki kami sebagai keluarga dan Hyung mu. Kita akan terus bersama jadi jangan pernah berkata sendiri lagi, arrachi?" ucap Sungmin membuat isakan Kyuhyun mulai menghilang. _

_Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat 13 hyung nya dan juga dongsaeng satu-satu nya sudah berada di sisi nya. _

"_Hy—ung, Mochi…" gumam Kyuhyun sembari menghapus air mata nya secara kasar._

"_Ingat. Kau tidak pernah sendiri" ucap Yesung dengan senyuman lembut nya._

_Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun seakan memberikan kepastian dari ucapan itu. Kyuhyun memandang mereka semua satu per satu dan senyuman mulai terukir di wajahnya._

"_Tenanglah. Kita akan selalu bersama dan kita akan membawa mereka semua yang pergi itu pulang kembali ke V.O.L" ucap Leeteuk dengan angelic smile menghiasi wajahnya._

_Semua nya kembali mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Leeteuk. Mereka menerawang ke depan, menerawang jauh ke luar perbatasan V.O.L_

'_Changmin-ah, tunggulah. Aku akan menemukan mu dan membawa mu kembali pulang'_

.

.

.

* * *

† **V.O.Ł †**

14 _namja_ tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan yang besar. Sebuah meja panjang yang di kelilingi 14 _namja_ yang tengah melakukan pembicaraan serius. Kalimat demi kalimat terus keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Ada yang pro dan kontra atas rencana yang tengah di bicarakan.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, _Hyung_. Kita harus bersiap-siap" ucap Hangeng pada Leeteuk yang sedaritadi hanya diam.

Sama seperti biasa, Leeteuk terdiam di saat semua nya berbicara atau bahkan berdebat. Ia lebih memilih mendengar kan setiap ucapan dan singgahan yang di lontarkan. Mencerna nya dan menyusunkan sebagai rencana baru yang bisa di terima oleh semua nya.

"Kerusakan segel sudah mencapai 50 %. Kita harus mengambil langkah cepat. Mereka pun telah kembali bukan untuk pulang justru untuk balik menyerang. _Shit_!" decak kesal Heechul.

"Aku juga setuju. Memang lebih baik persiapan penyegelan harus di percepat dan hal itu bisa mengurangi resiko yang lebih besar" ungkap Eunhyuk.

"Kita masih belum bisa melakukan persiapan itu" ucap Sungmin menyanggah semua saran untuk mempercepat persiapan penyegelan.

"_Waeyo hyung?_" tanya Donghae polos.

"Kau lupa bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Dia belum menguasai teknik dasar seutuhnya apalagi untuk melakukan persiapan itu" jelas Sungmin lagi.

"Kita bisa menjelaskan nya pada Kyuhyun. Dia pasti mengerti dan mau berlatih lebih keras lagi. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa" ucap Kangin

"Jika kita memberitahu nya, tentu ia akan berlatih lebih keras tapi itulah yang membuat ku khawatir" balas Yesung membuat semua nya menatap heran pada _namja_ itu.

"Kyuhyun itu pekerja keras dan ambisius. Dia sering memaksakan dirinya dan …" Yesung menggantung ucapannya.

"Dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih lemah dari dahulu membuat ia harus menjaga diri agar tidak memforsir dirinya atau itu akan membahayakan tubuhnya"

Shindong yang memang mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan kata-kata Yesung. Semua nya pun terdiam mendengar hal itu, mereka hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak boleh memaksa Kyunnie" gumam Ryeowook.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Heechul sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Keputusan memang ada di tangannya namun saat ini ia belum bisa memutuskan apapun. Ia berdeham singkat membuat pandangan semua nya beralih menatap diri nya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan memikirkan semua nya lagi. Kyuhyun sudah sadar, lebih baik kita menemui nya. Aura nya melemah, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada nya" ucap Leeteuk sembari bangkit dari kursinya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka memang menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah bangun dari tidurnya setelah selama 3 hari lama nya ia pingsan.

Mereka pun mengangguk dan satu demi satu dari mereka menghilang, meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah kosong itu.

.

.

"Kyunnie~"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang pertama kali sampai di kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan suara nyaring nya yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Eh?"

Kosong…

Mereka berdua mengernyit bingung saat mendapati ruangan Kyuhyun yang kosong. Tak ada lagi sosok Kyuhyun di ruangan tersebut. Tak berapa lama, yang lain nya pun muncul di ruangan tersebut dan tak kalah kaget saat tak mendapati sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kemana Gui Xian _ge_?" gumam Henry bingung.

"Hey, Ikan! Jangan sembunyikan bocah itu. Bukan waktu nya bermain-main" tukas Heechul yang langsung membuat Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Donghae memang jahil membuat Heechul langsung menuduhnya begitu saja.

"Ya _hyung_! Bukan aku yang menyembunyikan Kyu!" protes Donghae kesal. Heechul hanya menggedikan bahu nya.

"Jadi dia dimana?" tanya Ryeowook yang mulai panik.

"Kami tidak tahu. Saat kami sampai di sini, Kyu sudah tidak ada" jawab Eunhyuk yang tak kalah panik nya dari Ryeowook.

"Gawat!"

Semua langsung menoleh kearah Yesung yang tiba-tiba bergumam sambil membulatkan mata nya. Ia menelan ludah nya sulit.

"Ada apa Sungie?" tanya Hankyung penasaran.

"Apa kalian tidak merasakan nya?" tanya Yesung dengan nada pelan membuat beberapa dari mereka mengernyit bingung.

"Apa _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk takut.

"Ya _bighead_! Cepat katakan!" decak kesal Heechul.

"Aura Kyuhyun melemah" jawab Kibum dengan nada santai yang sontak membuat mereka terkejut.

Mereka terdiam sejenak berusaha mencari aura Kyuhyun. Biasanya seseorang bisa langsung di temukan dengan aura mereka masing-masing.

"_Hyung_…"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hilang! Aku –Aku tidak bisa merasakan aura Kyuhyun sama sekali!" teriak Ryeowook yang sudah terisak tangis.

Mendadak ruangan tersebut menajdi panas dan tegang. Panik sudah menyelimuti perasaan beberapa orang di ruangan tersebut. Mereka tak bisa merasakan aura Kyuhyun.

Aura Kyuhyun menghilang. Jika aura _light human_ menghilang berarti seseorang itu sudah berada sangat jauh dari V.O.L atau seorang _light human_ itu –Mati!

.

.

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

**Lye's Note :**

**Annyeong~ ^ ^**

**Mianhae baru datang sekarang hehe**

**Thanks for all my reader and riviewers ^-^**

**Chap ini sedikit ada flashback, semoga gak terlalu membingungkan ._.v**

**Mind to Riview again? ^ ^ /bow/**


	6. A Memory

_**VILLAGE OF LIGHT**_

_~Light must be able to defeated a darkness and make all being bright~_

.

Genre : _Friendship, Family_ _and Fantasy_

_._

Warning_ : Typo, Boring, GaJe, etc.,_

_**Main Cast :**_

_**Leeteuk**__ as Light of White_

_**Heechul **__as Light of Red_

_**Hankyung**__ as Light of Nila_

_**Yesung**__ as Light of Gold_

_**Kangin**__ as Light of Maroon_

_**Shindong**__ as Light of Green_

_**Sungmin**__ as Light of Pink_

_**Eunhyuk**__ as Light of Orange_

_**Donghae**__ as Light of Blue_

_**Siwon**__ as Light of Brown_

_**Kibum**__ as Light of Silver_

_**Ryeowook**__ as Light of Yellow_

_**Kyuhyun**__ as Light of Violet_

_**Zhoumi**__ as Light of Gray_

_**Henry**__ as Light of Cyan_

_**Other Cast**_ : DB5K members

.

**Story by LyELF **

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

.

* * *

**† V.O.Ł †**

_Tree of Light_, sebuah pohon yang sangat tinggi, besar dan kokoh yang di jadikan pemukiman dari para _Light Human_ selama puluhan tahun. Setelah _V.O.L_ di dirikan maka pohon ini lebih di kenal dengan nama pohon cahaya karena pohon itu akan selalu terlihat bersinar oleh cahaya dari _light human_.

Sangat indah…

Apa lagi jika malam hari tiba, pohon ini benar-benar akan bersinar dengan kerlipan cahaya berbagai warna di tambah dengan kerlipan bintang di langit malam, lengkaplah sudah keindahan setiap malam di _Tree of Light_ ini.

"Tidak berubah dan semakin indah"

Seorang _namja_ tengah duduk santai di atas dahan pohon cahaya yang hampir mencapai puncak pohon itu. Ia tersenyum manis memandangi pemukiman desa cahaya yang berkelap-kelip di bawah sana. Sesekali ia bergumam kecil pada diri nya sendiri nya.

"Seperti nya mereka sedang mencari ku, haha"

_Namja_ itu tertawa geli saat merasakan aura beberapa orang yang panik karena tak mendapatkan diri nya di tempat tidur dan sibuk mencari nya. Ia sudah menekan aura cahaya nya dan itu cukup sulit untuk melacak keberadaannya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini dan ia juga sangat merindukan tempat favoritnya di _V.O.L_ ini. Ya, dahan pohon yang paling tinggi dan tersembunyi karena dedaunan yang cukup lebat lah yang menjadi tempat rahasia sekaligus tempat favorit nya. Di sini ia bisa menyendiri dan menenangkan pikiran, ia juga bisa mengontrol _V.O.L_ secara keseluruhan, melihat keindahan desa dan memperhatikan para _light human_ yang beraktivitas di malam hari.

Angin malam mulai berhembus cukup kencang membuat surai-surai rambut _namja_ itu menari-nari. Udara dingin mulai terasa. Ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan akhirnya cahaya berwarna _soft violet_ menyelimuti telapak tangannya. Cahaya itu cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi duduk di atas dahan itu pun mengulas senyuman tipis saat nama nya di panggil seseorang.

TAP

Pooff

"Kau berhasil menemukan ku, Ming _hyung. Chukae~!_"

Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dan menatap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan khawatir, cemas, bingung, dan heran.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lagi melihat wajah tenang Kyuhyun yang masih fokus memperhatikan keindahan _V.O.L_.

"Duduklah _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

Sungmin pun duduk di samping kiri Kyuhyun. Ia ingin segera memberondong dongsaeng nya itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan namun melihat raut muka Kyuhyun, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu Kyuhyun menceritakan nya saja. Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini? Darimana ia mulai tahu tempat ini? Apa mungkin Kyuhyun sudah ingat?

Ya, hanya Sungmin lah yang mengetahui tempat rahasia Kyuhyun. Saat kecil, Kyuhyun selalu ceria di depan semua _Hyungdeul_ nya tapi tanpa di sangka setiap malam ia sering pergi ke tempat ini untuk menangis dan Sungmin pernah mempergoki nya. Sejak saat itulah Sungmin tahu tempat pribadi Kyuhyun ini.

"Apa _hyungdeul_ mencari ku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tentu saja"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil entah apa yang lucu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Ia pun ikut memperhatikan _V.O.L_ namun ia sering melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya untuk melihat kondisi _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Aku merindukan tempat ini. _V.O.L_ masih dan akan selalu indah dari tempat ini" ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat.

"Kyu, kau—"

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun intens untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tak mampu ia lontarkan. Terjawablah sudah pertanyaan itu dari senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang sudah menduga nya jika Kyuhyun berada di tempat ini berarti… Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan memori nya. Sungmin tersenyum lega.

'Akhirnya' batin Sungmin terlonjak senang.

"Kalian semua pulang lebih dulu sedangkan aku pulang paling akhir dan tidak mengingat apa pun. Sial sekali nasib ku ya _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. Teuki _hyung_ memberikan sinyal untuk kembali kepada kita semua saat segel mulai rusak. Namun entah mengapa hanya kau yang seperti nya tak menangkap sinyal dari Teuki _hyung_. Dan saat kami mau mengirim sinyal lagi, sudah ada beberapa persen dari _The Dark_ yang terlepas dari segel dan menyebabkan semua fasilitas rusak dan kami kehilangan jejakmu. Beberapa kali kami mencari mu namun hasil nya nihil dan setelah cukup lama mencari akhirnya kami berhasil melacakmu dan langsung saja kami membawa mu kembali" jelas Sungmin.

"Aku sama sekali tak merasakan sinyal itu, _hyung_"

"Eum entahlah. Mungkin karena kau terlalu senang ataupun kau sudah menyayangi keluarga manusia mu membuat kau tak menyadari sisi asli mu sama sekali"

"Begitu? Aku memang sangat menyayangi mereka. Aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang _Appa_ dan _Umma_ lagi di sana. Bahkan aku memiliki _Noona_ yang baik walaupun cerewet" cerita Kyuhyun di selingi dengan tawaan kecil. Walaupun ingatan _V.O.L_ nya sudah kembali, ingatan nya di dunia manusia masih sangat jelas tercetak di pikiran nya. Dan tak di pungkiri, Kyuhyun merindukan keluarga nya dan aktivitas nya sebagai manusia biasa.

"Aku tahu. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu Kyu. Aku kembali memiliki _Appa_, _Umma_ dan _namdongsaeng_ yang imut" cerita Sungmin juga. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil sambil menerawang jauh ke udara.

Ya, Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga menjadi salah satu korban saat penyegelan _The Dark_. Orang tua mereka secara ikhlas dan besar hati menyerahkan nyawa nya untuk melindungi anak dan desa tercinta mereka.

"Apa kau merindukan mereka, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin lembut. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepala nya. Ia merindukan mereka tapi ia juga punya keluarga di tempat ini –_Hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_ nya— dan memiliki tanggung jawab melindungi desa.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Di sana aku pun bertemu dengan Changmin—Ah tidak! Mungkin seseorang sangat mirip dengan Changmin di sini" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut dan menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Tenanglah dia bukan Shim Changmin. Nama nya Max Changmin. Mereka berdua sangat mirip" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Ia menundukan kepalanya mengingat dua sosok Changmin yang sama-sama menjadi sahabatnya. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Banyak yang terjadi selama aku tidak berada di sini. Apa Changmin dan yang lainnya—berhubungan dengan _The Dark, hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sedih dan kecewa. Sungmin terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka suara kembali untuk menjelaskan.

"_Ne_. Seperti nya mereka berlima telah memberikan setengah jiwa nya untuk _The Dark_. Ada seorang _light human_ yang melihat saat mereka menyerahkan setengah jiwa nya. Ia terbunuh setelah memberikan laporan pada Teuki _hyung_"

"Aku tidak tahu apa motif utama kelima orang itu. Sepertinya mereka meminta sesuatu pada _The Dark_. Dan yang pasti mereka mempelajari sebuah teknik terlarang dan membuat segel berhasil di rusak seperlima nya dan _The Dark_ berhasil terlepas sedikit demi sedikit"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya menyudahi penjelasannya.

"Setengah jiwa? Apa kita bisa menyelematkan mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum miris.

"_Ne_. Walau kemungkinan nya hanya 50 %" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. Andai saat itu ia bisa mencegah Changmin untuk pergi maka semua ini tak akan terjadi.

_Sreet_

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasakan tangan Sungmin merangkulnya. _Hyung_ nya itu tersenyum lembut seakan memberikan semangat baru untuknya. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu.

"_Gomawo hyung_"

"Kita akan berusaha yang terbaik dan ingatlah kau tidak sendirian" ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang kita kembali karena hari semakin malam dan mereka masih mencemaskan mu"

Sungmin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak _dongsaeng_ nya itu untuk mengikuti nya. Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Sungmin dan ikut berdiri.

_Pooff~ _

Sayap Sungmin mulai terbuka lebar dan segera ia melesat turun ke bawah. Kyuhyun masih berdiri memperhatikan _V.O.L_ lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kyu, _ppalliwa_!"

_Poff~_

Akhirnya Kyuhyun melesat turun dengan kedua sayap nya setelah Sungmin kembali memanggilnya.

'_Aku berjanji akan melindungi desa ini. Cahaya akan selalu bersinar dan tak akan ku biarkan kegelapan menyelimuti nya. V.O.L akan selalu bersinar dengan indah' _

.

.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Darimana saja kau hah?"

Suara Heechul langsung menggema di rumah Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu menunjukkan sosoknya. Rumahnya memang ramai dengan kedatangan _hyungdeul_ nya itu.

"_Aish, hyung_ bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"decak kesal Kyuhyun yang masuk dengan santai nya ke dalam rumah. Ia mengusap telinga nya yang terasa berdengung akibat teriakan Heechul.

"Kau sudah membuat semua nya cemas karena aura mu melemah _pabbo-ya_" pekik Heechul tak kalah kesal. Kyuhyun hanya mengedikan bahu nya tidak peduli.

"Heenim sudahlah" ucap Leeteuk akhirnya membuat Heechul kembali menekuk wajahnya.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali jika begitu Chul _hyung_" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau—"

"Ah! Wookie-ah~ bisa kau buatkan makanan untuk ku? Aku lapar~"

Kyuhyun langsung berhambur kepada Ryeowook dan merengek pada _namja_ mungil itu seakan tak ingin mendengarkan protesan dari Heechul dan alhasil Hangeng harus mengelus punggung Heechul meminta agar _namja_ cantik itu sabar.

"Eh?"

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Ia merasa Kyuhyun memanggil nya tanpa embel-embel '_Hyung'_ tadi tapi seperti nya hanya perasaan saja.

"_Hyung~_" rengek Kyuhyun lagi membuat lamunan Ryeowook buyar.

"_Ne_, tentu saja. Kau mau makan apa, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook seakan melupakan kekhawatiran nya tadi dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Kyuhyun asyik meminta berbagai macam makanan kepada Ryeowook bahkan Shindong dan Eunhyuk pun ikut-ikut meminta makanan pada _namja_ mungil itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada beberapa mata yang menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Leeteuk, Hangeng dan Siwon memperhatikan sikap Kyuhyun yang sedikit berbeda. Sedangkan Yesung tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens. Ia mengernyit heran saat tak bisa membaca apa pun dari pikiran Kyuhyun lewat mata yang berbinar itu. Ia tersentak kaget saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memproteksi pikiran nya dengan aura miliknya agar tidak bisa di baca. Yesung menelan ludahnya pelan walaupu hati nya terasa ingin terlonjak senang. Sungmin yang sudah tahu dan Kibum yang sepertinya sudah menduga keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini hanya tersenyum tipis di sudut ruangan.

"Kyu, kau…"

Yesung pun mengeluarkan suara nya membuat beberapa _namja_ di tempat itu memandangnya heran. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sambil menunjukkan seringaian nya.

"Kau?"

Yesung masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ucapan nya membuat yang lainnya bingung dan heran.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae polos karena bingung tapi pertanyaan itu di abaikan begitu saja oleh Yesung.

"Kyu, kau— kau sudah ingat?!" ucap Yesung serius yang sontak membuat semua nya yang belum tahu membulatkan matanya—kaget.

"Kyu, benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit tak percaya.

Kyuhyun masih tak bersuara walaupun semua nya tengah menatapnya intens dan penuh harap.

1 detik….

2 detik…

5 detik… dan—

"Mpphahahahaha"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras sambil memeganggi perutnya. Ia tak tahan melihat wajah para _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya yang terlihat bodoh dan mengharap.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Henry sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Ya_! Cepat katakan, Kyu!" tukas Kangin tidak sabaran.

Kyuhyun tetap tertawa sembari berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan mendudukan diri nya yang sudah lemas karena tertawa.

"Kyu!"

Eunhyuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memegang kedua bahu nya. Ia menatap _dongsaeng_ nya dengan tajam.

"Muka kalian lucu—hahahaha"

"_Ish_ Kyu, kau benar-benar sudah mengingat nya?"

"_Gege_ berhenti tertawa. Ayo beritahu kami"

Donghae dan Henry pun sudah menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menatap _namja_ itu intens. Mereka mulai memaksa Kyuhyun yang masih tetap tertawa.

"Anak itu benar-benar sudah ingat" celetuk Heechul pelan membuat Hangeng dan Kangin menoleh.

"Benarkah _hyung_?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku berani jamin. Lihat saja sikap nya—sikap menyebalkan nya kembali. Benar kan Sungmin-ah?" ucap Heechul santai sembari bertanya kepada Sungmin yang bersender di dinding sambil memperhatikan _dongsaengdeul_ nya yang masih memaksa Kyuhyun bicara. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, Kyu sudah kembali!" ucap Ryeowook yang langsung ikut berhambur dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Leeteuk, Shindong, Siwon, Zhoumi dan Yesung pun akhirnya tersenyum antara lega dan geli melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kalian?! Cepat lepaskan aku—_ish_!"

Kyuhyun berontak ketika ia di peluk bersamaan oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Henry.

"Kyunnie sudah ingat" pekik Donghae senang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa melepaskan pelukan semua nya secara paksa namun keempat _namja_ yang terkesan ke kanakan itu mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah bersembunyi di belakang Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan-makan untuk merayakan kembali nya ingatan Kyuhyun?" usul Leeteuk.

"Aku setuju!" ucap Shindong sembari mengacungkan tangannya.

"Sangat setuju!" timpal Eunhyuk dan Henry yang ikut mengacungkan jari nya ke atas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan masak besar dan spesial!" ucap Ryeowook penuh semangat.

Akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan pesta makan besar dan saling tertawa bersama. Malam yang di penuhi kesenangan dan kebahagian. Moment kebersamaan yang seperti nya sudah lama tak mereka rasakan.

.

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

Setelah Kyuhyun mendapatkan ingatan nya kembali, pelatihan persiapan penyegelan pun mulai di lakukan. Sebuah ruangan luas tanpa sekat dan barang sedikit pun menjadi tempat latihan mereka bersama setiap hari nya. Ini hari kelima sejak latihan pertama mereka. Mereka harus menarik ucapan mereka yang meremehkan latihan ini, ternyata latihan bersama itu tidak semudah yang di bayangkan justru sangat sulit. Mereka harus menyatukan kekuatan _light_ mereka hingga bisa menyatu dengan sempurna namun ada beberapa _light_ yang memang sulit untuk di satukan.

15 _namja_ itu duduk membuat sebuah lingkaran yang besar. Mereka duduk bersila dengan badan tegak. Kedua tangan mereka menjulur ke depan dan cahaya milik mereka masing-masing keluar dari telapak tangan dan menyatu di tengah lingkaran itu.

_Srezzz…_

_Clash!_

Kangin dan Donghae langsung menarik cahaya nya saat sebuah aliran listrik menyengat tubuh kedua nya. Selang beberapa saat Zhoumi pun terpaksa menarik cahaya juga saat energi nya mulai habis membuat cahaya miliknya menipis. Hal ini membuat yang lainnya menghentikan penyatuan cahaya. Mereka semua menghela nafas kecewa. Sudah puluhan kali mereka mencoba namun hasilnya tetap seperti ini.

"_Aish~ otthoke?_"

Donghae berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambut nya kesal. Entah mengapa hari ini ia selalu gagal walaupun sebelumnya ia bisa menyatu dengan yang lainnya. Leeteuk yang memang duduk di sebelah Donghae pun hanya bisa mengelus punggung _namja_ pemilik cahaya biru itu untuk menenangkan.

Pandangan Leeteuk mengedar, menatap dongsaeng nya satu per satu. Wajah lelah menghiasi setiap wajah _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Pandangan nya terfokus pada 3 _dongsaeng_ nya yang terlihat begitu pucat.

"Hyukkie, Kyu, Henry" panggil Leeteuk membuat ketiga _namja_ yang merasa nama nya di panggil menatap Leeteuk.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Leeteuk masih memperhatikan ketiga nya intens. Mendengar itu otomatis yang lainnya ikut memperhatikan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"_Ya_! Kenapa menatap kami seperti itu?' protes Kyuhyun kesal, Eunhyuk menepuk paha Kyuhyun untuk mengingatkan.

"_Gwenchana hyung_. Memang ada apa?" ucap Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah terasa lemas.

Leeteuk hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum pandangannya beralih menatap Yesung dan Shindong.

"Sungie-ah, Dongie-ah.. Tolong transferkan energi pada mereka setelah ini" titah Leeteuk.

"Teuki _hyung_! Kami—"

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya saat protesan nya tidak di dengar. Ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Yesung dan Shindong yang harus memberi energi mereka pada nya walaupun tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas.

"Minnie dan Wookie siapkan ramuan _healing_ untuk kita semua. Latihan hari ini cukup, kalian istirahatlah"

_Syiingg~_

Leeteuk langsung menghilang dari ruangan itu setelah memberikan komando. Setelahnya, mereka menghilang satu persatu dari tempat itu kecuali Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Kemarilah" panggil Yesung pada ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya yang memang terlihat pucat dan lemas itu.

"_Hyung_, aku baik-baik saja. Istirahat sebentar pasti akan pulih" elak Eunhyuk yang merasa tidak enak. Ia tahu _hyung_ nya itu juga tak kalah lelah dari nya.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mampu membantah perintah Teuki _hyung_" ucap Yesung yang mulai mengeluarkan _gold light_ nya dan mengarahkan nya pada Eunhyuk yang mulai menutup matanya menerima transfer energi itu.

Shindong pun tanpa banyak bicara, ia mulai mentranferkan energi nya untuk Henry. Kyuhyun hanya duduk bersila sambil menopang dagu nya menatap proses salah satu dari teknik _healing_ itu. Tak berapa lama, wajah Eunhyuk dan Henry mulai berubah lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Biar aku yang mentransfer untuk Kyunnie. Kemarilah kyu" panggil Shindong namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kyu…" panggil Shindong lagi.

"Lebih baik hyung transferkan energi untuk Teuki _hyung_ saja. Ia juga terlihat sangat lelah" ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_. Aku akan melakukannya setelah mentransferkan energi pada mu terlebih dahulu" ucap Shindong sambil tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun lagi berusaha meyakinkan.

"Sudahlah, begini saja. Biar aku yang mengurus Kyu dan Dongie pergi lah menemui Teuki hyung, aku juga tidak mau melihat nya drop nanti. Adil bukan?" ucap Yesung yang di tanggapi anggukan dari semua nya.

Shindong pun pergi dan Yesung mulai mentransferkan energi nya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam menerima energi tanpa bisa mem protes lagi.

.

.

Setelah mendapat transfer energi, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pun berjalan santai tanpa tujuan. Yesung yang terlihat lelah memutuskan untuk istirahat, sedangkan Henry pergi menemui Zhoumi dan Hangeng untuk membicarakan tugasnya. Dan berakhirlah dua _namja_ ini berjalan tanpa arah berkeliling desa tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak ada tugas, _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan tanpa menoleh kearah Eunhyuk, pandangannya lurus memandang para _light human junior_ yang tengah berlatih.

"_Ani_. Kau mau kemana, kyu?" ucap Eunhyuk

"_Mollayo_"

Kedua nya saling menghela nafas. Menyadari hal itu, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun saling menatap dan sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa, entah apa yang lucu. Mungkin mereka merasa senasib, tak memiliki kegiatan dan mulai di dera kebosanan.

"Aku mau melihat area segel. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Eunhyuk. Sayap berwarna _orange_ sudah keluar di belakang punggung Eunhyuk –bersiap untuk terbang—

_Poff.._

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sayap _violet_ nya. Tak seperti dulu, setelah Kyuhyun mendapat ingatannya kembali, _namja_ itu pun mampu mengingat semua teknik yang pernah ia pelajari di akademi dan kekuatan cahaya nya kembali sempurna.

Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka berdua pun terbang. Melesat pergi kearah area segel yang hanya dapat di masuki oleh kelima belas _Prince_ dan para _light human_ yang bertugas untuk menjaga segel.

Area yang cukup luas. Tak ada rumah di sekitar area itu. Area yang terletak di bagian utara _V.O.L_ dan di jaga oleh puluhan _light human_. Terlihat sebuah tabung silinder yang terbuat dari kayu khusus berada di tengah area tersebut. Di sekitar nya terlihat cahaya terang yang menyelimuti tabung yang menjadi tempat dari _The Dark_ di kurung. 15 cahaya terlihat menyelimuti sekeliling tabung yang telah di pagari oleh sebuah pembatas _faber glass_. Cahaya itulah yang menjadi segel kuat dari _The Dark_. Cahaya yang selalu bersinar setiap saat, menekan kekuatan _The Dark_ yang berada di dalam tabung kayu itu.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapan pagar pembatas, mata mereka terfokus pada tabung yang di selimuti cahaya tersebut.

"Cahaya nya semakin melemah" gumam Eunhyuk dengan raut khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita harus cepat melakukan penyegelan sebelum hal buruk terjadi" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"Latihan kita masih jauh dari kata sempurna"

Kyuhyun membuka suara nya, Eunhyuk menghela nafas lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, percayalah kita pasti bisa. Aku yakin dengan berlatih setiap hari, kita bisa membiasakan diri dan pada akhirnya kita bisa menyatukan cahaya segel" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Heyo, sejak kapan kau jadi dewasa seperti itu Kyunnie?" ucap Eunhyuk setengah meledek. Ia tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

Kyuhyun mendudukan diri nya di pinggiran pembatas dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Eunhyuk pun ikut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Beberapa hari ini lebih tenang. Mereka tak melakukan pergerakan" gumam Kyuhyun pelan tapi mampu di dengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah. Namun perasaan ku mengatakan bahwa mereka tengah melakukan gerakan diam-diam, mungkin juga persiapan seperti kita" ucap Eunhyuk yang mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

Hening…

Mereka berdua kembali berdiam, berkutat dengan pikiran nya masing-masing. Pandangan mereka menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Changmin…"

Eunhyuk kembali mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memecah keheningan dan membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Hyung nya itu lalu mengangguk membalas ungkapan Eunhyuk yang entah berupa pernyataan atau pertanyaan bagi Kyuhyun. Seulas senyuman sedih terukir di wajah manis Eunhyuk.

"Aku belum bertemu dengan Su-ie sejak kepergian nya dari desa" ungkap Eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan menundukan kepala nya. Memang benar, dari semua _hyung_ nya hanya Eunhyuk yang paling mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Eunhyuk yang kehilangan salah satu sahabat kecilnya sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh aneh saat aku membayangkan akan bertarung dengan sahabat ku sendiri nanti" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam membiarkan Eunhyuk mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan. Walaupun ia dan Eunhyuk sering bermain dan bercanda bersama namun sangat jarang Eunhyuk mau membagi perasaannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tak mau menyiakan moment tersebut.

"Walaupun mereka sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari desa dan menjadi pengkhianat desa namun mereka akan tetap menjadi bagian dari _V.O.L_ selama nya dan—"

"Kenapa _The Dark_ harus mengacaukan semua nya? Mereka semua hanya merasa terpuruk dan merasa tidak mendapat keadilan tapi kenapa _The Dark_ harus mengambil setengah jiwa mereka. Aku tidak yakin jika harus bertarung dengan mereka semua" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar isakan kecil saat _Hyung_ nya itu mengungkapkan perasaan nya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati mata Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah dan berair.

"_Hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun sedih.

"Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti perasaan ku, Kyu" ucap Eunhyuk dengan _gummy smile_ yang terlihat di paksakan. Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

"_Ish_, kau masih cengeng saja _Hyung_. Kau sudah besar, memalukan" cibir Kyuhyun sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu tak merasa tersinggung atau pun marah, ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Biar saja, tak ada yang melarang untuk menangis" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengusap air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk mata nya.

"Ternyata kalian di sini!"

Sebuah suara membuat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya. Donghae terbang menghampiri mereka.

"_Mwo_?! Hyukkie, apa kau menangis? Ya Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukkie?" ucap Donghae saat melihat mata merah Eunhyuk.

"Ya Lee Donghae jangan menuduhku. Dia saja yang cengeng" ucap Kyuhyun tidak sopan dan membuatnya mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"_Gwenchana_ Hae. Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Donghae memastikan. Selama ini memang Donghae yang menjadi sahabat dan saudara terdekatnya, Eunhyuk lebih banyak bercerita dengan _namja childish_ itu di bandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baguslah. Ah iya, tadi aku menemani Kibum untuk mencari info kenapa kita belum mampu melakukan penyatuan itu dan seperti nya Kibum menemukan sesuatu tapi ia belum mau memberitahu nya padaku" cerita Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar hal itu.

"Lalu?"

"Kibum ingin meminta bantuan mu Kyu dan—Ah! Bisakah kau tidak menekan aura mu terus menerus? Aku jadi sulit untuk melacak mu, _pabbo_" ucap Donghae kesal. Kyuhyun hanya meringis, ia memang sering menekan aura nya sendiri. Tak ada alasan tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun agar tidak bisa di lacak keberadaan nya di saat ia ingin sendiri.

"Kenapa Kibum _hyung_ mencari ku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin Ia diskusikan dan ia bilang hanya kau yang akan mengerti. Kalian memang pintar tapi kan setidaknya beri tahu aku juga. Aku kan jadi penasaran. Menyebalkan" decak kesal Donghae dengan wajah di tekuk.

"Maka nya _hyung_ harus belajar yang rajin. Jangan bermain terus" nasihat Kyuhyun di selingi dengan tawa kecil dan ia pun bangkit berdiri.

"Siapa yang bermain? Aku juga pintar, iya kan Eunhyukie?" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap. Eunhyuk meringis sambil mengelus tengkuk kepalanya.

"Iya Hae pintar—sedikit" jujur Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae semakin menekuk wajahnya. Eunhyuk langsung merangkul bahu Donghae sebagai tanda maaf walau saat ini ia justru tertawa.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun dan sedetik kemudian namja itu menghilang menggunakan teleportasi nya.

.

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

Setelah Kibum dan Kyuhyun berdiskusi cukup lama akhirnya di dapat sebuah kesimpulan dan cara dengan bantuan dari Sungmin, Siwon dan Zhoumi juga.

Dan di sinilah mereka ber lima belas kembali berkumpul untuk mendengarkan penjelasan penjelasan dari Kibum, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon dan Zhoumi. Jika hal itu berhubungan dengan pengetahuan, taktik, strategi dan plan maker memang mereka berlima lah yang sering di andalkan.

"Jadi apa masalah nya dan bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Itu—"

Siwon mulai membuka suara nya membuat semua menatap _namja manly_ itu.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, kita memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Ada beberapa dari kita yang sering tidak stabil jika sudah mengeluarkan banyak cahaya. Ada yang sering kehilangan fokus dan konsentrasi. Juga beberapa memiliki energi yang tidak sekuat yang lainnya. Itu semua di duga sebagai penyebab kita tak pernah bisa menyatukan cahaya kita" jelas Siwon yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Sedangkan untuk menyatukan cahaya, kita harus fokus dan konsentrasi penuh. Begitu pula dengan energi dan cahaya yang kita keluarkan harus stabil dari awal hingga akhir penyatuan" Sungmin melanjutkan penjelasan Siwon.

"Lalu?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga hal itu namun ia masih meragukan nya.

"Apa kita harus berlatih dulu untuk memenuhi semua itu?" tanya Eunhyuk juga.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berlatih. Kita harus menggunakan cara untuk mengcover semua kekurangan itu dengan kelebihan kita masing-masing" jawab Zhoumi.

"Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti Mimi _ge_" ucap Henry sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita harus bekerja sama untuk menutupi kekurangan masing-masing. Kita hanya harus melatih diri kita untuk membagi konsentrasi kepada hal lain tanpa mengganggu tugas utama" ucap Kyuhyun membuat yang ada di ruangan itu mengernyit.

"Untuk masalah kestabilan cahaya, Teuki _hyung_, Hae _hyung_ dan Sungmin _hyung_ bisa membantu. Lalu, untuk masalah energi, Hangeng _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_ dan Shindong _hyung_. Dan untuk masalah kefokusan, aku, Wookie dan Kyuhyun bisa mengingatkan nya" jelas Kibum.

"Aku mengerti tapi ada beberapa yang masih membuat ku bingung" gumam Ryeowook sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga…" tambah Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum. Memang hal itu tak akan mudah di jelaskan dan tentu cukup sulit untuk di praktekan.

"Penjelasan ini memang membingungkan. Lebih baik kita coba saja dulu. Tapi saat kita fokus dalam penyatuan ini, cobalah bagi konsentrasi kalian untuk memperhatikan yang lain. Ini memang sulit tapi hanya ini satu-satu nya cara" ucap Kibum lagi.

Mereka mengangguk. Setelah itu, mereka memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka dan menyiapkan diri untuk melakukan penyatuan.

Hening…

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. 15 orang _namja_ itu tengah duduk diam sembari menutup matanya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Leeteuk membuka mata nya dan mulai mengeluarkan cahaya nya yang bersinar putih bersih dan terlihat menyilaukan. Cahaya putih transparan itu terfokus di tengah lingkaran. Tak berapa lama, Heechul pun ikut membuka mata nya dan cahaya merah terang mengitari sang cahaya putih, sedikit demi sedikit kedua cahaya itu mulai menyatu walau belum sempurna.

Satu persatu dari mereka semua pun akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan selang waktu yang sudah di tepat untuk penyatuan. Hingga saat ini, 15 cahaya terlihat mengitari dan menyelimuti satu sama lainnya di tengah lingkaran.

Selama beberapa menit, proses penyatuan itu masih berlangsung. Pada tahap awal tidak ada masalah tapi semakin kemari, cahaya itu mulai sedikit berwarna maroon yang di yakini milik Kangin mulai tidak stabil dan semakin menipis.

"_Hae hyung, tolong stabilkan keadaan Kangin hyung!"_

Donghae sedikit mengernyit bingung saat sebuah suara melintasi pikiran nya.

"_Kyu?"_

"_Hyung cepat! Stabilkan keadaan Kangin hyung sekarang!"_

"_Mwo?! Bagaimana cara nya?"_

"_Bagi kekuatan dan konsentrasi mu menjadi 2. Gunakan tangan kanan untuk tetap mengeluarkan cahaya mu dan tangan kiri coba lah lakukan proses penstabilan." _

"_Mwoya? Apa bisa?"_

"_Cobalah dulu, aku akan membantu untuk membagi konsentrasi mu. Cepat!"_

Donghae berusaha untuk fokus dan mulai membagi konsentrasi nya. Tangan kanan nya masih mengeluarkan cahaya biru ke tengah lingkaran dan tangan kiri nya mulai beralih ke samping dan…

_Syiingg~_

Cahaya biru dari tangan kiri Donghae langsung melesat lurus dan menumbuk pada tubuh Kangin yang sedikit terlonjak kaget. Kangin bisa merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dan kestabilan nya mulai kembali. Cahaya maroon itu kembali bersinar terang. Setelah merasakan Kangin sudah stabil, Donghae kembali mengarahkan tangan kiri nya ke tengah lingkaran.

"Aku mengerti!" ucap Donghae dalam hati.

Kyuhyun yang tadi membantu Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis. Namun masalah tidak selesai , Donghae yang mengeluarkan 2 kekuatan secara bersamaan membuat energi nya mulai berkurang.

"_Aish, otthoke?_" batin Donghae.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan saat itu matanya bertemu tatap dengan Kibum. Dengan itu, Donghae berusaha membuat kontak telepati dengan _namja snow_ itu.

"_Kibummie, aku—"_

"_Tenanglah, hyung"_

_Syuungg~_

Donghae terlonjak kaget saat cahaya hijau menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"_Gomawo_ Shindongie _hyung_"

Shindong yang sudah kembali mengarahkan _light_ nya ke tengah pun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kontak dari Donghae. Begitu lah seterusnya, saat kau merasakan diri mu mulai tidak stabil maka akan ada yang menstabilkan diri mu dan saat kau merasakan energi mu mulai habis maka akan ada yang mentransferkan energi pada dirimu. Saling membantu dan bergantung satu sama lain nya.

_Wuzzhh~_

_Sreett.._

Semua berhenti mengeluarkan cahaya dan menghentikan proses penyatuan saat Leeteuk memberikan titahnya. Cukup lelah namun ini lebih menyenangkan dari yang mereka bayangkan. Senyuman terukir manis di wajah kelima belas namja itu.

"Kita berhasil!" pekik Eunhyuk senang.

"Akhirnya kita bisa!" tambah Ryeowook tak kalah senangnya.

"Tapi, dengan cara ini kita memiliki 2 tugas di saat bersamaan dan kita juga harus mampu membagi konsentrasi dengan baik" ucap Leeteuk dengan senyuman nya.

"Kita bisa melatih konsentrasi lagi nanti, aku yakin kita pasti bisa" ucap Shindong lalu tertawa senang.

"Dengan begini penyegelan bisa segera di laksanakan" ucap Leeteuk lagi dengan serius.

Raut wajah mereka semua pun berubah menjadi lebih serius. Mereka menatap Leeteuk dengan senyuman tipis di masing-masing wajahnya.

"Aku siap, _hyung_" ucap Kangin.

"Aku juga!" timpal Hangeng.

"Kami siap!" ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Senyuman Leeteuk semakin melebar melihat semangat dari semua dongsaengnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita berjuang bersama!"

.

.

* * *

**† V.O.Ł †**

"_Hyung, bisa kah kita istirahat? Aku lelah juga lapar"_

"_Sabarlah Changminnie"_

"_Aku tidak kuat, hyung"_

"_Arrasso, kita berhenti di sini. Kita akan menginap di sini saja"_

_5 orang namja itu pun berhenti di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar di tengah hutan. Setelah seharian terbang berkeliling tanpa ada arah dan tujuan akhrinya mereka bisa beristirahat. Raut lelah sudah terpancar dari wajah 5 orang tersebut. Badan yang terasa berat dan saat ini tak akan ada ranjang yang menunggu mereka untuk di tiduri. Mereka hanya duduk di dahan-dahan besar di pohon itu, duduk dengan tidak nyaman nya._

"_Mianhae…" ucap salah satu namja bermata musang itu kepada 4 namja lainnya._

"_Yunho hyung, waeyo?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho yang menundukan kepalanya menyesal._

"_Karena ajakan ku, kalian jadi harus menderita dan di cap sebagai pengkhianat desa" sesalnya._

"_Ya hyung! Ini bukan salahmu, ini adalah kesepakatan bersama" bantah Yoochun._

"_Tapi aku yang pertama kali memberi ide" ucap Yunho lagi._

"_Sudahlah. Tidak ada yang salah dan tidak ada yang benar di sini" ucap Junsu yang langsung di ikuti anggukan pasti dari Changmin. Namun hal itu belum bisa membuat Yunho menghilangkan rasa sesalnya. _

"_Jangan seperti itu Yun. Kita adalah satu mulai sekarang dan semua yang terjadi sebelumnya sudah lenyap dari memory kita. Kita hanya perlu menemui 'dia' dan meminta agar ia mengembalikan keluarga kita dan kita akan membangun keluarga kita bersama kembali" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus punggung Yunho._

"_Tapi kita tak tahu dimana 'dia' kan?" ucap Yunho lagi._

"_Kita akan mencari nya hyung, pasti akan ketemu" ucap Changmin pasti._

_Mereka pun terdiam sambil saling menatap satu sama lain menyalurkan semua perasaan dan kesedihan yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan lewat kata-kata. Kemudian senyuman mulai terukir di wajah kelima nya dan setelahnya mereka pun tertidur dengan cara masing-masing di dahan pohon yang tidak nyaman itu._

_._

_Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin sedang berdiri mematung di tengah hutan terlarang yang sangat mengerikan. Aura hitam menyelimuti hutan tersebut, hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit dan mampu membuat apa pun bergidik ngeri. _

"_H-hyung…" panggil Changmin dengan wajah ketakutan. Tak ada yang membalas panggilan Changmin membuat namja jangkung itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya sedikit takut. _

_Sebuah kabut gelap berwarna hitam pekat seakan tengah menari-nari indah menyelimuti kelima namja itu. Rasa takut dan sesak di dada kelima nya membuat tubuh mereka bergetar hebat hanya karena merasakan aura hitam itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya._

"_Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" _

_Sebuah suara yang entah berasal dari mana berkumandang di tengah hutan itu membuat kelima namja itu terlonjak kaget. Wajah pucat mereka semakin memucat karena ketakutan._

"_K-kami—kami ingin—meminta sesuatu—padamu" _

_Yunho akhirnya bisa menggerakan bibir nya untuk mengeluarkan suara walau terdengar terbata dan bergetar._

"_Mereka bilang kau bisa mengabulkan permintaan apa pun. Apa kau bisa mengabulkan permintaan kami?" tambah Jaejoong yang sudah mengumpulkan kekuatan nya untuk berbicara lebih lancar di banding Yunho._

"_Katakanlah!" ucap suara tanpa sosok yang membuat jantung berdegub dan bulu roma berdiri tersebut._

"_Keluarga—Bisakah kau kembalikan orang tua kami?" ucap Yunho lebih tenang._

"_Ye, kami ingin Appa dan Umma kami bisa hidup kembali" tambah Junsu lagi._

_Tidak ada jawaban atas permintaan mereka. Yang ada justru suara tawa yang mengerikan bergema di hutan ini. Mendengar itu, Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin pun semakin merapat satu sama lain._

"_Ya! Apa yang lucu? Jawab kami!" tukas Jaejoong kesal. _

_Hening…_

_Hanya hembusan angin dingin yang mampu menusuk tulang. Gesekan daun-daun terdengar begitu mengerikan di tempat ini. _

"_Apa yang akan kalian tukarkan jika aku mampu mengabulkan permintaan kalian?" ucap suara itu dingin._

"_Apa pun!" jawab Yunho tegas._

"_Termasuk jiwa cahaya kalian?" _

_DEG_

_Ucapan itu membuat kelima namja itu mematung di tempat._

"_Ani. Jika kami mati tidak ada guna nya kami meminta mu untuk mengembalikan orang tua kami" jawab Jaejoong._

"_Kalian tidak akan mati. Berikan aku setengah dari jiwa kalian maka akan ku kabulkan permintaan mu" ucap suara itu lagi._

"_Benarkah?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya._

"_Ya. Ada satu hal lagi. Bantu aku untuk membuka segel di V.O.L. Setengah kekuatan ku tersegel di sana, aku tak mampu mengabulkan permintaan kalian tanpa kekuatan sempurna ku" tambah suara itu lagi._

"_Itu tidak adil!" tukas Jaejoong kesal._

"_Tentu itu adil. Aku akan menjamin kehidupan kalian dan akan ku kabulkan permintaan kalian. Aku hanya meminta bantuan kalian untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku dan sebagai jaminan kalian tidak akan kabur dari ku makan ku minta setengah dari jiwa cahaya kalian" ucap suara itu tegas._

"_Shit!" gumam Yoochun sambil mengepalkan tangan._

_Mereka semua terdiam sejenak. Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya saling menatap ke dalam manic mata masing-masing._

"_Hyung.. Otthoke? Jika itu terjadi, berarti kita akan benar-benar mengkhianati desa" ucap Changmin sambil menundukan kepalanya._

"_Kita memang sudah di anggap pengkhinat dengan atau tanpa melakukan itu, Minnie" ucap Junsu yang di ikuti anggukan dari Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yoochun._

"_Aku akan melakukan nya" ucap Yunho pasti membuat semua nya menatap Yunho untuk memastikan ucapan namja itu._

"_Tekad ku sudah bulat. Demi Appa dan Umma juga demi kalian semua, aku akan melakukannya" ucap Yunho lagi._

"_Kami juga!" ucap Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan. Mereka pun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan bertanya. Changmin bimbang, tentu saja. Ia menundukan kepalany dalam-dalam._

"_A-aku ikut apa pun keputusan kalian" ucap Changmin akhirnya. Junsu yang mengerti perasaan Changmin hanya merangkul dongsaeng nya itu._

"_Kami sudah memutuskan—"_

_Yunho berteriak keras hingga menggema di hutan tersebut._

"_Kami bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk mu asalkan kau kabulkan permintaan kami dan setelah nya kau harus membebaskan kami!" ucap Yunho tegas yang di sambut dengan suara tawa dari suara mengerikan itu._

"_Setuju!" ucap suara itu dingin. _

_DRAAAKKK_

_BOOOFFFF_

_Dan sedetik kemudian aura yang menyelimuti kelima namja itu mulai berputar dengan kencang memutari lima namja yang terlihat ketakutan dan saling merapat satu sama lain. Secara tiba-tiba aura hitam itu langsung menyelimuti masing-masing dari mereka berlima dan mulai memasuki tubuh kelima nya. Tubuh kelima nya melayang sembari meringis kesakitan. Tak berapa lama, sebutir mutiara cahaya mulai keluar dari tubuh kelima nya dan aura hitam itu seakan menusuk tajam seperti pisau dan menyebabkan mutiara cahaya itu pecah berkeping-keping._

"_ARRGGHHHTTTTT!" _

**† V.O.Ł †**

* * *

.

.

"Changminnie"

Lamunan Changmin buyar saat bahu di sentuh oleh seseorang. Ia mendongakan kepala nya dan menatap hyung cantiknya tengah menatap nya bingung.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eh? Eum _ne hyung gwenchana_" ucap Changmin sambil memberikan senyuman tipisnya.

Jaejoong pun duduk di dahan sebelah Changmin. Menerawang jauh ke langit yang terlihat gelap kelam.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Changmin.

"Yunho ingin bicara dengan kita" ucap Jaejoong singkat. Changmin menundukan kepala nya.

"Waktu nya sudah tiba?" gumam Changmin yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"A-apa kita harus melakuka nya _hyung_?" tanya Changmin lagi membuat Jaejoong menatap dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu.

"Kau bimbang lagi?" tanya balik Jaejoong.

"Ani. Hanya saja— aku merasa ini semua akan sia-sia" ucap Changmin lirih. Jaejoong menghela nafas nya.

"Sia-sia atau tidak, kita tak akan bisa mundur lagi. Ini adalah jalan kita Minnie" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai beranjak berdiri.

"_Kajja_, yang lain sudah menunggu kita" ucap Jaejoong dan sesaat itu juga ia terbang dengan sayap berwarna hitam kelam nya. Changmin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan akhirnya dengan berat ia mengikuti hyung nya itu.

Kelima namja sudah berdiri di tengah hutam yang selalu gelap, dingin dan mengerikan. Mereka membuat lingkaran kecil untuk saling menatap dengan wajah dingin masing-masing.

"Waktu nya sudah tiba" ucap Yunho membuka suara.

"Siapkan diri kalian dan kita akan lakukan penyerangan esok hari"

"Hilangkan rasa bimbang kalian dan fokus pada tujuan kita. Tinggal selangkah lagi, _arrachi_?"

Mereka hanya mengangguk untuk membalas ucapan Yunho. Yunho terdiam sesaat memperhatikan wajah mereka satu per satu lalu mulai menghela nafas. Aura hitam tiba-tiba terkuar cukup kuat dan menyelimuti tubuh Yunho.

"Kita buka segel itu dan hancurkan _V.O.L_!"

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

Annyeong~ ^ ^

Mianhae baru updet lagi tapi ini adalah chapter terpanjang di FF ini, huuaaa w

Chapter depan, pertempuran akan segera di mulai kkkk~

Welcome for all my new reader and Always thanksfull for Readers and Riviewers ^ ^

Makasih juga untuk semua saran dan feed back kalian sungguh sangat membantu Lye~~

Special Thanks To :

**choi chahyun****,**** ratnasparkyu****,**** kyurielf****,****Blackyuline****,**** Kadera****,**** KyuChul****,**** Bella****,****Elfma Ayu Sparkyu****,**** Khea****,****Shizuku M2****,****gyu1315****,**** angput02****,****May AngelBunny****,**** arumfishy****,**** kyuminline1307****,**** EvMar****,****haekyu****, All Guest**

**~Mind To Riview again? ~**


	7. WAR

_**VILLAGE OF LIGHT**_

_~Light must be able to defeated a darkness and make all being bright~_

.

Genre : _Friendship, Family_ _and Fantasy_

_._

Warning_ : Typo, Boring, GaJe, etc.,_

_**Main Cast :**_

_**Leeteuk**__ as Light of White_

_**Heechul **__as Light of Red_

_**Hankyung**__ as Light of Nila_

_**Yesung**__ as Light of Gold_

_**Kangin**__ as Light of Maroon_

_**Shindong**__ as Light of Green_

_**Sungmin**__ as Light of Pink_

_**Eunhyuk**__ as Light of Orange_

_**Donghae**__ as Light of Blue_

_**Siwon**__ as Light of Brown_

_**Kibum**__ as Light of Silver_

_**Ryeowook**__ as Light of Yellow_

_**Kyuhyun**__ as Light of Violet_

_**Zhoumi**__ as Light of Gray_

_**Henry**__ as Light of Cyan_

_**Other Cast**_ : DB5K members

.

**Story by LyELF **

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

* * *

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

Matahari mulai muncul ke permukaan langit dan mulai melakukan tugas nya untuk memberikan cahaya dan energi bagi semua yang memerlukan nya. _Tree of Light_ tidak terlihat seterang saat malam hari walaupun masih terlihat cahaya berwarna warni menyelimuti pohon itu. Udara sejuk pun berhembus, menerpa semua yang di lewati nya dan membuat dedaunan dari pohon besar itu bergoyang-goyang.

"Huuaaahhhh~"

Kyuhyun membuka jendela rumah nya dan angin segar langsung memenuhi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Ia memejamkan mata nya menikmati udara yang menerpa tubuhnya. Setelah puas menghirup udara segar, Kyuhyun membuka mata nya dan mengulas senyuman saat melihat desa nya sudah ramai dengan para _light human_ yang mulai berterbangan di udara memulai aktivitas nya masing-masing.

_TAP_

Kyuhyun melompati jendela yang cukup lebar sebatas setengah tubuhnya. Ia keluar dari jendela itu seakan melupakan fungsi dari pintu yang ada di sebelah jendela.

_Pooff~_

Sayap berwarna ungu itu mulai muncul dan setelah menggerakan sayap nya beberapa kali, Kyuhyun mulai melesat terbang. Entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa bersemangat. Mungkin karena latihan yang mereka lakukan kemarin berhasil dan rencana nya besok mereka akan melakukan penyegelan.

Kyuhyun terbang sambil berputar-putar di udara, menembus angin sejuk yang semakin menambah semangat nya.

"Senang sekali kau, Kyu"

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun. Ia membalikan tubuhnya yang masih melayang di udara.

"Wonnie _hyung_, Zhoumi _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun senang dan segera ia menghampiri 2 _hyung_ yang menatap nya dengan senyuman.

"Pagi-pagi sudah bersemangat _eum_?" ucap Zhoumi dengan senyuman khas nya.

"Setiap hari kita memang harus bersemangat!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyengir lebar. Siwon menggelengkan kepala nya lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Ya _hyung_! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" protes Kyuhyun sembari menepis tangan Siwon.

"Kau tetap adik kecil kami haha" balas Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan di area segel. Kau mau ikut?" ucap Zhoumi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya.

"_Aniyo_. Aku mau makan saja~" ucap Kyuhyun senang.

Siwon dan Zhoumi pun pergi setelah memberi salam perpisahan pada Kyuhyun yang juga sudah melesat menuju sebuah rumah. Tanpa mengetuk pintu seperti awal ia datang kemari, ia justru menghilang dan muncul kembali di dalam rumah itu.

"Ryeowookie~" pekik Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook yang tengah meracik beberapa ramuan di dalam rumahnya itu terlonjak kaget.

"_Aish_ Kyu, kau membuat ku kaget!"

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar sambil menghampiri _hyung_ nya itu. Ryeowook adalah ahli dalam hal ramuan baik itu ramuan energi maupun ramuan _healing_.

"Kau sedang apa, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna hijau terang.

"Mencoba ramuan _healing_ tingkat 3" ucap Ryeowook sembari mencampurkan cairan berwarna biru dengan cairan berwarna kuning.

"_Hyung_~ aku lapar"

Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan rengekan yang selalu meluluhkan hati para _hyung_ nya. Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan nya dan menolehkan kepala nya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ini masih pagi, Kyu. Tumben sekali kau sudah lapar" ucap Ryeowook heran.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Kyuhyun beralih ke sofa dan mendudukan diri nya di sana. Ryeowook pun akhirnya meletakan semua ramuan nya dan beranjak menyusul Kyuhyun.

_Cling_

Ryeowook menyodorkan sepiring penuh _sandwich_ berisi daging dan keju kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung di terima oleh Kyuhyun dengan senang.

"_Gomawo hyungie~_" ucap Kyuhyun semanis mungkin lalu mulai memasukan potongan _sandwich_ pertama ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau terlihat senang, Kyu" ucap Ryeowook yang sudah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku memang selalu senang~" balas Kyuhyun sambil memberikan cengiran lebar nya membuat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oiya _hyung_. Apa kau tahu dimana Sungmin _hyung_? Aku mencari nya daritadi tapi aku tak merasakan aura nya" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ia sedang pergi ke perbatasan. Mungkin ia menekan aura nya sekarang. _Waeyo_?" jelas Ryeowook.

"_Ani_. Hanya ingin menemui nya saja" jawab Kyuhyun.

_TUK_

Kyuhyun meletakan piring kosongnya di atas meja.

"Aku kenyang. _Gomawo hyung~_"

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepala nya membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang"

"_Mwo_?! Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk makan?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menatap Ryeowook bingung.

"Memangnya untuk apa lagi?"

"_Aish_, ku kira kau ingin berbicara sesuatu pada ku" ucap Ryeowook polos membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kita bicara nanti saja _hyung_. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu. Aku pergi!"

Kyuhyun langsung menghilang dari pandangan Ryeowook setelah mengatakan itu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menghela nafas. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatan nya yang tertunda.

.

.

"_Umma~ Umma_ lihat. Aku bisa mengeluarkan cahaya ku lebih besar dari biasa nya"

"_Jinja_? Coba tunjukan pada _umma_"

"Bagaimana? Aku bisa kan?"

"Wuaa… Kau memang hebat, _chagi-ya~_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat ia melihat perbincangan seorang _namja_ kecil yang menunjukan cahaya berwarna hijau _tosca_ kepada _umma_ nya. Anak itu terlihat senang sekali mendapat pujian dari sang _umma_ dan langsung berhambur memeluk _umma_ nya dengan sangat erat. Kedua nya saling tertawa bersama.

"_Umma_, aku merindukan mu" gumam Kyuhyun pada diri nya sendiri.

2 sosok _yeoja_ cantik langsung tercetak jelas dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Sosok _umma_ di V.O.L yang sudah meninggal dan sosok _umma_ nya di dunia manusia. 2 sosok _yeoja_ yang sama-sama cantik, penyayang, sangat lembut dan terpenting sangat memanjakan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" gumam Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengadah ke langit dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun yang tengah berada di tempat favorit nya itu hanya duduk santai sambil merasakan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Merasakan keheningan dan ketenangan yang selalu ia dapatkan di tempat ini.

_Syiinggg~_

"Teuki _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun membuka mata nya yang sempat ia pejamkan saat menyadari kehadiran _hyung_ tertua nya itu. Cahaya berwarna putih transparan memutari Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ itu tersenyum.

"Teuki _hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_?"

_Cling~_

_TAP_

Sosok Leeteuk pun muncul dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui _dongsaeng_ ku. Apa tidak boleh?" ucap Leeteuk.

"Darimana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada. Aku mencari mu dan aura mu melemah, tentu saja kau pasti berada di sini" jawab Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah menyadari bahwa Leeteuk memang sudah mengetahui tempat rahasia nya bahkan sebelum Sungmin mengetahui nya tapi selama ini Leeteuk tidak pernah menemui nya di sini dan berlaku seakan tak mengetahui keberadaan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Di saat seseorang membutuhkan waktu sendiri, lebih baik kau membiarkan diri nya sendirian untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir.

"Tak akan ada yang bisa membunyikan sesuatu dari mu _hyung_, ck" ucap Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Kyu? Ada yang menganggu pikiran mu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"_Ani_. Hanya ingin kemari saja" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Leeteuk hanya menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia tak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, ia mengalihkan tatapan nya lurus ke bawah memperhatikan desa.

Keheningan terjadi…

Tak ada yang membuka suara baik Kyuhyun maupun Leeteuk. Hanya suara angin dan daun yang saling bergesekan.

_Sreett._

Leeteuk melirik ke samping saat merasakan sesuatu di pundaknya. Ia mengulas senyuman lembut saat Kyuhyun merebahkan kepala nya di pundak kanan nya. Sikap manja _maknae_ nya mulai muncul. Leeteuk merangkul Kyuhyun dan mulai mengelus rambut Kyuhyun kembali dengan lembut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan yang membuat nya nyaman itu. Sosok _hyung_ tertua nya ini selalu membuat nya tenang dan nyaman.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun dengan mata masih terpejam.

"_Eum_?"

"Aku—merindukan _Appa_ dan _Umma_" ucap Kyuhyun jujur.

"_Ne, arrasso_" Leeteuk sedikit terenyuh dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengelus rambut _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Setelah semua selesai, apa kau akan tetap kembali ke dunia manusia?" tanya Leeteuk pelan.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Jika kau menginginkan nya, aku akan mengizinkan. Kau terlihat bahagia di sana" ucap Leeteuk.

"Kau selalu mengawasi ku, _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mengawasi kalian semua dari sini"

Ya, 14 _Prince of Light_ harus berpencar di dunia manusia untuk menjaga keseimbangan cahaya saat mereka memasuki usia yang cukup. Hanya Leeteuk yang menjadi ketua dari _V.O.L_ dan mempunyai tanggung jawab besar dalam kestabilan desa lah yang tetap berada di _V.O.L._ Semua akan berada di dunia manusia hingga waktu penyegelan _The Dark_ di perbaharui. Dan setelah segel tersebut baru maka _V.O.L_ akan memiliki generasi _Prince of Light_ baru yang akan di pilih dari para _Light human_ muda yang memenuhi semua persyaratan yang ada. Dan _Prince of Light_ sebelumnya akan di bebaskan dari tugas.

"Apa kau akan kembali?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Entahlah _hyung_. Aku bingung. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian lagi tapi— aku juga merindukan mereka" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kau masih memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan nya" ucap Leeteuk.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam. Kepala Kyuhyun semakin berat, ia mulai merasakan kantuk yang membuat nya ingin tertidur. Angin yang berhembus kencang dan tangan halus Leeteuk yang masih memainkan rambutnya menambah rasa kantuk nya.

_Syiinnggg~_

DEG

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan tertidur nyenyak saat sebuah aura hitam di rasakan begitu kuat. Ia mengangkat kepala nya dan langsung menatap wajah Leeteuk yang sudah berubah menjadi serius dan waspada walau masih tertutup dengan sikap tenangnya.

"_Hyung_, yang tadi—"

DUAR!

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat keras terdengar membuat Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan membulatkan mata nya. Asap tebal langsung menyelimuti wilayah perbatasan bagian selatan.

DUAARR!

Satu lagi ledakan yang lebih besar dari arah utara yang di susul dengan asap tebal. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan nya kesal. Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti langit V.O.L dan udara dingin yang membuat bulu roma berdiri mulai menyusup ke desa.

_Syiiingg~_

Cahaya putih bersinar cukup besar dan menyilaukan. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya kepada Leeteuk yang sudah mengeluarkan cahaya nya. Ia tahu bahwa Hyung nya itu tengah berusaha menstabilkan desa dengan light nya agar aura hitam itu tidak menyebar.

"Mereka menyerang" gumam Leeteuk lalu menghela nafas nya. Ia berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai panik.

"Kyu, kau bantu Yesung dan Kibum di bagian barat. Siapkan diri mu" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada tenang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan setelahnya Leeteuk menghilang begitu saja. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal melihat langit V.O.L mulai menggelap dan di tutupi aura hitam, setelahnya ia pun ikut melakukan teleportasi ke bagian barat untuk menemui Yesung dan Kibum seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Leeteuk.

.

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

"_Hyung_!"

Leeteuk muncul di markas utama. Ruangan yang cukup besar itu sudah terisi oleh Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Henry. Mereka semua langsung menghampiri Leeteuk dan menatap ketua mereka itu dengan intens untuk menunggu perintah. Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Kangin, Sungmin, Siwon, Kibum dan Zhoumi sudah menyebar ke area perbatasan terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah cemas.

"Seperti nya mereka berpusat di perbatasan namun manekin cahaya sudah terlihat berada di wilayah desa dan _light human _tengah berusaha melawan mereka" jelas Shindong mengenai situasi yang ada. Leeteuk menganggukan kepala nya mengerti.

"Kali ini mereka tidak main-main hyung" ucap Donghae.

"_Arrasso_. Sekarang dengarkan aku" ucap Leeteuk membuat kelima namja itu menatap Leeteuk serius.

"Shindong dan Ryeowookie. Ungsikan semua _light human_ kearea persembunyian dan buat benteng perlindungan agar tidak dapat di tembus. Lakukan!" titah Leeteuk.

"Siap!"

Shindong dan Ryeowook langsung menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

"Henry, pimpin _Soldier of Light_ –_light human_ pertahanan— untuk menghancurkan manekin cahaya yang sudah memasuki wilayah desa" lanjut Leeteuk lagi

"_Ne gege_!" ucap Henry yang juga langsung menghilang setelah mendapatkan tugas.

Leeteuk menarik nafasnya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih berada di ruangan itu.

"Kalian bantu Sungmin di area Timur. Ia tak bisa melawan sendirian" ucap Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_! Bagaimana dengan area segel? Kita juga harus menjaga nya" ucap Donghae. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Aku yang akan menjaga area segel" ucap Leeteuk.

"Sendirian? Tidak apa-apa _hyung_?" tanya Donghae lagi cemas.

"Tenanglah Hae. Cepat pergilah. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan segel, dengan terpaksa kita harus melakukan penyegelan hari ini juga. Hati-hati lah" ucap Leeteuk lagi.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menganggukkan kepala nya sebelum kedua nya menghilang dari tempat menuju ke area yang sudah di tentukan.

_Untuk kalian semua! Berhati-hati lah. Mereka lebih kuat dari dugaan kita. Jangan lengah dan siapkan diri kalian jika kita terpaksa melakukan penyegelan setelah pertarungan ini!_

Leeteuk melakukan kontak telepati kepada _dongsaeng_ nya yang lain. Setelah nya ia pun memejamkan mata nya berusaha mengawasi seluruh aura di _V.O.L_ juga menjaga kestabilan dari _V.O.L_ yang sempat kacau akibat ledakan yang terjadi. Ia menghela nafas nya lelah. Tugas nya memang cukup berat di bandingkan yang lain. Hanya dia yang mampu menjaga kestabilan dari desa ini. Setelah nya ia pun mulai melakukan teleportasi menuju area segel. Ia harus menekan segel itu terlebih dahulu dengan kekuatan nya agar tidak ada _The Dark_ yang mampu terlepas kembali.

.

.

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

_Crrinngg~_

CTASH!

SRAAKK …

Siwon dan Zhoumi terus terbang menghindari cambuk dan rantai yang mengincarnya sejak tadi. Cambuk dan rantai itu di selimuti aura hitam kelam yang akan melukai mereka jika terkena sedikit saja bahkan pohon dan batu yang terkena cambuk itu langsung hancur tak tersisa.

Sudah beberapa saat lama nya Siwon dan Zhoumi berusaha melawan seorang _namja_ yang pernah mereka kenal sebelumnya. Mereka berdua tengah menjaga perbatasan bagian Selatan saat _namja_ itu datang secara tiba-tiba dan membuat ledakan dan kekacauan di perbatasan tersebut.

Yoochun—_namja_ yang menyerang bagian Selatan itu hanya terbang dengan santai dengan sayap hitam nya sambil terus melesatkan rantai dan cambuk miliknya menghancurkan apa saja yang di tembus nya.

DUAR!

Siwon melemparkan bola cahaya ke arah Yoochun dan menyebabkan ledakan namun sayang bola itu tak mengenai sasaran. Bola itu hanya mengenai permukaan rantai bercahaya hitam saja. Yoochun langsung menghempaskan rantai-rantai itu kearah Siwon membuat namja manly itu kembali berusaha menghindar dan menghancurkan rantai itu dengan pedang bercahaya coklat itu.

_Wuuzzhhh_

CRAK

Yoochun mengelak saat puluhan cahaya berwarna _gray_ bagaikan pisau yang siap menusuk segala yang ada di hadapannya. Zhoumi melepaskan puluhan cahaya itu terus menerus dari berbagai arah membuat Yoochun harus mengerahkan cambuk nya untuk menepis semua cahaya itu.

BWOOSHH

BRUUKK

"_AKH_!"

Zhoumi terhempas ke belakang hingga membentur pohon dengan begitu keras karena tekanan cahaya hitam yang tiba-tiba keluar menyelimuti sekeliling Yoochun.

Yoochun menyeringai melihat Siwon dan Zhoumi mulai terengah-engah.

"Hanya seperti inikah kekuatan _Prince of Light_? Ayolah jangan mengecewakan setelah sekian lama kita tak bertemu" ucap Yoochun santai.

"Yoochun-ah. _Wae_? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini semua?" tanya Siwon berusaha tenang. Yoochun tertawa.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Kau tak perlu tahu"

"Jangan seperti ini. Kemba—"

"Sudah ku bilang kau tak perlu tahu!"

"SIWON _HYUNG_, AWAS!"

Teriakan Zhoumi menginterupsi perbincangan kedua nya. Siwon menoleh dan sebuah cambuk sudah berada di dekat nya dan siap melilit diri nya.

Sraatt!

"_Ish_!"

Cambuk itu pun langsung melilit tubuh Siwon. Semakin Siwon berusaha melepaskan diri maka cambuk itu akan semakin melilit nya. Kilatan cahaya hitam menyelimuti cambuk itu dan membuat Siwon semakin sesak. Zhoumi berusaha mendekati Siwon untuk menolongnya namun rantai besi itu menghalangi nya.

"Yoochun! Tak ada guna nya kau melakukan ini!" tukas Zhoumi sambil menatap tajam Yoochun yang tertawa kecil.

"Ck. Jangan pernah lengah dalam pertarungan" ucap Yoochun santai.

"Kau benar-benar serius Yoochun-ah?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda" jawab Yoochun dengan senyuman nya.

Zhoumi mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia mulai mengeluarkan cahaya-cahaya nya kembali dan cahaya tersebut kembali melesat mengincar Yoochun. Saat ini cahaya ini lebih cepat dan banyak hingga tak terhitung lagi dan tak dapat di tebak pergerakannya.

BRAK

Punggung Zhoumi harus kembali membentur pohon untuk ke sekian kali nya. Ia meringis sakit saat rantai bercahaya hitam itu menghimpit tubuhnya antara pohon membuat ia tak bisa bergerak dan sedetik kemudian rantai itu mulai melilit pohon di belakang Zhoumi membuat Zhoumi pun terperangkap di pohon tersebut.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku kecewa, _hyung_" ucap Yoochun yang tengah duduk bersila melayang di udara. Ia memandang Siwon dan Zhoumi yang masih terperangkap dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

'_Shit_! Cambuk ini menyerap energi ku. Jika seperti ini terus aku bisa kehabisan energi' batin Siwon. Ia sudah tak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Ia terdiam memikirkan cara untuk melawan.

'Kalau aku tak bisa terlepas maka aku harus melawan dengan keadaan terikat' batin Siwon lagi.

Siwon menatap Yoochun dengan fokus dan…

_Syuuttt~_

Yoochun sedikit terkaget saat sebuah cahaya melesat kearahnya. Ia berusaha mengelak namun cahaya itu berhasil mengenai pipi nya dan darah segar keluar dari sana. Yoochun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada pedang berwarna coklat yang bergerak dengan sendiri nya dan terus mengejar Yoochun. Ia menatap kesal Siwon yang juga tengah menatap nya karena tahu bahwa pedang itu di kendalikan oleh Siwon.

"Kau pintar juga" gumam Yoochun sambil terus terbang menghindari pedang tersebut.

Set

"Tapi, bagaimana jika begini?"

Siwon membulatkan mata nya saat Yoochun tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya membuat Siwon terpaksa menghilangkan pedang cahaya jika tak ingin pedang itu menyerang diri nya sendiri.

"_Isshh_"

Siwon meringis sakit saat merasakan leher nya terluka. Yoochun membuat leher Siwon terluka kecil dengan jari yang di selimuti cahaya hitam yang terlihat tajam.

"Aku bisa saja menuntaskan semua nya sekarang. Tapi apa kau yakin tak ingin bermain denganku?"

Siwon hanya mampu memejamkan mata nya berusaha mencari cara lain untuk melawan dengan energi yang mulai menipis. Tubuhnya sudah melemah karena sudah banyak energi yang di serap oleh cambuk Yoochun.

"Baiklah sebaiknya memang harus di akhiri. Lebih cepat, lebih baik"

_Srreeettt_

Sebuah pedang cahaya berwarna hitam keluar dari tangan Yoochun yang sudah masih setia berada di belakang Siwon. Ia mengarahkan pedang itu ke leher Siwon yang siap untuk menebasnya. Siwon ingin menepis nya namun tenaga nya benar-benar sudah terkuras sekarang. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Selamat tinggal—"

BEETS

Yoochun terpaksa mundur ke belakang saat sebuah cahaya melintas kearah nya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah cahaya dengan tatapan kesal.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa—lolos?" tanya Yoochun tak percaya dengan yang di lihatnya.

Zhoumi berdiri di sana dengan ribuan cahaya yang mengelili nya sekeliling nya seakan bersiap untuk di lemparkan ke arah Yoochun. Zhoumi tersenyum penuh arti menatap Yoochun.

"Jangan pernah lengah dalam pertarungan!" ucap Zhoumi mengulangi ucapan Yoochun sebelumnya.

"Henly, lepaskan Siwon hyung dan transferkan energi pada nya" tambah Zhoumi lagi.

_Cling…_

Seberkas cahaya berwarna _Cyan_ menyelimuti Siwon. Ia menyelimuti cambuk milik Yoochun dan….

Ctash!

Cambuk itu terputus begitu saja. Tubuh Siwon yang sudah lemas pun siap untuk terjun ke bawah jika tidak ada seorang _namja_ menahan tubuhnya. Henry berusaha menahan tubuh Siwon dan langsung menyelimuti Siwon dengan cahaya nya untuk mentransfer kan sedikit energi nya. Saat Henry tengah memimpin light human untuk melawan manekin yang menyerang desa, ia melihat pertarungan Siwon dan Zhoumi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu.

"Sial!" umpat Yoochun saat melihat sosok Henry sudah melepaskan Siwon dan juga membebaskan Zhoumi tadi.

_Sreettt~_

TAP

DUAARR

Zhoumi langsung menghempaskan cahaya nya kembali. Cahaya yang lebih besar, terang dan banyak jumlahnya. Cahaya itu meledak di udara saat Yoochun membuat sebuah perisai dari aura hitam nya.

"Seperti aku harus mulai serius sekarang" gumam Yoochun.

"Aku pun begitu. Tak ada lagi yang meragukan ku untuk melawanku Yoochun-ah" balas Zhoumi yang seperti nya mendengarkan gumaman Yoochun.

Kedua nya tersenyum dan menyiapkan posisi mereka untuk saling menyerang.

_Syuungg_

CLASH!

TRANG.. CLASH!

Zhoumi langsung melesat terbang untuk menyerang Yoochun. Kedua nya berubah menjadi cahaya yang saling berbenturan satu sama lain. Cahaya hitam dan cahaya abu-abu terus beradu di udara menimbulkan percikan-percikan cahaya yang mengerikan.

"_Eungh_.."

"_Shi yuan ge_, bagaimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? _Mianhae_ aku tidak bisa mentransferkan lebih dari ini"

"Henry? _Aish. Ne gwenchana_. _Gomawo_ Henly" ucap Siwon sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Yoochun bertambah sangat kuat dari sebelumnya. Aku sedikit kaget dengan kekuatan nya yang benar-benar hebat" gumam Siwon sambil memperhatikan pertarungan itu.

"Kita harus menyatukan cahaya kita untuk melawan nya, _ge_. Mungkin cara itu berhasil" ucap Henry yang di sambut dengan anggukan dari Siwon.

"Zhoumi—"

Siwon dan Henry terus memperhatikan pertarungan Zhoumi dan Yoochun di udara dalam bentuk cahaya itu. Siwon ingin ikut menyerang tapi tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas, terlalu banyak energi yang di serap oleh cambuk itu sedangkan Henry bukan lah tipe cahaya yang ahli dalam perlawanan langsung.

SRET

Zhoumi harus mundur dari pertarungan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Terlihat beberapa luka sudah memenuhi tubuhnya. Ia memandang tajam Yoochun yang menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

_Sriingg_

DUAGH

Akhirnya untuk pertama kali nya Yoochun harus membentur pohon dengan cukup keras saat Siwon menerjang tubuhnya tanpa bisa di duga oleh Yoochun. Ia mengumpat kesal sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir nya.

"Mimi _ge_, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Henry sambil merangkul tubuh Zhoumi yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh Zhoumi. Siwon pun menghampiri Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Kita serang bersama!" ucap Siwon.

"Ck, jadi kalian ingin melawan ku bersamaan? Curang! Tapi—silahkan saja. Itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa pun"

WUUZZHH

Aura hitam mulai menguar kuat dari tubuh Yoochun. Tatapan mata Yoochun berubah lebih tajam dan dingin, iris mata itu berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Rantai dan cambuk yang sudah di hancurkan oleh Henry sebelumnya kembali menyatu tanpa cacat dan tengah melayang-layang di sekeliling Yoochun. Tekanan dari aura hitam itu mampu menghempaskan segala sesuatu yang berada di dekatnya.

Siwon, Zhoumi dan Henry mengeluarkan cahaya nya dan juga mengeluarkan aura untuk menyelimuti tubuh nya agar tidak terhempas. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain. Seakan memberi tanda dengan anggukkan, ketiga nya memandang Yoochun dan segera melesat bagaikan cahaya untuk melakukan penyerangan. Dan sekali lagi terjadi lah pertarungan sengit di udara antara 4 orang itu. Berkali-kali Siwon, Zhoumi dan Henry berusaha mendekat dan melawan namun mereka gagal. Cambuk dan rantai masih terus menghalangi jalan mereka seakan menjadi pelindung bagi Yoochun. Hingga akhirnya Henry yang maju untuk meladeni perlawanan dari rantai dan cambuk itu. Sedangkan Zhoumi dan Siwon beralih mencari celah untuk menyerang Yoochun.

Yoochun yang menyadari hal itu mulai mengelak dari berbagai serangan dan menghempaskan ratusan cahaya hitam yang tajam sebagai penyerangan balik.

Clash!

Trak… TRANG!

DUARR! CTASH!

BWOOSSHHHH~~

Pertarungan terus terjadi dengan sengit. Hingga akhirnya Yoochun terpojok. Rantai dan cambuk nya sudah di hancurkan kembali oleh Henry dan sekarang ketiga nya menyerang tubuh Yoochun yang sudah tak mampu untuk memberikan perlawanan. Mereka menyerang secara beruntun tak membiarkan waktu bagi Yoochun untuk menghindar.

"Ini saat nya!"

Siwon berteriak membuat Zhoumi dan Henry menghentikan penyerangannya dan menghampiri Siwon. Yoochun jatuh berlutut walau sayap nya masih mampu mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk melayang. Nafas nya terengah-engah. Ia menyeringai menatap ketiga _namja_ yang menatap nya dengan tajam. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri namun mata nya membulat saat sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan tengah melesat kearahnya.

Siwon, Zhoumi dan Henry melepaskan cahaya nya. Cahaya berwarna _brown, gray_ dan _cyan_ itu melesat lurus ke depan sebelum mulai menyatu satu sama lain membuat sebuah cahaya besar yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan.

SRIINGGG

BWOOSSHHH

GRAAKKK!

Cahaya itu melesat dan menembus tubuh Yoochun yang baru saja ingin berdiri. Tubuh Yoochun terhempas dan kembali membentur pohon dengan sangat keras. Cahaya it uterus menabrak tubuh Yoochun yang sudah berteriak keras menahan rasa sakit. Aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Yoochun mulai memudar seiring dengan cahaya terang yang menembus tubuhnya itu hingga akhirnya aura hitam itu menghilang, sayap hitam nya hancur dan iris mata Yoochun mulai kembali normal. Cahaya terang itu mulai menipis dan akhirnya lenyap membuat tubuh Yoochun yang sudah tak berdaya itu melesat jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam tanah yang berada di bawah sana.

Siwon yang sempat ingin melesat untuk menahan tubuh Yoochun ternyata terlambat. Tubuh itu sudah menghantam permukaan tanah dan terkapar di sana. Siwon, Zhoumi dan Henry langsung melesat turun menyusul Yoochun.

"Yoochunnie, _gwenchanayo_?"

Siwon langsung merengkuh tubuh Yoochun. Ada perasan bersalah dan menyesal membuat Yoochun seperti ini. Yoochun masih tetap memejamkan mata nya walau Siwon sudah berusaha menyadarkan namja itu.

_Syuunngg~_

"Henry?"

Zhoumi menolehkan kepala nya kepada Henry yang sudah mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna _cyan_ nya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Yoochun berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nyawa _namja_ itu. Zhoumi terkesiap kaget saat melihat Henry sudah menangis sambil terus mengalirkan energi nya. Walaupun bukan tipe _healing_ seperti Shindong tapi Henry masih berharap Yoochun bisa selamat dari energi yang ia transferkan.

Mata Yoochun yang terpejam mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ia bisa melihat 3 orang yang mengelilingi nya saat ini.

"K-ke—napa?"

"Yoochun-ah? Syukurlah kau sadar" ucap Siwon senang.

"H-henti—kan" ucap Yoochun terbata saat melihat 3 _namja_ itu berusaha mentransferkan energi mereka pada diri nya.

"_Pabbo_! Kau bagian dari kami, tidak mungkin kami menghentikan nya" ucap Siwon.

Yoochun pun terdiam. Ia kembali memejamkan mata nya. Menahan sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali tak ia rasakan. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut kedua matanya. Senyuman tipis mulai terukir di wajahnya.

"_Mianhae_… _Jeongmal Mianhae_—_Go-mawo_"

Mendengar ucapan itu Siwon, Zhoumi dan Henry tersenyum lega. Mereka terus berusaha mentransferkan energi mereka, setidaknya agar Yoochun mampu bertahan.

.

.

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

"_Ukh!_"

Donghae jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah di pukul berulang kali. Darah segar sudah mengalir dari pucuk kepala nya membuat ia merasakan pusing. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri dan mendapatkan Sungmin yang duduk bersender di pohon dengan nafas memburu dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya –tak jauh beda dengan Donghae.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Donghae dan Eunhyuk tiba di perbatasan bagian Timur namun seperti nya mereka sudah sedikit terlambat. Sungmin sudah di penuhi luka-luka walau tetap berusaha melawan sosok lawan mereka yang selalu menyerang dengan sangat cepat.

Pertarungan sengit antara Donghae dan Sungmin melawan sosok penyerang itu terjadi hingga akhirnya mereka keluar dari desa hanya untuk menghindari setiap serangan itu. Dan di sinilah mereka, sebuah hutan dengan pohon yang tidak terlalu banyak dengan tanah beralaskan rumput hijau yang tebal. Terkadang mereka terbang namun karena serangan tanpa henti itu membuat tenaga Sungmin dan Donghae habis sehingga mereka tak mampu untuk terbang kembali.

Kim Junsu –sosok penyerang dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Junsu seakan melesat melebihi 3x kecepatan cahaya dan akan menyerang tubuh lawannya. Pukulan dan tendangan sudah di terima berulang kali oleh Sungmin dan Donghae tanpa bisa mengelak apa lagi membalasnya. Mereka tak mampu melihat atau pun merasakan pergerakan Junsu yang terlalu cepat.

"Hyu—kkie" gumam Donghae terbata sembari menatap nanar Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam di tempat di tatapan tak dapat di artikan—kosong.

TAP

Akhirnya setelah berapa lama bertarung, Junsu kembali menunjukan sosoknya. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari Donghae. Ia memperhatikan Donghae yang tengah menatap arah lain dan ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Donghae. Junsu mengukir senyuman di wajahnya menatap 'mantan' sahabat nya itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di sana eum? Apa kau tak berniat menyambut ku sama sekali?" tanya Junsu tenang.

Tap… Tap…

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya hendak menghampiri nya Eunhyuk namun niatnya itu harus terhalang oleh Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan nya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk dengan ekor mata nya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati melihat Eunhyuk yang hanya terdiam sejak tadi dan menatap _shock_ pada Junsu.

"U-urusan mu dengan ku belum selesai, Junsu-_ya_" desis Donghae dengan mata menatap tajam kearah Junsu.

"Ternyata kau masih bergerak Hae" ucap Junsu tenang.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" pekik Donghae kesal.

Clash!

Sebuah pedang cahaya berwarna biru langsung menghunus Junsu namun tanpa bisa terlihat Junsu sudah berpindah tempat membuat Donghae kembali mendesis kesal. _Shit_! Lagi-lagi serangan gagal.

BUAGH

"_Akh_!"

Donghae kembali tersungkur saat Junsu memukul tengkuk nya dari belakang. Junsu menginjak punggung Donghae hingga Donghae meringis kesakitan.

"Hae…" gumam Eunhyuk akhirnya setelah berdiam sejak tadi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna" ucap Junsu tajam kepada Donghae. Ia bersiap untuk meninju _blue man_ itu lagi namun ia lebih memilih menghilang –berpindah tempat— untuk menghindari sebuah tongkat cahaya yang terhempas ke arahnya.

Sungmin, sang pelaku pelemparan tongkat cahaya itu tengah berdiri dengan bersender pada pohon. Junsu menyeringai melihat Sungmin dan Donghae yang kembali berdiri dan bersiap menyerang.

"Kalian ingin memulai lagi?" ucap Junsu tenang.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin dan Donghae. Junsu mulai bergerak lagi.

_Sreet~_

'Sial, jika begini kami tidak akan bisa menyerang!" batin Sungmin sembari mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh area untuk mencari pergerakan Junsu. Namun nihil! Ia tak bisa melihat sedikit pun sosok Junsu.

"_Hyung_—"

Donghae menghampiri Sungmin namun tatapannya tetap waspada. Sungmin dan Donghae saling berdiri menghimpitkan punggung. Cara ini untuk mengurangi serangan dari arah belakang.

Duagh!

"_Eungh_!"

Donghae mulai merasakan hantaman keras di perutnya. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Hae! _Gwen_—_Akh_!"

Kali ini Sungmin yang harus meringis kesakitan karena mendapat tendangan di pangkal pinggangnya. Dan setelahnya serangan beruntun pun kembali di terima kedua nya.

"Huuaaa!"

CLASH

Cahaya berwarna pink keluar dari tubuh Sungmin, cahaya tersebut membesar dan mulai menghempas apa pun di sekitarnya. Setelah itu, Ia pun kembali jatuh berlutut. Tenaga nya benar-benar habis saat ini. Donghae pun ikut merosot ke bawah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi.

Junsu melesat mundur saat merasakan cahaya Sungmin. Sedikit saja terlambat maka ia akan terhempas oleh cahaya itu.

"Hen—tikan!"

Suara teriakan menginterupsi pikiran Junsu. _Namja_ itu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke asal teriakan tersebut. Eunhyuk sudah mengepalkan tangannya kesal, gigi nya menggertak marah. Junsu tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"_Wae_ hyukkie?" tanya Junsu pelan dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Hentikan—ku mohon hentikan Su-ie" ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?" tantang Junsu dengan seringaian nya membuat Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menghentikan ku, Hyukkie? Sudah lama kita tak bermain bukan?" ucap Junsu lagi seraya menepuk pundak Eunhyuk.

"A-aku… Aku—tidak bisa" lirih Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepala nya.

"_Waeyo_ hyukkie-ah? Kau tak mau bermain dengan teman mu ini lagi?" tanya Junsu setengah berbisik.

Sungmin dan Donghae hanya mampu memperhatikan Junsu dan Eunhyuk dari tempatnya. Tubuh mereka terasa sangat berat untuk di gerakan. Mereka hanya mampu mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakan gigi geram. Mereka sedikit khawatir dengan Eunhyuk. Jika Donghae tahu kalau lawan yang harus mereka hadapi adalah Junsu, ia pasti akan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk pergi membantu yang lain saja.

"Hyukkie…" desis Donghae.

"_A-ani_.. Karena—kau sahabatku, aku tidak bisa melawan-mu" ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar.

Walaupun sulit untuk di dengar namun dari jarak Junsu yang hanya beberapa centi dari Eunhyuk pasti mampu mendengar ucapan itu dengan jelas. Junsu sedikit tertegun. Ia memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun tatapan itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat. Raut wajah Junsu mulai berubah menjadi—sangat kesal. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk masih menganggap nya sahabat?

"Jangan omong kosong! Kau bukan sahabatku lagi!"

BUAGH

"_Ukh_!"

Junsu menendang tubuh Eunhyuk dengan amarah. Tubuh Eunhyuk terpental ke belakang, punggungnya membentur pohon dengan sangat keras. Eunhyuk terperosot dan jatuh sembari meringis kesakitan. Mata Junsu mulai berubah menjadi hitam kelam dan menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Su-ie…" gumam Eunhyuk lirih.

"Kau tidak berhak memanggilku seperti itu lagi!" desis Junsu. Eunhyuk terdiam sambil memegangi perut nya yang nyeri.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menghentikan ku maka bersiaplah untuk mati Eunhyuk-ah!" ucap dingin Junsu membuat Sungmin dan Donghae membulatkan mata nya. Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Eunhyuk yang masih berdiam sambil menundukan kepala nya.

Junsu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan mulai menghilang atau lebih tepatnya berpindah tempat lagi. Tentu saja sasaran utama nya saat ini adalah Eunhyuk.

Wuuzzhhh

DUAGH… BUGH

BRUK…

Sungmin dan Donghae membelalak saat tubuh Eunhyuk sudah mulai mendapatkan pukulan dari berbagai arah. Semua bagian tubuh Eunhyuk mulai dari wajah, tangan, dada, perut, kaki terus mendapatkan hantaman berulang kali namun tak terlihat Eunhyuk berusaha untuk mengelak. _Namja_ manis itu terlihat pasrah dan tidak berbuat apa pun.

"Eunhyuk—_pabbo_!" desis Donghae geram melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Dengan susah payah, Donghae berusaha berdiri walau kaki nya bergetar seakan tak mau menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi.

"Hae—"

"_Hyung_, setelah pertarungan ini ingatkan aku untuk menghajar Eunhyuk yang super bodoh itu dengan tangan ku sendiri" desis Donghae. Sungmin hanya menatap nanar Donghae yang terlihat geram menahan marah.

"Hae, apa yang mau—"

_Bwooshh_

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-kata nya, Donghae sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. Ia pun mengalihkan tatapan kearah Eunhyuk yang masih tidak berdaya dengan pukulan dari berbagai arah.

Sakit…

Tubuh dan hati nya sangat sakit saat ini. Eunhyuk hanya memejamkan mata nya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melakukan pertarungan sejak tadi. Ia ingin melakukan perbincangan saja dengan Junsu, mungkin itu bisa membuat Junsu mengurungkan niatnya namun ia salah. Junsu tak bisa di ajak bicara lagi dan sekarang ia lah yang harus merasakan pukulan dari 'mantan' sahabat nya itu.

_Eoh?_

Eunhyuk mengernyit heran saat tak ada pukulan dan hantaman yang mengenai tubuh nya lagi. Ia masih bisa merasakan udara di sekitar nya bergerak dengan kencang yang menandakan masih ada pergerakan cepat dari lawan namun ia tak merasakan ada pukulan lagi.

"_Akh_!"

Satu suara rintihan itu berhasil membuat Eunhyuk membuka mata nya lagi. Mata nya langsung membulat kaget saat melihat Donghae sudah duduk berlutut di depan nya dengan penuh luka. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hae?" gumam Eunhyuk sangat lirih.

Sreet

DUAGH

Dengan kaki bergetar Donghae bangkit berdiri dan mulai menghalangi pergerakan Junsu yang hendak menghantam Eunhyuk. Posisi Eunhyuk yang menghimpit pohon sedikit menguntungkan bagi Donghae karena dengan begitu ia bisa fokus menjaga bagian kanan, kiri dan depan saja. Setiap Junsu akan melakukan serangan bagian kiri Eunhyuk maka Donghae akan melesat ke bagian kiri untuk menghalau nya walau hasilnya tubuhnya lah yang terkena pukulan itu. Sepertinya setelah mendapat pukulan ratusan kali itu membuat Donghae mulai bisa membaca pergerakan Junsu walau masih samar.

"Hae…"

Mata Eunhyuk terasa sangat panas melihat Donghae terus menghalang serangan Junsu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sebutir air mata akhir nya lolos dari sudut mata nya saat melihat usaha Donghae untuk berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar itu dan berusaha untuk menghalau semua serangan.

"Hen—tikan Hae-ya" gumam Eunhyuk lirih.

"A-apa kau s-su—dah bangun—hyukkie?" tanya Donghae terbata sambil terus bergerak.

"Hen—tikan!" ucap Eunhyuk lagi dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Kau sudah sadar.. hehe—baguslah" ucap Donghae.

"_Mian—mianhae_. Aku hanya—mampu sampai—di sini, hyuk—"

BRUK

Tubuh Donghae ambruk. Ia sudah tak mampu menahan hantaman lebih dari ini. Kepala nya sudah terasa sangat berat dan tubuh nya terasa hancur.

"Donghae!" teriak Eunhyuk histeris.

Tangisan Eunhyuk akhirnya pecah sudah. Ia mengatupkan tangan nya ke mulut untuk menahan isakan yang ingin keluar. Sahabat nya harus terkapar tak berdaya hanya untuk melindungi mu, bagaimana perasaan mu jika seperti itu? Sakit! Sesak!

Junsu menghentikan pergerakan nya. Ada perasaan janggal yang menyelusup ke dalam hati nya saat melihat Eunhyuk menangis seperti itu. Hal yang paling ia benci dulu adalah melihat Eunhyuk kecil menangis baik dalam hal apa pun. Tatapan nya berubah menjadi nanar menatap Eunhyuk namun ia menggelengkan kepala nya berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadaran nya dan membuang semua perasaan nya.

"Jangan pernah lengah dalam pertarungan!" teriak Junsu yang langsung memulai bergerak cepat kembali.

Eunhyuk baru saja ingin menghampiri tubuh Donghae namun mata nya terbelalak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu mengarah pada nya. Sebuah cahaya berwarna hitam siap menghantam tubuhnya dari arah depan. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat dashyat dari cahaya tersebut. Jika terkena cahaya itu bisa di pastikan ia akan terluka sangat parah. Ia ingin menghindar namun tubuhnya terasa kaku seperti es yang tak mampu di gerakan nya.

GREP

CRAATTT!

"_Akh_!"

Nafas Eunhyuk memburu dan jantungnya berdegub puluhan kali lebih cepat. Rasa sesak di dada nya pun semakin menjadi.

"Minnie—_hyung…_"

Hanya suara bergetar dengan air mata yang terus mengalir yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan saat ini. Tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan sangat erat sesaat sebelum cahaya itu menghantam tubuhnya. Alhasil, cahaya hitam itu menghantam punggung Sungmin. Asap mengepul dari bekas hantaman cahaya itu di punggung Sungmin di sertai dengan darah segar yang langsung memuncrat menodai permukaan tanah di sekitar nya juga mengenai jubah Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-ah—_gwen—chana-yo_?" ucap Sungmin terbata masih dengan pelukan erat nya.

"_Hyung_…"

"Tidak—apa. _Mi—anhae_, aku tidak—kuat"

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!"

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

Annyeong ^ ^

Kembali lagi setelah seminggu lama nya kkkk

Sudah mulai bertarung tapi dengan terpaksa harus di potong kalau tidak kepanjangan banget nanti ._.

Cukup sulit membuat scence pertarungan kayak gini, mianhae kalau kalian gak ngerti dengan imajinasi saya haha Ide tarung lancar di otak tapi saya bingung sendiri menuangkan nya agar jelas dan kalian bisa ikut ke dalam nya (?) masih perlu banyak belajar nih ^ ^v

Thanks buat semua reader tersayang yang masih setia dengan cerita ini. Gomawo /bow/

**Replying review :**

**choichahyun** : haha ne, lye juga berharap mereka bisa sama-sama lagi tapi lihat nanti saja deh kkk /slap

**KyuChul** : ne, mereka berlima harus melawan 15 orang. Gak sebanding sih tapi dengan kekuatan The Dark kekuatan mereka jauh lebih kuat berkali-kali (?) lipat kkk ne, gomawo

**Elfma Ayu Sparkyu** : hehe ne pertempuran di mulai. Semoga chingu gak bingung ._.v gomawo

**Kadera** : wkwk ne, lye juga gak tega buat mereka jahat /padahal ini udah jahat/ :D gomawo

**Blackyuline** : kkk iya gak imbang ya u.u bener, melawan sahabat sama aja kayak ngelawan bagian dari diri kita sendiri. Gomawo

**haekyu** : udah updet walaupun lama kkk ne, pertempuran di mulai. Semoga gak bingung ya ._.v gomawo

**Aisah92** : korban jiwa? Sepertinya tidak, saya tidak tega membuat mereka menjadi korban (?) u.u haha kenapa Kyu gak bisa ingat dan gak bisa menangkap semua signal? Semua akan terungkap saat pertarungan Kyuhyun nanti kkk gomawo

**May AngelBunny**: tobat gak ya? U.u haha ne, gomawo

**Ratnasparkyu** : ne, sangat tidak enak. The Dark memang menyeramkan, bayangkan saja jika di dunia ini hanya tak ada cahaya dan hanya kegelapan yang menyelimuti nya u.u gomawo

**Kyurielf** : apa yang mereka lakukan memang sia-sia. Tapi ada sebuah rasa benci dan tidak terima saat mengingat orang tua mereka meninggal hanya untuk menyegel The Dark. Dan menurut kelima orang itu, orang tua mereka di paksa untuk di korbankan. Hehe Gomawo review nya.

**gyu1315** : jangan panic chingu haha ne, dia kan gak bisa ngerasain aura changmin jadi ia gak bodoh untuk mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Ia lebih menunggu toh ia yakin changminnie akan datang sendiri nya kkk ne, gomawo

**anggreniputri** : annyeong, ne boleh panggil eonni saja.. Cho Kyuhyun, member ke13 di Super Junior yang otomatis menjadi maknae SJ. Posisi nya sebagai main vocal. Kalo mau tau lebih banyak lagi, coba kamu searching mengenai perjalanan mereka atau lihat video "A Walk to Remember SJ" itu video mengenai perjalanan mereka yang sudah di ringkas.. Gomawo ne

**arumfishy** : ne mereka berkelahi chingu u.u kalo gak ada pertumpahan darah gak seru dong /slap kkk gomawo

**Khea** : andwee, Kyunnie gak boleh mati kkk ne gomawo udah suka

**Princess Kyunie** : kkk gomawo sudah mampir ke sini. Yah hasil dari kebanyakan nonton anime juga ini xD sekali lagi gomawo review nya

**DIANA ANDIANI** : sebenarnya semua prince of light memang di tugaskan untuk menjaga keseimbangan cahaya (?) di dunia manusia kecuali Leeteuk yang punya kewajiban besar di desa. Mianhae jika masih bingung kkk gomawo

**Kyuzi** : haha gomawo chingu-ya. Mianhae updet nya lemot kayak author yang sempet lemot bikin kelanjutan nya ._.v ne, gomawo riviewnya

**Ay** : hehe iya, imajinasi lye memang di luar nalar dan bisa bikin orang lain bingung kkk semoga bisa mengerti ya chingu, gomawo review nya

**kyuminline1307 : **ne memang sudah mulai perang haha he'em mereka memang di peralat tapi mereka tetap melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh The Dark karena mereka percaya dengan kekuatan The Dark. Gomawo

**And The Last…**

**Mind Riview again? **

**Gomawo /bow/**


	8. Friends?

_**VILLAGE OF LIGHT**_

_~Light must be able to defeated a darkness and make all being bright~_

.

Genre : _Friendship, Family_ _and Fantasy_

_._

Warning_ : Typo, Boring, GaJe, etc.,_

_**Main Cast :**_

_**Leeteuk**__ as Light of White_

_**Heechul **__as Light of Red_

_**Hankyung**__ as Light of Nila_

_**Yesung**__ as Light of Gold_

_**Kangin**__ as Light of Maroon_

_**Shindong**__ as Light of Green_

_**Sungmin**__ as Light of Pink_

_**Eunhyuk**__ as Light of Orange_

_**Donghae**__ as Light of Blue_

_**Siwon**__ as Light of Brown_

_**Kibum**__ as Light of Silver_

_**Ryeowook**__ as Light of Yellow_

_**Kyuhyun**__ as Light of Violet_

_**Zhoumi**__ as Light of Gray_

_**Henry**__ as Light of Cyan_

_**Other Cast**_ : DB5K members

.

**Story by LyELF **

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

* * *

**PART SEBELUMNYA **

GREP

CRAATTT!

"_Akh_!"

Nafas Eunhyuk memburu dan jantungnya berdegub puluhan kali lebih cepat. Rasa sesak di dada nya pun semakin menjadi.

"Minnie—_hyung…_"

Hanya suara bergetar dengan air mata yang terus mengalir yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan saat ini. Tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan sangat erat sesaat sebelum cahaya itu menghantam tubuhnya. Alhasil, cahaya hitam itu menghantam punggung Sungmin. Asap mengepul dari bekas hantaman cahaya itu di punggung Sungmin di sertai dengan darah segar yang langsung memuncrat menodai permukaan tanah di sekitar nya juga mengenai jubah Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-ah—_gwen—chana-yo_?" ucap Sungmin terbata masih dengan pelukan erat nya.

"_Hyung_…"

"Tidak—apa. _Mi—anhae_, aku tidak—kuat"

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!"

* * *

.

**PART 7**

Pelukan Sungmin melonggar dan tubuh namja imut itu pun ambruk di pelukan Eunhyuk yang masih terisak. Eunhyuk menidurkan Sungmin di tanah. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin dan Donghae yang terlihat lelah dan sakit. Bahu Eunhyuk masih naik turun karena isakan tangis.

"_Mianhae_—hiks—Hae, Min _hyung_—_mianhae_" sesal Eunhyuk sambil mengepalkan tangan nya.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Eunhyuk mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan cahaya berwarna orange mulai keluar dan menyelimuti tubuh Donghae dan Sungmin secara bersamaan. Walaupun bukan tipe healing, Eunhyuk masih bisa mentransferkan energi nya setidaknya agar kedua nya memiliki energi yang cukup untuk bertahan sebelum mendapat pemulihan.

"Lemah!"

Sebuah cibiran itu tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan Eunhyuk pada Donghae dan Sungmin. Junsu hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan muak dan kesal menjadi satu.

"Kenapa kau menjadi selemah ini Eunhyuk-ah? Hanya bisa meminta perlindungan pada orang lain. Kau benar-benar memuakan, membuat ku sangat kecewa" ucap Junsu tajam.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam dan tetap fokus membagi energi nya pada Sungmin dan Donghae. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Junsu. Harusnya saat ini ia bisa langsung menyerang Eunhyuk tanpa ampun namun ia justru terdiam di tempat seakan menunggu Eunhyuk untuk menuntaskan kegiatan nya.

"Junsu…" gumam Eunhyuk.

Junsu mengerutkan dahi nya saat Eunhyuk menggumamkan nama nya dengan nada datar dan terkesan dingin. Ia menatap Junsu intens.

"Apa kau tidak bisa kembali menjadi Junsu yang dulu?" tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan kegiatan nya membagi energi untuk 2 orang sekaligus. Mendengar itu, Junsu tertawa keras.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan _eoh_?"

Junsu berkacak pinggang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun kali ini ia yang di buat bingung saat Eunhyuk tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu Su-ie? Sejak tadi aku berusaha membuat mu kembali menjadi sahabatku yang dulu. Aku pikir dengan bicara baik-baik kau bisa berubah dan menghentikan semua nya" ucap Eunhyuk.

Junsu yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam. Ia hanya bisa menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku melakukan hal bodoh. Kau memang sudah berubah. Dengan mudah nya kau memukul ku begitu saja bahkan kau dengan lantang mengatakan kita… bukan sahabat lagi eum?"

"Kau… kau adalah teman pertama ku saat di akademi dan aku merasa kita ini mirip dan itulah yang membuat kita menjadi sahabat—"

Junsu mengepalkan tangan nya dengan sangat kuat membuat buku-buku tangan nya memutih. Tanpa di perintahkan memory yang sudah lama ia lupakan kembali berputar dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku—masih menganggap mu sebagai sahabat walau kau tak mendengarkan ku beberapa tahun yang lalu untuk pergi dari _V.O.L_ . Aku pikir tak peduli sejauh dan selama apa kita tak bertemu, kita akan terus menjadi saha—"

"AKU BUKAN SAHABATMU!" pekik Junsu penuh amarah memotong begitu saja ucapan Eunhyuk. Junsu semakin mengeram kesal saat melihat senyuman di wajah Eunhyuk. _Shit_!

"Sungmin _hyung_ dan Donghae… Kau sudah melukai mereka hingga seperti ini Su-ie. Kau bertambah sangat kuat _eoh_?" ucap Eunhyuk yang mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku bisa memaafkan kau yang mengkhianati _V.O.L_ hingga sejauh ini tapi—"

Pooff

Sayap berwarna orange yang bersinar begitu terang mulai muncul dari punggung Eunhyuk. Sayap itu mengembang begitu indah dengan butiran cahaya orange yang bertebaran di sekitar nya. Tubuh Eunhyuk pun mulai mengeluarkan cahaya orange yang juga begitu terang membuat Junsu mulai mundur beberapa langkah—waspada.

DEG

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya yang bersinar. Iris mata yang berubah menjadi orange terang yang begitu indah namun sangat tajam menatap lurus kearah Junsu yang membelalakan matanya kaget. Sebuah seringaian tipis terlukis di wajah manis Eunhyuk.

"Tapi—AKU TIDAK BISA MEMAAFKAN MU YANG TELAH MEMBUAT SUNGMIN _HYUNG_ DAN DONGHAE TERLUKA SEPERTI INI !"

Bwoosshhh

Sreettt

Nafas Junsu tercekat saat Eunhyuk berteriak dengan tatapan tajam dan marah. Keterkejutan Junsu bertambah saat tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menghilang dari hadapan nya. Ia hanya bisa melihat serpihan cahaya orange yang begitu indah melapisi udara tempat Eunhyuk duduk tadi.

CLASH!

Junsu langsung bergerak mundur dengan kecepatan super nya saat melihat seberkas cahaya orange melesat di hadapan nya, cahaya bagaikan pisau yang siap merobek kulitnya. Junsu terus bergerak dengan cepat menghindari setiap serangan yang tidak kalah cepat dari kecepatan nya sendiri.

Walaupun awalnya kewalahan karena efek terkejut namun sekarang Junsu mulai bisa memberikan perlawanan kepada Eunhyuk yang juga sangat cepat dalam bergerak. Hingga akhirnya terjadi lah pertarungan dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat pergerakan kedua nya dengan mata biasa. Hanya suara-suara hantaman, pukulan dan suara dentingan dari 2 benda yang saling bertabrakan.

_Sreettt_

Akhirnya setelah pertarungan berlangsung cukup lama, 2 cahaya berwarna orange dan hitam itu kembali bertabrakan dan saling terhempas berlawanan arah. Sosok Eunhyuk dan Junsu pun kembali terlihat. Mereka berdiri saling melempar tatapan tajam. Nafas mereka terengah-engah dan seakan berlomba mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Luka-luka sudah tercetak di tubuh kedua nya namun mereka biarkan begitu saja.

"Apa—sekarang kau masih—kecewa Su-ie?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nafas memburu.

Junsu menyeringai dan tanpa membalas pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Junsu kembali bergerak maju—siap menerjang tubuh Eunhyuk kembali. Dan pertarungan dengan kecepatan cahaya itu pun kembali terulang dan tak bisa terelakan. Kedua nya masih belum puas untuk menyerang satu sama lain.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Su-ie?"

Suara Eunhyuk menggema di tengah pertarungan sengit itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Hancurkan _V.O.L_ dan bebaskan _The Dark_" ucap Junsu lantang.

"Lalu?"

"_Mwo_? Lalu?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika semua itu terjadi?"

"…."

Junsu tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, ia hanya mampu terus menyerang dan menghantam tubuh Eunhyuk terus menerus. Ia pun tak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan setelah semua nya berhasil. Yang ia tahu hanya lah jika semua nya berhasil maka orang tuanya akan kembali dan kehidupan nya akan kembali seperti dulu, benarkah?

"Kau tak bisa menjawab ku kan? Jadi itu—"

"Jika kami berhasil maka kehidupan kami akan kembali seperti dulu! _Appa_ dan _Umma_ akan hidup lagi!" pekik Junsu memotong begitu saja ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Seperti dulu? Seperti kapan? Apa saat _The Dark_ datang atau saat kita semua hidup tenang tanpa ada nya _The Dark_?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"…."

"Sadarlah! Jika kau menginginkan _The Dark_ bebas berarti kau menginginkan kehidupan sama seperti saat kita menderita! Banyak _Light Human_ yang kehilangan jiwa nya dan kita semua harus bersembunyi dan kelaparan. Itu semua yang kau ingin kembalikan HAH?" teriak Eunhyuk.

Junsu terkesiap dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia tak pernah memikirkan nya. Karena hal itulah, pergerakan Junsu mulai melambat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Tak akan ada tawa dan senyum lagi jika _The Dark_ kembali bebas Kim Junsu! Hanya ada penderitaan juga tangisan yang akan kau dengar setiap hari nya. Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan hal itu?" pekik Eunhyuk lagi.

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Junsu menghentikan serangan nya. Ia terdiam di tempat sambil menundukan kepala nya. Melihat itu Eunhyuk pun menghentikan gerakan nya. Ia berdiri beberapa meter dari Junsu dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Su-ie…"

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Junsu sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bingung!

"BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH DAN KEMBALI LAH PADA KAMI!" balas Eunhyuk yang juga berteriak. Junsu terkesiap mendengar hal itu. Air mata yang sedaritadi di tahan pun akhirnya tumpah membasahi pipi nya. Iris mata Junsu mulai berubah menjadi normal.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku… Aku sendirian. Yunho _hyung_, Joongie _hyung_, Yoochunie, Changmin, otthoke? Aku ingin bertemu _Appa_ dan _Umma_. Aku ingin bertemu mereka semua. Aku tidak mau sendirian! _Andwee_! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" racau Junsu terus menerus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bimbang. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ada 2 sisi yang saling bertentangan di dalam diri nya dan membuat nya semakin frustasi.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu mengeram kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangan nya. Pipi yang sudah kering kembali membasah oleh air mata saat menyaksikan sahabatnya meracau sendirian dengan sangat frustasi. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Eunhyuk melangkah kan kaki nya mendekati Junsu. Semakin dekat dan—

DUAGH

Eunhyuk melayangkan tinju nya kepada Junsu yang langsung tersungkur di tanah.

"Eunhyuk-ah"

Eunhyuk pun akhirnya ambruk dan tersungkur di sebelah Junsu. Nafasnya terengah, tenaga nya sudah benar-benar habis saat ini. Ia mengerahkan kekuatan terakhirnya pada tinjuan nya itu. Junsu menatap Eunhyuk yang berada di samping nya dengan tatapan heran. Senyuman tulus dan lembut terukir di wajah Eunhyuk membuat air mata Junsu semakin mengalir.

"Hyukkie…" gumam Junsu

"Apa kau sudah lelah Su-ie? Tadi apa yang kau katakan _eoh_? Kau sendirian—" ucap Eunhyuk pelan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Lalu apa guna nya aku sebagai sahabatmu?" lanjut Eunhyuk lagi setelah mengambil nafas panjang. Mata Junsu terbuka lebar.

"Sa—habat?"

"_Wae_? Kau masih tak mau menjadi salah satu sahabatku?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Junsu terdiam sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepala nya membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Kau masih memiliki ku sebagai sahabat. Kau masih punya _Hyungdeul_ mu dan kau masih punya _V.O.L_ sebagai keluarga mu" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tapi aku—"

"Tak perlu di bahas lagi. Sudah ku bilang, aku bisa memaafkan mu yang telah mengacaukan desa dan sekarang aku sudah meluapkan kekesalan ku karena kau melukai Donghae dan Sungmin _hyung_ jadi semua nya sudah selesai" ucap Eunhyuk memotong bantahan Junsu.

"Eunhyukkie…"

_Syiinngg~_

Isakan Junsu pun akhirnya keluar. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Melihat itu, Eunhyuk menjulurkan tangan nya dan menggenggam tangan Junsu erat. Cahaya berwarna orange itu kembali dan menjalar melalui tangan Eunhyuk yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh Junsu. Aura hitam yang masih menempel di tubuh Junsu pun sedikit demi sedikit musnah. Hanya cahaya terang milik Eunhyuk lah yang menyelimuti dan menerangi tubuh Junsu.

"Tak ada yang nama nya mantan sahabat apa lagi mantan keluarga. Kau—kau tetaplah bagian dari keluarga _V.O.L_ dan salah satu sahabat terbaikku—Su-ie" ucap Eunhyuk tulus.

Junsu mulai tenang. Ia mengulas senyuman mendengar ucapan tulus Eunhyuk. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Eunhyuk pun memejamkan matanya dan begitu pula dengan Junsu. Seperti nya kedua nya sudah tak memiliki tenaga.

.

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

Gelap….

Hanya ada warna hitam di sepanjang penglihatan…

BZZT

Seberkas cahaya muncul di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap itu namun cahaya itu tak bertahan lama karena setelah nya cahaya tersebut menjadi padam.

"Sial.. _Aish_"

Sebuah suara dengan nada kesal terdengar dalam ruangan gelap itu. Suara yang sejak tadi selalu mengeluarkan kata kecewa dan umpatan karena ia tak mampu mengeluarkan cahaya nya di tempat asing nan gelap dan terkesan hampa itu.

"_Hyung_, berhentilah" ucap sebuah suara lain berusaha membujuk sang _hyung_ untuk menghentikan usaha mengeluarkan cahaya yang selalu berakhir sia-sia.

"_Ani_. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini! Tempat macam apa ini? Tempat ini menekan kekuatan cahaya ku, _shit_!"

"Yesung _hyung_, tenanglah. Berhenti dan duduk lah di sini"

"Ya! Kyu, Kibummie! Bagaimana bisa kalian justru duduk santai di sana? Kita sedang terperangkap dalam ruangan aneh dan asing yang menekan kekuatan cahaya kita. Pikirkan cara untuk keluar!" cerocos Yesung pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang tengah duduk di lantai ruangan gelap tersebut.

Ya, sejak beberapa saat yang lalu Yesung, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah terperangkap di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan hampa.

Sebelumnya masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, mereka sempat bertarung cukup sengit dengan Changmin. Namun pertarungan itu tak berlangsung lama karena mereka langsung terperangkap dalam ruang gelap ini. Ruangan hampa yang seakan menekan kekuatan cahaya mereka sehingga mereka tak mampu mengeluarkan cahaya nya sedikit pun. Untung nya, mereka masih memilikki mata yang bersinar dan mampu melihat dengan jelas walau di dalam kegelapan total seperti sekarang.

Yesung terus mencoba mengeluarkan cahaya walaupun hasilnya cahaya itu tak akan bertahan lama dan akan langsung padam. Berbeda dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa hanya duduk santai seakan pasrah.

BRUK

Yesung akhirnya menyerah. Ia duduk bersila di lantai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah tertekuk.

Hening…

Mata Yesung melirik ke kanan dan kiri, penasaran apa yang di lakukan oleh kedua dongsaeng nya yang terlihat tenang itu. Ia tercengang saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya—mungkin tertidur. Sedangkan Kibum, _snow man_ itu sedang err—membaca buku? di tempat segelap ini? _What the_?!

"Ya kalian!" pekik Yesung membuat kedua nya memandang _hyung_ mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"_Wae hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengantuk" jawab Kyuhyun lalu menguap lebar.

"Membaca" ucap Kibum santai sambil mengangkat buku seakan menunjukan nya pada Yesung.

"Kalian—_Ish_!"

Yesung tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata nya. Ia menundukan kepala nya, tak habis pikir dengan yang di lakukan _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Jangan di pikirkan _hyung_. Santai saja" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Mwo_?! Kita berada di tempat asing dan gelap seperti ini dank au menyuruhku untuk santai? Apa kalian tidak ingin keluar dari sini?" tanya Yesung kembali panik.

"Jika sudah saat nya kita pasti akan keluar, _hyung_" jawab Kibum tanpa melepaskan tatapan nya pada buku.

"Bagaimana bisa Kibummie?"

"Kita di sini untuk istirahat jadi gunakan waktu dengan baik, _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Istirahat?" tanya Yesung sambil mengacak rambut nya sendiri.

"Bocah itu tidak ada di sekitar sini. Entah apa yang ia lakukan saat ini dan maksud dia mengurung kita di sini. Kumpulkan saja tenaga mu untuk melawan nya nanti, hyung" jelas Kibum.

Yesung memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan pembicaraan itu lagi. Ia terdiam seakan menerawang ruang gelap yang tak mampu di tembus dengan mata _gold_ nya. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas panjang dan sesekali ia kembali berusaha mengeluarkan cahaya walaupun tetap sia-sia.

.

.

† V.O.Ł †

CRIINNGG

TRANG… CLASH!

SREETT

DUAARRR!  
Keadaan bagian utara _V.O.L_ begitu kacau dan mencekam. Manekin-manekin cahaya seperti nya juga memenuhi bagian utara dan membuat para light human berusaha untuk melawan dan menghancurkan nya namun hasilnya manekin itu tak dapat di hancurkan.

Banyak _light human_ yang tumbang karena kehabisan energi dalam pertarungan melawan manekin yang terus mengacau dan menghancurkan desa. Melihat hal itu, Hangeng yang memang ikut bertarung di bagian utara memutuskan agar para _light human_ untuk mundur dan menyerahkan wilayah utara ini pada diri nya. Ia tak mau melihat lebih banyak lagi _light human_ yang tumbang.

Ya, 3 _namja_ dari _Prince of Light_ juga tengah berada di perbatasan bagian utara untuk melindungi dan mempertahankan bagian utara desa ini.

"Chul _hyung_! Awas belakang mu!" teriak Kangin saat melihat 4 _shuriken light_ mengarah pada Heechul dari arah belakang. Heechul yang tanggap langsung berbalik dan menepis nya dengan pedang cahaya merah nya.

_Light human_ yang tadi membantu sudah kembali ke persembunyian menyisakan Heechul, Hangeng dan Kangin yang berjuang melawan semua serangan baik dari manekin-manekin cahaya maupun dari serangan yang di lancarkan oleh seorang namja cantik yang dengan santai nya duduk di dahan pohon memperhatikan keadaan desa yang kacau.

"_Shit_!" umpat Kangin kesal.

Satu lagi cahaya peledak yang hampir mengenai diri nya namun untung nya namja kekar itu mampu menghindar sehingga peledak itu hanya mengenai rumah di belakang nya.

Selain manekin yang tak ada habis nya, serangan berupa _Shuriken Light_ dan _Bomb Light_ terus bertebaran dan mampu menghancurkan apa pun yang di sentuh nya. Rumah-rumah dan fasilitas lainnya hancur karena serangan tersebut.

SET

"_Hyung_"

Kangin melesat mendekati Heechul untuk membicarakan sesuatu pada namja cantik itu. Pandangan dan konsentrasi kedua nya terfokus pada serangan dari light bomb dan manekin yang terus menyerang.

"Ini semua tak akan berakhir jika seperti ini" ucap Kangin

"Aku tahu Racoon tapi sekarang apa yang bisa kita lakukan hah? Manekin ini seakan mengikuti setiap gerakan kita" tukas Heechul sembari menebas satu manekin di depan nya.

"Kita harus serang sumber inti nya untuk menghentikan ini semua" ucap Hangeng yang ternyata sudah mendekati Heechul dan Kangin.

"_Mwoya_?"

"Dia! Kita harus serang Kim Jaejoong untuk menghentikan ini semua!"

"_Mwo_? Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa manekin ini tidak berasal dari Jae" ucap Heechul.

"Setidak nya kita yakin kalau _Shuriken_ dan cahaya peledak ini berasal dari nya" balas Hangeng.

"Lalu?"

"Biar aku yang mencoba menyerang nya, _Hyung_"

Heechul dan Hangeng melirik pada Kangin yang masih sibuk memukul manekin cahaya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Heechul. Kangin mengangguk pasti.

"_Ne_, pergilah. Kami akan mengurus bagian ini" ucap Hangeng.

Mendengar itu, Kangin langsung menghilang dan menyisakan Heechul dan Hangeng yang masih berusaha melawan manekin-manekin yang ada dan mengelak dari berbagai shuriken light dan bomb light.

Entah apa yang lucu, Jaejoong yang sejak tadi duduk santai terus tertawa kecil memperhatikan pertarungan di bawah sana.

SREET

Jaejoong langsung menghilang dari tempat tepat saat Kangin melayangkan tinju cahaya nya yang memiliki kekuatan dashyat, tinju itu mengenai pohon dan pohon itu langsung hancur.

"Terlalu cepat untuk melawan ku, _hyung_. Kenapa tidak bermain-main dulu di sana?" ucap Jaejoong santai. Namja cantik itu sudah melayang di udara dengan sayap hitam nya.

_Syuung~_

Mata Kangin membulat saat puluhan light bomb mengarah pada nya secara tiba-tiba. Kangin pun berusaha menghindari semua light bomb itu walau ada beberapa peledak yang menepis kulit nya dan membuat luka-luka di tubuhnya. Baru ia menghela nafas lega namun ia harus kembali terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong sudah berada di dekatnya dengan tongkat cahaya berwarna hitam yang sudah siap mengarah pada Kangin.

"_Ukh_!"

Kangin meringis saat tongkat itu mengenai beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mengelak dan melancarakan serangan balasan pada Jaejoong walaupun itu tak berhasil karena Jaejoong selalu berhasil mengelak.

"_Aish_!"

Secara tiba-tiba tangan Kangin terasa begitu nyeri dan sakit. Ia memegangi lengan tangan kanan nya. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menyeringai dengan tatapan super tajam.

Bwoshh

Ctak… Tak… Tak…

Jaejoong kembali melesat mendekati Kangin yang berusaha mengelak dari serangan Jaejoong. Namun karena Kangin lengah, Jaejoong berhasil mengenai tongkat cahaya nya pada beberapa bagian tubuh Kangin. Tidak memukul, hanya mengenai nya saja namun tiba-tiba tubuh Kangin terasa membeku. Sayap dan tubuhnya tak mampu di gerakan. Rasa sakit mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Selesai!" ucap Jaejoong santai sembari menepukan tangannya.

"_AKH_!"

_Swwiingg~_

Heechul dan Hangeng terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Kangin. Mereka mengadahkan kepala dan lebih terkaget lagi saat melihat tubuh Kangin tengah meluncur jatuh. Heechul langsung melesat dan menangkap tubuh Kangin. Ia membawa namja itu ke pinggir dan merebahkan tubuh Kangin yang sudah kaku.

"Ya Kangin-_ah_!_ Gwenchanayo_? Ada apa?" tanya Heechul bertubi. Kangin masih meringis kesakitan.

"_H-hyung_—tubuhku—" ucap Kangin terbata. Heechul mengernyit bingung.

"_Ya! Waeyo_?" tanya Heechul tak sabaran.

"Tubuh-ku—tubuhku tak bisa—di gerakan!"

JDER

Heechul terdiam menatap tubuh Kangin dari atas hingga bawah. Tubuhnya memang terlihat sangat kaku.

"_H—hyung, otthoke_?"

"_Ish_!"

Heechul langsung mendongakan kepala nya kearah Jaejoong yang tengah melayang santai di atas sana. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam dan membunuh. Ia menggeram kesal.

"Awas kau Jaejoong-_ah_!"

"_Hyung_!"

Tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Kangin, Heechul langsung melesat terbang menghampiri Jaejoong. Pedang cahaya berwarna merah terang langsung muncul di tangan nya dan siap menghunus Jaejoong.

"Chullie-ah! Jangan gegabah!" teriak Hangeng mengingat kan tapi seperti nya teriakan itu hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Heechul. Hangeng tahu bahwa Heechul sudah berada dalam emosi dan ia takut namja cantik itu tak mampu mengontrol emosi nya. Ia ingin menyusul Heechul namun manekin yang tidak pernah habis ini tak memberikan celah bagi nya untuk pergi.

"Kim Jaejoong!" desis Heechul kesal.

Jaejoong hanya menyeringai melihat kedatangan Heechul yang sudah menghempaskan pedang cahaya nya namun dengan sigap ia langsung menepis pedang itu dengan tongkat cahaya nya.

SREET

TRANG… TRANG

Sama seperti sebelum nya, Jaejoong berusaha mengenai tongkat nya pada tubuh Heechul. Sedikit saja kena tongkat ini maka bagian tubuh yang di sentuh itu akan melumpuh, itulah fungsi dari tongkat pelumpuh ini. Heechul berusaha menghindari setiap serangan dari tongkat Jaejoong. Walau ia tak tahu tongkat apa itu tapi ia menduga bahwa akan sangat bahaya jika terkena tongkat tersebut.

Tak salah jika Heechul memegang gelar sebagai '_Hand Swords_' di V.O.L karena keahlian nya memainkan pedang cahaya sungguh hebat dan tidak di ragukan lagi. Pedang itu terus menepis tongkat Jaejoong bahkan ia masih mampu menyerang dengan pedang tersebut. Pertarungan cukup sengit di udara itu pun tak mampu di elakan lagi.

SYIINGGG

_Eoh?_

Hangeng terdiam sambil menatap heran pada manekin-manekin yang ada di hadapan nya. Cahaya dari manekin itu mulai melemah, memudar dan akhirnya menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Hangeng bingung. Ia mendongakan kepala nya menatap pertarungan Heechul dan Jaejoong yang seperti nya juga berhenti.

CLASH

Heechul yang terkaget karena Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berhenti menyerang dan terdiam di tempat harus berusaha mengontrol pedang nya agar tak menghunus jantung Jaejoong dan hasil nya pedang cahaya itu hanya mengenai sedikit permukaan pipi Jaejoong yang langsung mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Jae?" gumam Heechul sambil menatap Jaejoong heran.

Jaejoong terdiam di tempat dengan mata membulat—kaget. Heechul bisa saja menggunakan situasi ini untuk menyerang Jaejoong dan bisa di pastikan Jaejoong pasti langsung kalah. Namun hati nya menolak. Bayangan tentang bagaimana sosok Jaejoong kecil yang sering mengajak nya bermain tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiran Heechul dan membuat namja cantik itu tak mampu menyerang Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Yunnie—" gumam Jaejoong tidak jelas dengan raut kaget, takut, khawatir dan cemas bersatu menjadi satu dan terukir jelas di wajah namja itu. Heechul mengerutkan dahi nya semakin bingung.

"Yoochun-ah juga Su-ie… Dimana Changminnie?!" gumam Jaejoong lagi tidak jelas sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"ANDWEE!" pekik Jaejoong dengan sangat keras dan dengan panik Jaejoong melesat terbang dan pergi lalu menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Heechul yang tercengang dan masih terdiam di tempat—bingung.

"Eh?"

"Heenim!"

Heechul menoleh dan menemukan Hangeng melesat menghampiri nya.

"Han…"

"Apa yang terjadi? Semua manekin yang ada lenyap begitu saja" tanya Hangeng.

"Benarkah? _Eum.. mollayo_" jawab Heechul jujur sembari menggelengkan kepala nya.

DEG

"Chullie…" gumam Hangeng sambil memegangi dada nya saat merasakan perasaan dan aura aneh. Raut wajah Heechul pun berubah mengeras, matanya membulat tidak percaya.

"Ini… Aura ini—"

"Teuki! Ini aura milik Teuki!" potong Heechul

Sebuah aura besar tiba-tiba terasa begitu kuat di sekitar _V.O.L_. Aura yang begitu murni dan kuat. Aura itu secara berkala menyelimuti seluruh _V.O.L_. Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki jenis aura sebesar ini dan bisa di pastikan bahwa aura ini adalah milik ketua _V.O.L_ yang tidak lain adalah Leeteuk.

"Han, tolong kau bawa Kangin pada Shindong. Dia memerlukan _healing_ secepatnya. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Teuki. Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi" ucap Heechul.

"Tapi—"

"Han!"

"_Ne, arrasso_. Hati-hatilah, aku akan menyusul nanti" ucap Hangeng yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Heechul.

Heechul pun melesat pergi ke tempat Leeteuk berada, dengan aura sebesar ini ia bisa melacak keberadaan Leeteuk dengan sangat mudah. Hangeng pun langsung mengambil tubuh Kangin dan segera membawa _namja_ kekar itu ke persembunyian agar segera mendapat healing dari Shindong.

.

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

Indah…

Satu kata itu yang menggambarkan suasana tempat yang baru saja di injak oleh Kyuhyun saat ini. Langit biru yang begitu cerah dengan awan putih bersih yang berjalan beriringan. Pohon-pohon yang tersusun rapi di sekitar tempat yang bisa di sebut sebagai taman. Bunga beraneka ragam bentuk dan warna menghiasi setiap sudut taman. Sebuah danau dengan air berwarna biru terlihat begitu segar di tengah taman itu. Kicauan burung terdengar menambah suasana nyaman dan tenang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya sejenak dan mengambil nafas begitu dalam. Udara sejuk itu masuk ke dalam paru-paru nya dan membuat raut wajah Kyuhyun lebih cerah. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampan nya.

"Dimana ini?" gumam Kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan seekor rusa berwarna coklat yang tengah minum air di danau tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kyu. Aku sudah menunggu mu sejak tadi"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya ke asal suara yang baru saja ia tangkap. Ia memincingkan mata nya untuk menangkap sesosok _namja_ yang tengah duduk bersandar di pohon besar tepat di sebelah kanan danau.

"Chang—min?"

Kyuhyun membeku di tempat. Mata nya terfokus pada sosok sahabat yang tengah menatap nya dengan sebuah senyuman itu. Wajah Changmin yang terlihat cerah dan polos itu terasa menghipnotis Kyuhyun untuk terdiam di tempat.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi" gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Kyunnie? _Kajja_ kemarilah!"

Changmin melambaikan tangan nya seakan memanggil Kyuhyun untuk menghampiri nya.

"Ya! Kenapa diam? Ayo kita _battle game_!" ucap Changmin lagi lalu menyengir lebar.

Melihat cengiran polos Changmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyuman nya. Masa bodo jika ini adalah mimpi. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya menghampiri Changmin. Kyuhyun pun duduk bersila di samping Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin intens walau dengan senyuman di wajah nya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah tampan ku eoh?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjukan pose cool nya membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Changmin—"

"_Battle_ dengan ku?"

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Changmin sudah memotong lalu mengangsurkan sebuah benda berwarna hitam ke hadapan Kyuhyun lalu menunjukan sebuah benda berwarna putih serupa dengan benda tadi di tangan nya.

"PSP ku!" pekik Kyuhyun yang langsung mengambil benda kesayangan nya itu. Senyuman lebar terpantri di wajah nya namun senyuman itu hanya bertahan sementara karena selanjutnya raut wajah itu berubah menjadi bingung.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana bisa PSP milik nya ada di tangan Changmin dan PSP putih itu… Itu milik—

"Max Changmin?" gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Max Changmin, sosok seseorang yang sudah menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun selama bertahun-tahun di dunia manusia. Apa yang terjadi? Benarkah Kyuhyun merindukan _namja_ itu sehingga ia sampai memimpikan nya? Apa benar ini hanya sebuah mimpi?

"Ayo _battle_!"

Changmin tersenyum lalu ia mulai menyamankan posisi nya. Ia mulai menatap PSP putih itu serius. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia masih terdiam tak percaya.

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus mentraktirku makan dan aku boleh memesan apa pun di restoran nanti" ucap Changmin santai tanpa menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah membulatkan mata nya mendengar ucapan _namja_ itu.

"Ish! Jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkan aku Max!" desis Kyuhyun yang mulai mengaktifkan PSP nya.

"Kita lihat saja, Cho!"

Kedua nya pun terlarut dalam permainan sebuah game. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, terkadang hanya terdengar gumaman kecil dari kedua nya. Suasana yang tenang seperti ini bisa menambah konsentrasi kedua nya dan pertandingan visual itu pun berlangsung lebih seru dan menarik.

Sudah cukup lama keduanya berkelut dengan psp mereka masing-masing. Suara angin yang bergesekan dengan dedaunan seakan menjadi backsound kedua nya.

"Ish! Aku kalah!"

Changmin mengacak rambut nya saat layar PSP nya sudah menampilkan tulisan _game over_. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil terus memainkan game itu dengan santai. Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan dunia nya sendiri namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan game nya saat ia tak mendengar suara Changmin lagi.

"_Wae_?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat mendapati Changmin hanya terdiam sambil menatap nya dengan senyuman.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau mengerikan" dengus Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya menuju danau. Changmin terkikik geli melihat nya.

"Kau terlihat sedih, Kyu" ucap Changmin yang lebih mirip dengan gumaman itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar gumaman itu. Ia tak bergeming, tak berniat menoleh sedikit pun. Ia memeluk lututnya masih memperhatikan danau berair biru itu.

"Changmin-ah—Apa ini hanya mimpi?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mimpi?"

"Kau berada di samping ku dan kita berada di tempat indah nan aneh ini. Haha ini pasti mimpi bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini tak ada balasan dari Changmin.

"Sebelum berada di sini, kau tahu? Aku sedang melawan seorang Changmin juga" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bukan Max Changmin tapi Shim Changmin. Haha konyol bukan? Kalian begitu mirip. Kalian sama-sama sahabat yang berarti untuk ku. Tapi beda nya, kau berada di dunia manusia dan dia berada di VOL"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya sebelum melanjutkan cerita yang berputar di pikiran nya.

"Andai saja dia sama seperti mu pasti aku sangat bahagia. Tak ada pertarungan dan perselisihan. Kau pasti bingung kan? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Perasaan ku benar-benar kacau!" Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut. Ia merasa _down_ saat ini. Moment saat ia dan Changmin saling menyerang beberapa saat yang lalu mulai berputar kembali. Hati nya tak ingin melawan tapi tubuhnya serasa ingin melindungi Yesung dan Kibum yang di serang.

"Aku mengerti, Kyu" ucap Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menegakan kepala nya dan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan aneh. Mengerti apa? Changmin hanya tersenyum mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu.

"Apa kau masih belum menyadari nya?" tanya Changmin membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Apa?"

Changmin menghela nafasnya lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya ke depan seakan enggan menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menatap nya penuh kebingungan.

"Seperti janji ku juga keinginan mu dulu. Aku tak meninggalkan mu dan akan terus melindungi mu, Kyunnie" ucap Changmin.

"Hah?"

Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan dahi nya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin begitu intens seakan meminta Changmin untuk menjelaskan apa maksud dari ucapan yang baru ia dengar.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan mu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku bisa berada di samping mu lagi. Kau ingat? Saat itu kau sangat cuek pada ku tapi aku terus mendekati mu. Hanya itu cara nya agar aku bisa melindungi mu dan mulai merubah takdir yang mungkin terjadi" ucap Changmin di sertai tawa kecil.

"Takdir?"

"Takdir agar kita tidak bertemu dalam posisi lawan dan saling bertarung seperti ini. Tapi aku lengah dan akhirnya mereka menemukan mu bahkan kau berhasil membuka segel ingatan ku"

Seketika mata Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia tercengang bahkan nafasnya terasa tercekat.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Max Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan berbagai kesimpulan yang sudah berputar di pikiran nya. Changmin mulai menolehkan kepala nya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau sudah menyadari nya?" tanya Changmin pelan.

"K-kau—Shim—Changmin?" desis Kyuhyun sambil menatap namja di hadapan nya dengan tatapan antara ragu, kaget dan penasaran.

"Kau mencari ku, Kyunnie?"

DEG

Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepala nya ke belakang saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga nya. Ia membeku saat melihat seorang _namja_ yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat nya. Sebuah sayap berwarna plum selaras dengan warna cahaya yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Shim—Changmin" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat tahu sosok itu. Ia masih ingat jelas cahaya milik Changmin tapi bukan kah cahaya nya sudah di serap oleh _The Dark_? Ia menatap kedua _namja_ yang ia kenal sebagai Max Changmin dan Shim Changmin secara bergantian. Ia langsung berdiri lalu menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Kalian? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Kedua Changmin hanya terdiam dan tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jangan diam saja! Katakan ada apa ini?!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal. Ia memegangi kepala nya yang berdenyut.

_Namja_ yang Kyuhyun kenal sebagai Max—sahabat nya di dunia manusia itu mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki nya. Ia mendekati seorang Changmin lain nya dan akhirnya berdiri di samping _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memperhatikan kedua nya.

Srriinggg~

"Kalian?"

Secara perlahan Changmin dalam sosok manusia itu mulai menyatu kedalam tubuh seorang Shim Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap nanar sahabat nya itu, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan seketika membuat nya terjatuh berlutut.

"Aku adalah Shim Changmin sekaligus Max Changmin, Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak, ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri tepat di depan namja tampan yang masih terlihat shock itu.

"Saat aku tahu kau akan di kirim ke dunia manusia untuk melaksanakan tugas mu sebagai Prince of Light. Aku berusaha mencari cara untuk menyusul mu"

"Yunho _hyung_ berhasil mendapatkan sebuah buku yang berisi teknik terlarang agar kami bisa mempelajari cara merusak segel _The Dark_. Tanpa sepengetahuan _hyungdeul_, aku mempelajari beberapa teknik terlarang lain nya" cerita Changmin. Ia mulai mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Changmin.

"Aku mempelajari cara mengontrol dan menekan cahaya ku sendiri agar tidak di serap seluruh nya oleh _The Dark_ yang sudah ada dalam tubuh ku. Aku mempelajari cara membagi diri dan menembus dunia manusia tanpa jejak" lanjut Changmin membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

"Setelah bisa menguasai semua nya. Aku membagi diri ku menjadi dua dan mengirimkan nya ke dunia manusia agar bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi. Dan seperti yang kau ingat, aku masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan mu dan kita menjadi sahabat dekat di sana"

"Selain itu, aku merencanakan hal lain nya. Mianhae Kyu, aku terpaksa menyegel semua ingatan mu tentang _VOL_ dan berusaha menyembunyikan mu dari mereka semua agar kau tidak bisa kembali ke _VOL_ lagi" jelas Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya.

"_Mwo_?! Jadi—_Hyungdeul_ kehilangan jejak ku karena kau?" desis Kyuhyun. Changmin menganggukan kepala nya.

"_Wae_?"

"Untuk menghindari semua ini, Kyu. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti kami pasti akan menyerang _VOL_ dan peperangan tak akan bisa di elakan lagi. Dan aku tak mungkin bisa melawan mu Kyu" ucap Changmin dengan tatapan nanar.

"Lebih baik kau melupakan semua tentang VOL dan tetap tinggal di dunia manusia. Kita bisa hidup tenang di sana dan tak akan peperangan" lanjut Changmin lagi.

"Tapi bukan begitu cara nya Shim Changmin!" geram Kyuhyun namun Changmin seakan tak mempedulikan nya.

"Itu niat awalku. Tapi aku lengah dan mereka berhasil menemukan mu. Mereka membawa mu kembali membawa mu ke VOL dan entah kenapa kau berhasil membuka segel ingatan yang ku pasang. Semua rencana ku gagal" lanjut Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun enggan berbicara lagi. Ia hanya diam dan menundukan kepala nya dalam. Ia mengepalkan tangan nya menahan rasa kesal yang menyelimuti hati nya saat ini.

"Aku tak berniat menyerang _VOL_. Namun dii saat aku ingin menyatukan diri ku dan pindah ke dunia manusia sepenuhnya, mereka justru membawa mu kembali kemari. Dan dengan terpaksa aku ikut dalam penyerangan ini" desis Changmin. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suara nya.

"Namun semua belum terlambat. Ikut aku ke dunia manusia sekarang, Kyu. Kita tinggalkan VOL dan hidup tenang di sana sebagai seorang manusia biasa. Lupakan semua perseturuan yang ada di VOL, kita mulai dari awal"

Changmin mengulas sebuah senyuman lalu mengulurkan telapak tangan nya ke hadapan Kyuhyun seakan mengajak namja itu mengikuti usul nya. Kyuhyun tak bergeming membuat Changmin mengernyit bingung.

"Kyu?" panggil Changmin.

"Apa kau yang kau pikirkan bodoh?" gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan masih dengan posisi menunduk membuat Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak terlalu jelas mendengar gumaman itu.

DUAGH

"Akh—Ya!"

Changmin terjengkang ke belakang saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meninju wajahnya. Hanya tinjuan ringan namun cukup memberikan rasa sakit pada Changmin. Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menatap Changmin dengan tatapan marah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu?" geram Kyuhyun.

"_Mwoya_?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti. Ia menghapus sedikit darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir nya karena pukulan Kyuhyun.

"Tinggal di dunia manusia, kau bilang? Meninggalkan VOL? Apa yang sudah kau pikirkan _pabbo_—HAH?!" ucap Kyuhyun pelan namun berakhir dengan sebuah pekikan keras membuat Changmin tersentak kaget.

"Kau kira dengan meninggalkan VOL semua akan berakhir?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan.

"Meninggalkan VOL sama saja dengan aku meninggalkan keluarga ku dan mengkhianati mereka!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tapi hanya itu cara nya agar kita tidak saling bertarung!" balas Changmin.

"Kembali lah pada kami, dengan begitu kita tak akan bertarung Changmin pabbo!"

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

"WAE?! Jangan egois!"

Changmin terdiam. Kedua nya saling melemparkan tatapan kesal dan marah. Namun bisa terlihat sebuah tatapan memohon di mata kedua nya. Kyuhyun terenga-engah hanya karena menahan rasa kesalnya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, seakan mencoba bicara lewat tatapan masing-masing.

"Ku mohon Kyu, ikut aku kembali ke dunia manusia dan kita tinggalkan semua yang ada di sini. Kita bisa memiliki keluarga lagi di sana. Kita akan bahagia di sana, Kyu" ucap Changmin dengan nada memohon.

"Kau pengecut Changmin-ah. Kau mau melarikan diri dari masalah yang sudah terjadi?"

"Terserah kau mau berkata. Aku hanya ingin kau ikut dengan ku, Kyu"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya membuat raut wajah Changmin mengeras.

"Kyu…"

"Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu. Aku tak mau meninggalkan _hyungdeul_ yang tengah berusaha keras melindungi desa dan seluruh cahaya. Aku tak akan kabur dari masalah ku sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun. Ia mengerjapkan kan mata nya berulang kali. Pandangan nya sudah di penuhi kabut karena air yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata nya.

"Tapi Kyu—"

"Aku memang bahagia tinggal di dunia manusia tapi aku akan lebih bahagia jika mampu melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagi ku"

Changmin menundukan kepala nya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Kau lebih memilih bertarung dengan ku?" tanya Changmin pelan.

"Bukan kah kau yang pertama kali memulai nya? Kau meninggalkan desa dan menyerahkan setengah jiwa mu pada _The Dark_?"

"Apa kau akan melawan ku?"

"Jika hal itu bisa melindungi semua _hyungdeul_ ku, desa dan seluruh cahaya. Aku—Aku akan melawan mu dengan tangan ku sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun mantap dan tegas walaupun setetes air mata sudah mengalir dari dua pucuk matanya.

"Tapi aku—tak akan bisa melawan mu, Kyu" gumam Changmin.

Changmin mengangkat wajah nya lalu menatap Kyuhyun intens. Ia mengulas senyuman manis lalu kembali mengulurkan tangan nya lagi.

"Aku pun tak bisa membawa mu secara paksa ke dunia manusia" ucap Changmin lagi.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Ikutlah aku ke dunia manusia atau kau harus mengikuti cara ku agar kita tidak saling bertarung" lanjut Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti maksud dari pilihan kedua yang di tawarkan sahabat nya itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat nya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan hyungdeul ku saat ini!" ucap Kyuhyun seakan tak memilih kedua pilihan yang di tawarkan oleh Changmin.

Changmin tertawa kecil lalu menghela nafas. Ia mulai menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau sudah memilih, Kyu"

"Ap—"

Sreett~

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Changmin menghilang dan muncul tepat di depan nya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah namun kedua tangan Changmin sudah memegang pundak nya erat.

_Clash!_

Cahaya berwarna plum itu bersinar terang menyelimuti tubuh Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"A-apa yang kau laku—kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha melawan namun tubuhnya sudah terasa membeku di tempat dan tak bisa di gerakan lagi. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan light nya namun sia-sia.

"Dengan ini kita tak akan bertarung. Diamlah dan ikuti apa yang ku katakan Kyuhyunnie. _Jeongmal mianhae_" bisik Changmin.

Cahaya itu terus bersinar dan entah mengapa tubuh Changmin mulai memudar. Sosok Changmin seakan berubah menjadi cahaya yang transparan. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya.

"Chang—AKH!"

Kyuhyun hendak bertanya lagi namun tiba-tiba sosok Changmin yang memudar bagai cahaya itu mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya erat menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang terasa. Sedikit demi sedikit sosok Changmin menghilang namun cahaya plum itu masih bersinar begitu terang.

"ARRGGHH!"

.

.

PUK

Yesung yang sudah menguap karena bosan melirik ke arah Kibum yang baru saja menutup buku nya. Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat raut wajah _dongsaeng_ nya itu berubah menjadi serius dan tegang.

"_Wae_ Kibumie?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Aku merasakan aura aneh, hyung" jawab Kibum. Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar ucapan itu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak merasakan apa pun?"

Kibum menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_ nya itu, Kibum mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka mata nya yang sempat terpejam. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens dan tajam. Yesung yang bingung mengikuti arah pandang Kibum.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun Kyu? Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tertidur di saat seperti ini ck" ucap Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan, seakan mengabaikan panggilan dari _hyung_ nya dan hal itu sukses membuat Yesung dan Kibum mengernyit bingung.

"Kyu?" panggil Yesung lagi lebih keras. Yesung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap nya dengan tatapan—datar.

"YESUNG HYUNG MENGHINDAR!"

Kibum berteriak keras sembari bangkit dari duduk nya dan bergerak menjauh. Yesung sedikit tercekat dengan teriakan Kibum namun ia semakin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pedang cahaya nya dan hampir saja mengenai Yesung jika _namja_ itu tak segera menghindar.

Yesung dan Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror. Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia menatap kedua _hyung_ nya masih dengan tatapan datar dengan sebuah pedang cahaya berwarna ungu berada di tangan nya.

"A-apa? Ya Kyu! Apa-apaan kau?!" pekik Yesung kesal. Ia hampir terluka oleh _dongsaeng_ nya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam tak membalas ucapan Yesung membuat _namja_ itu menggeram.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" pekik Yesung lagi.

Yesung berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun namun Kibum memegangi lengan nya. Yesung menatap Kibum dengan tatapan heran.

"Dia—bukan Kyuhyun" desis Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"_MWO_?!"

Yesung kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan namja itu dari atas hingga bawah dengan intens dan tatapan penuh selidik. Itu _dongsaeng_ nya –pikir Yesung. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari sosok Kyuhyun yang biasa, kenapa Kibum bisa mengatakan bahwa itu bukan Kyuhyun?

"Lihat mata nya, _hyung_" ucap Kibum seakan mengerti pikiran Yesung.

DEG

Obsidian mata Kyuhyun terlihat aneh. Iris mata nya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ada dua warna dalam satu iris tersebut, setengah ungu terang dan setengah lagi berwarna hitam gelap. Yesung menelan ludah nya dengan sulit sembari mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Kyuhyunnie—Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Yesung.

Yesung dan Kibum berdiri mematung di tempat sambil menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya sedangkan namja tampan itu masih tetap menunjukan wajah datar namun sudah di hiasi sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi pada Leeteuk?

Dan bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun selanjutnya?

Keep calm and waiting for next chap ^ ^

Thanks for all my reader, maaf tak bisa balas review dulu..

Jeongmal kamsahamnida, see ya ^-^)/

**Special Thanks for :**

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu, EvMar, Aisah92, gyu1315, Bella , ratnasparkyu , riekyumidwife, MinNy Ming, May AngelBunny, choichahyun, arumfishy, KyuChul , kyuzi, ay, Princess Kyunie, tiaraputri16, kyurielf , hana ryeong9, Kheai Dyanka, Elfma Ayu Sparkyu, Mrs. Won, haekyu, , kyuminline1307


	9. Mind Controlling

Yesung berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun namun Kibum memegangi lengan nya. Yesung menatap Kibum dengan tatapan heran.

"Dia—bukan Kyuhyun" desis Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"_MWO_?!"

Yesung kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan namja itu dari atas hingga bawah dengan intens dan tatapan penuh selidik. Itu _dongsaeng_ nya –pikir Yesung. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari sosok Kyuhyun yang biasa, kenapa Kibum bisa mengatakan bahwa itu bukan Kyuhyun?

"Lihat mata nya, _hyung_" ucap Kibum seakan mengerti pikiran Yesung.

DEG

Obsidian mata Kyuhyun terlihat aneh. Iris mata nya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ada dua warna dalam satu iris tersebut, setengah ungu terang dan setengah lagi berwarna hitam gelap. Yesung menelan ludah nya dengan sulit sembari mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Kyuhyunnie—Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Yesung.

Yesung dan Kibum berdiri mematung di tempat sambil menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya sedangkan namja tampan itu masih tetap menunjukan wajah datar namun sudah di hiasi sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan.

.

.

_**VILLAGE OF LIGHT**_

_~Light must be able to defeated a darkness and make all being bright~_

.

Genre : _Friendship, Family_ _and Fantasy_

_._

Warning_ : Typo, Boring, GaJe, etc.,_

.

.

* * *

**† V.O.Ł †**

**PART 8 **

_Sriinng~_

_Clash!_

"_Ukh_!"

Yesung jatuh duduk berlutut sembari memegangi lengan nya. Ia meringis saat darah segar mengalir dari luka yang di buat oleh _dongsaeng_ nya sendiri. Pedang cahaya berwarna violet itu baru saja menepis permukaan kulit dari lengan kanan nya. Ia berdesis kesal menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. _Namja_ tampan bernotabene salah satu dari _dongsaeng_ nya itu hanya terdiam.

Sudah setengah jam lebih pertarungan tidak seimbang ini terjadi. Kyuhyun yang di kendalikan itu terus menyerang Yesung dan Kibum dengan pedang cahaya. Tak hanya itu, _namja_ tampan itu seakan mampu menyembunyikan diri di ruangan gelap dan menyerang secara tiba-tiba sehingga serangan nya sulit untuk di hindari. Sedangkan Yesung dan Kibum? Mereka seakan tak berdaya. Sejak tadi mereka hanya mampu menghindar dari serangan Kyuhyun. Mereka masih belum mampu mengeluarkan cahaya, ruangan hampa itu masih saja menyerap tekanan cahaya kedua nya. Entah bagaimana cara nya Kyuhyun mampu mengeluarkan cahaya nya di tempat ini.

"K-Kyu…" desis Yesung tak percaya jika ia harus mendapatkan serangan dari _dongsaeng_ nya sendiri. Berulang kali ia berusaha mengeluarkan cahaya hanya untuk mempertahankan diri nya dan menghindar dari serangan Kyuhyun namun hasilnya sia-sia. Serangan beruntun dan cepat itu membuatnya tak bisa mengelak dari semua serangan tersebut.

Kibum pun hanya bisa bersender lemas di dinding sambil memeggangi perutnya. Ia mendapatkan pukulan cukup keras di bagian perut saat Kyuhyun menyerang. Nafasnya memburu karena terlalu lelah menghindari serangan di ruangan terbatas nan hampa tersebut. Andai tidak ada ruangan ini, mungkin akan lebih mudah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan otaknya terasa kusut tak bisa berpikir. Ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara nya menghentikan Kyuhyun yang tengah di kendalikan itu tapi belum ada satu cara pun yang ia dapatkan.

"Kibummie, _gwenchana_?" tanya Yesung pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari Kyuhyun—tetap waspada.

"_Ne—hyung_" jawab Kibum yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Mereka menatap intens Kyuhyun yang berdiri begitu santai di tengah ruangan dengan pedang cahaya violet di tangan kanan nya. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan tatapan mata _namja_ itu kosong. Yesung dan Kibum langsung mengambil posisi saat mereka menangkap pergerakan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyunnie masih tertidur di dalam sana, aku masih belum bisa melakukan kontak pikiran dengan nya" gumam Kibum sangat pelan. Yesung yang masih mendengar gumaman itu melirik Kibum sekilas lalu kembali terfokus pada Kyuhyun.

_Srriing—Pffttt~_

Yesung menghela nafas entah untuk kesekian kali nya. Ia mengulurkan tangan nya masih berusaha mengeluarkan cahaya setidaknya untuk menutup luka di lengan nya namun baru sekitar 3 detik cahaya itu menyala dan kembali padam tak tersisa. Kibum menatap miris lengan Yesung yang semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah. Jika di biarkan, _hyung_ nya bisa kehilangan banyak darah dan tubuhnya pasti melemas.

Kibum memejamkan mata nya sesaat untuk mengumpulkan tenaga yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Rasa nyeri di perutnya mulai hilang dan membuat _namja_ tampan itu menghela nafas lega.

Srreekk

Yesung menoleh saat mendengar suara robekan dari arah sampjng nya. Ia mengernyit bingung saat Kibum merobek sedikit jubah berwarna silver nya.

"_Ungh_!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kibum menghampiri Yesung lalu mulai menutup dan mengikat lengan Yesung yang terluka dengan kain yang ada di tangan nya. Setidak nya itu akan menghambat pendarahan di lengan Yesung.

"_Gomawo_ Bummie" ucap Yesung yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis Kibum.

_Srreett~_

Yesung dan Kibum reflek berdiri serta memasang sikap waspada saat Kyuhyun kembali menghilang di dalam kegelapan. Kedua _namja_ itu memincingkan mata nya untuk mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Mata bersinar itu tak cukup sensitive dengan kegelapan total di tempat ini, walau masih bisa melihat tapi ada beberapa titik yang tak dapat di tangkap oleh jarak pandang mereka.

"_Hyung_! Awas!" pekik Kibum sambil mendorong Yesung kearah depan saat ia merasakan aura dari sang lawan sudah berada di sampingYesung.

Clash!

"Kyu…" desis Kibum dengan kilatan marah di mata nya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kesal. Kibum berhasil mencengkram pergelengan tangan Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap nya datar. Ia tak mempedulikan segores luka yang sudah tercetak di pipi putihnya. Ia mencengkram tangan itu begitu kuat.

"Sadarlah _pabbo_!" desis Kibum lagi dengan nada lebih meninggi.

Tak ada jawaban…

"KU BILANG SADAR!"

Teriakan Kibum menggema di ruangan itu. Ia mulai melayangkan sebuah tinju kepada Kyuhyun namun dengan mudahnya _namja_ itu mengelak. Kibum terus melakukan perlawanan dengan tangan kosong. Ia bingung, tak tahu harus melakukan apa agar Kyuhyun bisa sadar. Perasaan kesal pada diri sendiri sudah menyelimuti hati Kibum, ia tak pernah berpikir akan memukul Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Gerakan Kibum mulai melemah. Ia hanya mampu menghindar dari semua serangan Kyuhyun dan berusaha membalas walau hasilnya tak pernah bisa menyentuh sedikit permukaan kulit Kyuhyun.

Tak mau hanya terdiam, Yesung pun ikut turun tangan. Mana mungkin ia hanya duduk diam menyaksikan _dongsaeng_ nya berusaha melawan—menyadarkan _dongsaeng_ nya yang lain. Akhirnya, kedua _namja_ itu mulai menyerang Kyuhyun dengan tangan kosong.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Haahh..,"

Deru nafas kelelahan itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan gelap itu. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh Yesung dan Kibum.

"Eungh… Uhuk… Uhuk"

Yesung langsung menoleh menatap Kibum yang sudah terduduk sambil menundukan kepala nya. Suara batuk dan ringisan kesakitan itu mulai membuat Yesung khawatir.

Sreett~

Yesung langsung berlari menghampiri Kibum dan mulai menepis Kyuhyun yang hendak menyerang Kibum lagi. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan melemparkan _namja_ itu menjauh.

"Ki—bum, _gwenchanayo_?!" pekik Yesung kaget saat Kibum masih terbatuk sambil memeggangi perutnya dan memejamkan mata menahan sakit yang kembali terasa. Ia membelalakan mata nya saat melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut sang _dongsaeng_.

"_Hy—ung_" lirih Kibum dengan nafas tersengal.

"_Aish_, ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelus rambut hitam Kibum.

"Sa—kit…" lenguh Kibum lagi.

"_Jinja_? _Otthoke_? Aku bingung!"

Yesung mengacak rambut nya sendiri—frustasi dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mata nya bergerak gelisah berusaha mencari akal namun semua nya seakan rumit dan tak ada jalan lagi.

TAP

Yesung kembali mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan santai mendekati kedua nya lagi. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, berdiri di depan Kibum untuk melindungi _dongsaeng_ nya yang masih meringis kesakitan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah… _Jebal_, jangan seperti ini _saeng_" gumam Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepala nya, menatap miris Kyuhyun yang tak menunjukan ekspresi itu.

"Hentikan Kyunnie!" pekik Yesung saat Kyuhyun semakin berjalan mendekat dengan pedang cahaya yang kembali muncul di tangan kiri nya.

"Ia—tak bisa mendengar kita—_hyung_" gumam Kibum susah payah membuat Yesung mendengus kesal.

"Istirahatlah Bummie. _Hyung_ akan mengalihkan nya"

Yesung menghela nafas berat sebelum melangkahkan kaki nya maju seakan bersiap menantang Kyuhyun. Kibum mendongakan kepala nya dan berniat mencegat _hyung_ nya melawan seorang diri namun rasa sakit dan nyeri di bagian perutnya kembali muncul. Sepertinya pukulan Kyuhyun di perut Kibum terlalu keras dan mengakibatkan cidera di bagian tersebut.

"_Hyu—unghh… Akh—jin-jayo_"

Pukulan, tendangan dan tepisan pedang sudah Yesung rasakan semua nya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas dan kepala nya terasa pusing. Namun semua nya di abaikan begitu saja.

Sakit—rasanya memang sangat sakit!

Yesung meringis kesakitan dari semua luka yang ia dapatkan saat ini namun hati nya terasa lebih sakit dari luka-luka itu. Dada nya terasa sesak saat melihat Kyuhyun nya terus melancarkan serangan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Tak pernah ia bayangkan akan menerima luka dari dongsaeng nya itu. Tangan nya memang berusaha menyerang balik Kyuhyun namun saat ia hampir mengenai mengenai namja itu, hati nya berteriak dan menolak untuk memukul Kyuhyun. Selama ini, ia tak pernah memukul apalagi menyakiti _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Kyu… hentikan! _Hyung_ mohon—Kyunnie" rapal Yesung berulang kali seakan memohon agar Kyuhyun menghentikan semua serangan nya. Ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang di kendalikan dan tak mampu mendengar suara nya tapi bibirnya terus berucap sembari menghindar dari setiap pukulan Kyuhyun.

BRUK

"_Ukkhh_!"

Punggung Yesung menghantam pembatas ruangan dengan sangat keras membuat _namja_ itu mengaduh. Tubuh nya merosot ke bawah, ia sudah tak mampu berdiri dengan kaki nya yang lemas itu. Ia mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan nya itu dengan tatapan miris serta memohon.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyu?' batin Yesung lirih.

Tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat membuat Yesung mulai memejamkan mata nya seakan pasrah jika Kyuhyun menghabisi tubuhnya saat itu juga.

TES

Tanpa Yesung sadari, _namja_ yang berdiri di depan nya itu mulai mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan mencengkram jubah bagian dada nya sendiri. Tatapan datar itu mulai berubah dan setetes air mata terlihat meluncur dari pucuk mata kanan nya.

"Sung—_hyung_… _A—ppo. Mianhae_…" gumam Kyuhyun sangat lirih namun mampu membuat Yesung langsung membuka mata nya dan menatap _dongsaeng_ nya itu dengan intens. Seulas senyuman terukir tipis di wajah nya. Itu suara Kyuhyun! Suara _dongsaeng_ nya dan tatapan itu— Kyuhyun menangis?

"Kyu?" seru Yesung tidak percaya walau seulas senyuman mulai terukir di wajahnya.

"_Mi—an—ukh_!"

"Kyu, kau—"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung berusaha berdiri dari duduknya. Ia hendak menghampiri _dongsaeng_ nya itu namun baru tangan nya ingin meraih tangan Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu mundur secara bertahap sembari menggelengkan kepala nya.

"_Arrgh_! _Pabbo_, kau benar-benar _pabbo_!"

Yesung mengeryit bingung saat Kyuhyun mulai bergumam tidak jelas.

"_Aish_!"

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri membuat Yesung semakin khawatir. Kyuhyun mundur dari akhir nya terduduk di sudut ruangan gelap itu. _Namja_ tampan itu mulai terdiam sembari menundukan kepala nya. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh tanda tanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kyu?"

Sret!

Yesung hendak menghampiri _dongsaeng_ nya itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kibum memegangi lengan nya seakan mencegahnya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kibummie…"

"Biarkan dia, _hyung_" balas Kibum yang juga tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan miris.

"Tapi—"

"Dia masih dalam pengaruh kendali. Ia bisa berubah lagi sewaktu-waktu, bahaya jika kau mendekati nya. Biarkan dia dulu dan kita pikirkan cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini" jelas Kibum sembari menatap Yesung yang menghela nafas lalu menganggukan kepala nya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yesung sembari menghapus darah yang keluar dari keningnya.

"Aku tidak tahu _hyung_. Tapi mungkin aku bisa mengusahakan sesuatu" gumam Kibum membuat Yesung mulai menatapnya serius. Kibum terdiam sesaat sebelum memberitahukan sebuah cara yang sudah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Tolong jaga tubuh ku, _hyung_…"

Yesung membelalakan mata nya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Jangan bilang Kibum akan melakukan hal itu lagi?

"Bum, kau—"

"Hanya itu satu-satu nya cara, _hyung_. Kita tak bisa melakukan banyak hal saat ini. Tubuhku pun terasa sangat lemas. _Jebal hyung_ izinkan aku menggunakan teknik itu. Aku—"

"_Andwae_!"

"_Hyung_…"

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi saat kau menggunakan teknik itu terakhir kali? Jiwa mu hampir tak bisa kembali ke raga mu sendiri! Kau hampir mati jika Leeteuk _hyung_ tak menyelamatkan mu saat itu!" pekik Yesung dengan nada tinggi. Memory mengenai kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di pikiran nya. Kenangan saat _dongsaeng_ nya itu melakukan sebuah teknik pemisahan jiwa dengan resiko kegagalan yang sangat tinggi.

"Tapi saat itu aku masih dalam tahap belajar. Ku rasa aku sudah cukup mampu menggunakan teknik itu sekarang!" elak Kibum lagi.

"Apa kau yakin 100% bisa kembali ke tubuh mu lagi hah? Teuki _hyung_ sudah melarang mu untuk menggunakan teknik itu lagi dan aku tak akan mengizinkan mu!" balas Yesung lagi membuat Kibum menundukan kepala nya.

"Changmin—adalah tipe pengendali pikiran dan halusinasi, _hyung_. Dan pertarungan secara fisik tidak akan berdampak banyak. Salah satu cara melawan nya adalah menggunakan teknik ini" ucap Kibum lagi.

"Tapi pasti ada cara lain selain kau melakukan pemisahan jiwa! _Aish_—Kibummie!"

Yesung mengacak rambut nya kesal. Mana mungkin ia memperbolehkan sebuah cara yang bisa membahayakan _dongsaeng_ nya sendiri. Kibum pun terdiam tak membuka suara nya lagi membuat Yesung mendengus kesal.

"Lalu apa kau mau melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu?" tanya Kibum dengan nada pelan sambil menunjuk sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama.

Yesung terkesiap. Raut wajah yang tadi nya keras dan kesal berubah melembut. Pikiran nya kacau. Rasa sedih, bingung dan ragu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membantu Kyuhyun keluar dari kendali itu, Sungie _hyung_" tambah Kibum lagi.

Tanpa menjawab, Yesung mendudukan diri nya. Ia melipat kedua lututnya dan memegangi kepala nya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia tak habis pikir dengan semua nya. Ia tak akan tega melukai salah satu dari _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"_Hyung_…"

"Aku tidak tahu Bummie. Kenapa semua ini jadi serumit ini? Aku merasa tidak berguna saat ini" gumam Yesung sembari memejamkan mata nya. Kibum tersenyum tipis lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Yesung. Ia menggenggam tangan Yesung seakan menyalurkan kehangatan seorang saudara.

"Aniyo. Kau sangat berguna, _hyung_. Tanpa mu aku tak akan bisa bertahan saat ini. Aku pasti sudah tumbang sejak tadi" jujur Kibum. Yesung hanya tersenyum miris.

Kedua nya pun terdiam, terlarut dalam pikiran nya masing-masing.

"Lalu?" ujar Kibum memecah keheningan. Yesung menatap wajah _dongsaeng_ nya itu, menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kibum untuk memastikan.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali, Bummie. Jika kau tak kembali, aku akan menyalahkan diri ku sendiri seumur hidup" balas Yesung dengan nada pelan dan terdengar pasrah. Kibum mengangguk sekali entah mengiyakan ucapan Yesung yang mana.

"Jaga diri mu, _hyung_" pesan Kibum.

"_Arraso_. Tolong bantu _uri dongsaeng_, _ne_?" ucap Yesung dengan senyuman tipis.

Kibum kembali mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mulai memejamkan mata nya. Selama beberapa saat Yesung terfokus memperhatikan wajah _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Yesung menghela nafas saat merasakan genggaman tangan Kibum melonggar dan akhirnya terkulai, tubuh _dongsaeng_ nya itu pun melemas tanpa ada tenaga yang menopang dan bisa Yesung pastikan jiwa Kibum sudah meninggalkan raga nya saat ini.

"Terlalu cepat… Kau sudah merencanakan nya sejak awal _eoh_?" gumam Yesung sembari membenarkan posisi duduk tubuh Kibum. Proses dari pemisahan jiwa itu cukup memakan waktu namun sekarang hanya dalam hitungan menit dongsaengnya sudah pergi jadi Yesung menduga Kibum sudah melakukan proses itu sejak awal pertarungan.

"Untuk apa kau meminta izin jika tanpa izin ku pun kau akan melakukan nya, Bummie? _Tsk_"

Yesung menghela nafas. Ia mulai mengalihkan tatapan nya dari tubuh Kibum—menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diam di sebrang sana.

"Cepatlah sadar—Kyunnie"

.

.

"Ya Shim Changmin _pabbo_! Lepaskan aku—_aish_! Ya!"

Entah sudah berapa kali teriakan dan umpatan memenuhi sebuah ruangan polos berwarna putih bersih nan terang itu. Kyuhyun terus berteriak keras setelah ia tersadar dari pingsan nya. Ia tercekat saat kedua tangan dan kaki nya sudah terikat sebuah cahaya berwarna hitam pekat. Ia terus berontak untuk melepaskan diri namun hasilnya nihil, cahaya itu semakin mencengkram pergelangan tangan nya.

Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipi putih Kyuhyun sesaat ia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Hati nya terasa mencelos saat ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada Yesung yang merintih kesakitan dengan berbagai luka di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun meronta agar Changmin mau melepaskan dirinya dan berhenti mengendalikan tubuh miliknya. Sungguh hatinya terasa sakit saat ini. Tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sahabat nya itu melakukan semua ini pada dirinya di tambah dengan kedua _hyung_ nya yang sudah terluka di sana.

"Yesung _hyung_… Kibum _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun saat mengingat raut kedua _hyung_ nya itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia berhasil mengambil alih kembali tubuhnya namun itu tak bertahan lama karena Changmin berhasil mengalahkan kekuatan pikiran nya.

Kyuhyun berhenti meronta, tenaga nya sudah cukup terkuras karena terus memberontak seperti itu. Ia menatap Changmin dengan tatapan miris namun terkesan tajam dan kesal. Sedangkan Changmin hanya berdiri tegap di hadapan sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau bukan Changmin sahabat ku…" desis Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Changmin tak mungkin tega melakukan ini padaku. Dia tak mungkin mau menyakiti ku hingga seperti ini" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi masih dengan tatapan tajam nya.

"Aku tidak menyakiti mu, Kyu. Aku melindungi—"

"INI YANG KAU BILANG MELINDUNGI HAH?!"

Changmin mundur beberapa langkah saat Kyuhyun memekik dengan sangat keras. Tanpa ia sadari aura berwarna hitam mulai terkuar dari dalam tubuh Changmin dan menyelimuti _namja_ itu. Cahaya hitam yang tipis namun sangat kontras dengan warna putih bersih ruangan tersebut.

"Kau menyakiti ku, Min. Apa kau tak sadar itu? Hati ku sakit! Aku di khianati oleh sahabat ku sendiri bahkan aku melihat kedua _hyung_ ku tengah terluka dan itu akibat tubuhku yang di kendalikan! Apa kau tak bisa merasakan sakit ku? Itu lebih menyakitkan dari luka fisik, Shim Changmin!"

Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata berobsidian violet indah itu membuat hati Changmin kembali berdesir. _Namja_ tinggi itu memegangi kepala nya bahkan menjambak surai rambutnya sendiri.

"_Jebal_, Minnie. Hentikan semua ini. Jangan permainkan tubuhku lagi dan kembali lah pada kami"

"_Shireo_! Bagaimana dengan semua _hyungdeul_ ku? Aku sudah berjanji pada Jae _hyung_. Aku—hiks"

Tatapan tajam Kyuhyun melunak saat melihat Changmin yang jatuh berlutut. _Namja_ itu menangis. Ya isakan tangis itu telah menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun.

"Min…"

"Kyu! Kau mengerti posisi ku saat ini kan? Aku bingung Kyu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?Aku sengaja mengurung mu di sini. Aku tak mungkin bisa melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Yunho _hyung_ jika ada kau di sana. Kau menolak untuk kembali ke dunia manusia dan otomatis aku harus melakukan tugas ku di sini. Aku—"

"Cukup Min!"

Changmin semakin terisak setelah mengucapkan semua yang mengganjal hati nya saat ini. Ia bingung. Mana yang harus ia pilih?

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun seakan memberikan waktu agar Changmin tenang dalam tangisan nya.

"Apa V.O.L tak berarti untuk mu?"

Changmin mendongakan kepala nya saat Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. Ia menatap sahabat nya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dimana kau di lahirkan? Siapa yang mengajarkan mu dasar-dasar light human dan berbagai teknik pemula? Dengan siapa kau tertawa dan bercanda saat kau kecil, Min?"

Mata Changmin sontak membulat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun ia tetap tak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"V.O.L! Disana kau di lahirkan. Academy V.O.L yang mengajarkan mu teknik dasar. Dan bersama kami—bersama semua penduduk V.O.L— kau bermain saat kecil. Kau ingat itu? Bagaimana kita bertemu? Kau juga dekat dengan _hyungdeul_ ku bukan? Aku ingat kau pernah menangis dan mengadu pada Kibum _hyung_ saat aku marah. Kau mengingat nya, Min?"

Changmin menundukan kepala nya saat Kyuhyun mulai mengulas semua memory masa kecil nya. Ia hanya mengepalkan tangan nya semakin erat walau tanpa suara yang keluar dari bibir nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat semua kenangan itu kembali berputar dalam pikiran nya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melukai Kibum _hyung_ seperti tadi? Dulu dia yang selalu mendengarkan cerita mu dan menemani mu bermain saat aku sibuk dengan tugasku. Lalu Yesung _hyung_, dia juga sering bermain dengan mu dan memberikan semua makanan yang kau minta pada nya. Sekarang mereka terluka, Min! Apa kau melupakan itu semua? Bagaimana seluruh penduduk V.O.L menerima, setia bahkan menanti kepulangan kalian hingga—"

"CUKUP KYU!"

Lidah Kyuhyun terasa kelu saat Changmin berteriak keras. Mata merah yang menatapnya sekarang itu penuh dengan amarah namun juga terpancar kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

"Hentikan semua ini Min. Kau dan _hyungdeul_ yang lain nya, kembali lah ke V.O.L" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan dan memohon namun di balas dengan gelengan Changmin.

"Aku tahu kami salah. Tak seharusnya kami menghancurkan desa hanya untuk mewujudkan keegoisan kami. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, Kyu"

"Tak ada kata terlambat! Kalian—"

"Kami akan mati jika kami gagal membebaskan The Dark!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya tak percaya. Nafasnya tercekat mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu. Ia menatap wajah Changmin dengan intens mencari sebuah keraguan dari ucapan nya barusan. Changmin memejamkan mata nya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kau bercanda kan, Min? tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Changmin menggelengkan kepala nya beberapa kali. Aura hitam kembali menguar dari dalam tubuhnya membuat semua yang melihat nya bergidik ngeri.

"Kami sudah tak punya pilihan, Kyu. Hanya aku, Yunho _hyung_ dan Jaejoong _hyung_ yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Jika The Dark kembali di segel maka setengah jiwa kami juga ikut tersegel dan kami tak mungkin mampu hidup dengan setengah jiwa yang sudah rusak tanpa kekuatan The Dark"

Kyuhyung menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga tanpa sadar darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya itu. Mata nya kembali memanas dan cairan bening itu hendak mengalir lagi. Ia menatap sedih dan miris sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu kami bertiga sudah menyadari semua yang di janjikan oleh The Dark itu palsu dan kebodohan terbesar kami adalah mempercayai nya. Saat kami hendak menyudahi semua nya, kami mendapatkan kenyataan ini. Kami sudah tak mempunyai jalan lain lagi selain melakukan pembebasan The Dark. Kami memang egois!" tambah Changmin lagi membuat Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku rela memberikan jiwa ku seluruhnya untuk The Dark tapi aku tak bisa melihat _hyungdeul_ yang ku sayangi harus pergi seperti itu"

Hening…

Setelah Changmin menyelesaikan kata-kata nya, keheningan pun menyelimuti kedua nya. Bibir Kyuhyun seakan terkunci rapat tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun begitu pun dengan Changmin yang tak berniat melanjutkan perbincangan itu. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya, ia sibuk dengan pikiran nya seorang diri.

_Grrttt… Grrrtttt…_

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sontak terkaget saat merasakan getaran cukup kuat dalam ruangan itu. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke seluruh sudut. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan bertanya namun sepertinya sahabatnya itu juga tengah bingung apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memincingkan mata nya dan mempertajam pendengaran nya saat sebuah suara samar seakan terdengar di tempat itu. Changmin langsung memasang posisi waspada dan aura hitam terkuar semakin besar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Kyu! Apa kau mendengarku?"

Suara ini…

"Ki—bum _hyung_?!" pekik Kyuhyun keras saat mengenal suara yang familiar di pendengaran nya itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, sosok Kibum yang samar mulai muncul di tempat itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin membelalakan matanya.

"Kyu, ternyata kau di si—Changmin?" ucapan Kibum yang terlihat senang itu berakhir dengan sebuah desisan tidak suka. Ia menatap tajam Changmin yang berdiri di depan _dongsaeng_ nya yang—terikat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?" desis Kibum lagi dengan kilatan amarah di mata nya.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?!" cetus Changmin seakan tak percaya, seorang Kibum mampu menembus alam bawah sadar Kyuhyun bahkan menembus segel pikiran yang telah ia buat.

"Bukan urusan mu. Ternyata benar kau yang mengendalikan tubuh Kyuhyun!"

Kedua nya mulai berdebat dengan desisan tidak suka. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengarkan _hyung_ dan sahabat nya itu terus melemparkan kata-kata tidak suka. Jujur, ia juga tengah berpikir bagaimana bisa Kibum masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Setahu Kyuhyun, hyung nya itu hanya bisa melakukan kontak pikiran namun sekarang? Lalu dimana luka-luka yang Kyuhyun lihat sebelumnya? Saat ini Kibum berdiri tegak tanpa ada sedikit pun goresan di tubuhnya. Nafas Kyuhyun kembali tercekat saat dirinya mengingat sesuatu.

"Bum—_hyung_?!" gumam Kyuhyun membuat Changmin dan Kibum menatap nya dengan tatapan bertanya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau menggunakan itu? _Hyung_! Kau…" Kyuhyun tak mampu meneruskan perkataan nya lagi. Ia tahu _hyung_ nya tengah menggunakan teknik yang sudah Leeteuk larang –pemisahan jiwa—. Kibum tersenyum tipis seakan tahu maksud dari tatapan kaget Kyuhyun. Tanpa ambil pusing, Kibum kembali mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Changmin.

"Hentikan semua nya! Jika kau tak mau maka aku yang akan memaksa mu untuk menghentikan nya sekarang" desis Kibum dengan tatapan tajam. Aura berwarna silver sudah menyelimuti tubuh Kibum. Changmin tersenyum miris namun akhirnya ia tertawa kecil meremehkan.

"Sudah lama aku tak bermain dengan mu, Bummie _hyung_. Bagaimana jika kita bermain sekarang?" Changmin mulai maju beberapa langkah dan sebuah pedang bercahaya hitam muncul dalam genggaman tangan nya.

Sreett~

Clash!

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kibum langsung maju menyerang dengan cahaya nya begitu pula dengan Changmin. Tumbukan dua cahaya itu pun tak bisa di elakan. Kedua nya saling menghindar dan menyerang satu sama lain.

Suasana di tempat ini berubah menjadi sebuah arena pertarungan sengit dan mencekam. Tanpa kedua _namja_ yang tengah bertarung itu sadari, seorang namja yang masih terikat hanya terdiam dan menatap pertarungan itu dengan tatapan sedih. Hatinya berdesir hebat saat salah satu dari orang yang di sayangi nya itu menerima serangan bahkan hingga terluka di depan mata nya sendiri.

"Hen—tikan" gumam Kyuhyun pelan yang sudah pasti tak dapat di dengar oleh kedua nya yang tengah asyik bertarung.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangan nya begitu erat hingga buku-buku tangan nya memutih. Sungguh ia tak sanggup melihat pertarungan di hadapan nya itu. Ia menundukan kepala nya dan memejamkan mata nya.

"Hentikan" gumamnya lagi.

Suara hantaman dan ringisan kesakitan masih saja menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun membuat namja itu semakin geram. Ia harus menghentikan semua nya.

Tak boleh ada lagi pertarungan…

Tak boleh ada lagi yang terluka lebih dari ini…

Bzzz…

Syyiinggg~

Cahaya berwarna violet tipis itu mulai keluar dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun secara keseluruhan. Perlahan cahaya itu menjadi pekat dan bersinar terang.

Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya ketika ia masih bisa menangkap pertarungan dari kedua namja itu. Hati nay bergejolak. Berbagai perasaan sedih, bimbang dan segalanya bercampur menjadi satu. Pikiran nya pun seakan sudah kosong, bukan karena tak memikirkan apapun namun justru ia terlalu banyak memikirkan berbagai hal.

"KU BILANG HENTIKAN!"

CTASH!

SYYIINNG~~

Sontak Kibum dan Changmin terdiam saat Kyuhyun berteriak keras belum lagi ruangan itu kembali bergetar begitu dashyat. Kedua nya menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah terlepas dari cahaya pengikat milik Changmin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Cahaya berwarna violet yang begitu terang memendar menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Semakin besar dan terang seiring dengan dashyatnya getaran itu. Kibum dan Changmin hanya bisa terdiam sembari memejamkan kedua mata nya menghindari cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu.

BZZZTTTT~

DUUARRRR!

.

.

.

Heechul mendengus kesal dan terus mengumpat pada diri nya sendiri selama perjalan menuju area segel The Dark. Entah mengapa teleportasi yang ia lakukan untuk menuju area tersebut gagal dan ia berakhir di area barat V.O.L.

Ia hendak melakukan teleportasi nya kembali namun hasilnya tetap gagal—ia tak bisa berpindah tempat lagi. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Heechul menuju area segel dengan sayap berwarna merah nya. Kecepatan nya pun bertambah saat tekanan kekuatan Leeteuk yang ia tangkap semakin besar.

DDUUARR

Sontak Heechul menghentikan perjalanan nya dan menoleh kearah suara ledakan. Ia memincingkan mata nya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di belakang sana. Mata nya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat asap tebal menyelimuti area tersebut dan sosok beberapa _dongsaeng_ nya yang terlihat dari balik asap tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, _namja_ cantik nan tampan itu langsung mengalihkan tujuan nya menuju tempat ledakan tersebut.

TAP

"_Eungh_!"

Yesung berhasil mendaratkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kibum yang di bawa nya ke sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Ia sempat panik saat ruangan hampa nan gelap itu bergetar dashyat dan berakhir dengan sebuah ledakan keras yang menghancurkan ruangan itu. Nafasnya memburu namun ia lega karena akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari dalam ruangan menyesakan itu. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada tubuh Kibum yang masih terkulai lemas di sebelahnya. Sebuah tatapan khawatir yang sangat besar karena hingga sekarang jiwa _dongsaeng_ nya itu belum juga kembali.

"Sungie!"

Suara pekikan itu membuat Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Heechul yang sudah terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menghampiri nya.

"_Hyung_" gumam Yesung.

Heechul tercekat saat melihat kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu di penuhi oleh luka, terlebih pada Kibum yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

"_Gwenchanayo_? Ada apa?" tanya Heechul cemas.

"_Gwenchana hyung_" jawab Yesung singkat sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jawaban sang _dongsaeng_ tak membuat Heechul menjadi tenang. Ia menatap Kibum dan mulai menyentuh tubuh salah satu dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu.

"Di—ngin?! Ya! Apa yang terjadi pada Kibumie?! Dia—"

"Dia melakukan pemisahan jiwa lagi, _hyung_" potong Yesung dengan sangat pelan sembari menundukan kepala nya. Heechul membulatkan mata nya seketika.

"_MWO_?!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan nya?!" tanya Heechul dengan amarah dan kekhawatiran yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kibum—"

"ARRGHHH!"

Teriakan itu mengalihkan tatapan Heechul dan Yesung. Cahaya berwarna hitam pekat dan violet seakan tengah beradu menyelimuti seorang _namja_ yang tengah melayang di tengah sana.

"Kyu?" gumam Heechul seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Apa yang terjadi? Sungguh ia tak mengerti apa yang di alami ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan miris namun penuh harap. Ia bisa merasakan _dongsaeng_ kecilnya itu tengah bertarung di dalam tubuhnya sendiri bersama dengan orang yang sudah mengendalikan tubuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hentikan Min! _Jebal_ Hentikan!"

"_Shireo_!"

"Arrghh! Kau menyakiti ku!"

"Ishh _Appo_—kau juga menyakiti ku, Kyuh"

"Keluar dari tubuhku!"

"Eunghhh!"

"KELUAR! ARRGHHTT!"

Heechul hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi bergumam sendiri tak jelas dan berakhir dengan teriakan keras yang menyelimuti area tersebut. Namun langkah Heechul terhenti saat Yesung menahan nya. Heechul menatap Yesung dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dia sudah sadar. Kyu tengah berusaha memisahkan dari Changmin yang beberapa saat lalu mengendalika n tubuhnya" jelas Yesung membuat Heechul tercengang.

"Bagaimana bi—"

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Eunghh"

Kedua nya langsung mengalihkan tatapan kembali kepada Kibum saat _namja_ itu tersadar dan terbatuk keras. Heechul langsung merangkul tubuh _dongsaeng_ nya itu, membantunya untuk terduduk. Sedangkan Yesung berjongkok di depan Kibum dan menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"Bummie, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Heechul cemas.

Secara perlahan mata yang terpejam itu mulai terbuka menunjukan obsidian silver yang terlihat sendu. Kibum menatap kedua _hyung_ nya lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia sempat bingung kenapa ada Heechul di samping nya namun ia tak melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tenaga nya sudah terkuras habis untuk bisa kembali ke dalam raga nya sendiri. Ia hanya mengulas senyuman tipis berharap bisa sedikit menenangkan kekhawatiran kedua hyungnya.

GRAAKK!

BOOFFHH…

Cahaya violet yang begitu terang memendar di area tersebut. Heechul, Yesung dan Kibum memincingkan mata nya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka tersenyum lega saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun masih berdiri di sana dan juga sesosok _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Changmin. Mereka sudah terpisah!

Kedua sosok itu hanya terdiam sembari melayang di udara. Cahaya violet milik Kyuhyun mulai menipis dan hanya menyelimuti sekitar tubuhnya saja. Bisa terlihat aura hitam yang tipis juga masih menyelimuti tubuh Changmin.

Tak ada yang bersuara membiarkan keheningan melingkupi area tersebut. Kyuhyun dan Changmin masih mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu. Mereka berdiri berhadapan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Sedangkan Heechul, Yesung dan Kibum hanya terdiam menyaksikan kedua namja itu.

"Min…" panggil Kyuhyun begitu lirih tapi masih mampu di tangkap pendengaran Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang sahabat. Air mata itu masih mengalir dari obsidian violetnya. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampan yang terlihat lelah itu. Changmin pun hanya terdiam sembari menatap ke dalam manic mata Kyuhyun, berusaha menangkap apa yang di pikirkan oleh sahabatnya.

'_Mulai cekalang kita adalah cahabat!'_

'_Mwo?! Kenapa begitu?'_

'_Karena Kyu itu teman Minnie! Min juga senang belmain cama Kyu, jadi kita cahabat, otte?'_

'_Kyu tidak mau!'_

'_Kyunnie~'_

'_Mpphahahahaha Min, muka mu lucu—hahaha'_

'_Ya Kyu! Jahat! Min mau malah cama Kyu!'_

'_Aish dasal! Ne, Kyu mau jadi cahabat Minnie'_

'_Jinja? Gomawo Kyunnie~'_

'_Celama nya kita adalah cahabat!'_

'_Yeay~~ Hahahhaa'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus saat salah satu kenangan masa kecilnya kembali berputar. Ia menghela nafas lalu mengulurkan tangan kanan nya.

"Min, kembali lah pada kami" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut.

Changmin terdiam sembari menatap tangan dan wajah Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Pikiran nya seakan kosong saat ini. Ia bingung dan merasa terombang ambing di tengah lautan.

"Kau adalah sahabat ku, Min. Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi membuat Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku melakukan nya, Kyu" balas Changmin dengan sangat pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan mu dan _hyungdeul_ yang lain"

"Kyu?"

Kedua nya kembali saling menatap ke dalam manic mata masing-masing.

"Kembali lah. Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan mu. The Dark tak akan bisa mengambil mu lagi"

"_Mwo_? Bagaima—"

"Apa kau mempercayai ku sebagai sahabatmu?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tengah menyatukan apa yang ada di pikiran dan hati nya. Menyatukan satu hal yang sungguh bertolak belakang. Seulas senyuman mulai terpantri di wajah tampan Changmin.

"Kyunnie—_Mianhae_"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum membalas perkataan Changmin. Ia menggerakan telapak tangan nya seakan menyuruh Changmin untuk segera menerima uluran tangan nya.

Changmin memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanan nya memegang dada nya sendiri yang sedikit terasa sesak. Setelah memantapkan keputusan nya, Changmin membuka kembali mata nya. Sosok Kyuhyun masih berada di sana dengan senyuman yang tak pudar diwajah tampan itu menjadi hal pertama yang di lihat Changmin saat ini.

Dengan perlahan _namja_ tinggi itu mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Kyu…"

"_Kajja_, Shim Changmin"

Changmin kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia mengulurkan tangan kanan nya.

PUK

Kyuhyun dan Changmin memejamkan mata nya bersamaan sesaat setelah Changmin menerima uluran tangan itu. Kyuhyun memegang tangan sahabat nya begitu erat seakan tak akan membiarkan nya pergi lagi. Cahaya violet yang terasa hangat itu mulai tersalur menyelimuti tubuh Changmin, seakan bertarung dengan aura hitam yang terkuar dari tubuh namja itu.

"Ukh!"

Changmin meringis sakit saat aura hitam yang memenuhi tubuhnya mulai memberontak. Aura itu menguar hebat dari dalam tubuhnya dan seakan ikut tersalur kearah Kyuhyun. Cahaya hitam dan violet itu semakin membesar dan bertarung siapakah yang lebih kuat.

Heechul, Yesung dan Kibum hanya bisa melihat hal itu dengan penuh kecemasan. Mereka tak bisa banyak membantu saat ini. Hanya harapan agar dongsaeng mereka baik-baik saja dan mempercayakan semua nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" gumam Heechul saat melihat cahaya violet itu mulai melemah dan wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kesakitan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan nya erat.

"Akh!"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya saat dada nya terasa begitu sesak. Entah sejak kapan, aura hitam itu seakan membesar dan sekarang mulai menyelimuti tubuh _namja_ tampan itu. Changmin yang juga merasakan kesakitan Kyuhyun mulai membuka mata kanan nya sedikit, ia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Kyu" gumam Changmin yang merasa tak enak pada Kyuhyun.

"_G-gwencha—na_" balas Kyuhyun terbata mendengar gumaman Changmin.

Changmin kembali memejamkan mata nya. Pikiran nya yang kosong mulai terisi oleh gambar dari sosok-sosok orang yang di sayangi nya. _Appa, umma_, keempat _hyungdeul_ nya, penduduk V.O.L yang tertawa dan terakhir tentu saja— Kyuhyun.

'Tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku tak akan membiarkan Kyu kesakitan!' batin Changmin berulang kali.

Di saat kedua cahaya itu terus bertarung untuk mempertahankan kekuatan nya masing-masing, ada sebuah cahaya lagi yang mulai terlihat terkuar dari dalam tubuh Changmin. Cahaya berwarna plum yang tipis namun cukup terang mulai ikut bercampur dengan dua cahaya yang lain nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat merasakan cahaya asli milik Changmin. Ia baru ingat bahwa sahabatnya itu masih menyimpan cahaya nya sendiri walau cahaya itu terlihat lemah.

"Bagus Min. Kita kalahkan hitam jelek—itu" gumam Kyuhyun dengan seringaian nya. Changmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali berkonsentrasi.

"ARGGHHH"

SYIINGGG~~

Selang beberapa saat ketiga cahaya itu masih saling beradu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin berteriak keras bersamaan dengan cahaya violet dan plum itu membesar dan sangat terang menyelimuti area tersebut. Heechul, Yesung dan Kibum sontak memejamkan mata nya saat cahaya tersebut membesar dan seakan terjadi ledakan hebat membuat semua nya bergetar.

"_Ukh_!"

Sebuah sayap berwarna hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung Changmin. Namun tak berselang lama sayap tersebut patah dan mulai berganti menjadi sayap berwarna plum yang terkulai lemas.

Aura hitam tersebut berhasil di kalahkan dan seketika menghilang. Berkas cahaya berwarna violet dan plum yang hampir serupa mulai terlihat menyelimuti area itu. Kilauan dari berkas cahaya tersebut sungguh indah untuk di lihat.

Senyuman lega terpantri di wajah Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Mereka membuka mata mereka yang terlihat sendu dan saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain.

"_Gomawo_ Kyunnie" ujar Changmin dengan sangat pelan.

"_Aniyo_. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau mau kembali" balas Kyuhyun.

Kedua mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis. Namun karena tenaga mereka yang memang sudah tak tersisa, genggaman tangan itu mulai mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas. Mata kedua nya terpejam dan akhirnya tubuh lemas kedua nya yang melayang mulai terjatuh kearah bawah.

_Wuuzzz_

_Srreett~_

_TAP_

Heechul dan Yesung langsung bergerak terbang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sudah melesat jatuh. Heechul berhasil menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawa nya ke sebuah dahan pohon yang besar, sedangkan Yesung berhasil membawa tubuh Changmin ke salah satu atap dari sebuah rumah _light human_.

"_Pabbo_" gumam Heechul sembari memperhatikan raut wajah _dongsaeng_ nya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Ia menghela nafas, tangan nya terjulur menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum menstranferkan sedikit energi nya pada sang maknae.

.

.

PUK

Ryeowook menghela nafas lelah setelah meletakan beberapa botol ramuan _healing_ nya. Ia memang tak melakukan perlawanan secara langsung dengan musuh sama seperti Shindong, namun kedua nya juga sama lelahnya karena mereka lah yang melakukan _healing_ untuk semua orang yang terluka.

Energi mereka sudah terkuras habis untuk melakukan _healing_ dalam skala ringan hingga besar untuk menyelamatkan jiwa dari para _light human_ dan menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka semua.

Ryeowook menatap keluar jendela benteng pertahanan ini. Perasaan nya tidak tenang. Dia sangat khawatir pada _hyung_ tertua mereka dan salah satu maknae mereka. Beberapa saat lalu, ia merasakan aura besar dari Leeteuk dan baru saja ia juga merasakan aura besar milik Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Li Xu _ge_" Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati _real maknae_ mereka tengah menghampiri nya.

"_Ne_, Henry?"

"_Gwenchanayo_? Istirahatlah sejenak. Kau dan Dongie _ge_ terlihat sangat lelah" cemas Henry membuat Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Henry dengan sayang.

"_Gwenchana_. Bagaimana keadaan Minnie _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jika boleh jujur, tubuhnya memang meminta untuk di istirahatkan namun ia tak mungkin santai-santai jika _hyungdeul_ yang lain nya terluka dan tengah berjuang. Setidaknya dengan keahlian nya dalam _healing_ dan ramuan obat, ia bisa membantu .

"Mereka sudah baik-baik saja. Dongie _ge_ sudah melakukan _healing_ pada mereka dan keduanya hanya butuh istirahat" jawab Henry dengan senyuman lega.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan ramuan obat untuk mereka. Ah! Hyukkie _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook yang mulai mengambil beberapa ramuan untuk di racik kembali.

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Henry yang menundukan kepala nya.

"Henly?"

"Dongie _ge_ sedang berusaha melakukan _healing_ pada nya. Berbeda dengan Chengmin _ge_ dan Donghai _ge_ yang mengalami banyak luka luar, En He _ge_ mengalami luka dalam yang cukup parah" jelas Henry membuat Ryeowook menghela nafasnya.

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat, tangan nya masih lincah meracik beberapa ramuan obat yang di aliri dengan ion tenaga juga. Setelah menyelesaikan nya, Ryeowook menghampiri Henry dan menepuk pundak dongsaeng nya itu.

"Tenanglah. Ia pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Ryeowook membuat Henry mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"_Ge_—"

BRAK

Ucapan Henry terinterupsi dengan suara pintu yang di buka begitu kasar membuat debuman keras. Ryeowook dan Henry saling melempar tatapan bingung namun mereka segera berlari kearah pintu utama setelah mendengar suara ribut-ribut.

"_Hyung_!"

Ryeowook dan Henry langsung menerobos kerumunan _light human_ lain nya yang menutupi pintu depan untuk melihat beberapa orang yang baru saja tiba. Ryeowook langsung menutup mulutnya saat melihat Heechul yang memapah Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri dan Kibum yang merintih sedangkan Yesung yang juga di penuhi luka tengah memapah Changmin.

"Ya! Kenapa hanya diam? Cepat bantu kami!"pekik Heechul membuat Ryeowook, Henry dan beberapa _light human_ lain nya langsung berhambur membantu mereka.

Mereka langsung membawa semua nya ke ruang pengobatan. Heechul mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari ahli _healing_ mereka.

"Chulli—Chul _hyung_!" pekik Hangeng dan Siwon yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Mana Shindong?" tanya Heechul langsung.

"Ia sedang melakukan _healing_ untuk Eunhyukkie" jawab Hangeng membuat Heechul menghela nafas.

"Kibumie, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Siwon yang langsung menghampiri Kibum yang bersender di ranjang. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukan kepala nya.

"_Ge_, ada apa dengan Gui Xian _ge_? Kenapa tubuhnya dingin?"

"Itu—Changmin?"

Pertanyaan dari Henry dan Hangeng semakin membuat Heechul kembali menghela nafas.

"Kami bertarung melawan Changmin. Mereka berdua mengalami luka cukup parah dan tekanan aura kedua nya melemah" jelas Yesung membuat ruangan tersebut hening seketika. Mereka cukup syok dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Yesung.

Namun tanpa pikir panjang, Ryeowook segera duduk di sisi kosong ranjang Kyuhyun dan cahaya berwarna kuning itu mulai terpancar. _Namja_ manis itu memejamkan mata nya dan cahaya yang terpancar semakin kuat dan terang. Cahaya itu menyelimuti Kyuhyun secara keseluruhan. Proses _healing_ mulai di lakukan olehnya.

Melihat itu, Siwon pun menstranferkan energi pada Kibum yang masih saja lemas. Walaupun tidak mempunyai kekuatan _healing_, ini akan sedikit membantu _namja_ itu. Henry pun ikut melakukan sedikit transfer pada Yesung walau _hyung_ nya sempat menolak tapi akhirnya Yesung menyerah karena memang tubuhnya sudah lelah saat ini. Heechul dan Hangeng saling melirik sebelum kedua nya tersenyum dan beralih menghampiri Changmin. Cahaya merah dan nila itu bercampur menyelimuti tubuh _namja_ yang sudah terkulai lemas itu.

_Light human_ yang memang tengah bersembunyi itu memperhatikan para _Prince of Light_ yang tengah serius melakukan transfer energi untuk yang lain nya. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap yang terbaik. Namun ada beberapa dari mereka yang juga ikut bergabung dan menyumbangkan energi cahaya mereka kepada para _Prince of Light_ tersebut.

.

.

.

Sriiinng~

Wuuzzz~~~

Area segel The Dark terasa begitu mencekam. Cahaya putih yang begitu terang dan menyilaukan dan cahaya berwarna hitam pekat itu seakan membelah area ini menjadi dua wilayah. Dua cahaya yang bagaikan air dan minyak yang tak bisa menyatu membagi wilayah segel menjadi area terang dan area gelap.

Seorang _namja_ yang di ketahui sebagai ketua dari V.O.L dan mendapat predikat 100 _sword of light_ ini tengah menatap seorang _namja_ yang sedaritadi hanya duduk di atas tabung tempat segel The Dark. Leeteuk hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan datar namun senyuman tipis masih bisa terukir di wajah nya.

Beberapa saat lalu tempat ini masih aman dan terkendali hingga Yunho datang dan langsung memecah kaca pembatas dari segel dan mendudukan dirinya di atas tabung besar tempat tersimpan nya The Dark. The Dark sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari tabung tersebut dengan kedatangan Yunho namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Leeteuk datang dan menahan segel tersebut dengan kekuatan cahaya nya. Cahaya murni itu tak bisa menahan The Dark untuk keluar, hanya bisa memperlambat pengeluaran nya saja.

Seperti predikat yang di sandangnya, ada sekitar 100 pedang cahaya yang sangat terang mengelilingi sekeliling tubuh Leeteuk dan bersiap menyerang Yunho. Namun _namja_ yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat manekin dan sebagai peniru itu hanya terdiam sambil menunjukan seringaian nya pada Leeteuk.

Tak menunggu waktu lama pedang-pedang cahaya dalam jumlah banyak itu langsung melesat kearah Yunho namun dengan sigap Yunho membuat banyak manekin dan menjadikan nya sebagai tameng dari semua pedang tersebut.

"Apa hanya seperti ini kekuatan dari pemimpin V.O.L, Teuki _hyung_?" ujar Yunho meremehkan. Tatapan nya hanya fokus pada jari telunjuknya sendiri yang di mainkan dengan aura hitam yang berputar-putar kecil.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan itu. Ia hanya menatap Yunho tanpa melakukan serangan lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bermain-main, Yun?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada lembut namun membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Bermain? Apa kau kira aku bermain?! Konyol!" ujar Yunho sembari menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Lalu, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku?"

Leeteuk kembali membuka suara nya. Ia pun mulai melangkah kaki nya beberapa langkah maju ke depan membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung. Tak ambil pusing, Yunho semakin memperbesar aura hitam yang di miliki nya—seakan waspada dengan pergerakan Leeteuk.

"Apa yang harus di bicarakan? Ah! Aku tahu! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu! Aku membenci kalian semua, V.O.L yang sungguh bodoh dan seenaknya!" ucap Yunho dengan nada tinggi dan penuh penekanan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Mempermainkan nyawa dari penduduknya sendiri adalah sesuatu hal yang bodoh! Dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkan semua yang pernah kalian lakukan pada keluarga ku!" hardik Yunho yang mulai tersulut emosi karena memory masa lalu yang kelam itu kembali berputar di pikiran nya.

"Kau masih menyimpan dendam heum?"

Yunho sontak berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat dan merasakan aura dan cahaya Leeteuk semakin membesar dan kuat. Mata elang nya sudah memincing tajam dengan setiap gerakan _namja_ yang lebih tua dari nya itu.

Leeteuk kembali melangkahkan kaki nya untuk maju menghampiri Yunho. Cahaya terang miliknya seakan menjadi pelindung dan membelah aura hitam The Dark yang menyelimuti sekitar segel. Yunho mengepalkan tangan nya kesal.

"Jangan mendekat!" hardik Yunho lagi.

Hardikan Yunho tak mampu membuat Leeteuk berhenti bergerak. Melihat itu, Yunho kembali mengeluarkan para manekin buatan nya juga ratusan panah cahaya berwarna hitam yang siap menyerang Leeteuk.

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat!"

Swwiingg~

Ctash!

Akhirnya ratusan panah itu melesat menyerang Leeteuk, begitu pula dengan para manekin cahaya yang langsung menghantam namja tampan itu. Namun pemandangan di depan nya saat ini membuat Yunho tercengang dan membelalakan mata nya tak percaya.

Ratusan panah dan manekin itu langsung hancur dan lenyap begitu bersentuhan dengan permukaan cahaya terang milik Leeteuk. Tak ada satu pun yang mampu menembus cahaya terang tersebut. Leeteuk tak mempedulikan keterkagetan Yunho, Ia tetap melangkah menuju tabung besar tempat The Dark di simpan.

Yunho segera turun dari tabung tersebut dan merentangkan kedua tangan nya seakan ingin melindungi tabung tersebut seperti nyawa nya sendiri.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu. Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini? Menyerang desa demi membebaskan The Dark, apa ada yang ingin kalian inginkan dari The Dark?" tanya Leeteuk lagi dengan sangat tenang.

"Itu bukan urusan mu!"

"Tentu itu adalah urusan ku karena aku adalah pemimpin dari desa yang kau serang juga penjaga segel dari apa yang ingin kau bebaskan itu"

Yunho terdiam sesaat seakan memikirkan balasan Leeteuk tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sebelum membalas ucapan Leeteuk.

"Ini semua karena kalian! Tak akan pernah bisa ku lupakan kejadian itu dan aku akan mengembalikan semua milik ku yang telah di ambil oleh desa ini!" desis Yunho dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa yang ingin kau kembalikan?" ucap Leeteuk lagi untuk memancing Yunho mengatakan apa yang ada di hati nya.

"_Appa_ dan _Umma_! Aku akan kembalikan mereka!" desis Yunho lagi.

"Walaupun mereka sudah bahagia di sana?" tanya Leeteuk yang membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"Bahagia? Jangan be—"

"Aku yakin mereka pasti sudah bahagia di sana karena semua yang ingin mereka lakukan sudah terlaksana" ucap Leeteuk yang semakin membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Semua orang tua pasti ingin melindungi anak mereka bukan? Dan itu sudah mereka lakukan demi melindungi mu" tukas Leeteuk lalu tersenyum.

"Orang tua mu secara sukarela memberikan jiwa mereka untuk melindungi diri mu dan desa. Mere—"

"Sukarela? Mereka di paksa! Orang desa memaksa mereka untuk memberikan jiwa nya hanya demi kesenangan mereka!" hardik Yunho dengan amarah.

Sosok kuat dan angkuh seorang Jung Yunho mulai memudar. Ia justru mundur saat Leeteuk sudah berada beberapa langkah darinya. Entah mengapa, aura dari namja di depan nya itu terasa begitu menakutkan. Ucapan Leeteuk mulai terngiang di telinga Yunho dan seketika namja itu menjadi panik dan takut. Karena panik itulah Yunho yang masih mundur secara perlahan itu mulai jatuh terduduk. Ia menatap horror Leeteuk yang masih berjalan mendekati nya. Entah kemana semua kekuatan nya, ia seakan tak mampu menyerang hanya karena tatapan seorang Leeteuk yang begitu dalam dan menusuk. Ia hanya terdiam dengan nafas memburu.

"Jangan takut…" ucap Leeteuk sembari menyamakan tinggi dirinya dan Yunho, ia berlutut dengan kaki kanan nya. Senyuman angelic itu semakin terlihat di wajah Leeteuk.

"Pergi!" hardik Yunho.

Yunho hendak mendorong tubuh Leeteuk untuk menjauh namun Leeteuk justru memegang erat kedua bahu Yunho membuat namja itu bergetar. Cahaya terang yang menyelimuti tangan Leeteuk mulai tersalur kepada Yunho.

Leeteuk yang memang bisa mengetahui perasaan seseorang pun merasakan bahwa Yunho tengah ketakutan di tambah kebingungan yang besar. Seperti biasanya, Leeteuk mengalirkan ion positif untuk sedikit menenangkan namja yang lebih muda dari nya itu. Sedikit demi sedikit Yunho mulai terdiam, tak memberontak kembali. Mata yang terbelalak itu mulai terlihat sendu bahkan berair.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada mu, Yun" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada lembut.

Tak ada respon dari Yunho yang hanya menundukan kepala nya sambil mengepalkan tangan nya erat. Leeteuk pun menghela nafas dan mulai memejamkan mata nya.

_Sekelompok orang tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Mereka tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan sangat serius. _

"_Tetua, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

"_Benar. Siapa yang akan di jadikan korban untuk penyegelan?" _

_Seorang yang di anggap tetua itu hanya terdiam seakan tengah berpikir keras._

"_Kita harus cari cara lain. Tidak akan ada yang harus di korbankan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan siapa pun dari antara kita lagi" ucap sang tetua tegas._

"_Tapi kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk mencari cara lain!" sanggah seorang light human._

"_Lebih baik mencari cara lain daripada menyerahkan jiwa light human begitu saja"_

_Mereka pun terdiam. Tak ada yang mampu membuka suara untuk memberi saran atau pun sanggahan._

Yunho membelalakan matanya saat gambaran itu muncul dengan sangat jelas dalam penglihatan nya. Nafasnya yang mulai stabil menjadi terengah kembali. Ia terasa seperti berada di tempat yang ada di gambaran itu. Terlebih ia melihat sosok kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama sangat ia rindukan.

"_Tetua…" panggil seorang light human lagi._

"_Kami sudah berunding dan kami memutuskan sesuatu" ucapnya lagi. Sang tetua pun menatap beberapa orang di ruangan itu dengan seksama._

"_Kami sebagai Soldier of Light memutuskan akan mengorbankan jiwa kami semua sebagai syarat penyegelan The Dark" ucap nya tegas_

"_Mwo?! Apa kalian yakin? Aku tidak setuju!"_

"_Tentu tetua. Ini demi semua nya. Desa yang pertama kali melindungi kami dan sekarang kami yang akan melindungi desa"_

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga kalian?"_

"_Keputusan kami sudah bulat. Mereka semua pasti akan mengerti setelah mereka dewasa nanti. Kami melakukan nya juga untuk kelangsungan hidup anak kami" _

"_Kalian yakin?"_

_Beberapa orang itu mengangguk pasti. Sang tetua kembali menatap beberapa namja itu satu persatu. Ia menghela nafas panjang_

"_Baiklah. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi keluarga kalian semua. Ini adalah janji desa pada kalian" ucap sang Tetua membuat semua nya tersenyum lega. _

TES

"Ti—tidak mungkin"

Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Yunho setelah ia melihat gambaran kejadian beberapa tahun yang tidak ia ketahui. Leeteuk sengaja memberikan kenangan tentang apa yang ia lihat dan tidak di ketahui oleh orang lain saat itu. Selama ini Yunho pikir tetua dan warga _V.O.L_ memaksa kedua orang tua nya untuk menjadi korban saat penyegelan _The Dark._ Tapi kenyataan nya berkata sebaliknya.

"Tidak mungkin. _Appa_… _Umma_…" isak Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Leeteuk yang melihat itu langsung membawa Yunho dalam pelukan nya. Ia rengkuh tubuh Yunho yang terlihat lelah dan rapuh saat ini. Yunho sama sekali tidak berontak, ia hanya diam dan terus terisak. Ia teringat akan apa yang _Appa_ dan _Umma_ nya katakan sebelum hari penyegelan.

"_Yunnie, besok Appa dan Umma harus pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Yunnie harus bisa jaga diri ne? Harus makan teratur dan latihan yang giat agar menjadi Light Human yang kuat dan bisa melindungi V.O.L" ucap sang Appa sambil mengelus rambut Yunho lembut._

"_Eh? Appa dan Umma mau kemana? Hiks.. Yunnie ikut, jangan tinggalkan Yunnie Appa~" isak Yunho kecil yang langsung di peluk oleh Umma Jung dengan sayang._

"_Dengarkan Umma. Apa pun yang terjadi, Yunnie tidak akan pernah sendirian. Appa dan Umma pergi untuk melindungi Yunnie juga melindungi desa kita. Yunnie harus jadi anak yang kuat. Appa dan Umma akan selalu menjaga dan berada di samping Yunnie, arrachi?" _

_Yunho kecil tak mampu berkata apa pun lagi. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala nya dan terus menangis dalam pelukan sang umma._

Seketika tubuh Yunho terasa lemas dan tak bertenaga lagi. Semua manekin buatan nya yang masih tersisa dan terpencar di pelosok desa itu lenyap. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan dada nya terasa sangat sesak. Ia hanya bisa menangis sembari mencengkram jubahnya sendiri. Meraung tanpa mempedulikan semua yang ada di hadapan nya. Inilah saat terlemah dan terparuh seorang Jung Yunho.

"_Gwenchana_. Sudahlah" ujar Leeteuk pelan sembari mengelus surai rambut Yunho lembut. Yunho menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Aku tahu aku salah _hyung_. Aku—Tapi… _Mianhae_" racau Yunho dengan kalimat tak beraturan.

"_Aniyo_. Lupakan semua nya. Kembali lah pada kami, Yun" balas Leeteuk dengan nada pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa _hyung_! Aku… The Dark akan—"

"Aku tahu. The Dark tak akan melakukan apa pun pada kalian. Aku tak akan membiarkan nya membahayakan kalian. Ini adalah janji ku"

Yunho sontak melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau tahu?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala nya membuat Yunho tercengang. Yang ia tahu hanya dirinya, Jaejoong dan Changmin yang mengetahui hal rahasia tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa melihat nya dari pancaran mata mu"

Yunho terdiam, mata tajam nya melihat ke dalam manic mata Leeteuk untuk mencari kebohongan namun mata itu terlihat begitu cerah dan terpancar kejujuran yang membuat Yunho menghela nafas. Leeteuk menepuk pundak Yunho untuk meyakinkan namun—

Sreett

DUUARR~

Ctash!

"MENYINGKIR DARI _URI_ YUNHO!"

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

Annyeong~ /waves/

Hahaha mianhae baru muncul sekarang~ ^ ^v

Akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin V.O.L lagi. Terimakasih buat semua reader yang masih nunggu dan masih berminat membaca nya~

Semoga tak mengecewakan walaupun lye sendiri ngerasa ini aneh -_-"

Sekali lagi Jeongmal Kamsahamnida~~

See ya next chap, semoga masih ada yang mau baca. Amin kkk~ ^ ^


	10. Sealing The Dark

_**VILLAGE OF LIGHT**_

_~Light must be able to defeated a darkness and make all being bright~_

Summarry : _Village of Light_ adalah sebuah desa cahaya. Cerita tentang sebuah pertarungan cahaya melawan kegelapan. Perjuangan 15 _Prince of Light_ untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan cahaya dari kegelapan total yang merupakan awal dari kesedihan dan bencana.

Genre : _Friendship, Family_ _and Fantasy_

_**Main Cast :**_

_**Leeteuk**__ as Light of White_

_**Heechul **__as Light of Red_

_**Hankyung**__ as Light of Nila_

_**Yesung**__ as Light of Gold_

_**Kangin**__ as Light of Maroon_

_**Shindong**__ as Light of Green_

_**Sungmin**__ as Light of Pink_

_**Eunhyuk**__ as Light of Orange_

_**Donghae**__ as Light of Blue_

_**Siwon**__ as Light of Brown_

_**Kibum**__ as Light of Silver_

_**Ryeowook**__ as Light of Yellow_

_**Kyuhyun**__ as Light of Violet_

_**Zhoumi**__ as Light of Gray_

_**Henry**__ as Light of Cyan_

**Another Cast** : DB5K Members

.

.

**~Story by LyELF~**

* * *

**† V.O.Ł †**

.

_**PART 9**_

Beberapa shuriken cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dan melesat kearah Leeteuk namun cahaya yang masih menyelimuti tubuh Leeteuk membesar dan menghalau semua shuriken tersebut. Leeteuk tersenyum geli sebelum menolehkan kepala nya.

"Jae…" gumam Yunho sembari menatap seorang _namja_ yang sudah berdiri beberapa meter darinya dan Leeteuk. _Namja_ cantik dengan tatapan membunuh itu mendengus kesal saat tak ada satu pun shuriken nya yang berhasil menembus cahaya Leeteuk.

"Aku senang bisa melihat mu lagi, Jae" sapa Leeteuk dengan _angelic smile_ nya.

"Cih, menjauh dari Yunnie!" desis Jaejoong penuh kemarahan.

Leeteuk menghela nafas lalu mulai berdiri menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan lembut. Yunho yang masih terduduk hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata bergerak gelisah. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sudah ku bilang menjauh dari sana!"

Traakk!

Jaejoong langsung melesat dengan pedang cahaya yang sudah ada di tangan nya dan siap menghunus tubuh Leeteuk. Dengan kemarahan, _namja_ cantik itu maju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan aura hitam yang menguar dashyat dari tubuhnya.

_GREP_

"Ukh! Lepas!"

Entah mengapa terlihat sangat mudah bagi Leeteuk untuk menghindar dari serangan Jaejoong dan dengan cepat ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan _namja_ cantik itu. Pedang cahaya berwarna hitam itu pun terjatuh begitu saja.

"Jangan salah paham Jae. Aku tak melakukan apa pun pada Yunho" bisik Leeteuk membuat Jaejoong membulatkan mata nya.

"Tapi kekuatan Yun melemah dan itu pasti karena diri mu!" hardik Jaejoong sembari memberikan _death glare_ nya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala nya.

"_Aniyo_ Boo. Aku baik-baik saja"

Leeteuk dan Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Yunho yang sudah berdiri sembari menatap kedua nya dengan tatapan sendu. Jaejoong mengernyit bingung dengan tatapan Yunho tersebut. Leeteuk pun melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dan balas memberikan senyuman pada Yunho.

"Teuki _hyung_ hanya memberitahukan sesuatu pada ku. Sebuah rahasia yang aku dan kau tidak mengetahuinya, Boo" lanjut Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho dan menatap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan bertanya. Yunho tersenyum tipis membuat Jaejoong tercengang.

Sudah lama…

Ya, sudah sangat lama ia tak melihat senyuman di wajah sahabatnya itu. Senyuman yang terlihat tulus bukan senyuman mengerikan yang selalu di tunjukan beberapa tahun ini.

"Selesai… Aku tak ingin melanjutkan nya lebih dari ini"

Jaejoong semakin membelalakan mata nya mendengaran ucapan Yunho barusan.

"K-kau sedang bercanda Yun? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Aku—"

"Kau! Kau pasti sudah mempengaruhi Yunnie kan!"

Hardikan Jaejoong memotong begitu saja ucapan Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu menunjuk Leeteuk dengan tangan nya dan memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian. Leeteuk hanya terdiam tak memberikan respon sedikit pun.

"Jae, bukan karena itu. Aku—"

"_Wae_?! Kau yang mengatakan kita harus melakukan nya hingga akhir! Apa kau lupa resiko yang akan kita terima jika kita berhenti di sini HAH?!" bentak Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"_Wae_ Yun?! Kau sudah melupakan semua kerja keras dan perjuangan kita selama ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit? Aku tahu apa yang kita harapkan tidak akan terwujud tapi aku tak mau mati! Aku tak mau melihat kita semua mati!" hardik Jaejoong lagi dengan mata mulai berair. Yunho mendongakan wajahnya untuk menahan air mata yang hendak meluncur.

"Nyawa kita ada di tangan The Dark saat ini, Yun. Kenapa kau jadi selemah ini?!"

GREP

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan mulai merengkuh tubuh sahabat nya ini. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal menyelimuti hati nya yang sudah berdenyut sakit. Semua memang kesalahan nya. Jika saat itu, ia tak gegabah mengajak sahabat dan _dongsaeng_ nya untuk pergi meninggalkan desa hanya karena dendam dan kemarahan semata. Jika saat itu ia tak mengusulkan untuk meminta pertolongan The Dark hanya karena terayu oleh semua isu yang ada.

"_Mianhae_—_Jeongmal Mianhae_ Boo" gumam Yunho berulang kali dengan nada memelas membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan semua keputusan _namja_ itu. Ia memang tak mengharapkan pertarungan ini berlanjut namun mengingat sosok ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya yang sudah berjuang keras dan pada akhirnya harus—mati. Sungguh ia tak menginginkan kematian menghampiri mereka saat ini.

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ada perasaan lega yang menyelimuti hatinya saat ini. Mungkin inilah akhir dari pertarungan tersebut. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki nya secara perlahan untuk mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong.

GRRTTTT….. GGRRTTTTT

Baru dua langkah Leeteuk maju, tiba-tiba area tersebut bergetar. Getaran yang sangat hebat membuat ketiga orang itu mulai waspada dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling area segel tersebut.

Wuuuzzz

Aura hitam yang menyelimuti area tersebut semakin bertambah besar dan pekat. Langit menjadi sangat kelam dengan kegelapan yang mulai menyelimuti nya. Keadaan menjadi mengerikan dan sangat dingin membuat bulu roma berdiri tegak.

GRRTTTTT!

GRAAKKK

Raut tenang Leeteuk mulai berubah mengeras dan serius saat aura The Dark semakin besar. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa membulatkan mata nya dan tercengang saat mereka melihat tabung besar tempat The Dark di simpan mulai retak sedikit demi sedikit. Aura hitam itu mulai berkumpul dan berputar mengelilingi tabung tersebut seakan menanti sang kegelapan yang akan segera bebas.

"Ukh!"

Leeteuk menoleh saat mendengar suara rintihan itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah jatuh berlutut sembari memegangi dada mereka.

Sesak dan sangat menyakitkan…

Itulah yang di rasakan oleh kedua nya. Aura hitam di dalam tubuh mereka seakan berontak ingin keluar dan tubuh mereka terasa panas seakan di cabik oleh ribuan pisau.

"Inikah batasnya? Apa aku harus menggunakan nya?" gumam Leeteuk pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap intens kegelapan yang menakutkan itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau menghancurkan desa, mengacaukan sistem cahaya terutama tak akan ku biarkan kau melukai siapa pun lagi" desis nya pelan sembari mengepalkan tangan nya erat.

Ia melirik kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih meringkuk menahan rasa sakit dan sesak. Cahaya putih yang sangat terang mulai menguar dari dalam tubuh Leeteuk. Tangan kanan nya menjulur kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Seketikan sebuah cahaya terang itu seakan membentuk sebuah bola cahaya dan mulai menyelimuti kedua nya. Aura hitam yang masih berkuar dari tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai menipis –tak sepekat sebelumnya—

Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai tenang di dalam cahaya terang nan hangat itu. Aura hitam yang tersimpan dan tersisa dalam tubuh mereka pun mulai terangkat dan di paksa untuk keluar. Kedua nya pun tersungkur lemas setelah aura hitam berhasil di keluarkan dari tubuh mereka.

Melihat itu Leeteuk mulai mengulas senyuman nya kembali. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya kembali pada segel _The Dark_ yang semakin rusak dan retak di sepanjang permukaan tabung tersebut. Ia mengambil nafas panjang.

_Poofff_

SWUUNGGG~~

Sayap Leeteuk yang berwarna putih bersih itu muncul dan mengembang dengan sangat indah. Berkas-berkas cahaya bertebaran di sisi sayap.

Sayap itu mulai mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk untuk melayang tinggi di udara dan bersamaan dengan itu, cahaya terang menguar begitu besar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Leeteuk sudah bersinar bagaikan cahaya abadi yang selalu menerangi di setiap saat. Mata nya yang juga bersinar indah menatap teduh segel _The Dark_. Cahaya terang nya itu seakan tengah bertarung sengit dengan aura hitam dari _The Dark _dan mulai menyelimuti area segel bahkan seluruh area V.O.L. Leeteuk tengah berusaha menekan kekuatan _The Dark_ dan menyerap semua aura hitam _The Dark_ yang sudah lepas.

SWWIINGG~~

Leeteuk mulai memejamkan matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke samping. Aura bersih milik Leeteuk semakin terkuar.

Cahaya itu semakin terang dan menyilaukan…

Menyinari semua yang ada di area tersebut bahkan menerangi seluruh V.O.L …

Menyerap dan menekan kekuatan _The Dark_ yang mulai melemah. Aura hitam kuat yang menyelimuti area tersebut pun mulai memudar. Segel yang tadi bergetar hebat mulai kembali tenang.

Berhasil! Kekuatan _The Dark_ berhasil di tekan. Untuk saat ini segel bisa aman selama beberapa jam ke depan. Dalam selang waktu itu, segel lama harus segera di perbaiki atau The Dark akan kembali memberontak bahkan terlepas. Leeteuk membuka mata nya. Cahaya yang begitu terang dan menyilaukan itu mulai menyusup kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh namja itu. Senyuman khas itu mulai terkembang di wajah nya kembali. Berkas cahaya terang nan indah itu sudah menyelimuti seluruh area V.O.L saat ini.

"Leeteukie!"

"Teuki _Hyung_!"

Leeteuk menolehkan kepala nya saat beberapa suara menyerukan namanya. Ia menemukan beberapa _dongsaeng_ nya sudah berada di tempat tersebut sembari menatap nya cemas. Ia berusaha tersenyum tipis dengan mata nya yang mulai meredup. Hingga akhirnya kelopak mata itu tak kuat lagi untuk terbuka dan berakhir terpejam sempurna. Sayap yang semulai terkembang cantik itu pun sudah terkulai lemas dan seketika tubuhnya melesat jatuh ke bawah.

.

.

.

**† V.O.Ł †**

Langit village of light tidak cerah seperti biasa nya. Langit itu masih di selimuti oleh awan hitam kelam yang seakan telah memakan awan putih bersih yang selama ini menyelimuti V.O.L , langit terlihat suram dan menyedihkan saat ini. Walaupun Leeteuk berhasil menekan aura hitam yang menyelimuti V.O.L sebelumnya bukan berarti The Dark sudah kembali tersegel dan desa menjadi aman. Cahaya Leeteuk yang menekan aura The Dark hanya mampu bertahan selama beberapa jam ke depan dan setelah nya Prince of Light harus segera melakukan penyegelan agar The Dark tidak lepas dari segel.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersender di depan ruangan pertemuan, memandangi langit gelap yang menutup keindahan dari V.O.L tersebut. Beberapa kali Ia menghela nafas panjang. Keadaan beberapa _hyung_ nya cukup menyedihkan, mereka mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah akibat pertarungan 5 jam yang lalu.

Kondisi Leeteuk yang drop akibat memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan energi dan aura yang berlebihan membuat pemimpin V.O.L itu harus terbaring di ranjang dan mendapatkan healing dari Shindong dan transfer energi dari Yesung.

Belum lagi dengan Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah akibat pertarungan mereka dengan Junsu. Hingga saat ini ketiga nya bahkan belum sadarkan diri.

Sedangkan Kangin sudah lebih baik karena ramuan penetral yang di berikan oleh Jaejoong. Racun pelumpuh di tubuh nya sudah di keluarkan. Ia hanya membutuhkan istirahat agar kondisi nya pulih total.

Ya, Saat ini Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin sudah mengakui kesalahan mereka dan menyesali kebodohan yang mereka perbuat selama ini. Mereka sangat bersyukur karena penduduk V.O.L mampu memaafkan dan menerima mereka kembali ke dalam V.O.L.

Kondisi Yoochun dan Junsu cukup mengkhawatirkan namun mereka sudah aman di tangan para _light human _medis yang akan terus mengontrol kondisi kedua nya. Changmin yang sudah cukup membaik walau masih ada luka dalam yang masih sangat riskan. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun tak mengalami luka parah, hanya tubuh mereka yang lemas karena pengaruh dari keluarnya aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka selama ini.

"Haaaahhhh"

Kyuhyun kembali mengela nafas. Aura hitam The Dark mulai berkembang setiap jam nya. Mereka harus segera melakukan penyegelan namun melihat keadaan _hyungdeul_ nya yang terluka cukup parah membuat nya sedikit khawatir. Tak hanya _hyungdeul_, ia pun ragu untuk melakukan penyegelan dengan kondisinya saat ini. Seharusnya ia masih terbaring di atas ranjang namun tubuhnya masih bisa di ajak berkompromi dan luka yang di tubuhnya bisa lebih cepat pulih. Bukan karena keajaiban semata, ini semua karena beberapa penduduk light human medis yang ikut mentransferkan energi pada dirinya saat ia tak sadarkan diri. Sungguh ia sangat beruntung.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggil nama nya. Ia mengulas senyuman saat melihat salah satu _hyung_ nya sudah mendekat.

"Wookie _hyung_"

Ryeowook tersenyum manis lalu mengelus surai rambut Kyuhyun. Kemudian Ia menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna putih kepada Kyuhyun yang mengernyit bingung memperhatikan gelas itu.

"Minumlah" ucap Ryeowook.

"Itu apa? Obat?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Ryeowook ragu.

"Ini—"

"Ah! Itu pasti obat yang sama seperti yang di berikan oleh Teuki hyung saat aku kembali kemari. _Shireo_! Aku tak mau meminum nya lagi. Aku ini sehat, hyung"

Belum sempat Ryeowook menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah berucap kembali menolak minuman yang di berikan oleh nya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya sambil menatap horror gelas di tangan Ryeowook membuat namja mungil itu memutar bola mata nya melihat sikap dongsaeng nya itu.

"Ish, ini bukan obat. Ini susu, minumlah" ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun yang masih belum percaya hanya menatap Ryeowook dan gelas yang di pegang _hyung_ nya itu dengan tatapan ragu.

"Kalau dia tak mau, susu itu untuk ku saja Wookie _hyung_"

Seorang _namja_ jangkung sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan cengiran lebar. Changmin menghampiri Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, ia langsung menyambar gelas yang ada di tangan Ryeowook dan langsung menenggak susu itu hingga habis. Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya mengerjapkan mata nya lucu sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah membulatkan mata nya tidak percaya jika susu milik nya sudah habis.

"Itu susu ku!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk gelas kosong dalam genggaman Changmin yang hanya menyengir lebar tanpa dosa.

"Wookie _hyung_, _gomawo_. Susu nya enak dan segar" ucap Changmin sembari mengembalikan gelas kosong kepada Ryeowook yang hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Ya Changmin!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi sambil menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu? Bukankah tadi kau bilang tak mau meminum susu nya jadi sebagai sahabat yang baik aku menghabiskan nya untuk mu" ucap Changmin dengan wajah di buat sepolos mungkin membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Terserah lah" decak kesal Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan melipat tangan nya di depan dada membuat Ryeowook dan Changmin tertawa geli.

"_Aish_, _dongsaeng_ kecil ku ngambek _eoh_? Haha" goda Ryeowook sembari mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas yang tentu saja langsung di tepis oleh _namja_ itu.

"Ini. Jangan ngambek lagi!"

Ryeowook kembali menyodorkan segelas penuh susu segar ke hadapan Kyuhyun entah darimana asalnya. _Namja_ tampan itu melirik _hyung_ nya sekilas lalu mengambil gelas berisi susu itu dan mulai menunjukan cengiran nya pada Ryeowook.

"_Gomawo hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan cengiran lebar.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum geli. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas saat namja itu meminum susu nya seperti anak kecil. Setelah itu, Ryeowook meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Sebagai ahli ramuan ia harus membuat berbagai ramuan healing dan ramuan energi untuk di bagikan kepada para light human. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

Changmin mulai mendudukan diri nya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih santai meminum susu nya sembari menatap langit.

Hening…

Kedua nya tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan dan menjadikan suasana nya menjadi hening. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, mereka terlihat asyik sendirian.

"Aku tak menyukai langit yang terlihat suram seperti ini"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat diam, Kyuhyun membuka suara memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Changmin menolehkan kepala nya menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"V.O.L biasa nya cerah dan terang oleh berbagai macam warna tapi hari ini tak ada cahaya indah yang dapat di lihat dan menenangkan" ucap Kyuhyun lagi membuat Changmin menundukan kepala nya.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu…" sesal Changmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai merangkul sahabatnya itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"_Mwoya_?" tanya Kyuhyun berpura-pura memasang wajah bingung.

"Sebagian besar bencana ini karena ulah kami. Jika kami tidak melakukan hal bodoh, ini semua tidak akan terjadi dan segel The Dark pasti masih aman. Jika bukan karena kami, kalian tak akan terluka. Semua ini salah kami. Sungguh bodoh! Kami—"

Pletak

"_YA_!"

Changmin meirngis kesakitan sembari mengelus kepala nya. Dengan santai nya Kyuhyun telah memukul kepala Changmin dengan gelas kosong yang ada di tangannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai membuat Changmin mendengus sebal.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi. Itu semua bukan salah kalian. Semua sudah berlalu. Tak ada guna nya lagi menyalahkan diri sendiri, _arrachi_?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada serius.

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika masih membahas hal itu" ancam Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Changmin menutup mulut. Ia menganggukan kepala nya dan mengangkat tangan nya di letakan di depan dada seakan membuat sebuah janji. Kedua nya mulai tertawa kecil entah apa yang lucu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan menepati janji ku. Kalian akan baik-baik saja dan The Dark tak akan bisa mengambil kalian lagi dari kami" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tipis membuat Changmin mengangguk.

"_Gomawo_ Kyu"

Kedua nya kembali terdiam memperhatikan kondisi V.O.L yang cukup berantakan itu. Banyak rumah dan fasilitas yang rusak. Sepertinya setelah semua ini, penduduk desa akan di sibukan dengan perbaikan semua fasilitas desa tersebut.

"Kapan penyegelan di lakukan?" tanya Changmin memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum membalas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Entahlah. Harus menunggu hingga _hyungdeul_ sadar dan sedikit pulih dari luka mereka" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan.

"Tak banyak waktu tersisa dan aku harap kami bisa melakukan nya segera walaupun dengan kondisi seperti ini" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku percaya kalian pasti mampu melakukan penyegelan itu segera. Kalian adalah namja hebat dan kuat. Kau harus semangat Kyu!" ucap Changmin memberi semangat pada Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum geli.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya kembali pada langit suram itu. Ia tersenyum miris memperhatikan awan hitam yang berjalan begitu pelan.

'_Ne_. Kami pasti bisa! Apa pun yang terjadi, kami akan berusaha mengembalikan keindahan dan terang dari Village of Light ini. Melindungi seluruh cahaya di dunia'

.

.

"Ming _hyung_! _Gwenchanayo_?"

Sungmin mulai mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan. Ia melenguh saat merasakan tubuh nya terasa nyeri dan sakit. Setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya, ia mulai melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan Kyuhyun, Henry dan Ryeowook yang menatap nya dengan wajah sangat cemas.

"Kalian—_Ukh_!" Sungmin meringis saat merasakan sakit pada punggung nya.

"Pasti masih sakit. Pelan-pelan _hyung_, jangan banyak bergerak" ucap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"_Gwenchana_" ucap Sungmin lirih, ia tak mau membuat _dongsaengdeul_ nya semakin cemas lagi.

"Syukurlah. Akhirnya kau sadar juga _hyung_" ucap Ryeowook lega. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Yang lain masih beristirahat. Semua sudah membaik _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendesah lega.

"Ah! Hae dan Hyukkie, _eodiga_?" tanya Sungmin lagi saat mengingat kedua _dongsaeng_ yang bertarung bersama diri nya.

"Dong Hai _ge_ sudah sadar dan sekarang sedang tidur. En He _ge_… dia belum sadarkan diri" ucap Henry sambil menundukan kepala nya. Sungmin menghela nafas sedih.

"_Hyung, kajja_ minumlah ini dulu"

Ryeowook membawakan sebuah ramuan obat berwarna merah terang untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin agar terduduk di ranjang nya. Ia mengambil obat dari Ryeowook dan meminum nya perlahan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Mereka semua sudah kembali bersama kita, _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun seakan tahu maksud pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan aura The Dark" ucap Sungmin membuat ketiga dongsaeng nya terdiam. Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu kembali menghela nafas. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi namun ia ingin memastikan nya lebih lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi _eum_?"

"Itu… Kekuatan Teuki _hyung_ yang menekan aura The Dark semakin melemah dan kita harus melakukan penyegelan secepatnya" ungkap Ryeowook.

Kini giliran Sungmin yang terdiam. Melakukan penyegelan secepatnya? Dengan kondisi nya yang sekarang, ia takut tak mampu melakukan nya. Tubuh nya masih terlalu lemas.

"Teuki—_hyung_?"

"Teuki _hyung_ belum sadarkan diri sejak 8 jam yang lalu, _hyung_. Ia drop setelah mengeluarkan aura dan energi nya berlebihan hanya untuk menekan aura The Dark yang sebelumnya memberontak dan hendak keluar dari tabung itu"

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Bagaimana keadaan Teuki _hyung_ saat ini? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Dan bagaimana penyegelan bisa di lakukan jika Teuki _hyung_ belum sadar? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar dalam benak Sungmin. Mungkin ia bisa memaksakan diri untuk melakukan penyegelan tapi jika Teuki hyung belum sadar apa yang harus di lakukan?

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin sebentar lagi Teuki _hyung_ akan sadar dengan kondisi baik. Jadi sebaiknya Ming hyung istirahat dan kumpulkan tenaga untuk nanti. Kami juga memelukan cahaya mu, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum kepada Sungmin seakan memberikan semangat dan keyakinan pada hyung nya itu.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala. Akhir nya ia memutuskan untuk kembali istirahat, mungkin dengan tidur beberapa saat tubuh nya akan lebih bisa di ajak kompromi dan lebih baik dari sekarang. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Henry pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri, tak ingin menganggu istirahat hyung mereka.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Keheningan itu tetap terjadi walau terdapat 13 _namja_ tengah duduk di ruangan tersebut. 13 _namja_ dari _Prince of Light_ –minus Shindong dan Leeteuk— tengah berkumpul untuk mendiskusi kan masalah penyegelan yang akan di lakukan.

"Kerusakan segel sudah mencapai 70 % dan kekuatan Teuki _hyung_ untuk menekan aura The Dark kurang lebih hanya bisa bertahan sekitar 4 jam lagi" ucap Kibum memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu memandang _namja_ itu sekilas lalu menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

"Bukan nya aku mau mengeluh tapi jujur dengan kekuatan ku yang sekarang aku ragu bisa melakukan teknik penyegelan seperti yang kita pelajari sebelumnya"

Kali ini Donghae yang membuka suaranya. Ia menundukan kepala nya dan meremas kedua tangan nya, merasa kesal pada keadaan nya sekarang.

"Hae-ya…" gumam Eunhyuk sembari mengigit bibir bawah nya. Ia yang paling merasa bersalah pada luka yang di dapat Sungmin dan Donghae. Jika ia melawan sejak awal mungkin Donghae dan Sungmin tak akan mendapatkan luka separah itu. Walaupun tubuhnya juga mengalami luka yang cukup parah namun ia merasa lebih sakit saat melihat luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Aku masih bisa memfokuskan cahaya untuk penyegelan namun aku ragu untuk melakukan kestabilan di saat ada yang membutuhkan" lanjut Donghae lagi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu berusaha tersenyum miris.

"_Arrasso_. Aku pun khawatir dengan keadaan Shindong. Dia terlalu banyak melakukan _healing_ hari ini, aku tak yakin ia mampu membagi energi di saat penyegelan nanti. Ia pasti sangat lelah juga" timpal Heechul sambil memegangi kepala nya yang terasa pusing. Ia berusaha mencari cara namun tak ada satu pun ide yang muncul di otaknya. Sebagai Hyung tertua saat ini sudah seharusnya ia mencari ide lebih untuk _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Masalah energi, aku bisa menggantikan Shindong. Aku—"

"_Aniyo_ Sungie. Kau juga tidak bisa melakukan nya. Lihat saja wajah mu masih pucat begitu"

Ucapan Yesung langsung di potong oleh Heechul. Yesung pun terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala nya.

Keheningan kembali terjadi…

Keadaan mereka sangat tak menguntungkan saat ini. Tenaga dan energi yang masih lemah menjadi salah satu kendala utama dalam penyegelan. Apa lagi penyegelan membutuhkan kekuatan penuh dan pembagian kekuatan dan konsentrasi yang sempurna.

"Dan Teuki _hyung_ pun belum sadar hingga saat ini" gumam Kyuhyun lirih namun masih dapat di dengar jelas oleh hyungdeul nya. Dan untuk kesekian kali nya mereka menghela nafas antara lelah dan bingung. Leeteuk memang belum sadarkan diri selama lebih dari 10 jam dan hal itu sukses membuat dongsaengdeul nya merasa khawatir dan cemas.

Kriiieet~

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi keheningan tersebut dan otomatis membuat 13 _namja_ dalam ruangan itu menolehk kearah pintu.

"Teuki _hyung_!"

"_Hyung_~"

Donghae dan Ryeowook langsung berhambur memeluk sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Leeteuk muncul dengan bantuan Shindong yang memapah tubuh nya yang masih lemas.

"_Hyung_, kau membuat kami khawatir"

Leeteuk tersenyum pada 2 _dongsaeng_ yang berada dalam pelukan nya saat ini. Ia mengelus rambut Donghae dan Ryeowook bergantian untuk menenangkan kedua nya. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada dongsaeng nya yang lain. Raut wajah lega pun terukir jelas di wajah setiap dongsaeng nya tersebut.

"_Hyung_, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menghampiri Leeteuk bersama yang lainnya. Leeteuk menganggukan kepala nya.

"_Gwenchana_.." ucap Leeteuk lirih.

"Tapi kau masih terlihat sangat pucat, _hyung_" ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah" ucap Leeteuk lagi.

Tak ada yang menanggapi ucapan Leeteuk, mereka tahu bahwa hyung nya itu masih dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk balik pada dongsaengdeul nya yang di balas dengan anggukan serempak.

Leeteuk menatap _dongsaeng_ nya satu persatu. Raut lelah melingkupi mereka semua. Bisa terlihat luka-luka pun masih terlihat memenuhi tubuh dongsaengdeul nya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa lelah dan sakit dari semua nya.

"Apa kalian masih memiliki tenaga untuk mengeluarkan cahaya?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

14 _namja_ di ruangan itu mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Mereka menatap _hyung_ nya itu lekat. Kemudian mereka mulai menganggukkan kepala nya membuat Leeteuk kembali mengulas senyuman manis nya.

"Kalau begitu, persiapkan diri kalian. Kita akan lakukan penyegelan sekarang juga"

"_MWO_?!"

Keempat belas _namja_ itu membulatkan mata nya mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Mereka terdiam dan hanya mampu saling pandang satu sama lain.

"_Waeyo_? Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi" ucap Leeteuk saat melihat keterkagetan dari _dongsaeng_ nya.

"_Ne hyung._ Tapi… bagaimana dengan keadaan mu? Kau baru saja sadar bukan?" ucap Ryeowook sembari menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Wookie" ucap Leeteuk dengan senyuman nya.

"Benarkah? Aku takut keadaan mu semakin parah _hyung_" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya untuk memastikan keadaan hyung tertua mereka.

"Aku serius. Ini semua demi V.O.L" balas Leeteuk.

"Tapi _hyung_—"

"Kalian tidak mempercayai ku?"

Leeteuk menatap _dongsaeng_ nya satu per satu dengan wajah penuh selidik. Mereka semua menggelengkan kepala membuat Leeteuk tersenyum geli. Ia tahu _dongsaeng_ nya hanya mengkhawatirkan diri nya namun saat ini yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan V.O.L.

"Baguslah. Kita akan melakukan nya sekarang ne? Kalian harus kuat" ucap Leeteuk lagi di sambut dengan anggukan dari yang lain. Seperti nya mereka tidak ingin banyak protes lagi.

"_Hyung_, lalu bagaimana dengan teknik penyegelan nya? Apa masih menggunakan cara seperti yang kita pelajari sebelumnya?" tanya Kangin dengan wajah bingung.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini pasti akan sulit untuk membagi konsentrasi dan kekuatan kita" timpal Henry.

"Heyo! Jangan menyerah seperti itu. Kita coba terlebih dahulu, aku yakin kita pasti bisa" ucap Heechul seakan memberi semangat walaupun diri nya pun tak sepenuhnya yakin dengan hal itu. Namja cantik itu mendengus saat tak mendapat respon dari _dongsaeng_ nya, mereka hanya menundukan kepala sambil menghela nafas.

"Kita hanya akan fokus pada cahaya penyegelan saja. Tak perlu membagi konsentrasi, kekuatan dan _healing_"

Semua menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan heran. Tak perlu membagi kekuatan dan konsentrasi? Apa mungkin bisa?

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita menstabilkan cahaya dan menjaga energi kita, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Tenang saja. Akan ada yang membantu kita dalam menjaga kestabilan cahaya dan energi kita saat penyegelan nanti" ucap Leeteuk yang semakin membuat semua nya mengernyit bingung.

"_Nuguya_?"

"Kami…"

Semua nya kecuali Leeteuk menolehkan kepala nya kearah ambang pintu. Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin telah berdiri sembari menatap semua nya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kalian…" gumam Heechul tidak percaya.

"_Ne_, mereka yang akan membantu kita. Jaejoong akan membantu untuk energi, Yunho akan membantu kestabilan dan Changmin akan membantu konsentrasi kita" jelas Leeteuk.

"Apa bisa, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae.

Tidak sembarang orang mampu memberikan energi dan menstablikan cahaya pada saat penyegelan. Apalagi butuh latihan untuk bisa mengetahui batas energi dan cahaya masing-masing Prince of Light.

"Tenang saja. Kami pernah mempelajari sedikit tentang penyegelan The Dark. Teuki _hyung_ juga sudah memberitahu kami tentang kelemahan kalian masing-masing jadi kami sudah bisa mengira dimana batas kalian" ucap Yunho menjawab semua keraguan yang ada. Semua nya pun menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah" desahan lega itu keluar dari mulut beberapa namja di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang siapkan diri kalian masing-masing. _Seal The Dark and save our V.O.L_" tegas Leeteuk. Semua mengangguk lalu bersorak untuk memberikan semangat kepada satu sama lain nya.

.

.  
**† V.O.Ł †**

Aura hitam dari The Dark mulai kembali menguar di sekitar segel cahaya. Area itu mulai kembali bergetar, begitu pula dengan tabung tempat tersimpan nya The Dark. Sedikit demi sedikit segel itu kembali retak di beberapa sisi dan segel cahaya mulai melemah dan memudar.

18 _namja_ itu sudah berada di area segel. Mereka tengah memperhatikan area segel yang masih bergetar, aura hitam yang menguar, sedikit membuat bulu roma berdiri dan dada menjadi sesak. Semua namja itu telah menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan cahaya masing-masing, melindungi keadaan mereka dari aura gelap The Dark.

Leeteuk hendak mengeluarkan energi nya kembali untuk menekan sedikit saja kekuatan The Dark yang menguar agar acara penyegelan berjalan dengan baik hingga akhir namun lengan nya di tahan oleh Heechul.

"Heenim…" gumam Leeteuk sembari menatap dongsaeng pertama nya dengan tatapan memohon di lepaskan.

"_Ani_. Biar aku saja" ucap Heechul santai.

"_Mwo_? Tapi—"

"Kalau hanya menekan aura The Dark selama beberapa saat kami juga sanggup, _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun memotong protesan dari Leeteuk.

Heechul, Siwon, Zhoumi, Kibum dan Kyuhyun maju ke depan, menghadap pagar pembatas yang telah pecah. Cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka semakin menguar. Leeteuk menatap kelima dongsaeng nya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Serahkan pada mereka" ucap Sungmin menenangkan. Leeteuk menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum membuat nya mau tak mau mengangguk dan menarik sudut bibir nya mengulas sebuah senyuman.

_Syiingg~_

Cahaya berwarna _red, brown, gray, silver_ dan _violet_ mulai bersinar sangat terang memenuhi area segel. Aura hitam yang berada di sekitar segel mulai memudar. 5 cahaya itu bersatu dan berubah menjadi sebuah benteng pelindung di sekitar area segel, menghalau aura hitam untuk memasuki nya dan tabung yang bergetar itu mulai tenang.

Tanpa membuang waktu, 15 _prince of light_ mulai mengelilingi segel cahaya itu, berdiri di posisi nya masing-masing. Sayap mereka terkembang dengan berkas cahaya yang sangat indah. Mereka memejamkan mata nya masing-masing dan mulai memusatkan konsentrasi pada segel di hadapan mereka. Mereka menghela nafas untuk menstabilkan energi dan cahaya miliknya. Tangan mereka mulai terulur ke depan hingga saat nya cahaya milik mereka masing-masing keluar dan bergerak lurus menuju titik sasaran utama yaitu tabung penyegel The Dark.

15 cahaya itu mulai menyinari area itu dengan sangat terang dan indah…

Sangat menyilaukan…

Semua cahaya terus keluar dari berusaha bersatu satu sama lain. Aura hitam The Dark yang sudah terlepas mulai melakukan perlawanan terhadap 15 cahaya itu dan tabung The Dark mulai bergetar kembali dengan hebat.

GRRTTT~

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin tengah melayang tinggi di atas area penyegelan, memperhatikan 15 namja yang tengah mengeluarkan cahaya nya masing-masing.

"Ukh!"

Jaejoong memegangi dada nya yang mulai terasa sesak membuat Yunho dan Changmin menatap nya dengan khawatir.

"_Hyung, gwenchanayo_?" tanya Changmin cemas. Jaejoong menganggukan kepala nya. Aura perlawan The Dark sedikit berpengaruh pada ketiga nya mengingat setengah jiwa mereka telah di ambil oleh The Dark. Tidak ada lagi kekuatan hebat yang di miliki ketiga nya, namun mereka yakin masih bisa membantu saat penyegelan ini berlangsung. Setidak nya cara ini bisa membuat rasa bersalah mereka pada V.O.L akan berkurang.

20 menit sudah terlewati…

Penyegelan masih tetap berlangsung. Sedikit demi sedikit aura hitam The Dark yang telah bebas mulai terserap kembali ke dalam tabung itu. Namun secara tiba-tiba cahaya milik Sungmin mulai menipis. Tak hanya Sungmin, cahaya milik Eunhyuk pun mulai kacau. Melihat hal itu, Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung mengeluarkan cahaya nya kembali. Kali ini bukan cahaya berwarna hitam. Cahaya murni mereka telah kembali. Cahaya berwarna _tosca_ dan _moccasin_ yang terkesan lembut. Jaejoong mengarahkan cahaya moccasin nya pada Sungmin dan mulai mentransferkan energi. Sedangkan Yunho mengarahkan cahaya tosca nya pada Eunhyuk untuk menstabilkan cahaya milik namja itu.

Setelah itu, cahaya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kembali memancar dengan stabil dan terang kembali. Begitu lah seterusnya, saat salah satu dari 15 namja itu membutuhkan energi atau kestabilan, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung bertindak. Dan Changmin ia akan menyelusup kedalam konsentrasi masing-masing agar tidak terpecah.

Secara perlahan, langit V.O.L mulai kembali cerah. Kabut hitam yang menyelimuti desa cahaya itu mulai memudar dan menghilang. Awan putih dan langit biru yang indah mulai terlihat dari desa tersebut. Aura hitam nan dingin yang memenuhi wilayah V.O.L pun mulai memudar. Melihat hal itu, para _light human_ penduduk V.O.L mulai bersorak senang menyadari desa mereka mulai kembali.

Berbeda dengan penduduk desa yang mulai bersorak, keadaan 15 _namja_ yang tengah berusaha menyatukan cahaya itu mulai melemah. Wajah pucat dan lelah mulai tergambar dengan jelas. Begitu pula dengan 3 namja yang melayang di udara memperhatikan proses penyegelan itu mulai terengah-engah seakan kehabisan energi.

15 cahaya mulai bersatu walaupun belum sempurna seluruhnya. Aura The Dark mulai terkumpul di dalam tabung itu dan tabung tersebut mulai terlihat baru, kerusakan pada tabung itu telah tertutup dengan sempurna.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya terang itu mulai bersatu menjadi satu berubah menjadi sebuah warna yang sangat indah dan sangat terang. Kehangatan mulai menguar ke sekitar area segel. Pagar kaca yang pecah telah di perbaiki kembali, sempurna mengelilingi segel dan menjaga cahaya penyegel tabung The Dark.

Cahaya mulai menipis dan akhirnya kembali terserap ke dalam tubuh masing-masing. Sayap yang awalnya terkembang indah sudah terkulai lemas dan akhirnya menghilang. 15 namja itu terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat lemas namun senyuman lega dan senang tercetak jelas dalam wajah lelah itu. Mereka saling melemparkan senyuman kepada yang lainnya.

"Ki—ta berha—sil" gumam Ryeowook senang, setetes air mata sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya, air mata haru.

"_Ne_, kita semua berhasil _ge_~" timpal Henry dengan cengiran lebar nya.

Semua mengangguk senang. Leeteuk mendongakkan kepala nya, menatap 3 namja yang masih melayang di atas. Yunho dan Changmin tengah merangkul tubuh Jaejoong yang terlihat lemas. Mereka semua ikut tersenyum senang. Leeteuk menatap mereka seakan mengatakan rasa terimakasih.

_BRUK_

"Ming _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelah Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat _hyung_ nya itu jatuh lemas. Untung ia sigap menangkap tubuh _hyung_ nya itu agar tidak terjatuh.

BRUK

"Hyukkie!"

"Teuki _hyung_!"

Akhirnya 3 orang tumbang setelah penyegelan. Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan energi. Mereka semua pun akhirnya kembali ke desa yang ternyata telah di penuhi sorak sorai dari para penduduk V.O.L

Para light human itu bersorak sorai senang menyambut 15 _prince of light_ dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka semua, juga kepada Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin yang telah membantu. Dan malam itu di adakan lah pesta perayaan atas keberhasilan penyegelan walaupun tanpa kehadiran Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Donghae yang masih memerlukan istirahat total.

The Dark sudah tersegel aman dan V.O.L bisa kembali menjalani aktivitas dengan tenang dan damai. Tak ada kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang menghantui lagi. Kegelapan telah di kalahkan oleh cahaya. Tidak peduli sebesar apa pun kegelapan yang ada asalkan ada setitik cahaya yang murni pasti akan bisa menerangi di dalam kegelapan kekal sekalipun. Cahaya selalu mengalahkan kegelapan dan menghilangkan ketakutan.

.

.

_**-To be Continued-**_

* * *

Lye dataang kilaatt~ \(^-^)/ kkkk

Syukurlah masih ada yang membaca Fic ini /sujud/ jadi lye kilatin aja apdetnya.

Sebenarnya mau di selesaiin satu chap ini aja tapi ternyata terlalu puanjang jadi di bagi 2 dulu ._.v

Chap besok adalah last chap nya dan lunas lah sudah utang lye kkkk~

Jeongmal gomawo buat semua reader~~ /lempar lope lope/ xD

See ya the last chap~

Byeee /waves/

**Big Thanks for :**

Kadera, Blackyuline, Bella, ratnasparkyu , kim soo jin , Aisah92, ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu, DesvianaDewi12, gyu1315, reindeerkyu , AngeLeeteuk, kyurielf, lianpangestu, , arumfishy, riekyumidwife, yunip , Okta1004

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida~~ /bow/ ^ ^**


	11. FINAL

_**VILLAGE OF LIGHT**_

_~Light must be able to defeated a darkness and make all being bright~_

Summarry : _Village of Light_ adalah sebuah desa cahaya. Cerita tentang sebuah pertarungan cahaya melawan kegelapan. Perjuangan 15 _Prince of Light_ untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan cahaya dari kegelapan total yang merupakan awal dari kesedihan dan bencana.

Genre : _Friendship, Family_ _and Fantasy_

_**Main Cast :**_

_**Leeteuk**__ as Light of White_

_**Heechul **__as Light of Red_

_**Hankyung**__ as Light of Nila_

_**Yesung**__ as Light of Gold_

_**Kangin**__ as Light of Maroon_

_**Shindong**__ as Light of Green_

_**Sungmin**__ as Light of Pink_

_**Eunhyuk**__ as Light of Orange_

_**Donghae**__ as Light of Blue_

_**Siwon**__ as Light of Brown_

_**Kibum**__ as Light of Silver_

_**Ryeowook**__ as Light of Yellow_

_**Kyuhyun**__ as Light of Violet_

_**Zhoumi**__ as Light of Gray_

_**Henry**__ as Light of Cyan_

.

.

**Story by LyELF **

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

* * *

**† V.O.Ł †**

**.**

_**PART 10**_

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak penyegelan itu. _Light human_ telah memperbaiki rumah dan fasilitas V.O.L yang hancur akibat pertarungan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Keadaan V.O.L pun telah kembali seperti semula.

BRAAK

"Teuki _hyung_~!"

Kyuhyun langsung mendobrak pintu dengan kasar membuat suara debuman yang cukup keras, belum lagi pekikan suara yang langsung menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Ya _maknae_! Kau ini berisik sekali" cetus Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Heechul, Kyuhyun langsung berhambur memeluk Leeteuk yang baru saja sadar beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kyu, Teuki _hyung_ baru saja sadar, jangan seperti itu"

Donghae mengingatkan Kyuhyun agar melepaskan tubuh Leeteuk yang masih sedikit lemas. Lagi-lagi mengabaikan ucapan hyung nya, Kyuhyun tetap memeluk Leeteuk, ia sudah sangat merindukan hyung tertua nya itu. Leeteuk hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchanayo saeng_?" tanya Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap nya dengan tatapan heran.

"Harus nya aku yang bertanya seperti itu _hyung_. Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 1 minggu! Sudah ku bilang jangan memaksakan diri mu lagi!" tukas Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tubuhku terasa segar" ucap Leeteuk ceria. Namun justru mendapat tatapan penuh selidik dari dongsaengdeul nya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Leeteuk salah tingkah sembari mengelus tengkuk nya.

"Aku merindukan mu _hyung_~"

Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, Donghae justru memekik dan langsung memeluk _hyung_ kesayangan nya itu. Donghae sendiri sudah sadar 2 hari setelah kejadian tersebut.

"Ya Hae _hyung_! Tadi kau bilang jangan memeluk Teuki _hyung_ tapi sekarang justru kau yang memeluknya, cih" protes Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan Donghae agar pelukan namja itu terlepas. Donghae mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun dan hal itu sontak membuat semua nya tertawa.

.

.

"Aku akan mengirimkan kalian ke dunia manusia. Kalian bisa hidup seperti manusia biasa dengan setengah jiwa _light human_ yang masih kalian miliki di sana"

Leeteuk menatap 5 _namja_ dengan raut wajah yang terlihat pucat dengan senyuman manis. Beberapa saat lalu, Leeteuk mengumpulkan semua nya di ruang pertemuan V.O.L ini. Ia sedikit terkesiap dengan keadaan Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin yang terlihat lemah saat ini. Ya, setelah The Dark kembali di segel sempurna, kelima _namja_ itu seakan kehilangan kekuatan dan tenaga nya. Mereka tak kehilangan nyawa karena Leeteuk sudah melindungi kelima nya sebelum penyegelan berlangsung dengan cahaya nya namun daya tahan dan kestabilan tubuh mereka melemah. Mereka bisa bertahan karena Shindong dan Yesung yang membantu memberikan _healing_ dan transfer energi secara rutin, Ryeowook pun memberikan beberapa ramuan kestabilan untuk menguatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kami mengerti, _hyung_. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kalian lakukan untuk kami semua" ucap Yunho tulus yang di setujui dengan anggukan yang lainnya. Leeteuk menghela nafas nya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin kalian meninggalkan V.O.L lagi" ujar Leeteuk lirih.

"_Arraso hyung_. Tapi kami juga tak bisa bergantung terus pada kalian semua. Kami tak ingin merepotkan dan hanya ini satu-satu nya cara terbaik bagi kami juga kalian" balas Jaejoong dengan senyuman manisnya.

"_Ne_. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Aku tak tahu apa kalian akan berpencar atau tetap bersama di sana. Kekuatan cahaya yang tersimpan dalam tubuh kalian akan ku kunci secara keseluruhan begitu pula dengan ingatan di tempat ini. Saat kalian menginjakan kaki di dunia manusia berarti kalian sudah menjadi manusia pula" jelas Leeteuk. Kelima namja itu mengangguk tanda menyimak dan mengerti.

"_Ne hyung_. Kami siap sekarang" balas Yoochun pasti.

Leeteuk menganggukan kepala nya. Ia menghampiri kelima _namja_ itu lalu memeluk mereka satu per satu secara sekilas sebagai salam perpisahan. Tak hanya Leeteuk tapi semua _Prince of Light_ juga memberikan salam perpisahan pada sahabat yang baru saja kembali namun akan pergi lagi saat ini.

"Ya Kyu! Apa kau tak mau memeluk sahabat karib mu ini, _eoh_?" celetuk Changmin sembari menunjukan wajah kesal nya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam di tempat dan bersender di dinding itu.

"Apa harus?" ucap Kyuhyun datar membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu menatap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan heran.

Changmin mendengus kesal. Dengan langkah panjang, Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berkacak pinggang di hadapan sahabat nya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Menyebalkan" decak kesal Changmin. Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan memperhatikan wajah Changmin selama beberapa saat.

"Aku tak mau memeluk orang yang berwajah pucat seperti diri mu" balas Kyuhyun masih dengan nada datarnya. Ia memang sedikit miris melihat wajah Changmin yang tidak secerah dahulu. Bibir itu seakan memutih—pucat tanpa tenaga. Changmin tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pergi…" ucap Changmin pelan tak menanggapi cibiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Jujur ia sangat tak ingin Changmin pergi dan mereka kembali terpisah, tapi melihat wajah pucat sahabat nya itu membuat nya luluh. Ia juga tak ingin Changmin terlihat selemah dan tak berdaya seperti sekarang. Tak bisa di pungkiri ia sangat sedih saat ini.

"Pergilah" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan namun mata _namja_ itu sudah berair.

"_Gomawo_ untuk semua nya. Aku bangga memiliki sahabat seperti mu, Cho Kyuhyun" Changmin mengulurkan tangan kanan nya seakan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berjabat tangan. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan tangan itu sebelum ia mulai mengulurkan tangan nya juga. Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum geli.

"Selama nya kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat dimana pun kita berada. Tak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya" ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kedua nya pun saling melempar senyuman manis.

"Ya Eunhyukie! Aish kenapa kau menangis _eoh_?"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya ketika suara melengking milik Junsu memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Eunhyuk sudah menundukan kepala nya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan agar tak ada isakan yang keluar. Junsu menggelengkan kepala nya saat melihat sahabat nya itu kembali terisak tangis. Ada perasaan sedih yang menyelusup ke dalam hati nya tapi ia yakin ini yang terbaik. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam tak membalas ucapan Junsu.

"Hyukkie, jaga diri mu baik-baik. Terimakasih untuk semua nya. Walaupun ingatan ku akan terkunci tapi aku pasti bisa mengingat mu—Hahaha"

"_Pabbo_! Itu tidak mungkin tapi kau harus melakukan nya—hiks"

Junsu tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia beralih menatap Donghae yang berdiri di sebelah sahabat nya itu.

"Hae, jaga Hyukkie untukku ne? Haha" ucap Junsu lagi.

"Hey, aku bukan _baby sitter_ nya" protes Donghae namun dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hahaha tenang saja, aku akan menjaga anak cengeng ini" tambah Donghae sembari merangkul bahu Eunhyuk yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Eunhyuk menyikut perut Donghae seakan protes dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Donghae. Junsu hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Terimakasih untuk semua nya. Kami akan merindukan kalian" ucap Jaejoong sembari membungkukan badan nya. Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin pun ikut membungkukan badan nya sebagai rasa terimakasih dan salam perpisahan.

_Syiingg~_

Leeteuk mengulurkan tangan nya dan seberkas cahaya yang cukup terang menerangi ruangan itu dan menyelimuti kelima _namja_ tersebut. Hanya Leeteuk yang mampu mengirim _Light human_ untuk pergi ke dunia manusia. Senyuman terlukis di wajah mereka membuat sedikit rasa tidak rela akan kepergian mereka di rasakan oleh lima belas _namja_ yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Cahaya terang itu mulai pudar bersamaan dengan bayangan kelima namja yang ikut memudar juga dan akhir nya cahaya itu pun menghilang.

"Mereka pergi…" gumam Donghae yang masih menenangkan Eunhyuk yang kembali terisak saat sosok lima _namja_ itu sudah menghilang.

Leeteuk memperhatikan raut kesedihan yang masih terlihat jelas di wajah _dongsaengdeul_ nya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu beralih menatap Ryeowook yang mengernyit bingung dengan tatapan itu. Namun akhirnya namja manis itu tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala nya seakan mengerti maksud tatapan _hyung_ nya.

"Heum…" gumam Ryeowook membuat semua nya beralih menatapnya.

"Aku merasa sedih karena itu aku ingin membuat makanan yang banyak untuk malam ini. Apa boleh?" tanya Ryeowook sembari memiringkan kepala nya terkesan begitu imut.

"_Jinja_? _Aish_ Wookie-ah, tentu saja~" balas Shindong.

"_Ne_, kau—hiks harus memasakan banyak makanan dan kue untuk ku malam ini—hiks Wookie~" ucap Eunhyuk di tengah isakan nya. Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, mereka semua pun mulai tertawa kecil. Mereka mulai membicarakan makanan apa saja yang ingin mereka makan. Raut sedih itu secara perlahan menghilang berganti dengan tawa riang membuat Leeteuk tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kyu…"_

"_Kyunnie~"_

"_Hey jagoan appa!"_

_Seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk di karpet berbulu yang lembut itu menoleh saat nama nya di serukan oleh beberapa orang. Senyuman lebar mulai terlukis di wajah tampan nya saat seorang anak perempuan dan dua orang dewasa menghampiri nya. _

"_Namdongsaeng~" _

"_Aish! Ahra noona le—pas~" _

_Kyuhyun memberontak dalam pelukan hangat Ahra yang baru saja datang dan langsung berhambur memeluk dirinya begitu erat. Ahra melepaskan pelukan nya lalu mencubit pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan gemas membuat namja itu menggembungkan pipi nya kesal. _

"_Bagaimana kabar mu jagoan?" _

_Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar suara Appa yang selalu ia kagumi dan banggakan kepada semua teman-teman nya. _

"_Kami merindukan mu, chagi-ya" _

_Sang umma pun ikut terduduk di karpet dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun begitu hangat. Tak memberontak, Kyuhyun justru membalas pelukan itu. _

"_Kyu juga merindukan kalian~" _

_Appa dan umma tersenyum geli saat melihat kedua anak mereka terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan kecil. Ahra yang suka sekali menggoda Kyuhyun dan sang bungsu yang kesal karena terus di goda. Terkadang Kyuhyun akan menjahili Ahra namun sepertinya yeoja manis itu tak merasa kesal dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sebal sendiri. _

"_Kyu mau jadi penyanyi kalo sudah besar nanti!" _

"_Kalau Ahra mau jadi designer—eh, tapi violist juga tak apa"_

_Kedua anak itu tengah membicarakan cita-cita yang akan di raih saat mereka dewasa. Mata mereka berbinar membayangkan bagaimana masa depan yang sudah mereka susun sedemikian rupa. _

"_Hey Kyu. Kau harus jadi penerus Appa saat dewasa!" celetuk sang Appa membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. _

"_Sudahlah yeobo, itu masih lama. Biarkan Kyunnie raih apa dia inginkan" balas umma sembari memeluk lengan kekar sang appa membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, sang umma membela nya. _

"_Kyu akan jadi penerus appa sekaligus penyanyi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata nya lucu membuat orang tua juga kakaknya tertawa geli. _

"_Aish, mana bisa begitu!" balas Ahra sembari merangkul bahu dongsaeng nya. _

"_Tentu saja bisa! iya kan appa, umma?" _

_Kedua orang tuanya hanya mengangguk pasrah toh Kyuhyun akan mengerti saat ia beranjak dewasa nanti. _

"_Terserah deh. Yang penting noona akan selalu berada di samping Kyunnie sampai dewasa nanti" _

"_Mwo? Kenapa?"_

"_Karena noona sayang namdongsaeng kecil~" _

_Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar nada manja dari sang kakak, ia tak protes seperti biasanya. Ia justru memeluk sang noona di tengah acara tawa nya. Appa dan umma yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Kedua anaknya sangat akrab dan itu_

_membuat mereka bangga._

* * *

.

.

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Kyuhyun terduduk di ranjang uniknya dengan nafas memburu. Mata nya membelalak kaget seakan telah melewati sebuah kejadian mengerikan. Peluh sudah membasahi wajah hingga jubahnya. Selama beberapa saat ia terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia memejamkan mata nya. Raut wajahnya terlihat mengeras daripada biasanya.

"Kenapa aku memimpikan mereka? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Appa… Eomma… Ahra noona…" racau Kyuhyun sembari menekan dada nya yang terasa sesak.

Ya, baru saja ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memimpikan kebersamaan dirinya dengan keluarga nya di dunia manusia. Kyuhyun membuka mata nya dan terlihat mata nya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tak bisa di pungkiri, ia sangat merindukan keluarganya itu.

Mereka sudah memiliki tempat khusus di hati Kyuhyun. Walaupun bukan keluarga kandung, tapi beberapa tahun bersama mereka sudah menjadi memory berharga bagi dirinya. Terutama Kyuhyun yang memang sangat menginginkan sebuah keluarga setelah kedua orang tua nya di V.O.L mengorbankan jiwa mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia masih terduduk sembari menatap ranjangnya yang terbuat dari kapas tebal dan rangkaian tanaman merambat dengan tatapan kosong. Pikiran nya masih berada di awang-awang membayangkan apa yang keluarga manusia nya lakukan saat ini.

_PUK_

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun terkaget saat sesuatu menepuk pelan kepala nya belum lagi suara yang sudah familiar di pendengaran nya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Leeteuk sudah menunjukan _angelic smile_ nya.

"_Hyung_?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya di sisi kosong ranjang Kyuhyun dan menatap _dongsaeng_ nya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun yang masih bingung hanya terdiam memperhatikan _hyung_ nya itu. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Pasti ada yang kau pikirkan. Kau tidak menyadari kedatangan ku dan aura mu sempat kacau beberapa saat yang lalu" ungkap Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku—Aku memimpikan mereka, _hyung_"

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya suara Kyuhyun keluar dengan sangat lirih. Leeteuk yang memang sudah mengetahui nya hanya bisa mengelus surai rambut Kyuhyun walaupun cahaya yang redup mulai terpancar dari telapak tangan nya. Cahaya itu lah yang akan membantu Kyuhyun untuk tenang. Cahaya hangat yang menenangkan berbagai perasaan kalut.

"Aku memimpikan keluarga manusia ku. Kau tahu itu kan, _hyung_?" tambah Kyuhyun lagi sembari menatap hyung nya yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau merindukan mereka?" tanya Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun terdiam untuk memikirkan dan akhirnya mengangguk sekali.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan nya?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dan menatap Leeteuk dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan _hyung_ nya itu. Leeteuk tersenyum menyadari kebingungan Kyuhyun.

"Pembicaraan kita waktu itu. Aku tak akan memaksa mu untuk tinggal di sini, Kyu. Jika kau ingin tinggal bersama mereka, aku bisa mengirim mu kembali ke sana. Tugas kita sebagai _Prince of Light_ pun sudah selesai. Kita hanya perlu mengajarkan para generasi baru untuk penerus nantinya"

"_Hyung_…"

"Jika kau memutuskan kembali kepada mereka maka aku harus menutup ingatan dan kekuatan mu seperti peraturan yang ada. Begitu pula sebaliknya, jika kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di V.O.L secara otomatis mereka akan melupakan memory kehadiran mu selama ini"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata nya berusaha menepis air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata nya. Ia mengerti maksud hyung nya itu. Leeteuk memberikan pilihan kepada Kyuhyun untuk tetap berada di V.O.L atau kembali ke mereka—ke dunia manusia. Tapi…. Jujur ia tak ingin melupakan tempat ini terutama semua _hyungdeul_, _dongsaeng_ dan penduduk V.O.L. Begitu pula ia tak ingin di lupakan oleh keluarga manusia nya.

Egois… Ya! Jika hal itu bisa terwujud, biarlah kata egois itu di berikan padanya. Kyuhyun rela menjadi egois! Tapi semua itu—tidak mungkin!

Hening…

Tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu. Leeteuk hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya seakan memberikan waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk berpikir sedangkan _namja_ tampan itu sedang mengalami kebingungan besar. Memilih dua hal yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Memilih salah satu di antara mereka pasti akan membuat sebuah rasa kehilangan yang sama besar nya.

"Bagi kami… Kebahagian mu adalah yang terpenting, Kyu"

Tatapan Kyuhyun mendongakan kepala nya dan menatap intens Leeteuk yang mulai mengeluarkan suara nya kembali.

"Dan bagiku, kebahagian kalian semua adalah kebahagian ku juga. Jika salah satu dari kalian akan lebih bahagia selain berada di tempat ini, aku pasti mendukung nya. Hanya satu hal yang harus kau ingat…"

"Selama nya kami juga keluarga mu. V.O.L akan selalu jadi keluarga mu kapan pun kau membutuhkan nya. Kami akan selalu mendukung dan berharap akan kebahagiaan mu karena kami sangat menyayangi mu. Tak peduli kau mengingat nya atau tidak, Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah bagian dari keluarga V.O.L"

_TES_

Meluncurlah sudah cairang bening itu membasahi kedua permukaan pipi putih Kyuhyun tanpa bisa di tahan lagi. Air mata itu terus mengalir setelah mendengar ucapan sang _hyung_. Ia mengepalkan tangan nya seakan menahan isakan yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Raih kebahagiaan mu sendiri, _saeng_" tambah Leeteuk lagi sembari menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan nya. Ia elus pelan punggung sang _dongsaeng_ yang mulai terisak.

"_Hyung—hiks_"

"_Uljimanayo saengie_. _Hyung_ tidak suka kau menangis"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dalam posisi seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang masih mengeluarkan semua perasaan sedih dalam hatinya dan Leeteuk yang setia menenangkan sang _dongsaeng_.

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan nya saat Kyuhyun sudah lebih tenang. Ia tersenyum lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang tercetak jelas di pipi _namja_ tampan itu.

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_, lebih baik kita berkumpul dengan yang lain nya saja"

Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan nya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berdiri. Setidaknya ia tak ingin Kyuhyun terus terlarut dalam kesedihan. Berkumpul dengan lain mungkin bisa memperbaiki suasana hati _namja_ itu. Namun Leeteuk menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung menerima uluran tangan nya.

"_Mianhae hyung_. Bolehkan aku sendiri dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas pada Leeteuk yang di balas helaan nafas dari Leeteuk.

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, Kyunnie. Aku tak mau kau sakit hanya karena masalah ini, _arrachi_?"

Leeteuk mengecup kening Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ itu tersenyum membalas perlakuan lembut _hyung_ tertua nya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan ucapan Leeteuk.

Tak membuang waktu, Leeteuk pun menghilang dari rumah Kyuhyun menyisakan namja itu yang masih terdiam di tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang –menatap kosong langit-langit kamar yang di tutupi dengan tanaman merambat, daun-daun berwarna hijau segar dan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna orange yang terlihat segar. Namun pemandangan itu tak kunjung membuat suasana hati namja itu membaik. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu mulai memejamkan mata nya kembali.

.

.

.

† V.O.Ł †

Angin dingin berhembus cukup kencang. Awan putih lembut itu seakan menutupi sang mentari sehingga sinar nya tak terlalu terik. Hari yang cerah dan sejuk membuat semua orang lebih semangat untuk melakukan aktivitasnya.

Seorang _namja_ tampan tengah duduk santai di atas sebuah dahan pohon yang besar. Ia bersender di pohon itu menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Surai rambut coklat itu di mainkan oleh angin tersebut. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan manik mata yang biasanya bersinar indah.

"Ya! Oper bola nya, _ppali_~"

"_Kajja_! Berikan bola nya padaku, _hyung_!"

"Minnie, ambil ini!"

Suara beberapa anak yang tengah bermain bola cahaya sembari melayang di udara dengan sayap masing-masing membuat _namja_ yang sedang bersantai itu membuka mata nya. Manik mata violet nan indah pun terlihat. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya saat melihat lima anak laki-laki tengah asyik dengan bola cahaya berwarna hijau itu.

"Waktu kecil aku juga sering bermain bola dengan Hae _hyung_, Hyukkie _hyung_, Junsu _hyung_ dan Changminnie" gumam nya pelan pada angin yang berhembus.

Mata Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan pergerakan kelima anak yang bermain di bawah sana namun pikiran nya sudah berputar ke masa-masa yang pernah ia lalui.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Apa mereka sudah bahagia? Bagaimana kabar _food monster_ itu? Apa dia masih menjadi Max Changmin atau justru menjadi manusia lain?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari membayangkan Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan tentu saja Changmin yang sudah berada di dunia manusia. Senyuman itu mulai menipis saat ia mengingat sosok _Appa_, _umma_ dan _noona_ nya di sana. Ia mendongakan kepala nya, menatap awan yang bergerak secara perlahan. Ia merindukan mereka semua…

Sudah semalaman penuh ia memikirkan hal ini. Memilih 2 dunia yang akan ia tempati nanti nya namun ia masih belum menemukan titik terang. Kenapa ia harus terlibat pada dua dunia yang sangat berbeda dan membuat salah satu di antara nya terpisah?

"Kyu _hyung_!"

"Ah benar itu, _Prince_ Kyuhyun!"

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat beberapa orang menyerukan nama nya. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya dan mendapatkan beberapa anak yang tadi bermain bola sudah melambaikan tangan pada nya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum membuat kelima _namja_ itu menghampiri nya dengan semangat.

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku—aww _Appo_!"

"Jaga sopan santun mu, Minho-ya!"

"_Aish_! tapi tak perlu menjitak ku Jjong _hyung_"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar perdebatan tersebut membuat kelima anak itu menatap nya bingung.

"Apa ada yang lucu, _Prince_ Kyuhyun?" tanya _namja_ yang berumur paling kecil. Ia memiringkan kepala nya terkesan begitu imut.

"_Aniya_. Minho benar, Tidak perlu seformal itu" balas Kyuhyun. Kelima anak itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Lihat! Kyu _hyung_ juga bilang tidak perlu formal, jadi aku tidak salah" ucap Minho sembari menyengir lebar membuat teman-teman nya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"_Hyung_, sedang apa di sini?" tanya namja lain yang biasa di panggil Jinki itu.

"Tidak ada. Ah! Aku juga melihat kalian bermain tadi" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berlatih? Sebentar lagi akan ada pemilihan _Prince of light_ generasi baru. Apa kalian tidak ingin ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat raut wajah kelimanya berubah senang.

"Tentu kami ikut, _hyung_. Kami sudah menyiapkan semua nya dan kami baru saja selesai berlatih jadi kami ingin bermain sebentar" jawab Key dengan senyuman manis nya.

"_Ne_! Semoga saja aku terpilih!" balas Jonghyun yang langsung mendapat glare dari teman nya yang lain membuat _namja_ itu menyengir lebar.

"Maksudku semoga kita semua terpilih!" ralat _namja_ itu lalu menghela nafas lega tak mendapat tatapan mematikan dari teman-temannya lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sembari menganggukan kepala nya mengerti.

"Kalau aku terpilih, aku mau Kyu _hyung_ yang melatih ku!"

"Aku juga!"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat Minho dan Taemin mengatakan keinginan mereka dengan penuh semangat. Ia menatap kedua nya dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Naega_?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada berapa yang bernama Kyuhyun?" ucap Minho sembari menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Boleh kan _hyung_?" timpal Taemin dengan _aegyo_ nya.

"Kami suka _light_ dan kekuatanmu _hyung_. Kami ingin sepertimu nanti"

Tak bisa di pungkiri hati Kyuhyun terasa menghangat saat ini. Menjadi seorang panutan bagi orang lain merupakan kebanggaan besar, tentunya. Selama ini ia merasa tak pernah melakukan apa pun seperti yang hyungdeul nya lakukan untuk V.O.L namun sekarang masih ada yang ingin menjadi seperti nya. Sedikit tidak percaya namun isa sangat senang. Senyuman terukir manis di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kekuatan cahaya itu adalah sesuatu yang berasal alami dari dalam diri kalian. Kekuatan kita berbeda-beda pasti nya. Memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan nya masing-masing. Kalian sudah mendapatkan _light_ kalian bukan? Light itu akan ber_transformasi_ menjadi sebuah _light_ baru jika kalian terpilih sebagai _Prince of light_" jelas Kyuhyun membuat kelima _namja_ itu mendengarkan dengan serius. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli di dalam hati melihat tampang mereka namun sebuah seringaian justru terpantri di wajahnya menggantikan senyuman manis itu.

"Tapi jika kalian tetap ingin berlatih bersama ku…. Siapkan mental dan fisik kalian. Latihan ku sangat berat dan mengerikan daripada yang lain nya. Aku tak yakin kalian mampu bertahan. Bersiaplah, _arrachi_?" ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik dan dengan raut wajah di buat menakutkan membuat kelima anak itu bergidik ngeri dan menelan ludah nya sulit. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan tawa nya lagi. Ia tertawa renyah membuat kelima anak itu semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Hahahah—sudahlah, kembali ke latihan kalian atau aku akan mengatakan pada Teuki _hyung_ agar tidak memilih kalian!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengibaskan tangan nya seakan mengusir kelima anak yang sudah membulatkan mata nya.

"_Ya hyung_! Mana bisa begitu!" protes Onew sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku ini masih bagian dari _Prince of Light_, ingat itu?!" ucap Kyuhyun bangga membuat mereka menghela nafas pasrah.

Akhirnya sesuai keingin Kyuhyun, kelima anak itu pun mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di dahan pohon tersebut.

"Kyu _hyung_! Aku akan tetap jadi murid mu nanti dan kau harus mengajari ku—hahaha" ucap Minho setengah berteriak sembari melambaikan tangan nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum membuat _namja_ itu menyengir dan mulai melesat menyusul teman-teman nya yang sudah terbang menjauh.

Apa aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab di sini?

Apa yang terjadi jika aku meninggalkan tempat ini? Apa yang akan di pikirkan anak-anak itu?

_Wuuzzz~_

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Kyuhyun berdiri di dahan tersebut dan menghela nafasnya. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkan diri nya begitu saja ke bawah. Melesat terjun ke bawah menembus angin kencang seakan tak berniat untuk memunculkan sayapnya untuk terbang.

_Namja_ tampan itu merentangkan tangan nya sembari memejamkan mata menikmati angin yang ia tembus itu. Jika di dunia manusia, perbuatan bodohnya ini pasti sudah membuat keributan dan di cap ingin bunuh diri oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya.

_Poofftthh!_

Sayap berwarna violet itu akhirnya muncul dari balik punggung Kyuhyun. Terkembang begitu indah dengan berkas cahaya violet yang berkilau saat di terpa sinar matahari. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir membentur salah satu bangunan di V.O.L itu pun kembali terbang keatas dan melayang memutari area tersebut.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan melayang di udara. Mata nya terbuka dan menatap V.O.L secara keseluruhan. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh nya, setetes cairan bening sudah meluncur dari sudut mata kanan nya saat ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan senyuman tipis kembali terlihat di wajah tampan nya.

"Indah…" gumam Kyuhyun memuji keindahan V.O.L jika di lihat secara keseluruhan seperti ini.

Terdiam…

_Namja_ tampan itu terdiam selama beberapa saat masih memperhatikan keadaan tempat kelahiran nya itu. Kenangan-kenangan sejak ia lahir hingga sekarang mulai berputar di pikirannya membentuk sebuah video perjalanan hidup nya sendiri. Suka, duka, tawa, tangis dan canda pernah ia lewati semua nya di tempat ini. Sebuah tempat yang tidak terlalu besar dan sedikit tertutup dari dunia lain nya. Sebuah tempat kecil namun sangat berarti dalam melindungi seluruh cahaya di dunia.

"Kyu!"

"Kyunnie~"

"Ya _Maknae_ apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Kyu, kemarilah! Kami mencarimu~"

Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya saat ia kembali mendengar nama nya di serukan. Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah itu saat ia mendapatkan orang-orang yang sudah menemani hidup nya selama ini.

Ketiga belas _hyungdeul_ nya dan Henry yang sudah melambaikan tangan seakan memanggil nya. Lalu beberapa _light human_—penduduk V.O.L yang juga tersenyum ramah dan juga beberapa anak yang mungkin akan menjadi calon penerus dari _Prince of Light_ berikutnya.

Mereka sangat berarti…

Aku juga sangat membutuhkan mereka…

Tanggung jawab ku pun belum selesai secara keseluruhan sebagai pelindung desa sekaligus pelindung cahaya…

Yap!

Keputusan final akhirnya muncul di dalam lubuk hati nya terdalam. Keputusan yang akan ia ambil untuk kehidupan nya di masa depan. Ia sangat ingin kembali ke dunia manusia. Berkumpul bersama keluarga nya dan menjadi manusia biasa di sana. Berkumpul bersama Appa, umma dan noona nya lagi. Bahkan mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Changmin dan yang lain nya.

Namun…

Sebagai seorang _Prince of Violet_, Ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab di tempat ini…

Cho Kyuhyun tak akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia akan tetap tinggal sebagai penduduk _Village of Light_ bersama orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Akan selalu menjaga kestabilan cahaya bersama yang lain nya demi kebahagian seluruh makhluk hidup.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas setelah mengambil keputusan yang cukup sulit bagi nya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyuhyun mengembangkan sayapnya kembali dan melesat kebawah menghampiri semua orang yang ada di sana seakan menanti kedatangan nya.

Dengan senyuman lebar ia langsung berhambur memeluk Leeteuk yang tersentak kaget dengan tingkah sang _maknae_. Namun pemimpin V.O.L itu tak protes, ia justru membalas pelukan _dongsaeng_ nya dan seakan tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Kyuhyun ia pun membisikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang dengan keputusan mu. _Gomawo_ Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk membuat _hyungdeul_ dan henry tersenyum lega dan senang. Mereka semua memang sudah harap-harap cemas sejak kemarin setelah Leeteuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_, kau ini manja sekali bocah!" cibir Heechul sembari mengacak gemas rambut Kyuhyun lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga mau peluk Kyu sama Teuki _hyung_~" pekik Donghae dan Ryeowook lalu ikut memeluk kedua nya. Mereka tertawa bersama melihat tingkah beberapa _namja_ itu. Tak hanya mereka berlima belas yang tertawa riang, beberapa _light human_ yang ada di sekitar mereka pun ikut terlarut dalam kebahagiaan itu.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini. Aku ingin selalu bersama kalian semua~"

Cahaya bukan hanya sebagai penerang di kegelapan namun cahaya juga membawa sebuah kebahagiaan dan sukacita bagi yang melihat nya. Cahaya tak akan pernah pudar dan redup jika kebahagiaan tetap ada begitu pula sebaliknya.

'_It's our life and our stories. We will protect the lights till forever, make a happiness always cover all in the world'_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Selesaaii~~ \(^-^)/

Mianhae jika tak sesuai keingin kalian dan berkesan kecepatan *emang pengen cepet2 kelar /plak xD /*

Terimakasih banyak buat semua reader yang sudah membaca fic ini dan selalu memberi lye support.

**Replying Riview :**

**DesvianaDewi12** : Gomawo sudah menunggu VOL ini chingu-ya~ hehe semoga tak mengecewakan. Terimakasih~

**Bella** : Hahaha gomawo sudah setia membaca VOL bela~ doh, kalau lebih dari ini bisa muter2 nanti nya kkk~ okay, tunggu fic yang lainnya ya, thankseu~ ^ ^

**AngeLeeteuk** : Ne, chingu-ya gomawo.. chap ini semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan haha. YunJaeYooSuMin di kirim ke dunia manusia karena di VOL mereka tak bisa bertahan dengan hanya setengah jiwa TT gomawo sudah mengikuti VOL ini ^ ^

**Kadera** : kkk iya chingu, last chap memang pilihan Kyu yang terakhir mau tinggal bareng siapa^^ wadaw, ke rumah lye juga boleh itu /mau nya *slap. Gomawo sudah mengikuti dari awal ^ ^

**kyurielf** : ini updet kilat lagi sepertinya kkkk~ iya, yunjaeyoosumin di kirim ke dunia manusia dan akhirnya Kyunnie mutusin untuk di VOL bareng hyungdeul dan ngajarin anak-anak penerus Prince of Light ^ ^ gomawo sudah membaca VOL chingu-ya~

**ay** : Ne, harusnya kyu mendapat luka yang parah tapi karena beberapa penduduk VOL dan light human medis membantu jadi dia bisa pulih cepat ^ ^ Gomawo sudah mengikuti VOL ya~

**kim soo jin** : huuaa gomawo soo jin-ah~ ^ ^ sudah selesai kok chap ini, tak ada konflik lagi hanya penentuan Kyu mau tinggal bersama siapa heheh waduh sad ending, tadinya mau gitu sih tapi gak dulu deh /eh *slap. Thanks sudah mengikuti VOL~

**ratnasparkyu** : gomawo sudah mengikuti VOL chingu-ya ^ ^ ne, lye sudah ada project bikin brothership baru hehhe

**Aisah92** : ne, akhirnya YunJaeYooSuMin harus ke dunia manusia karena tak bisa bertahan di VOL dengan setengah jiwa. Gomawo sudah mengikuti fic ini ^ ^

**Reindeerkyu** : sementara The Dark memang tersegel chingu, tapi tetap harus tetap di perbaharui segelnya oleh Prince of Light generasi baru /evil laugh/ gomawo sudah mengikuti VOL ^ ^

**Princess Kyunie** : kenapa di tahan nangis nya chingu? Kkk iya, sudah selesaiin ajalah The Dark nya /eh/ dia harus keren dong kan pemimpin /teuk bangga/ kkk sepertinya ini gak ada sweet moment nya, mianhae /bow/ Gomawo sudah mengikuti VOL ^ ^

: Hahaha iya updet cepet karena pengen cepet2 selesai juga (?) ne, gomawo sudah mengikuti VOL chingu ^ ^

**Blackyuline** : kecapean mereka chingu, makanya pada tepar apalagi lukanya mereka kan belum pulih bener kkk~ gomawo sudah mengikuti VOL, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

**Haekyu** : Ne, sudah end ini haha ada yang sadar kalo Kyu mau tinggal di VOL akhirnya haha. Keluarga di dunia manusia sudah di jelaskan tanya Teuki hehehe. Gomawo sudah mengikuti VOL ^^

**gyu1315** : uljima chingu kkk iya di cepetin biar cepet kelar juga haha xD huuaa~ untuk sekuel, lye belum bisa buatnya… Masih belum ada gambaran buat konflik dsb, mianhae kkk~ Gomawo sudah mengikuti VOL ^^

**caca** : kkkk mianhae gak buat kyu pingsan, dia memang lemah tapi sudah mendapat banyak energi dari light human medis lainnya termasuk wookie dan dongie~ /ngeles/ *slap! Gomawo sudah mengikuti VOL ^^

**arumfishy** : Untuk saat ini desa sudah aman dan db5k masih hidup tapi di kirim ke dunia manusia karena tak bisa bertahan di VOL TT gomawo sudah mengikuti fic ini ^^

**riekyumidwife** : buahaha seneng Kyunnie tersiksa juga /tos/ iya nih di sini Kyu baik-baik aja, lye mau buat VOL cepet selesai sih /di getok/ :p gomawo sudah mengikuti chingu^^

**yunip** : Aigoo… kok gak napas chingu? Awas nanti mati ._. /eh/ hahaha gomawooo~ ne sudah tamat abis lye bingung mau di bawa kemana lagi fic ini /curhat/ thanks sudah mengikuti ^^

**cho-i chahyun** : sudah apdet kilat lagi hahaha gomawo sudah mengikuti VOL ^ ^

**ichigo song** : Yunjaeyoosumin terpaksa di kirim ke dunia manusia karena tak bisa bertahan di VOL dengan setengah jiwa dan Kyunnie stay in VOL walau dia masih ingin ke dunia manusia lagi /labil/ kkk~ gomawo sudah mengikuti VOL ^ ^

_**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida buat semua readerdeul /deepbow/**_

_**BYE!**_


End file.
